Vuelta al pasado
by LeisureDoll
Summary: Tras un maravilloso tiempo de noviazgo, Adrien deja a Marinette de una manera extraña y abandona el país. Después de dos años, el chico vuelve a su ciudad natal para reencontrarse con su vida anterior, pero con lo que no contaba Marinette era que las apariencias engañan. ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo oculto tras una discusión? ¿Y por qué decide volver de repente?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Regreso**

Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza sobre el asfalto. La poca luz de la luna que se podía abrir camino entre las nubes se reflejaba en el suelo de manera cristalina, como si fuera un espejo. Todo estaba silencioso, extrañamente silencioso.

Dos siluetas negras se movieron en la noche con saltos y balanceos ágiles y con soltura. Una de ellas desapareció en cuanto llegó a un edificio

Ladybug había recogido su yoyo y se había apoyado en su azotea finalmente. Unos segundos después, la segunda silueta silenciosa de la noche se puso frente a ella también con elegancia.

-Parece que se ha puesto a llover de repente – Dijo ella tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia colocando una mano encima de su frente. Le parecía increíble que se hubiera puesto a llover con tanta intensidad en apenas unos minutos

-Sí... – Chat Noir miraba al cielo con las manos en las caderas, quizá haciéndose la misma pregunta que ella.

¿Cómo era posible tal lluvia?

-En fin – La voz de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos – Buenas noches – Le dijo algo cansada para darse la vuelta y entrar en su habitación

Acababan de pelear contra un akuma en plena noche. No es que no formara parte de su rutina, pero pronto se acercaban los primeros exámenes en la universidad y había que emplear el tiempo en estudiar y, sobre todo, en dormir. Y el tener que pelear contra villanos akumatizados noche sí y noche también no ayudaba mucho

-No, ¡espera! – El estiró el brazo, pudiendo agarrarla por el hombro antes de que desapareciera de su vista

Ella volvió la cabeza, extrañada. Solo quería dormir, y pensaba que él querría lo mismo, ¿no?

Hacía tiempo que ambos habían descubierto la identidad del otro, pero a veces era todo un misterio para ella lo que Adrien haría, incluso si llevaban saliendo juntos casi un año

-Llevamos un año juntos y parece ser verdad lo que dicen. – Ella puso una cara de aún más extrañeza. No entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo – El tiempo mata la magia. Ya te estás olvidando de mi – Le explicó él con un tono extraño, como si quisiera hacerse la víctima. Aunque, desgraciadamente para él, no lo logró del todo

Ella se dio la vuelta por completo haciendo que Chat Noir la soltara. Se quedó contemplando cómo él la miraba, ambos sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. Lo único que se escuchaba era cómo la lluvia se hacía incluso más intensa allá a lo lejos.

En su mirada había ¿diversión? ¿admiración? ¿amor? Supuso que una mezcla de todas esas cosas.

Ladybug sonrió con picardía

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No podría encontrar a alguien mejor para que me haga el trabajo sucio – Dio un paso hacia delante y le tocó el cascabel de su cuello, resonando como una alegre melodía entre la lluvia que azotaba con fuerza el suelo. Tras ver la cara perpleja de él, Ladybug se rio. Normalmente, era él el que se encargaba de hacer todo lo relacionado con insinuaciones y coqueteos

-El trabajo sucio... – Repitió él, descolocado. Aquellas palabras de la chica le habían parecido totalmente ingeniosas.

Volvió a estirar el brazo para agarrarle la mano y atraerla hacia sí, con firmeza, pero delicadamente, hasta que tan solo unos pocos centímetros se interpusieron entre ellos.

Chat Noir depositó la otra mano en la mejilla de la chica al mismo tiempo que con su mirada buscaba ansiosamente sus bonitos ojos azules, que lo miraban con expectación.

-Así que el trabajo sucio... – De nuevo pronunció esas palabras con una sonrisa, pero esa vez en un susurro, mientras se acercaba a sus labios y cerraba los ojos

La besó, buscando desesperadamente su cariño y algo de calor que le refugiara del drástico frío nocturno

No quiso parecer brusca, pero en ningún momento quiso corresponderle: tenía demasiado sueño y necesitaba dormir. Como si la hubieran electrocutado, se separó de sus labios, dejando al chico confuso. No era la primera vez que juntaban sus labios. ¿Acaso no quería besarle? ¿Acaso ella no llevaba enamorada de él desde hacía varios años? Cuando ella abrió la boca para explicarse, lo entendió todo

-Adrien... – Era lo único que pudo decir en ese momento, víctima de la impresión – No puedo. Dormir...Tengo que...

-Shh...Lo sé - Le susurró

Esa vez, la atrajo hacía sí con fuerza y pegó sus labios a los de ella rápidamente, para que dejara de hablar.

Tenía razón. Debía dormir, y él también lo necesitaba. Pero no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

Ella cedió ante tal dulce beso. Alzó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello al chico, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones

Ante eso, él ya no pudo parar. Su lady le deseaba, eso estaba claro. Sus brazos se movieron solos, amoldándose a la perfección a la cintura de ella.

La distancia entre sus ellos se redujo al máximo, lo que hizo el beso más excitante, pues las frías gotas de lluvia recorrían sus cuerpos estrechados el uno contra el otro

Y tan rápido como empezó, todo terminó.

El chico se apartó de ella con lentitud y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Entendía perfectamente que ella quisiera dormir, porque, claro estaba, era una de las cosas que él más deseaba en este mundo en esos momentos también, pero las ganas de besarla, de besar a Marinette, a Ladybug, a su novia-este último pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara-, también estaba entre las cosas que más quería hacer

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, Chat Noir se encontraba frente a ella con una leve sonrisa. Las gotas caían por su pelo y por su traje dándole un toque atractivamente seductor. Así que él era todo suyo...Ella sonrió por dentro y le cogió la mano sin darse cuenta. De alguna manera tenía que asegurarse que no era una ilusión lo que estaba viendo.

Él notó aquel gesto, pero no le dio ninguna importancia

-Hasta mañana – Le dijo él con su tono de voz de siempre – Descansa, Marinette – Conluyó para darse la vuelta y dispuesto a estirar su bastón para volver a casa. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ya era bastante tarde.

Pero algo le impidió irse. Volvió la cabeza, extrañado. Cuando vio de qué se trataba sonrió con socarronería. Así que era eso...

-Me puedo quedar contigo toda la noche, si así lo prefieres...

Ella no le había soltado la mano, por lo que no pudo saltar desde la azotea para marcharse. Chat Noir la observaba, queriendo obtener alguna mueca, gesto o palabra divertida; alguna reacción por su parte

-¿Eh?...¡Oh! No – Por fin ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó por las palabras del chico – Lo siento...

Chat Noir sonrió entrañablemente. Había veces en las que se encontraba adorable, cuando se sonrojaba o se ponía nerviosa

-Buenas noches – Le dijo esa vez con dulzura.

Le soltó la mano lentamente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, como si el tiempo se detuviera

Una vez que se soltó, salió dando saltos por las calles de París rápidamente

Marinette se incorporó sobresaltada con algunas gotas de sudor sobre la frente cuando un gran trueno sonó. Aquella noche también estaba lloviendo.

Su respiración era acelerada y en un primer momento le costó reconocer dónde se encontraba. Cuatro paredes rosas, un techo, vigas de madera, una cama sobre la que ahora estaba sentada. Giró la cabeza y miró el reloj. Las 3 de la madrugada. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo. Solo tenía clara una cosa: pensar en aquello le producía escalofríos

Poco a poco, su respiración fue normalizándose.

-¿Marinette? – Con voz somnolienta, Tikki se puso al lado de la cabeza de Marinette, preocupada. Su sobresalto había despertado a la kwami, no cabía duda

La chica miro a Tikki.

-Lo siento, Tikki. Te he despertado... – Suspiró.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?

-Bien…, claro – Sonrió, con tristeza

No. Aquello no iba nada bien. Su cara entristecida, su expresión apagada, sus ojos sin vida, indicaban que todo iba mal. Así que había soñado lo mismo otra vez...

-Marinette, sé que no ha sido nada fácil para ti superar esto, pero...debes intentar que no te afecte tanto

Ciertamente, su kwami tenía razón, debía tranquilizarse. Hacía dos años que Adrien se había marchado de su lado tras una fuerte discusión sin ninguna explicación convincente y aún no consideraba olvidarlo todo.

Le parecía estúpido que todo hubiera terminado por una simple bronca acalorada que protagonizaron tras otra pelea contra un akuma. Su última pelea.

Cuando algún akuma hacía de las suyas, Ladybug actuaba sola. No había ni rastro de su compañero. Aunque, debía reconocer que, desde hacía bastante tiempo, los ataques habían disminuido considerablemente. Pero Tikki seguía con ella, no se había ido. Eso significaba que Papillon seguía suelto por algún lado.

Lo que sí recordaba con claridad era uno de sus últimos días como amigos, compañeros y pareja. Lo soñaba una y otra vez la mayoría de las noches, como una pesadilla que la atormentaba, y aquella noche no había sido una excepción

-Deberías volver a dormir. Es tarde – Le dijo Tikki

Pero Marinette apenas le hizo caso. Sacó los pies de la cama y se calzó las zapatillas. Se levantó para bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua.

Cuando tragó por última vez, dejó el vaso en el fregadero, pensativa. La ida de Adrien no le afectaba lo más mínimo en su día a día. Vivía perfectamente, con sus estudios universitarios, sus salidas con Alya y su beca para hacer una serie de prácticas en una empresa de moda. Pero, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué se atormentaba tanto la mayoría de las noches? Ella ya lo había superado. Si Adrien la había dejado, ya era cosa del pasado.

No obstante, le costaba entender la razón, el motivo tan débil y a la vez tan mísero que le dio para todo ello. No lograba comprenderlo.

Meneó la cabeza para desechar aquellos recuerdos y subió las escaleras para volver a su habitación. Al menos, debía dormir algo más. No podía estar toda la noche pensando en algo que no la llevaría a ningún sitio.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama con Tikki flotando a su lado de nuevo.

-Deberías relajarte un poco. Buscar algún fin de semana para despejar tu mente, salir con Alya a algún lado durante el verano...

-No – Marinette se tumbó al instante, agarrando con sus dos manos el pico de la almohada. – Yo estoy perfectamente – Aseguró con rotundidad

-Tal vez salir con alguien...

-¿Qué? – De un salto, la chica volvió a sentarse, sorprendida – ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Tan solo tienes 20 años, Marinette! Deberías estar con alguien que te devuelva de nuevo la ilusión, que te haga ver que el amor no siempre tiene por qué terminar mal...

-¿Qué? ¿En serio estás diciendo eso? En absoluto, yo estoy perfectamente sola y podré apañármelas sola – Con energía, volvió a tumbarse, esa vez ya definitivamente

Tikki se quedó contemplando a Marinette. Tal vez se había enfadado. Las tres de la madrugada de un domingo lluvioso no era el mejor momento para hablar de ese tema.

-De acuerdo... – La pequeña kwami se tumbó al lado de Marinette, quien, con un peso en el corazón, agarró fuertemente la sábana, encogiéndose sobre sí misma con tristeza. Ni siquiera Marinette podía creerse sus propias palabras.

* * *

El sol se puso en todo lo alto. Brillaba con una gran intensidad, lo que era raro teniendo en cuenta la gran tormenta de la noche anterior. Aun así, ya estaban en primavera y hacía calor. El despertador había sonado una vez, o varias; no se acordaba. Por insistencia de Tikki, Marinette se levantó de la cama a regañadientes. No había dormido muy bien y necesitaba descansar. Quizá debía acostarse más temprano, reflexionó.

-Marinette, ¡ya es muy tarde! – Esa frase la había pronunciado Tikki una gran cantidad de veces aquella mañana, pero Marinette se quejaba con que la dejara dormir unos cinco minutos más – ¡Marinette! – Pero esa vez era la definitiva

-Ya voy, ya voy – Bostezó y se estiró un poco para desperezarse aún sentada en el borde de la cama

-Marinette, has quedado con Alya en quince minutos

-¡Ah! – Marinette se levantó de un salto – ¡Alya! Se me había olvidado – Se dio un ligero golpe en la frente – ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se desvistió a toda prisa para ponerse su ropa aún a una mayor velocidad. La camiseta, los pantalones, la chaqueta y los zapatos, lamentándose por haberse hecho la remolona toda la mañana en la cama. Por supuesto, Tikki se metió en el pequeño bolso antes de que Marinette saliera disparada bajando las escaleras que la llevarían hasta el salón.

Bajó armando un buen jaleo, por lo que sus padres se alarmaron y se miraron tratando de comprender qué sucedía. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hija tan de repente?

Marinette se metió en la cocina buscando algo que comer rápidamente por el camino

-Bueno días, mamá – Le dio un beso apresurado en la mejilla para seguir zambulléndose en la cocina

-Marinette, ¿estás bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar su madre

-Oh, sí, sí. Es solo que llego tarde – Abrió la nevera – Buenos días, papá – Al final, agarró algo que le convenció y la cerró de golpe

-Espera, Marinette, ¿no te quedas a desayunar?

-No puedo, Alya me está esperando y...

Su madre suspiró cuando terminó de pegar un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía en las manos

-Marinette, tal vez deberías descansar un poco. Últimamente no haces otra cosa que estudiar y salir corriendo a los sitios... – Miró a su hija con gesto de desaprobación. No le gustaba cómo su hija no pensaba en ella misma, sino en los demás, hasta el punto de no disponer de tiempo para ella

-Sí, sí – Marinette abrió la puerta de su casa y salió por ella – En cuanto pueda, lo prometo. ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió rápidamente y cerró la puerta, dejando a sus padres algo descolocados. Su hija tenía tanta energía...

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para salir a la calle. Sus padres tenían toda la razón, tenía que descansar más a menudo, y por querer permanecer en la cama durante más tiempo, llegaba tarde

-No voy a llegar a tiempo, no voy a llegar a tiempo – Se susurró a sí misma con preocupación al mismo tiempo que corría

Tikki asomó la cabeza por el bolso en que se encontraba metida

-Marinette, deberías hacer caso a tus padres, creo que tienen razón...

-Lo sé, lo sé – Marinette frenó en seco cuando estuvo a punto de que la atropellara un camión – Quizá cuando deje de estar tan ocupada. Tan solo... – Respiró hondo para recuperar la respiración normal después de haber estado corriendo – Tan solo debo de hacer todas las cosas que tengo que hacer

Pasaban los segundos que a Marinette se le hicieron una eternidad y el semáforo no cambiaba al color que indicaba que los peatones podían cruzar a la otra acera. Miró su teléfono impaciente: le quedaban solamente siete minutos y el aeropuerto estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad

Jagged Stone volvía de su gira internacional y Alya había decidido estar allí en cuanto su avión aterrizase y, como una buena estudiante de periodismo, estar allí como un clavo para informar de su llegada. Sabiendo que era el cantante favorito de Marinette, la invitó a acompañarla para más tarde tomar algo juntas y ponerse al día

Como veía que aquello iba para largo, Marinette retrocedió unos pasos hasta adentrarse en una estrecha callejuela. Miró a Tikki, y esta supo muy bien lo que quería decir.

Segundos después, Ladybug recorría las calles de tejado en tejado con su yoyo en dirección al aeropuerto.

* * *

Alya se intentaba abrir paso entre la multitud. Había personas de todas las edades, lo que era sorprendente, pues Jagged Stone solamente solía gustar a los jóvenes. Con su teléfono en la mano, trataba de grabar todo lo que sucedía, desde cómo se abrían las puertas hasta cualquier grito por encima del ruido normal que indicara que el famoso cantante ya había llegado

Marinette se había detransformado en la esquina del edificio, resguardada, y corrió unos metros hasta que vio a su amiga

-Alya – Le puso la mano en el hombro y se encogió sobre sí misma, tratando de dejar de jadear

-¡Marinette! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensaba que no llegabas...

-Ya, yo tampoco... – Susurró

-¿Qué decías?

-Ah, nada... – Sonrió para disimular – ¿Y bien? ¿Ha llegado ya? – Marinette se ponía de puntillas y movía la cabeza de un lado para otro intentando ver lo que había más allá de las personas que se encontraban por delante de ella con una sonrisa de emoción. Jagged Stone era y siempre sería su cantante preferido

-Aún no, pero no le quedará mucho – Al parecer, Alya estaba demasiado ocupada grabando con su teléfono

-Espero poder conseguir un autógrafo suyo. Sería genial, ¿no crees? Aunque, con la mala suerte que tengo, seguro que me resbalaré, tropezaré y caeré encima de él. Sus guardaespaldas me alejarán de él y tendré prohibido el volver a acercarme a él a menos de cincuenta metros...¡Oh, no! – Marinette agachó la cabeza y se la cubrió con los brazos

Alya se rio

-Tranquila, tranquila. Hasta donde yo sé, Jagged Stone ya te considera una buena admiradora. Hace años diseñaste para él la nueva portada de su disco, ¿recuerdas? – Su amiga le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro – Todo va a ir bien

Marinette asintió convencida con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

El anillo plateado pegó un ligero toque cuando el chico trató de empujar con su mano derecha la puerta para abrirla.

-Da gusto volver – Se dijo para sí mismo

En pocos segundos, una mujer con gafas y el pelo recogido se presentó frente a él. Parecía que tenía un reloj y un mapa por cerebro. Apenas acababa de aterrizar su vuelo, y ella ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto

-Adrien – Dijo

-Nathalie – El joven sonrió levemente

-Bienvenido – Sus palabras parecían denotar cariño, pero su fría expresión no acababa de confirmarlo. Habían pasado años, no muchos, pero parecía que había envejecido. Quizá de los disgustos y el estrés de tener aún a Gabriel Agreste como jefe, y más tras su ida, pensó Adrien con ironía

-Gracias – Adrien avanzó unos pasos para coger sus maletas. Las agarró al vuelo, cargándose una al hombro con facilidad – ¿Eh? – Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, hacia lo que parecía ser una muchedumbre emocionada, curioso

-Adrien – Nathalie llamó su atención, seria como siempre – No podemos perder más tiempo. Tu padre te está esperando, tenemos que irnos

Él dejó de distraerse y obedeció a la mujer con pesadumbre, pero con educación. Solamente tenía que dar la cara ante su padre durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo, y esperaba que fuera el último

Adrien siguió a Nathalie con una lograda tranquilidad ante lo que se le venía encima cuando, unos metros más allá de su posición, por fin Jagged Stone hizo acto de presencia ante sus numerosos fans que le esperaban a la salida. Las puertas se abrieron y multitudinarios gritos se abrieron paso en la tranquila calle

* * *

 _¡Hola! Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, un poco corto para mi gusto :p_

 _Supongo que algunas personas se preguntaran sobre mi otra historia. El caso es que el primer capítulo de este fic lo tenía escrito antes de publicar siquiera el otro, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, decidí abandonarlo en un rincón de una memoria USB. Ayer lo vi y he decidido publicarlo y continuar con la historia._

 _En cuanto a mi otro fic, actualizaré la próxima semana. Lo siento, lo siento, pero estoy de exámenes finales y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para respirar..._

 _Y nada más, espero comentarios con opiniones, quejas (espero que no muchas jajaja), críticas...con impaciencia e ilusión. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros**

El coche se detuvo quince minutos después cerca del centro de la ciudad. Adrien abrió la puerta, se bajó y volvió a cerrarla. No habían hablado mucho en el trayecto, tan solo intercambiado algunas palabras y cortos monosílabos.

A pesar de que sus verdes ojos brillaban por la luz del sol, lo que sentía en esos momentos no era precisamente felicidad, sino rechazo.

No quería volver a entrar en la mansión que había sido su casa desde que nació, y ahora teniéndola enfrente suya, le parecía más lúgubre de lo que podía llegar a recordar.

El chófer abrió el maletero para agarrar las maletas, pero Adrien se las quitó de las manos. Eran suyas y prefería tenerlas a mano para irse lo antes posible.

-Bienvenido a casa – Le dijo Nathalie para avanzar antes que el propio Adrien. El chico contestó con una tímida y no muy sincera sonrisa. No sabía si se le podía llamar casa.

La mujer abrió la puerta y entró primero. Antes de acceder al interior, Adrien respiró hondo. El tan solo pasar le hacía agobiarse

-Sí, así es. El desfile será mañana por la mañana – Gabriel estaba hablando por teléfono mientras recorría una y otra vez tres metros en direcciones opuestas en el mismo sitio, enfrente de la escalera que daba a la planta superior de la casa – No, déjalo, ya me encargo yo, no podemos contar con él. – En cuanto se percató de que la puerta se abrió, fijó su mirada en ella. – Luego te llamo, apáñatelas solo – Colgó, escuchándose el pitido por todo el lugar

Adrien se metió las manos en los bolsillos y agachó la cabeza suspirando. Solo esperaba que todo pasara rápido. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a hablar con la mayor tranquilidad que le era posible tener

-Adrien...

-Hola, papá – Dijo tratando de mantener la cordura y la serenidad

-Ya veo que has decidido volver... – Gabriel miró a Nathalie. Solamente bastó esa mirada para que su asistente se retirara tras asentir con la cabeza y se perdiera por la casa

-Sí...Ya te lo dije, ¿no?

Su padre se quedó mirando a su hijo. Apenas había cambiado físicamente, pero por su reacción, se le veía más maduro, aunque quizá solamente era con él.

-Me alegro...de que estés bien – Pudo decir con su característico frío tono de voz – Ve a colocar tus cosas en tu habitación – Como si nada hubiera pasado en años, Gabriel se dispuso a retomar sus llamadas telefónicas

Lo único que Gabriel tenía en mente eran sus desfiles, sus diseños y los beneficios de su empresa. Después de dos años, ni siquiera se había dignado a darle un simple abrazo...

-No – Pronunció Adrien antes de que su padre continuara con su rutina. Gabriel miró a su hijo confundido – Solamente he venido para saber cómo estabas, no tengo intención de quedarme, de hecho, no pienso vivir aquí por más tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Adrien?

-Estoy diciendo que no quiero quedarme en esta casa

-Por supuesto que te quedarás; eres mi hijo Adrien, harás lo que yo te diga que hagas

-Me temo que ya no soy un niño. Tu hijo tiene veinte años y la capacidad para decidir por sí mismo.

-¡No digas tonterías! – Su padre había empezado a enfadarse desde el 'no' rotundo de Adrien, pero el cabreo fue en aumento cuando su hijo se le opuso

-¡No son tonterías! Es lo que yo he decidido, es mi vida.

-¡Claro que son tonterías! Te quedarás aquí, y volverás a retomar todo lo que hacías antes...

-Papá... – Adrien trató de que la conversación volviera a encauzarse – Desde que era niño he hecho todo lo que querías que hiciera para ser el hijo perfecto: clases de piano, de esgrima, de chino...Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustaban. ¡Fue un milagro que me dejaras ir al instituto como todo el mundo! – Por primera vez, Adrien levantó el tono de voz verdaderamente desde que había llegado

Gabriel se masajeó las sienes con los dedos, intentando asimilar las palabras de su hijo

-Adrien, entra en razón, yo tengo planes para ti y...

-Lamentablemente, yo ya tengo mis propios planes. Hace años hiciste que dejara de lado lo que más feliz me hacía... – Adrien suspiró, abrumado – Lo siento papá, pero no voy a dejar que controles mi vida otra vez. Voy a recoger mis cosas, las pocas que me quedan aquí – Adrien se dirigió a su habitación y su padre le siguió, queriendo obtener más explicaciones

-¿Recoger tus cosas? ¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

-Me da igual. Cualquier lugar es mejor que esta casa – Abrió la puerta de su habitación, malhumorado

-Sin mí no eres nada, Adrien

-Ah, ¿eso es lo que has pensado hasta ahora? Desgraciadamente, hay personas que no piensan igual que tú...

-¿En serio crees que podrás vivir tú solo y que será tan fácil?

-Sí... – Tardó unos segundos en responder – Sabía que no debería haber venido. Adiós, papá – Y tras esas duras palabras, le cerró la puerta de su habitación de manera brusca

-¡Adrien! Adrien, ¡abre la puerta! – Gabriel pegaba gritos y golpes en la puerta para que su hijo le abriera y, probablemente, seguir discutiendo, pero Adrien no escuchaba más que un tono de voz lejano deseoso de control

Adrien se apoyó en la pared, cansado de esas situaciones. En ese momento, Plagg salió de la camisa de Adrien, flotando a su lado a la altura de la cabeza con su típica actitud despreocupada

-¿Acabas de llegar y ya montas un escándalo? – Le preguntó el kwami al borde de la carcajada

-¿Crees que es fácil para mí? Es mi padre, Plagg, tanto si me gusta como si no. Es solo que no puedo tolerar que me siga tratando como si fuera una máquina de la que sacar provecho, no como un hijo al que querer. Ya no – Adrien avanzó unos pasos con decisión hasta tener entre sus dedos una caja de cartón en la que metió una por una todas sus pertenencias mientras la conversación con Plagg seguía su curso – Ni siquiera me ha preguntado cómo me encuentro después de dos años sin verme. Guardaré todo lo que me falta y nos iremos de aquí cuanto antes

-¿En serio piensas renunciar a este estilo de vida tan lujoso?

-¿Qué estilo de vida? ¿Ser la marioneta de mi padre? ¿Esperar a que me preste un poco de atención y me dé un poco de cariño que nunca llegará como he hecho durante toda mi vida? Por supuesto, puedo disponer de todo lo que se pueda comprar por dinero, pero eso no es lo que quiero. Nunca fue lo que quise. – Adrien seguía metiendo sus cosas en la caja sin descanso –Nos iremos en cuanto acabe con esto

-¿Hablas en serio? Tan solo de pensarlo me da hambre

Adrien se rio, destensándose un poco. A veces Plagg era tan...como él era. ¿Qué decía de a veces? Siempre era así

-Vamos Plagg, ya sabes dónde viviremos. Además, te daré todo el queso que quieras, no te preocupes

-En ese caso, acepto

Adrien volvió a reírse

-Más vale que aceptes a ayudarme, así tardaremos menos

Y, milagrosamente, Plagg estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a Adrien sin ninguna queja reseñable, acercándole los objetos menos pesados como pequeñas libretas o fotos, hasta que una de ellas pasó por sus manos, quedándose paralizado

Su kwami iba a preguntarle por qué había parado de repente, pero Adrien abrió la boca primero

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo en estos momentos, Plagg? – Introdujo la foto en el interior de la caja con indecisión y se dirigió a la ventana, en la que apoyó un brazo en el que depositó la frente, cerrando los ojos – ¿Crees que todo le irá bien? Que...después de todo, será feliz... – Llegó a manifestar con pesadumbre

Escuchó el ruido de unas voces en el exterior, muy cerca de donde él se encontraba. Concretamente, dos personas estaban caminando por la acerca que se veía desde su ventana y la curiosidad por saber de dónde provenía el jaleo le hizo abrir los ojos

-Es increíble. ¡Hemos estado tan cerca de él! He conseguido muchos primeros planos e incluso una pequeña entrevista. En los próximos días trabajaré sin descanso y haré un buen reportaje. ¡A mis profesores les va a encantar!

-Ya lo estoy viendo: Alya Césaire, la mejor periodista de toda Francia – Marinette levantó los brazos juntando las manos y las separó, recreando un cartel o un letrero en lo más alto. Las dos chicas se rieron, víctimas de la emoción

-Tampoco es para tanto, Marinette…

-¡Claro que sí! Confía en mí, serás una excelente periodista en cuanto nos graduemos – Marinette apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, dándole ánimos. El último trabajo de Alya no había sido del todo del agrado de sus profesores, por lo que se encontraba bastante decaída, sobre todo cuando el espíritu periodístico residía en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo

-De acuerdo – Alya sonrió, convencida

-Por cierto, ¿me dejas ver otra vez uno de los vídeos que has hecho? Quiero ver de nuevo cómo Jagged Stone nos ha saludado a nosotras – Marinette le quitó el teléfono de las manos con impulsividad

-¡Eh! Marinette, ¡devuélvemelo! – Alya trataba de quitárselo al mismo tiempo que Marinette era capaz de evitar que lo agarrara moviéndose hacia los lados – A veces eres demasiado torpe, ¡no quiero que acabes borrándolo todo como ya te pasó o algo peor!

Pero Marinette seguía empeñada en retener el teléfono por mucho tiempo con una gran sonrisa en los labios resultado de la diversión de ese momento

-¡Marinette! – Seguía esquivando sus manos, inclinándose hacia derecha e izquierda y dándole la espalda, hasta que al final, no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo

-¡Tendrás que atraparme para conseguirlo! – Le dijo Marinette

-¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí! – De acuerdo, Alya tenía que admitir que también se estaba divirtiendo, así que puso los ojos en blanco y salió corriendo tras su amiga, riendo igual que ella – ¡Marinette, espera!

Y las dos se perdieron en el horizonte entre falsos gritos de enfado y risas

-Ahora ya sabes cómo le va – Dijo Plagg, que había contemplado la escena de las dos amigas junto con Adrien

-Se la ve feliz... – Dijo Adrien con una sonrisa melancólica – ¿verdad? – Preguntó esperanzado, recordando el día de la tan fatídica discusión que les había separado dos años atrás

-Si quieres mi opinión, está bastante feliz. Ya veo que ha conseguido olvidarse de ti muy fácilmente

-Muy gracioso... – Se separó de la ventana no sin antes dirigirle una mirada envenenada a su kwami. Se sentó en lo que había sido su cama dejándose caer, agachando los hombros y mirando al suelo – pero tienes razón... – Sonrió con tristeza durante unos segundos en los que no pensó en nada más que ella, pero pronto apartó esos pensamientos – Voy a continuar con esto – Dijo al levantarse de repente. Agarró la caja, metió unos pocos chismes más y la cerró – Plagg, escóndete – Adrien abrió un poco su camisa para que Plagg entrara, como solía hacer – Vámonos, ya nada nos retiene aquí...

Con todas sus pertenencias, Adrien salió por la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para salir por la puerta principal de la casa. Intentaba no mirar atrás, pero estaba seguro de que su padre lo estaba observando desde las escaleras con las manos apoyadas sobre la barandilla, a punto de perder los nervios. El no tener el control de todo lo de su vida le enervaba.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó parado unos segundos, como si quisiera volver la cabeza y la palabra 'adiós' estuviera dudando si salir de su boca o no. Al final, suspiró y salió definitivamente, pegando un sonoro portazo. Así que ahí se acababa toda relación con su padre, por poca que hubiera sido

* * *

-En serio, Marinette, me pregunto cómo has sido capaz de no tirar mi teléfono al suelo o algo parecido – Alya había recuperado su móvil y lo atesoraba entre sus manos, protegiéndolo de cualquier otro robo furtivo por parte de su amiga

-Vamos, vamos, qué poca confianza tienes en mi – Ella sonrió con sorna. Si lo pensaba bien, ella misma también se había sorprendido de que el teléfono de Alya no se hubiera llevado un buen golpe contra el suelo de la calle

Después de su improvisada carrera, las dos habían decidido tomarse un respiro y descansar en una pequeña, pero acogedora cafetería cerca de la Torre Eiffel. Se sentaron una frente a la otra y pidieron algo para beber y reponer líquidos o, al menos, no sentirse tan asfixiadas

-No exagero. Te adoro, ya lo sabes, Marinette, pero a veces eres muy patosa – Le dijo Alya con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, lo sé – Marinette se puso una mano en la nuca y rio tímidamente, tratando de excusarse – Me alegro de que puedas hacer un reportaje sobre la llegada de Jagged Stone. Como ya te he dicho, eres una estupenda periodista

-Y si consigo convencer a mis profesores, ¡quizá incluso me puedan permitir trabajar de becaria en algún periódico o revista! Sería genial, ¿no crees?

-Sí...Genial – Marinette agachó los hombros. Era muy consciente de cuánto podían llegar a explotarla en el sitio en el que hacía las prácticas. Y apenas le daban la oportunidad de demostrar su talento diseñando alguna prenda de ropa, se limitaba a llevar los cafés a los empleados, recoger cartas y otras tareas similares propia de la chica de los recados.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Por fin, llegaron las bebidas que pidieron

-Ah, ¡nada! Estoy segura de que podrás conseguirlo, es solo que...

-No estás contenta con tu trabajo, ¿verdad? – El tono de voz de Alya derrochaba algo de soberbia. Solía adelantarse a los pensamientos de Marinette

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Que cómo lo sé? Veamos... – Alya depositó su dedo índice en la barbilla, tratando de fingir que lo había adivinado todo por casualidad – Soy tu mejor amiga desde hace bastantes años, te conozco bastante bien. Además, hace mucho que no me hablas de algún progreso que hayas hecho en la empresa, eso significa que, con lo alegre que eres, no te ha pasado nada especialmente bueno, ¿me equivoco?

Marinette pestañeó varias veces sin abrir la boca.

-En serio, Alya, a veces das miedo – Marinette agarró su vaso y se lo llevó a la boca con disimulada incredulidad

Su amiga no pudo más que reírse

-O sea, que estaba en lo cierto

-Sí...No hago otra cosa que servir a las personas que ya trabajan allí y que son mayores que yo. Ni siquiera puedo demostrar mi talento, pero empleo mucho tiempo en mi casa diseñando prendas de ropa que no tendrán la oportunidad de ver la luz...Es... – Marinette tomó aire. Había pronunciado muchas palabras en unos pocos segundos – frustrante. ¿De qué sirve trabajar allí si no puedo dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad?

-Ya veo. Así que sientes que estás estancada

-Sí... – Marinette había empezado a darle vueltas al vaso sobre sí mismo, observando cómo su contenido daba ligeras vueltas

-Tal vez deberías renunciar...

-¿Qué? – Marinette la miró con una expresión que quería decir '¿estás loca?'. Le había costado mucho ingresar en esa empresa, y algún día, por lejano que fuera, tenía la esperanza de ir ascendiendo

-¡Piénsalo! No sirve de nada hacer lo que haces si no te compensa. Puedes buscar otra empresa

-Sí, pero no será tan prestigiosa como en la que ya trabajo

-Vamos a ver... – Alya desenfundó su teléfono, en busca de datos e información que le mostraran cuáles eran las compañías de moda más destacadas – ¡Lo tengo! Aquí esta... – Se quedó un rato mirando la misma página de internet, haciendo que su decepción aumentara – Pues...tienes razón. Ahora mismo, no hay muchas empresas que destaquen por su reputación

-¿Lo ves? – Preguntó Marinette, resignada. Llevaba toda la vida queriendo ser diseñadora y no veía una salida al túnel en el que había entrado

-Solamente hay dos que en este momento que están en lo más alto. La empresa en la que trabajas y la de... – Alya amplió la imagen de su pantalla para ver mejor – Gabriel Agrest... – Se calló de repente en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo

Marinette se irguió en el sitio, incómoda, y Alya pareció notarlo, apurada

-Lo siento, no quería...No era mi intención, Marinette – Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. No merecía la pena tenerlo más tiempo en sus manos; primero, Marinette lo pone en riesgo de golpe hacía unos minutos, y ahora, sacaba a la luz el pasado

-No, no pasa nada. Tienes razón, Gabriel Agreste sigue siendo uno de los mejores diseñadores del país – Sonrió tratando de transmitirle a su amiga que no pasaba nada, pero la tristeza se abrió camino en su expresión sin que pudiera evitarlo. El tan solo recordar a...

-¿Sabes lo que podrías hacer? – Alya interrumpió sus pensamientos y Marinette la miró con atención – Podrías hablar con Adrien para...

Pero Marinette no la dejó continuar hablando. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, convencida de que aquello no era una opción viable

-Hace años que no veo a Adrien. Ni siquiera sé dónde está. – Marinette suspiró y miró a un lado, concentrándose en lo que ocurría a lo lejos para evitar en mayor medida el contacto visual con su amiga. Si la miraba a los ojos en esos momentos, estaba totalmente segura de que las lágrimas asomarían por sus ojos – Y probablemente se haya cambiado de número o ido del país. Al principio, cuando le llamaba, el contestador decía que el número que había marcado había dejado de existir

-¿Ya has dejado de intentar llamarle?

-Sí. ¿De qué serviría?

-Podríais hablar tranquilamente y...

-No. Él me dejó hace dos años de mala manera. Incluso me dijo que no sentía nada por mí. ¿Para qué iba a arrastrarme? No tiene ningún sentido...

-Pero tú sigues sintiendo algo por él..., ¿no? – Se atrevió a preguntar Alya

Marinette no respondió, tan solo centró su mirada en sus manos que tenía apoyadas en su regazo y su aura destilaba aún una mayor tristeza, haciendo que Alya quisiera haberse tragado sus palabras. No debería haberle preguntado eso...

-Esta noche he vuelto a soñar...eso

-¿Eso? ¿Te refieres a...?

-Sí – Le confirmó con rotundidad. Por lo visto, Alya estaba al corriente del sueño que martirizaba a Marinette la mayoría de las noches

-...Sigo pensando que deberíais hablar.

-¿Y cómo lo hago? No tengo su número. Y aunque lo tuviera, no sería capaz de hilar más de dos palabras juntas. Sería como cuando aún estábamos en el instituto y me ponía nerviosa al hablar con él – Marinette sonrió, recordando con diversión aquellos momentos

-No sé, pero... – Con el riesgo de entrometer su teléfono y fastidiarla de nuevo, Alya le enseñó una página, pero consideraba que Marinette debía ver aquello – Mira

Marinette levantó la vista con curiosidad. En la pantalla del teléfono pudo ver a Adrien en lo que era una noticia en una página de alguna revista del famoseo, lo que hizo que se le iluminara la mirada, aunque tratara de disimularlo a toda costa. Pero la alegría le duró poco. A su lado había una chica morena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y más guapa de lo que Marinette podría llegar a ser, o, al menos, eso es lo que ella pensó en ese momento, momento en el que se vino abajo por completo cuando un afilado cuchillo invisible le atravesó el corazón

-Esto es lo que quería contarte. – Dijo Alya con miedo tras unos segundos de golpe contra la realidad – Al parecer, Adrien está saliendo con esta chica...

-B...Bueno, ya no estamos juntos, está en su derecho – Dijo con aparente templanza, aunque por dentro, quisiera ponerse a llorar y a maldecirse interiormente. Se sentía engañada, traicionada, desencantada. No solo había estado jugando con ella y con sus sentimientos al decirle, como últimas palabras, que no estaba enamorado de ella, sino que se exponía con otra chica que era su novia. En ese momento, Marinette recordó cómo Tikki la había incitado la noche anterior a salir con otra persona que le devolviera la ilusión. Ella no quería, no estaba preparada para empezar una nueva relación, por joven que fuera, pero una parte de ella, una pequeña parte, aún tenía la esperanza de que Adrien volviera junto a ella – ¿Y Adrien lleva mucho tiempo en China? – En el titular de la noticia, ponía que Adrien Agreste había sido visto en China con aquella chica

Alya se encogió de hombros y miró la pantalla de su teléfono, por si lograba captar algún dato que se le hubiera escapado

-Es todo lo que sé, pero pensé que querrías saberlo

-...Gracias

Marinette terminó de beberse el contenido del vaso, dejó un poco dinero en la mesa, pero el suficiente como para pagar su bebida. Se despidió de Alya con su característica sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero de manera apresurada diciendo que tenía algo que hacer que había olvidado. Aquello había supuesto un mazazo directo a su moral y quería deprimirse en su casa, sin que nadie la viera

* * *

La llave fue introducida en la cerradura con algo de torpeza hasta que, al final, la puerta se abrió. Adrien trató de pasar con sus dos maletas y su caja en el brazo izquierdo. Acceder al interior de lo que sería su nueva casa era complicado con tantos bártulos, bastante complicado.

Como pudo, pasó y cerró la puerta, dejando la caja en el suelo de la entrada. Suspiró. Estaba cansado de todo el viaje, de la conversación con su padre, y del trayecto a su apartamento.

No era demasiado grande, pero no necesitaba un espacio inmenso para vivir bien. Todo lo contrario, con dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño y un salón continuo con la cocina, que no tenía puerta, podría apañárselas perfectamente. Además, el salón, aunque no era extremadamente amplio como el de la casa en la que había vivido con su padre, poseía un gran ventanal que tenía vistas de una gran parte de la ciudad.

Adrien avanzó hasta tener el cristal a unos pocos centímetros, contemplando los edificios y las personas hacer su vida. Sonrió. Podría disfrutar de aquellas vistas y aprovecharlas para relajarse

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar. El sitio parece bastante acogedor – Plagg había asomado la cabeza por la camisa de Adrien y también había estado contemplando las vistas desde aquella altura

-¿Adrien? – Una voz femenina provino del interior de la casa, de una de las habitaciones. La persona habría escuchado el ruido que había formado al entrar muy probablemente – Adrien, cariño, ¿eres tú? ¿Ya has llegado?

-Sí, estoy aquí – Dijo

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más hasta que ella se colocó a tan solo unos metros de él. En cuanto le vio, ella sonrió, tranquilizándose

-Menos mal, ya estabas tardando. Estaba preocupada – Ella le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico le devolviera la sonrisa – Todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer – Ella avanzó hasta ponerse enfrente de Adrien. De solo pensar en todo el trabajo que tenían por delante, se agobió. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta, aunque algunos mechos rebeldes quedaran sueltos – ¿Por qué no me ayudas a colocar todo lo que está en las cajas que hay al lado de la cocina? Yo empezaré por las habitaciones. Tardaremos años en poder colocarlo todo...Los de la mudanza han llegado unos minutos antes que tú y han traído más cajas aún...

-Claro, no hay problema – Dijo Adrien con ilusión. Lo que más deseaba era colocarlo todo para ver su nueva casa en orden

* * *

 _No sé por qué, me he tirado buena parte de la madrugada escribiendo como una loca. Quizá porque las ideas no han parado y no paran de bullir en mi mente, no lo sé, pero he sacado tiempo de donde no lo tenía para escribir el segundo capítulo. Es un poco más largo que el anterior, tal y como me gustan a mi_

 _Sonrais777: No te preocupes, seguiré el fic ;) Y con este segundo capítulo ya puedes saciar tus ganas de seguir leyéndolo ^^ Y en cuanto a la discusión y el porqué del regreso de Adrien, solo puedo decir que lo esperes con ansias *risa malvada*_

 _Dianis Mar: Muy seguramente, solo lo publique en fanfiction. Wattpad no es de mi agrado, si soy sincera. Lo siento :(_

 _Neko Baba's: Wow es lo que debería decir yo ante tu comentario. Me dejó de piedra, en el buen sentido, claro. Me hizo muy feliz recibir tus palabras. Gracias. Y en cuanto a cómo narro la historia...bueno, me gusta escribir para relajarme y plasmar todas las cosas que una persona puede sentir o pensar con palabras que hagan ágil la lectura. Supongo que será por eso, aunque hace años, era horrible escribiendo jajaja. Gracias por tus ánimos para los exámenes que tengo, aunque mis ganas de estudiar vayan más allá del subsuelo :( Y el tercer capítulo ya sí que lo publicaré la semana que viene, no quiero tirarme otra madrugada escribiendo sin parar por mucho que me guste._

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios y por leer mi historia!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Efusión**

Tres horas después, la mitad de los objetos y pertenencias ya estaban colocadas en sus sitios adecuados, pero tanto ella como él estaban cansados. Demasiado. Así que decidieron parar por ese día, ya estaba anocheciendo

-Creo que ya ha sido demasiado trabajo por hoy – Ella se pasó una mano por la frente mientras apoyaba la otra en su cadera, suspirando – Aunque nos merecemos descansar – Miró a su alrededor, siendo verdaderamente consciente del progreso de su esfuerzo – Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, aun así

-Sí – Aceptó él. Aunque no estaba verdaderamente cansado. El simple hecho de estar allí con ella le hacía abstraerse de cualquier cosa – De acuerdo – Dijo con una sonrisa

Encendieron la luz para ver mejor y se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Adrien cogió dos vasos, los llenó de agua y los puso en la mesa. Les vendría bien para hidratarse

-Y dime – Dijo ella en cuanto el volvió a sentarse – ¿Qué tal con tu padre?

Adrien suspiró, como siempre que salía ese tema

-Justo como esperaba, no muy bien – Por alguna razón, ella ya esperaba esa respuesta y miró al chico con compasión – sigue esperando que le obedezca ciegamente, sin importar mis deseos o mis pensamientos; lo que yo quiera...Es lo mismo de siempre

-Ya veo – Ella depositó la mano sobre la de él, que, a su vez, la tenía apoyada en la mesa – Bueno, no te preocupes. Ahora estamos los dos, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Puede ser tú mismo

-Lo sé – Él sonrió, tratando de mostrarle que él se sentía a gusto cuando ella estaba a su lado. Tras unos segundos de silencio, ella volvió a hablar – ¿Piensas hacer algo para recuperarla?

Adrien la miró, justo en el momento en el que la tristeza asomaba sus ojos

* * *

Tan solo dos días después, Marinette recorría el pasillo con rapidez. Debía entregar cuatro cafés y recoger el correo que, más tarde, les entregaría a algunos asalariados de la empresa. Aunque era su rutina, cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo le entraba algo parecido a miedo, pues siempre le encargaban más tareas de las muchas que ya le habían ordenado, disimulándose como pequeños favores personales. Entre ellos se encontraba limpiar o barrer alguna sala.

-¡Marinette! ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? – Escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Ella asintió como pudo – Gracias

-Marinette, ¿podrías ayudarme con algunos asuntos? No tardaré mucho

-Eh...sí, de acuerdo, en cuanto acabe de hacer unas cosas

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo con las bebidas y las cartas en las manos. Giró a la izquierda, dando lugar a un pasillo más amplio y con el suelo de madera. Ahí se encontraban los peces gordos, supuso. Rara vez le dejaban entrar en aquella zona si no era para hacer un recado y esa era una de las ocasiones. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que una puerta de lujosa madera barnizada se puso en su camino. Tragó saliva. Con decisión, tocó a la puerta tres veces. Aquella puerta estaba hecha de un buen material, sin duda.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, entró sin más reparos. Si no llegaba a hacer sus tareas, la regañarían, en el mejor de los casos

Abrió con timidez y asomó la cabeza por la rendija

-¿Se puede? – Dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que no le temblara la voz

Unos metros más allá, una imponente mujer rubia sentada en una cómoda butaca enfrente de una gran mesa negra le indicó, con un gesto con la mano desinteresado, que pasase; y que dejara de molestar, intuyó también Marinette. Ignoró ese pensamiento y entró. No podía quedarse en la puerta para siempre. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la sobriedad del despacho: todos los muebles eran blancos o negros, sin ninguna decoración en especial

-Le traigo estas cartas – Se las depositó suavemente en la mesa – y este paquete

La mujer asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta. Al parecer, estaba ocupada. Marinette se fijó mejor: en la pantalla de su ordenador, había un traje que estaba siendo diseñado con algún programa informático que desconocía. Se trataba de un precioso vestido de manga larga de color negro, pero con la parte más baja con un sutil estampado de flores. Marinette se quedó contemplando aquella preciosidad, tan solo lo había visto tres segundos y ya lo adoraba

-¿Te pasa algo? – La voz de la mujer hizo que bajara a la Tierra de nuevo. Su tono de voz no era arisco, sino, más bien, frío y neutro

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No... – Retrocedió un paso como si la hubieran pinchado – Es solo que...bueno, la verdad... – ¿Era ella o su lengua había decidido por sí sola no articular palabra?

Ante la indecisión de la chica, la mujer levantó una ceja, extrañada

-Quiero decir – Tosió levemente para corregirse – me parece un diseño excelente – Dijo tratando de contener la emoción. No era el momento indicado para ilusionarse como una niña pequeña. Seguramente tiraría los cafés al suelo y no quería pensar en las consecuencias de aquello

La mujer volvió la cabeza hacia la pantalla para seguir con su trabajo. Ya le había prestado demasiada atención a la chica nerviosa y aparentemente tímida que había aparecido en su despacho tan solo para entregarle su correspondencia

Marinette se alejó de la mujer, decidida a salir por la puerta y marcharse. Pero antes...

Se paró en seco antes de salir y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia arriba y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios ligeramente, justo como hacía cuando pensaba o tenía una idea

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – La mujer había vuelto a hablar y ahora que centraba su atención en ella de nuevo, la estaba mirando fijamente. Su voz en ningún momento derrochaba antipatía, pero le ponía nerviosa. Quizá era su timbre de voz o qué sabía ella

-Sí, bueno...Estaba pensando... – Dudó si decirlo en voz alta o no

-¿Sí...? – Dijo para ayudarla a terminar la frase. Seguramente querría estar sola y no ser molestada. Estaba trabajando y se trataba de una mujer importante dentro de la empresa

-Había pensado que, quizá, el estampado de flores podría también estar presente en la zona de los hombros. – La expresión de la mujer no cambiaba un ápice, lo que le puso aún más nerviosa – Así...De esa manera...Es decir...Se podría potenciar más el colorido del vestido, que es negro en su mayor parte...

El silencio se hizo el rey en la sala. Ni la mujer pronunciaba palabra ni Marinette tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo en esos momentos. No quería que la despidiesen. Las mariposas se empezaron a apoderar de su estómago ante lo que le diría aquella mujer rubia

-Me temo que de ese tipo de cosas se encargan otras personas – En ese momento, en la voz de la mujer empezó a notarse algo de desprecio. Quizá no toleraba que alguien pusiera en duda su criterio, y más tratándose de una simple chica que tenía un rango mucho más bajo que el suyo

-Sí, lo sé, pero...

-Hay muchas personas trabajando aquí y dedicando sus horas para hacer que esto funcione.

-Sí, es cierto, aunque...

Aquella mujer se había propuesto no dejarla terminar las frases ahora que su lengua había conseguido no trabarse

-No puedes presentarte en mi despacho y menospreciar el trabajo de unos grandes artistas, que son todas las personas que trabajan en esta empresa, cuando seguramente no sabes ni de lo que estás hablando cuando te refieres a los diseños

-No, en ningún momento, lo siento...Solamente quería...

-¿Has acabado?

Marinette tuvo que callarse de inmediato. Ya había recibido una agresión contra la integridad de su talento y no quería una segunda

Pero el decirle que no tenía talento...Algo en ella se encendió y, de inmediato, un gran cabreo se hizo el dueño de ella, quitándose toda la timidez que le había provocado entrar en ese cuadriculado despacho

-No. No he acabado. ¿Qué clase de empresa es esta que no hace otra cosa que tratar bien solo a una pequeña parte de los que trabajan aquí? Llevo años trabajando aquí y ni siquiera se me ha dado la oportunidad de poder demostrar todo mi talento, porque, por si sirve de algo, tengo que decir en mi defensa que sí, sé de lo que estoy hablando.

La mujer se quitó las gafas, probablemente eran para ver de cerca, para contemplar desafiante mejor la cara de aquella chica impertinente que había aparecido ante ella

-Tengo muy buenas ideas, muy buenos diseños. Diseños que tengo en casa y que nunca podrá verlos nadie, solamente porque en esta empresa no se valora a todos los empleados por igual. Con esa mentalidad, ¡no me extraña que la compañía de Gabriel Agreste sea la mejor del país!

En ese momento, Marinette se calló de inmediato por propia voluntad. Había entrado en un terreno peligroso: la competencia.

Se quedó contemplando en el sitio con el corazón a mil por hora, esperando alguna palabra de desaprobación, alguna queja o alguna intención de despido por su parte, pero, como había hecho antes, la mujer se limitó a decir unas simples palabras, impasible

-¿Y ahora? ¿Has acabado?

Marinette respiró hondo y asintió una sola vez, quizá arrepentida de sus palabras. Bajo la mirada atenta de la mujer, Marinette salió del despacho y cerró la puerta. La había liado y los cafés que tenía que entregar ya estaban fríos. Suspiró cuando Tikki asomó la cabeza por el bolso.

-Vaya, Marinette...Has estado increíble

-¿Tú crees? – Dijo Marinette con ironía

-¡Sí! Has defendido muy bien tus ideas

Marinette sonrió

-No sé... – De repente, el teléfono le sonó – A mí me suena más a despido... – Descolgó – ¿Sí? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No...No lo tengo... – Marinette salió del gran pasillo para adentrarse en lo que era una sala llena de trabajadores y mesas de escritorio que iban y venían por todas partes, estresados por encontrar una forma con la que anunciar la marca de ropa adecuadamente, hacer las cuentas económicas, balances y encuestas que les indicaran su popularidad. Agarró una carpeta, que era suya, y rebuscó sin descanso, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Cerró los ojos y se maldijo interiormente – Sí, lo tengo...¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? No, no puedo, tengo que... – Miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado. Seguro que no pasaba si se ausentaba durante un momento – De acuerdo. Ya voy – Colgó – ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mí hoy?

Entregó rápidamente los cafés, aunque estuvieran fríos y bajó las escaleras que daban lugar a la planta baja con su carpeta en su mano.

Salió por la puerta de la calle con la intención de correr, pero era la primera vez que respiraba aire fresco en varias horas intensas de servidumbre, por lo que se paró en seco. Se dobló sobre sí misma y suspiró, agotada

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la visión se le nubló. Veía las farolas, los vehículos, a las personas, de manera borrosa, por lo que, a riesgo de caerse al suelo, se echó para atrás, apoyando la espalda y los brazos en la fachada del edificio

Respiró hondo varias veces hasta que todas las siluetas que veía volvieron a la normalidad

-Marinette, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Tikki parecía preocupada

-Sí, todo bien, no hay problema

Llevaba un día demasiado intenso siendo prácticamente explotada por aquel ambiente represor que no la dejaba florecer como estilista, teniendo que sumarle las pocas horas de sueño de los últimos días.

Ahora, su madre le exigía que fuera a casa inmediatamente. Como vigesimoquinto aniversario de boda, Sabine y Tom habían decidido hacer un viaje. Teniendo Marinette veinte años, ya no había problema alguno en dejarla sola por completo durante una semana, y pensaban aprovechar la oportunidad para visitar lugares lejanos del mundo.

Pero la suerte nunca estaba del lado de Marinette. Esa mañana, había llegado tarde a las prácticas, por lo que, a toda prisa, había cogido su carpeta, metiendo en su interior todos los papeles que estaban a su alrededor. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que había metido también el pasaporte de su madre, quien lo había dejado a la vista la noche anterior para que no se le olvidara.

A punto de salir hacia el aeropuerto, Sabine se percató de que no tenía su pasaporte consigo, y su vuelo salía en tan solo dos horas

-Solo tengo que ir a casa corriendo para entregarle el pasaporte a mi madre – Marinette lo cogió y se lo enseñó a Tikki, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el pasaporte era real, y no un sueño de su diabólica mente que quería jugarle una mala pasada – Espero llegar en cinco minutos – Se dijo a sí misma

Pero se tropezó con una losa de la acera agrietada y mal colocada, a punto de caerse al suelo. Por suerte, ella no se cayó, pero sí el pasaporte de su madre en dirección contraria a la que debía ir

-Ahg... – Se quejó, harta de aquel día

Se dio la vuelta y se agachó para recogerlo, pero una mano gentil fue más rápida que ella

-Oh... – Marinette levantó la vista hacia la persona, con la intención de darle las gracias amablemente, pero su expresión cambió a paralizada en cuanto vio de quién se trataba

Aquella dulce sonrisa, aquel pelo rubio espeso y desordenado, aquel par de ojos bonitos e intensamente verdes...Su respiración se le cortó de inmediato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No podía ser. Ella lo había visto, es decir, leído: estaba en China. Pues, mejor dicho, estaba a cincuenta centímetros de ella con el pasaporte de su madre en su mano

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le preguntó con amabilidad y otra cosa más que Marinette notó en sus palabras ¿Diversión? ¿Al llegar a ser tan torpe o despistada a veces, quizá?

Por unos instantes, Marinette no supo qué decir. Una parte de ella estaba deseando abrazarle y no soltarle jamás, pero otra estaba deseando hacer otra cosa muy distinta, como gritarle y reprocharle su ida dos años atrás. Él supuso que la cabeza de ella bullía de ideas, preguntas, dudas, reproches que irían dirigidos hacia él; no iba desencaminado del todo

Mientras pensaba qué y cómo reaccionar, sus ojos no se habían alejado de su cara, por lo que desde fuera se podría decir que se había quedado completamente embobada

-No – Dijo con convicción y de manera seca tratando de mantener la compostura. Le quitó el pasaporte de las manos y se levantó al mismo tiempo que él también lo hizo – Puedo yo sola, pero gracias – No supo cómo lo hizo, pero sus palabras no denotaban el más mínimo matiz de cariño.

-De nada... – Dijo él, tímidamente

Marinette se guardó el pasaporte en la carpeta, asegurándose de que no volviera a caerse para así, no perderlo

-Adrien... – La mirada de él pareció iluminarse en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre, incluso Marinette pareció notarlo, pero era mentira, estaba convencida de ello – ¿Cómo sabías que podrías encontrarme aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo? – Preguntó, comprimiendo la carpeta fuertemente contra su pecho, quizá protegiéndose de la inminente respuesta del chico

-No...Pasaba por aquí esta mañana y por casualidad te vi entrar, nada más.

-Ya veo...

Pasaron los segundos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, únicamente se miraban a los ojos. El ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso que incluso podría cortarse con una sierra si así se quisiese.

-Así que... – Dijo él finalmente – una empresa de moda, ¿eh? – Adrien miró hacia arriba, contemplando el sobrio letrero que había colgado en la fachada unos cinco metros por encima de sus cabezas.

-Sí... – Respondió ella con cautela. ¿A dónde quería llegar Adrien?

El chico agachó la cabeza de nuevo y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios

-Siempre se te dio muy bien diseñar. ¿Ya has podido cumplir tu sueño entonces?

Por toda respuesta, Marinette se rio irónicamente en tono bajo

-Más quisiera... – Susurró, pero no fue lo suficientemente imperceptible como para que Adrien no lo escuchara. El chico miró a Marinette confuso, pidiendo a gritos con su expresión una información más amplia – Eh...Adrien, no es que pase de ti, pero tengo que irme. Tengo prisa. Tengo que entregarle una cosa a mi madre urgentemente y...

-Claro, sí, lo siento. No quería entretenerte...

-Ya... – Ella sonrió por unos pocos segundos de manera artificial, cosa que él notó a la perfección. Conocía demasiado bien a Marinette después de todo el tiempo juntos como para darse cuenta de cuándo lo que hacía era sincero o no

Con dudas aún en su cabeza, Marinette se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo hacia su casa. Si todo iba bien, con suerte llegaría en pocos minutos.

Agarró mejor la carpeta para que no se soltaran todos los papeles en su interior y se preparó para correr

-Marinette, espera – La llamó Adrien antes de que pudiera avanzar siquiera unos pasos.

La chica giró la mitad de su cuerpo para mirar al chico, tratando de que dijera lo que tenía que decir con rapidez, fuese lo que fuese. Pero, al final, Adrien pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras, aunque sus ojos brillaban con deseo de intercambiar más palabras con ella. No era el lugar ni el momento, reflexionó.

Al final, agachó la cabeza, disgustado consigo mismo y su incapacidad para haber hablado

-Nada...

¿Nada? Pero Marinette no tenía tiempo de pedir explicaciones. Ni de pedir explicaciones ni de nada, pues debía estar en su casa en breve.

Por tercera vez queriendo irse del lugar, apartó la mirada y salió corriendo

Adrien vio cómo Marinette se apresuraba hablando con su kwami y se alejaba de él otra vez más. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios. Qué curioso, junto a su padre, las dos personas más importantes en su pasado apenas le mostraban afecto

* * *

Marinette cerró la puerta de su casa y se apoyó en ella en cuantos sus padres salieron por ella. No sabía cómo, pero había conseguido llegar a tiempo. En un primer momento pensó que la iban a regañar, pero su madre acabó cediendo ante el cariño, un buen abrazo y un besó en la mejilla, al igual que su padre. Tenían una semana por delante en la que no iban a ver a su hija...

Por un momento, la voz de la conciencia de Marinette pensó volver a su trabajo, pero al final se dio cuenta de que, con un pie en el despido, no pasaba nada si no iba ya por lo que quedaba de día, así que decidió darse un buen baño que la ayudara a relajarse

Un cuarto de hora después, salió de la bañera totalmente relajada. Se calzó las zapatillas, se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla y se peinó el pelo que se dejó húmedo y alborotado a su merced. En ese momento justo llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que Marinette se extrañara, mirando a Tikki en busca de respuestas. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era tan extraño

Sería su madre, que se había olvidado de las llaves o alguna otra cosa similar. Al final, iban a perder el vuelo, pensó Marinette con diversión

Abrió la puerta, pero la persona que se encontraba frente a ella no era precisamente la que Marinette esperaba

-¡Adrien! – Bramó, sorprendida, tratando incómodamente de taparse más con la toalla

Las mejillas de él se tiñeron de rojo. Quizá no había ido en un buen momento

-¿Qué...Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, consternada

-No te preocupes, tan solo quiero hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? – ¿De qué tenía que hablar con ella? Temía que de algo no muy de su agrado, pero, al final abrió más la puerta y se echó a un lado, dándole espacio para pasar.

-Gracias – Dijo él cuando pasó al interior y Marinette cerró la puerta

-Dame un minuto. Me cambio y vuelvo

Adrien asintió con una sonrisa que trataba de transmitir confianza. Por un momento, Marinette estuvo a punto de derretirse allí mismo, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para subir las escaleras

No, no y no, pensaba mientras ponía toda la ropa que se iba a poner en la cama. No podía ceder. Ella ya estaba bien, ya estaba feliz. No iba a dejar que le hiciera daño de nuevo, ni soñarlo

En pocos minutos, Marinette bajó las unas pocas escaleras escaleras sigilosamente. Adrien estaba de espaldas a ella contemplando la foto que, hacía años, también se había quedado contemplando totalmente embobado. Marinette salía feliz y sonriente con sus padres

-¿Adrien? – Preguntó ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Ah, Marinette... – Él se dio la vuelta, contemplándola descender. Se había puesto un simple pantalón vaquero y una camiseta narajan. El pelo lo llevaba aún suelto y mojado, pero un poco más seco – Lo siento

-No tienes que disculparte – Ella terminó de bajar las escaleras – no has hecho nada malo – En fin, al menos, en ese momento

Marinette se sentó y él la imitó, poniéndose a su lado. Aquello la incomodó un poco, si era sincera

-Tú dirás... – Dijo ella, deseosa de saber por qué se había presentado en su casa como si nada años después. Ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje, nada...

-Ah, bueno, en realidad, no quería nada en especial. Tan solo quería saber de ti, si te encuentras bien...Ya sabes...

-¿Yo? – Marinette estuvo deseosa de proferir la carcajada más sincera de su vida. Estaba fingiendo que se preocupaba por ella – Bien – Dijo al final con impasibilidad

-Ya veo...Me alegro – Aquellas palabras, aunque no fueron numerosas, fueron bastante sinceras a su parecer. Miró al chico, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente en cuanto notó que sus ojos verdes se iban a clavar en ella. Al final, Marinette apartó la mirada y optó por no mirar más a Adrien en todo lo que quedaría de conversación

-Pensaba que estabas en China... – Pensó en alto

-¿China? – Se sorprendió él de que hubiera sabido dónde se encontraba – Bueno, lo estaba, hasta hace unos días. ¿Cómo has sabido que...?

-Me enteré por Alya hace muy poco tiempo, si es lo que deseas saber. Pero no te preocupes, no tenía el más mínimo interés en saber tu paradero. – Le dijo con intención. Si él ni siquiera le había dicho dónde se encontraba, no iba a hacerle creer que ella se moría a veces por saber a dónde había ido

Pero aquellas palabras le dolieron a Adrien, sobre todo viniendo de su lady, quien, hacía dos años, estaba totalmente convencido de que le quería y quien siempre había depositado su corazón en él

-Claro... – Aun así, él no estaba en condiciones de reprocharle nada. Era perfectamente consciente de cómo acabó todo entre ellos y sabía que Marinette estaba dolida desde el momento en el que sus palabras alcanzaron un volumen mayor hacía dos años

Una parte de ella quiso preguntarle a Adrien por aquella chica con la que salía tan feliz en aquella portada, pero no se atrevió

-Tu padre...¿qué tal? ¿Todo bien con él?

Adrien esbozó una de sus sonrisas burlonas típicas de Chat Noir

-¿Acaso han ido las cosas alguna vez bien con él? No. Me he ido de casa, ya no vivo con él. – Ante aquella noticia, Marinette miró a Adrien a la cara. Así que había conseguido desafiar a su padre...

-¿Y dónde vives?

-Vivo en un apartamento cerca de mi antigua casa

-...¿Solo? – Se atrevió a preguntar. En realidad, quería preguntarle si vivía con esa chica, pero, de nuevo, no tuvo el valor suficiente

-...Sí – Adrien miró a Marinette a los ojos. Afortunadamente, esa vez ella no había apartado la mirada

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin hablar. Estaba claro que ambos deseaban contarse muchas cosas animadamente y con confianza, abrazarse, besarse como en los antiguos tiempos. Pero no era posible. Marinette no quería exponerse de nuevo a un chico que la había pisoteado y que, según su punto de vista, la había engañado, y Adrien no quería forzar las cosas, pues intuía perfectamente cómo se sentía ella. Después de aquello...

-Vaya – Ella apartó la mirada para romper la tensión – Siento entrometerme en tus cosas, no volverá a ocurrir – Dijo ella recordando la famosa discusión

-No te estás entrometiendo...

-¡Oh, claro que me estoy entrometiendo! – Ella se levantó del sofá – Si lo hice hace dos años, ¿por qué no ahora?

-Marinette, no sigas, por favor...

-¿Qué no siga? Claro, supongo que te incomoda hablar de este tema, que, por cierto, me dejó destrozada hace dos años, por si te interesa saberlo

-Lo sé, Marinette, lo sé...Tan solo déjame...

-¡Qué vas a saber! – Le encaró ella – Me engañaste, me hiciste creer que me querías cuando no era así. Me sentí usada, manipulada...No sabes nada – Hizo énfasis en esa última palabra a propósito, para hacerle daño

-Marinette, ¡ya basta! ¡Hay cosas que no sabes! – Adrien se levantó del sofá de un respingo. Tampoco iba a permitir que le echara cosas en cara sin saber lo que verdaderamente ocurrió

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? – Le preguntó ella, enfadada

-Marinette, sé que estás dolida, pero ¡tienes que escucharme! Creo que deberíamos hablar...de lo que nos pasó, pero tranquilamente

-¿Hablar? – Marinette abrió los ojos al máximo. Le parecía increíble que quisiera sacar el tema de esa forma tan descarada – No hay nada de qué hablar, Adrien. Lo nuestro terminó y es cosa del pasado

-Pero, ¿¡por qué tienes siempre que ser tan testaruda!? – Gritó él, harto de que no le dejara explicarse

-¿¡Testaruda!? ¿Yo? Vale, quizá deberías añadirlo a la lista de las cosas horribles que soy

Terminaron discutiendo a gritos de una manera irreconocible, tal y como hacía dos años, pero esa vez, con el miedo de espantar a sus vecinos.

Marinette dejó salir su enfado, su rabia, su dolor por su marcha, que plasmó con palabras no muy amables. Y Adrien las encajó todas. Una parte de él entendía perfectamente la ira de sus palabras, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella le atacaba tanto.

-No vamos a llegar a ningún lado de este modo – Harta de la situación, Marinette se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con brío – Adrien, vete

-¿Así que es eso lo que quieres? – Le preguntó él, aparentemente dolido

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Ya lo hiciste hace dos años, no creo que te cueste hacerlo de nuevo

Tras unos segundos de incredulidad, Adrien le hizo caso y salió de la casa, seguido de un sonoro portazo por parte de Marinette

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Con enfado y tristeza a partes iguales, Adrien bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a su apartamento. Tan solo quería hablar las cosas civilizadamente con Marinette, pero ella aún no estaba del todo receptiva para ello

Marinette se quedó sola en su casa. Tikki había permanecido todo ese momento en su habitación y bajó, colocándose al lado de la chica para consolarla cuando, al otro lado de la puerta, lo que se escuchaban eran lágrimas

 _Bueno, pues como se ha podido comprobar, soy incapaz de mantener lo que digo y sigo dedicando un tiempo del que no dispongo para escribir y publicar capítulos nuevos. He aquí el capítulo 3, que me ha encantado escribir, todo sea dicho_

 _Cristyliny: Esa mujer...¿Quién será? Podría ser Lila...Pronto, pronto :)_

 _Sonrais777: (No me des las gracias por escribir esta historia, que me da un ataque de modestia y me sonrojo demasiado ;D) Gracias a ti por leer mi historia, y por quedarte de piedra, me alegra que esta historia sea del agrado de alguien_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos**

-¿Piensas hacer algo para recuperarla? – Había preguntado su madre con su característica cálida voz dos días atrás

En ese momento, Adrien la miró, con la tristeza reinando en sus ojos

-No lo sé, mamá. Ojalá pudiera...Pero seguro que Marinette en estos momentos me odia

-No digas eso – Intentó reprobarle ella, pero con cariño – ¿Por qué alguien llegaría a odiarte?

-Bueno... – Adrien tomó aire – Seguramente con lo que le dije la destrocé

Y así era. Aún recordaba con claridad sus ojos echando chispas y al borde de derramar lágrimas al mismo tiempo, cómo tensaba su expresión ante las palabras de él, cómo intentaba no derrumbarse en el sitio...Lo recordaba desde hacía años todos los días

Plagg salió de la camisa de Adrien para intervenir con uno de sus típicos comentarios insensibles

-La verdad, no fuiste muy simpático

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la silla, saturado. Esas palabras no ayudaban en absoluto.

Se puso enfrente del gran ventanal del salón, justo cuando el sol se puso y todas las farolas de la zona se encendieron

La madre de Adrien le sonrió al kwami con amabilidad para disculparle ante el desplante hacia él de su hijo y se levantó también

-Adrien... – Le dijo con cariño tratando de relajarle al mismo tiempo que apoyaba una mano en su hombro y contemplaba la puesta de sol junto a él – No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

-Ya, pero...

Su madre lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra más

-Lo que pasó, pasó y ya no hay vuelta atrás, es cierto, pero las cosas pueden solucionarse

-No creo que esto tenga una solución tan fácil...

-No, puede que fácil no, pero debes intentarlo. Si tanto te quería como dices, tarde o temprano todo se resolverá – Enredó un dedo en uno de sus rizos de manera juguetona para alegrarle – Prométeme que lo intentarás

Adrien tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante sus palabras, pero terminó sonriendo con confianza como respuesta. Su madre le sonrió de vuelta, viendo la decisión en los ojos del chico.

Era maravilloso tener a su madre al lado, sobre todo en momentos como ese

* * *

Hacía bastante tiempo que había llegado. Ya llevaba un año, quizá algunos meses más, ya no se acordaba. Cada día era monótono, apagado, como sin vida. Le faltaba algo, y tenía claro de qué se trataba.

Además, le había costado acostumbrarse a las costumbres, tradiciones y demás convencionalismos de China. Lo único que controlaba de verdad era el idioma, quizá por eso se encontraba allí

Había empezado en aquel país su etapa universitaria y aún le costaba asimilar las diferencias con respecto a su país.

Después de una dura jornada de clase, Adrien salió a dar un paseo para despejarse. La noche anterior no había dormido demasiado, sus pensamientos no le dejaron, así que estaba bastante cansado. Decidió ir a algún lugar tranquilo que no contara con el bullicio de la gente, aunque en China fuera difícil encontrar un sitio que no estuviera repleto de personas. Por suerte, contaba con una playa cerca de donde vivía, por lo que, sin apenas pensar, se dirigió hacia ella

Algún comentario de Plagg llegó a sus oídos, pero decidió ignorarlo por completo en cuanto se apoyó en una barandilla de un mirador cercano al agua.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa marina alborotara su pelo caprichosamente. Cómo había cambiado todo. Hacía más de un año estaba en su país, siendo el extrovertido Chat Noir que tanto disfrutaba ser, y aunque Plagg no hubiera desaparecido de su vida, ya no era lo mismo. Para empezar, pocas veces se transformaba, y cuando lo hacía, era para recorrer los tejados de las casas cuando quería relajarse o ver el país de otra forma. ¿Implicaba eso que Papillon aún no había sido vencido?

Y lo segundo, la chica con la que siempre había soñado, la que estaba detrás de la máscara de Ladybug, la que se sentaba tras él en el instituto y con la que tan feliz había sido, ya no estaba con él. Y lo peor era que intuía cómo podía sentirse ella, sino peor que él en esos momentos. Si no hubiera sido por...

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Hace un día demasiado bonito como para estar así de triste

Técnicamente, no hacía especialmente un buen día. Hacía calor, pero el cielo estaba nublado y hacía un poco de aire

Adrien no giró la cabeza en ningún momento, pero notó cómo la persona que acababa de hablar se apoyó también en la barandilla, a su lado

Fue entonces cuando decidió contestar, con sinceridad plena. Por el tono de voz, intuía que aquella persona tenía buenas intenciones, además de que hablaba su idioma

-Bueno, se podría decir que solo estoy recordando algunas cosas mías... – Se encogió de hombros y lo soltó sin más, con una ligera sonrisa

La persona que tenía al lado se quedó callada de repente. No sabía por qué, pero aquel chico le había resultado familiar y la empatía se había abierto camino, y no podía estar más en lo cierto

-Parecen cosas no demasiado buenas – Dijo la persona con alegría contenida

En ese momento, Adrien reconoció aquella voz. Le había sonado desde que escuchó la primera palabra de ella, pero estaba convencido de que no era para nada posible. Para descartar la opción tan desmesurada, miró a su derecha, quedándose sin habla

Una gran sonrisa cruzaba los labios de la mujer, y sus ojos estaban inundados en alegría y desconcierto. Adrien supuso que él estaba igual que ella.

-...¿Mamá...? – Estiró un brazo y le tocó la mejilla como si fuera frágil, como si la imagen que tenía delante fuera a desvanecerse y fuera producto de su imaginación

Su madre puso una mano sobre la de su hijo en cuanto contactó con su mejilla y la agarró con fuerza, asegurándole de que no era una ilusión. Supuso que su hijo pensaría que no era verdad que estuviera allí, que no era más que una mala pasada por parte de su cerebro. Después de tanto tiempo...

-Adrien... – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Pero no le dio tiempo a hablar más. El chico se abalanzó hacia ella en lo que era un cálido y necesitado abrazo. Tras unos segundos en los que la mujer tuvo que reponerse de la sorpresa, le correspondió el abrazo – Adrien, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó en cuanto él consiguió separarse

-Creo que soy yo el que debería hacerte esa pregunta... – Le contestó su hijo con toda la alegría que podía almacenar – ¿qué haces aquí?

La expresión de la mujer se tensó. Claramente, no era un tema del que quería hablar, y eso podía notarse, así que Adrien empezó por contarle él su historia.

Veinte minutos después, su madre ya estaba al corriente de todo lo que le había sucedido. Francamente, no le parecía que hubiera sido la mejor forma de empezar una nueva vida, pero, por otra parte, no le extrañaba nada lo que le había contado

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien. No debería de haberme ido, no debe de haber sido fácil para ti...

-No, no lo ha sido. Cuando te fuiste, papá cambió de repente. Se volvió enigmático y exigente. Muy exigente, siempre queriendo que fuera el hijo perfecto, sin dejarme decidir por mí mismo. – Concluyó Adrien para mirar del nuevo al mar. Su madre le miró con tristeza, arrepentida.

No debería haberse marchado si hubiera sabido que Gabriel actuaría de esa manera desde su ida. En esos momentos, se echó en cara el haber desaparecido.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme, Adrien, pero fue necesario venirme aquí. Entiéndelo

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo, pero,¿Por qué nos abandonaste? – Ante esa última palabra, Adrien fue disminuyendo el tono de voz. No le gustaba esa palabra y aún le gustaba menos recordar el día en el que se fue

-... – Su madre no respondió en un primer momento. En sus ojos verdes se exteriorizaba la necesidad de respuestas. Su hijo ya había crecido, ya no era un niño. Ya no lo era cuando se fue, pero con veinte años, ya era lo suficientemente mayor para afrontar la verdad, supuso. Y él se había sincerado con ella, le había contado todo – Ven, demos un paseo por la orilla – Le invitó, convencida

Ella se levantó y Adrien la siguió. Echaron a andar por la arena, con los pantalones recogidos a la altura de las rodillas, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las olas que iban y venían, y alguna que otra gaviota pasajera.

Miró a su hijo con sutileza. Había cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo, seguía igual que cuando le vio por última vez. Sonrió con cariño

-Apenas has cambiado...Sigues igual de guapo – Le pasó una mano por el pelo con amor

Adrien miró a su madre a los ojos y sonrió, con diversión

-Parece que no – Le confirmó sin apartar la mirada

El silencio volvió a abrirse camino entre los dos. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar la conversación

-Mamá... – Volvió a decir él – ¿por qué te fuiste? – Preguntó con dolor

Su madre se paró en seco y Adrien la imitó, expectante ante lo que haría ella.

Ella se agachó para recoger una bonita concha en forma de espiral y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos un rato, pensando cómo podía empezar a explicarse. Al final, tras contemplarla bien durante unos últimos segundos, la tiró hacia el mar

-Adrien, quiero que, antes de nada, trates de creerme. Esto es difícil de explicar, y quizá sea mucho más difícil de creer

Su hijo tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿A qué venía tanto misterio? Solo esperaba que no se tratara de algo grave

-¿Has prestado atención a la concha que acabo de lanzar hacia el mar? – Adrien asintió, sin comprender – Algunos animales viven dentro de ellas, saliendo para comer, reproducirse, buscar nuevos territorios, pero, cuando hay peligro, se esconden y no salen hasta que ya no hay nada que temer. – Confirmó que su hijo seguía allí, atento a sus palabras

-No entiendo... – Dijo él

-Desde siempre, los pueblos y civilizaciones han hecho lo mismo. Salen para obtener alimento, para expandirse, pero la gente se acobarda y se mete en casa para protegerse hasta que el peligro pasa. Aunque siempre ha habido gente diferente. Gente que se ha arriesgado para mantener el orden y garantizar la protección de la humanidad...Gente que ha sido valiente

-¿Garantizar la protección de la humanidad? ¿Qué...?

Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro y le interrumpió. Ahora que había empezado, no iba a parar a mitad de la historia

-Esa gente ha sido más fuerte y más habilidosa que los demás. Esas personas han contado con determinados...objetos que les permitían transformarse en superhéroe

-¿De qué estás hablando...?

-Los Miraculous, Adrien, los Miraculous. Son joyas que dan poderes a gente corriente. ¿Lo entiendes, Adrien?

-...No sé, pero... – Abrió los ojos como platos. En realidad, lo que no sabía era que su madre estuviera al corriente de los Miraculous

-Son poderes que permiten hacer el bien, ayudar al mundo, hacer posible el progreso. – Dijo ella para ampliarle la información. Suponía que su hijo tendría desorganizadas las ideas

-Eh, mamá...

-Pero, si se utilizan para el mal, quién sabe lo que podría pasar. Hace años, y ante el riesgo de que ellos fueran empleados para hacer el mal, yo fui la encargada de proteger uno de ellos. Me vine aquí, a un lugar alejado, para evitar que cayera en malas manos. Por eso me fui, para que nada te afectara, para garantizarte un mundo mejor y más seguro. Siento todo el daño que te he causado, Adrien – Posó una mano en la mejilla de su hijo y le sonrió brevemente, brillando sus ojos por la luz del sol – Creo que todo esto te sonará demasiado extraño, incluso te parecerá que es un disparate...Pero te aseguro que no lo es

-No lo es, sin duda – Le dijo él con convicción

Su madre le miró con extrañeza. ¿Estaría...burlándose de ella?

-No me suena nada extraño, y creo que sé perfectamente de lo que estás hablando – Adrien se apartó delicadamente la mano de su madre de la mejilla con su mano derecha, dejando perfectamente a la vista su anillo. En ese momento, Plagg salió de la camisa de Adrien. Llevaba todo ese tiempo deseando ver a su madre y se había tenido que conformar con estar dentro de su camisa

Cuando su madre le miró sorprendido, entendiendo lo que su hijo quería decirle, Adrien sonrió.

-Adrien...tú...¿tienes un Miraculous? – Las palabras se le amontonaron, pero no le salió apenas ninguna

-Por supuesto que sí – Dijo Plagg, ofendido

Adrien miró a su kwami con recelo. Siempre tenía que ser así, ¿no era cierto? Volvió a mirar a su madre para no perderse ningún matiz de su expresión, que no era otra que de sorpresa, alternando la mirada entre su hijo y Plagg

-Chat Noir, para ser más exactos... – Dijo con la característica chulería de su doble identidad

-Así que, todo este tiempo...Yo me había ido para que estuvieras seguro y tú...

-Sí...

-Vaya, yo...Entonces sabes perfectamente el cuidado que hay que tener con todo este tema...¿Lo sabe tu padre?

Adrien se metió las manos en los bolsillos y resopló

-Claro que no, no sabe nada. Cuando soy Chat Noir estoy desinhibido, puedo ser yo mismo, puedo ser quien yo soy...Pero él solamente se centra en que yo sea el hijo perfecto, sin importarle mis deseos. – De repente, su cara se entristeció al recordar la pobre relación que tenía con su padre

-Ya veo...

-Y...la chica con la que he estado saliendo... – Su madre asintió, atenta a las palabras de su hijo – Ella es Ladybug

-¿En serio? – Su madre permaneció un rato reflexionando – Adrien, yo...

-Pero después de un año juntos y de varios como compañeros, ahora no sé qué habrá sido de ella

-Adrien...

-Y no sé cómo se encontrará, ni siquiera me atrevo a llamarla...

-Adrien, volvamos

Al chico le costó asimilar aquellas palabras por parte de su madre

-¿Qué? – La miró extrañado y sorprendido. ¿Volver? ¿Le había propuesto volver?

-Volvamos. Salgamos de China. Yo había venido para protegerte y garantizarte un bienestar principalmente, pero siendo quien eres...Veo que no necesitas que te proteja – Su madre sonrió

-¿Pretendes que vuelva con mi padre? No quiero estar de nuevo bajo su influencia. Ya no. Hizo que me separara de Marinette, y no quiero volver a pasar por algo similar si vivo de nuevo con él

-Yo viviré contigo, Adrien

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Un pequeño rayo de esperanza se abrió camino en su corazón

-¡Claro! Nada me retiene aquí ya. Y por lo que me has dicho, tú no querías venir a China, ¿me equivoco? Adrien, ya eres mayor y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. No deberías estar aquí si no es lo que deseas, así que volverás, volveremos...Juntos

-Mamá... – Es lo único que pudo decir, sorprendido y enternecido a partes iguales

-Nunca volveré a dejarte solo, ¿de acuerdo?

Por instinto, Adrien abrazó a su madre de nuevo sin pronunciar palabra. Fue lo que su corazón le exigió que hiciera.

-Se acabó, ya está, tranquilo – Le susurró mientras le acariciaba ligeramente el pelo. – Volveremos. Pero cuando volvamos, tienes que hacer una cosa

-¿Qué cosa? – Adrien se separó de su madre, pero no apartó los brazos, que aún la rodeaban. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que su madre le pidiera. Su padre le exigía, no le pedía. Menuda diferencia, pensó

-Tienes que hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para recuperarla, tener de vuelta a Marinette. Eso es lo que te hace feliz, ¿no? – El chico asintió levemente – Entonces, tienes que hacerlo. Por ti, por ella, por ambos

Adrien tardó unos segundos en responder, pero al final, terminó convencido de lo que su madre le proponía, tanto de una cosa como de la otra

-De acuerdo

-Bien – Le respondió ella con calma

-Tan solo espero que el lugar donde vivamos sea de mi agrado – Casi lo habían olvidado, pero Plagg seguía allí, al lado de ambos

Ante aquellas palabras que derrochaban sorna, madre e hijo se abandonaron a la risa. Siempre venía bien alguna criaturita así que alegrara, enfadara o diera dinamismo a sus vidas.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse mientras reían, y de nuevo, se abrazaron con cariño

* * *

'Prométeme que lo intentarás' eran las últimas palabras que habían llegado a sus oídos.

-Adrien, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó su madre. El chico se había quedado un rato ensimismado, pensando en algo, supuso su madre

-Ah, sí. Tan solo estaba...pensando – O recordando, contemplando desde la ventana cómo el sol ya se había ocultado, cómo se había encontrado con su madre en China hacía poco tiempo por casualidad – Gracias

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Me hace muy feliz que estés conmigo, mamá

-...Y a mí estar contigo. ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó su madre desorientada. ¿Le había ocurrido algo y ella no se había enterado?

-No, nada. Solamente quería que lo supieras

Su madre sonrió

-Ya lo sé, Adrien – Le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla – Será mejor que vayamos pensando en comer algo. – Le dio dos toques suaves en la espalda para hacer que reaccionara, volverá a la realidad y dejara de pensar en cosas tristes o sentimentales que podían amargarle, y cambió de tema – Estoy hambrienta, ¿tú no?

-Sí, claro...

Habiendo reflexionado y recordado por qué regresó hacía unos días, tomó una decisión. La decisión de ir a casa de Marinette para hablarlo todo con ella al día siguiente. Lo que no sabía, era que sus planes se verían frustrados y tendría que esperar dos días para hablar con ella, viéndose sus intenciones también torcidas y machacadas

* * *

 _Cuarto capítulo ¡subido! Esta vez, he esperado algo más de tiempo antes de actualizar y subir el siguiente capítulo. Al final, mi mente se decantó más por estudiar para los exámenes que tengo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo :S Y aquí cómo se juntaron Adrien y su madre. Probablemente, a alguien le parezca estúpido, pero, (y sin ánimo de hacer spoiler) esta es prácticamente una de mis teorías (tengo más) que explican por qué la madre de Adrien tuvo que irse._

 _Aprovecho para decir que hay comentarios que no he podido leer. Supuestamente, me aparece que tengo 12 comentarios, pero en la página solo se me muestran 10. Qué cosa más rara...¬¬ Así que si no contesto a alguien, es porque no he podido leer su comentario, lo siento. Ya me aparecerán...Espero... :-/_

 _Cristyliny: Y a lo mejor sigo pecando de ser mala persona, pero aún no se va a saber lo que pasó entre Adrien y Marinette exactamente. Pero creo que este capítulo aclara bastantes cosas aun así, ¿no? :)_

 _Sonrais777: ¿Qué hago yo contigo?...Solo contéstame a una cosa: tú tienes poderes, ¿verdad que sí? Poderes sobrenaturales que te hagan poder leerme el pensamiento, ¿me equivoco? Háztelo mirar, ¿eh? ;p El factor sorpresa ya está en la basura :( No me estás viendo, pero ahora mismo estoy llorando por dentro. Lo bueno es que te ha podido dar una ataque de ternura ^^ Solo espero que no te desagrade la historia a partir de ahora, y puede haber alguna que otra cosa misteriosa más...Quien sabe...Y si fuera yo, también le habría dado un portazo a Adrien, aunque pobrecito, solo necesita algo de comprensión...¿no? Pero quizá algo en Marinette no se lo permitió, algún recuerdo, algún sentimiento..._

 _Dianis Mar: ¿Más seguido? Subí 3 capítulos en dos días (^.^) Aunque a mí también me gustaría subir capítulo más a menudo, pero los exámenes...ya se sabe. ¡Gracias por comentar que mis capítulos son buenos! Consigues levantarme la moral ;)_

 _AlbaSky: ¡Ya te estaba echando yo de menos! (Otra con poderes psíquicos y telepáticos ;D) Publiqué el segundo capítulo poco después del primero, pero por alguna extraña razón, no salió como que el fic estaba actualizado, y salió ya el segundo capítulo cuando subí el tercero. Cosas raras que ocurren en esta página...Supongo. ¡Actualizaré el otro fic en breve! Tan solo me queda rematar unas cosillas, no te preocupes. Si no te importa, te respondo aquí al último comentario que me hiciste en el otro fic (ahora que estoy lanzada a escribir). Yo también coincido en que la versión francesa es mejor, por poco que sea, pero lo es. (La voz de Adrien, que la hace el comediante Benjamin Bollen consigue derretirme). Y en cuanto a la española...Lo siento, soy española y sigue sin gustarme, de hecho, la odio. Y escuché la versión latina en internet hace poco y me gusta. (Mientras no sea la española, a mi me gusta cualquiera jajaja). En realidad en la española, Adrien dice Cataclism, pero claro, vuelvo a recordar que es la versión española demasiado cutre para mi gusto, y la 'm' apenas se escucha porque su sonido es dominado por el sonido de la 's', no como en francés o en inglés...En fin, lo dicho...Sería mejor decir cataclismo, en español, pero eso, cutrez absoluta. Tres palabras: Esto es España. Segundo (perdona que lo enumere, pero ya me lío con todo lo que tengo que decir y de alguna forma tengo que seguir un orden), lo de puntos fuera...¿no lo dicen también en la versión en inglés? ¿Spots out o algo así? Creo haberlo escuchado. Ahora viviré con la duda para siempre hasta que lo vuelva a consultar en internet. Y por último, el nombre imposible de Hawk Moth...Parece imposible, pero es solo que no estamos acostumbrad s a escuchar ese nombre. Lepidóptero es el nombre que se usa en zoología para clasificar taxonómicamente a las mariposas. Lepidóptero tan solo es la traducción al español de Hawk Moth. (Reflexión importante: O sea, traducen Hawk Moth al español y no traducen lo de Cataclism...). Y nada más, espero que te haya saciado la respuesta, que, por cierto, al final va a ser más larga que el propio capítulo ^^ . PD.: estudio la carrera de biología en la universidad, por eso sé lo de lepidóptero. O sea, que puedes considerarme una fuente fiable. O no. Eso ya como prefieras (#^.^#)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Verdad**

Adrien había salido de su nueva casa, dejando a su madre con la tarea de seguir ordenando las cosas, con algo de nerviosismo, pero ilusión al mismo tiempo

Si podía arreglar las cosas con Marinette, perfecto. Aunque tenía bastante claro que tan solo una conversación no iba ser suficiente. Le llevaría tiempo. Pero se lo había prometido a su madre, y a él mismo, así que no podía darse por vencido.

Llegó a la altura de lo que fue su antiguo instituto, preguntándose si Marinette aún viviría en su antigua casa. No lo tenía claro, pero era el único lugar por el que podía empezar que se le ocurría.

Afortunadamente, y antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, vio a Marinette saliendo por ella. Algo en su interior se regocijó de alegría y euforia en cuanto la vio, pero no pudo seguir mucho tiempo más bajo aquel hechizo que le retenía mirándola. Marinette no había salido de una forma precisamente calmada, y había salido corriendo y desaparecido en pocos segundos por otra calle. ¿Llegaría tarde a algún sitio? Independientemente de a dónde se dirigiera, ya era tarde. La había perdido de vista.

Al día siguiente, Adrien volvió a dirigirse a su casa a la misma hora, temprano por la mañana. Quizá podría hablar con ella antes de que saliera precipitadamente. O eso pensaba él, pues Marinette volvió a salir precipitadamente por la puerta.

Esa vez, trató por todos los medios no perder la oportunidad, y decidió seguirla.

Apenas le costó seguir su ritmo. Ya tenía experiencia del pasado, pero lo que si le costó era que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia. De vez en cuando, giraba rápidamente la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque no tenía tiempo que perder porque, de nuevo, llegaba tarde a las prácticas

Tras unos minutos corriendo sin descanso, Marinette cruzó una última calle justo cuando el semáforo se había puesto en rojo, por lo que tuvo que acelerar el ritmo mucho más si no quería ser atropellada. Una vez en la acera de enfrente, tan solo tenía que avanzar unos pocos pasos hasta entrar por la puerta.

Adrien, por su parte, ya no pudo cruzar la carretera, pero sí pudo contemplar mejor desde esa posición, y encubierto por el tráfico, dónde había entrado ella.

Se la notaba cansada de correr tanto, y entró por la puerta aún más apurada. Él sonrió. Así que, de nuevo y como era costumbre en ella, llegaba tarde, al igual que el día anterior. Por eso había salido corriendo de su casa también, pudo deducir

Ciertamente, no había cambiado apenas, y eso le alegró. Además, cuando la vio tras el cristal de la ventana de la habitación de la casa en la que había vivido con su padre hacía dos días, nada más llegar de China, pudo confirmar definitivamente que vivía con normalidad, si se descartaba el asunto de ser Ladybug, y que era feliz. O, al menos, lo aparentaba

El verla alegre hizo que su culpabilidad se redujera, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar el tema pasar y olvidarlo todo.

Ya estaba. Esperaría a la salida de aquella empresa de moda a que saliera para poder hablar con ella tras haber fingido un encuentro casual. Además, estaba seguro de que, si estaba tan de buen humor, lo encajaría todo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la dulce y alegre Marinette

Tan solo dos horas después, que se le hicieron bastante largas, alguien salió por la puerta. Parecía que Marinette tenía prisa, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba algo cansada. Al menos, eso dedujo por cómo se dobló sobre sí misma y suspiró en cuanto el cielo, y no un techo, se instaló sobre su cabeza.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la vio tambalearse, a punto de caerse al suelo. Alarmado, sus primeras intenciones habían sido agarrarla antes de que topara con el duro suelo, pero ella fue más rápida y se apoyó en la fachada para mantenerse erguida como podía, así que se contuvo.

Cuando Marinette se puso a hablar con su kwami, Adrien se dio cuenta de que aún desentonaría más si salía de la nada y se ponía hablar con ella. Aunque otra parte de él se preguntaba cómo ella no le había visto si estaba a escasos metros de ella y apenas había gente en la calle en esos momentos. Debía de estar verdaderamente cansada como para no darse cuenta...Este último pensamiento le hizo poner al chico un gesto de desaprobación.

Un pequeño ruido, como si de un golpe se tratara, interrumpió sus divagaciones. Miró al frente y su cerebro procesó lo que había sucedido

-Ahg... – Se había quejado ella

Rápidamente y por instinto, se agachó y agarró lo que se le había caído a la chica con diversión. Le divertía aquella pequeña faceta torpe suya. Pero no había contado con que la mano de ella también se encontraba sobre el objeto que, a su parecer, era un pasaporte. ¿Iría a algún lado?

Marinette levantó la vista y se quedó de piedra, haciendo que el chico se quedara en el sitio por aquellos ojos azules tan cristalinos, los ojos azules que había ansiado ver aquel último día juntos en la azotea. Aquel día que él atesoraba como si fuera lo único que le quedaba de ella y que esperaba que ella ya hubiera desechado por completo víctima de la rabia

Tras preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, ambos se levantaron, y Adrien obtuvo respuestas cortas y no muy agradables para su gusto, pero él solamente pudo responderla con timidez; su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y, egoístamente, no parecía que tuviera intenciones de parar

-Adrien... – Dijo ella como por arte de magia. El chico intuyó que sus ojos brillaron en ese momento. Adoraba cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre – ¿Cómo sabías que podrías encontrarme aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Como supuso, Marinette intuía algo. Desde que había salido de su casa, había estado girando la cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando, sospechando que alguien iba tras ella

-No... – Mintió, claramente. Casi parecía que le costaba pronunciar las palabras de aquella mentira – Pasaba por aquí esta mañana y por casualidad te vi entrar, nada más

Milagrosamente, ella pareció convencerse con la respuesta y Adrien se tranquilizó

Los segundos pasaron lentos y se hicieron eternos. Segundos en los que ninguno de los dos hablaba ni decía nada. Rompió el hielo preguntándole por su trabajo en aquel edificio del que acababa de salir, pero no se atrevió a intercambiar ninguna palabra más profunda. Estaba deseando saber de ella, preguntarle qué había sido de su vida, cómo se encontraba. Sobre todo, aquello último. Se veía agotada y estaba inquieto y preocupado. ¿Dormiría bien por las noches?

Tan solo se llevaba palabras vacías y sonrisas falsas e incómodas por parte de ella

-Eh...Adrien, no es que pase de ti, pero tengo que irme. Tengo prisa. Tengo que entregarle una cosa a mi madre urgentemente y... – Dijo ella de repente

Marinette se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, supuso.

-Marinette, espera – Le dijo a tiempo antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Por suerte, pudo pararla, pero las palabras no le salían de su garganta. No consideraba que fuera el lugar ni el momento. Interiormente, se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía hablar con ella como en el pasado? Si tan solo pudiera dar marcha atrás y no hubiera empezado aquella discusión tan tonta... – Nada – Dijo resignado

Tras notar la confusión en la cara de ella, Marinette salió corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras hablaba con su kwami.

Lo que más sentía en esos momentos era el arrepentimiento ¿Por qué habría discutido con ella? Podría haber buscado perfectamente una salida alternativa sin estropearlo todo

Menos de una hora después, Adrien había llamado a la puerta de Marinette. Las intenciones de ella habían sido claras en cuanto a su deseo de hablar con él, pero estaba preocupado y no podía quitarse la inquietud de encima. Desde lo más hondo de su ser, necesitaba saber de ella

Abrió la puerta y respiró hondo, pero no pensó encontrársela de ese modo: con tan solo una toalla y el pelo mojado.

-¡Adrien! – Había dicho ella sorprendida mientras trataba de taparse lo más que pudo.

Él sintió cómo enrojeció de inmediato al tener esa imagen delante, pero trató de no darle importancia y se obligó a calmarse

-No te preocupes, tan solo quiero hablar contigo – Pudo decir con la mayor tranquilidad que le fue posible

No supo cómo, pero al final Marinette le dejó pasar y él lo agradeció por completo. Quizá su madre tenía razón y podría arreglar las cosas. Estaba seguro de que lo entendería todo perfectamente. Siempre había sido la Marinette feliz, alegre, comprensiva y dulce, como dejaba ver en aquella foto en la que salía sonriente con sus padres que tan bien conocía

-¿Adrien? – Marinette le llamó desde detrás con inocencia. Y en ese momento supo con toda certeza que todo iría bien.

O quizá debería reconsiderar sus pensamientos. Sin saber cómo, en poco tiempo habían acabado gritándose y, por insistencia de ella, había tenido que salir de su casa tras un portazo.

Bajó las escaleras enfadado. Entendía que Marinette pudiera estar molesta, pero de ahí a ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse con calma...Tan solo justo antes de salir a la calle, se paró en seco cuando escuchó desde abajo que la chica estaba llorando. Volvió la cara afligido y con una presión en el pecho. Por una parte, quería subir de nuevo y consolarla, pero el enfado fue mayor en ese momento tras la reciente bronca, por lo que acabó saliendo del edificio

Adrien llegó a su nueva casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Al parecer, su madre no estaba. Si no, le habría saludado con un animado 'hola' en cuanto hubiera escuchado la puerta cerrarse. Quizá habría salido a hacer algunas compras, dar un paseo por la ciudad después de tanto tiempo fuera o algo similar.

Plagg salió de su camisa y Adrien avanzó unos pasos, comprobando habitación por habitación que, efectivamente, su madre no estaba en el apartamento, sin pronunciar palabra, lo que extrañó a Plagg

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo el kwami, posándose sobre una silla. Manifestó que estaba cansado; llevaba dos días levantándose temprano para acompañar a Adrien

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo tenga un problema? – Preguntó él malhumorado

-Oh...Estás triste porque tu amada no te ha respondido como tú pensabas – Dijo con falsa lástima, pero en realidad, estaba divirtiéndose al burlarse a costa del chico como solía hacer

-No es que no me haya respondido como yo pensaba – Al parecer, Plagg había conseguido que Adrien hablara y pudiera desahogarse – Es solo que a veces es demasiado...testaruda, cerrada de mente. No escucha a nadie

-Yo también reaccionaría así si hubiera sido ella...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? – El chico levantó una ceja, inquisitivo

-Bueno...Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que os visteis, fuiste tú el que empezó a gritarla. Cuando ella trató de asimilar todo lo que le habías dicho le dijiste de mala manera que no se entrometiera en tus asuntos. La dejaste desconcertada, sin saber por qué le estabas diciendo lo que le estabas diciendo. También le dijiste que nunca habías estado enamorado de ella y...

-Vale, vale, suficiente... – Le interrumpió Adrien. No quería recordar aquello – De acuerdo... – Dijo ya más calmado, sentándose en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la de Plagg – Fue culpa mía, lo sé, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Pero, no sé por qué, no se me ocurrió otra forma mejor...Ahora no puedo contarle que nada de lo que le dije aquel día fue verdad como si nada. Pensará que no hice otra cosa que jugar con sus sentimientos...

-Si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que ya lo piensa... –

El chico suspiró, y Plagg cambió de posición, apoyándose en su hombro

-Sí. Quizá tengas razón. Pero ahora, haga lo que haga pensará que me estuve divirtiendo a su costa

-...No lo has intentado todo

-¿A qué te refieres? – Adrien miró a su kwami, algo más esperanzado que minutos atrás

-Bueno...Tal y como yo lo veo, siempre puedes contarle la verdad

-Oh, vamos, eso es lo que he intentado hoy, Plagg. – Dijo, ofendido. ¿De qué iba a hablar con Marinette si no? – Pero ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado

-En ese caso, deberías darle tiempo. Han pasado muchos meses desde que ella te vio por última vez, y el recuerdo que ha tenido estos dos años sobre ti no creo que haya sido muy positivo – Ante esas palabras, el dolor en los ojos del chico se acentuó. – Demuéstrale que eres el Adrien del que se enamoró, el que la hacía feliz, el Adrien que, en realidad, nunca se fue

-¿Qué? – Adrien volvió a mirar a Plagg, pero esa vez, estupefacto. ¿Desde cuándo Plagg era o podía llegar a ser tan romántico? Aunque, en el fondo, llevaba toda la razón del mundo. No podía pretender presentarse ante Marinette como si nada hubiera pasado. Automáticamente, Adrien se levantó de la silla

-Toda esta conversación me ha dado hambre... – Se quejó, siendo el Plagg de siempre – Si quieres que pueda recuperar mis fuerzas deb... – Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir quejándose. Adrien, conociéndole, se había anticipado a su kwami y le había puesto enfrente de sus narices un trozo de queso que Plagg cogió al vuelo.

El chico sonrió con resignación, pero, al mismo tiempo, con diversión mientras veía a su kwami coer y disfrutar. Plagg era tan predecible...

Algo más animado, Adrien decidió seguir con la mudanza, y acabar de una vez por todas de colocar en sus respectivos nuevos sitios todos los objetos restantes en cajas. Ya no quedaban muchos. Los únicos que faltaban eran las pertenencias que Adrien había recogido de la casa en la que había vivido con su padre dos días atrás apresuradamente.

Abrió la primera caja. En cuanto colocó algunos objetos, se percató de lo que había a una mayor profundidad: la foto que le había hecho quedarse petrificado y que había guardado con indecisión en la caja cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas ahora se encontraba de nuevo entre sus dedos

-...La verdad, ¿eh? – Susurró reflexivo mientras Plagg seguía concentrado en su apreciado queso

Debía contarle la verdad. Claro que tampoco sabía cómo podía empezar. No podía contarle que su padre, el diseñador que Marinette más admiraba -aunque eso fuera lo de menos-, había tenido mucho que ver en su separación

* * *

Hacía dos años, Chat Noir recorría gracias a su bastón los tejados de la ciudad con la intensa lluvia mojando caprichosa y concienzudamente su negro traje. Ladybug y él habían peleado contra un akuma en mitad de la noche y, después de despedirse de la chica en su azotea, volvía a su casa, pues ya era demasiado tarde y, al igual que la chica, tenía exámenes en poco tiempo y tenía que descansar, por mucho que le costaba.

Cada vez que estaba con Marinette o pensara en ella, no podía centrar su mente en otra cosa. Sentía una felicidad inmensa y adoraba pasar el tiempo con ella, ya fuera en su faceta de superheroína o de mera civil.

Gabriel se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras y dando pequeños toquecitos con los dedos, impaciente, como le gustaba hacer

-¿Aún no le habéis encontrado? – Le preguntó a Natalie y a su chófer con un enfado ya notable. Era algo más de media noche y Adrien no aparecía. El chico debía estar en casa, preparándose para los exámenes, y no haciendo lo que le viniera en gana por ahí

-No, señor... – Dijo Nathalie, algo asustada. Si Adrien no aparecía, ¿Gabriel tomaría represalias contra su propio hijo? Y lo que era peor, ¿contra ella y el chófer?

El diseñador pareció mascullar algo entre dientes, algo parecido a una reprimenda interior, cuando mandó de nuevo a sus empleados a buscar a su hijo

Desaparecieron por la casa y Gabriel sacó por enésima vez su teléfono para ver si había recibido una llamada de su hijo, quizá un mensaje excusándose. Nada. Irritado por no tener controlada la situación, se dispuso a llamarlo cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Adrien

Alarmado, se dirigió al lugar, abrió la puerta de manera brusca y miró en el interior, viendo a su hijo a pocos metros de él.

-Adrien... – Dijo Gabriel con alivio, aunque no destensó su expresión ni un poco – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Esa pregunta descolocó al chico. ¿Como que qué hacía allí? Si su memoria no le fallaba, él vivía en esa casa, siempre lo había hecho. Aunque ya intuía la intención de la pregunta de su padre – ¿Cómo has entrado? – Preguntó el diseñador extrañado

-Ah...Por la puerta – Contestó Adrien algo nervioso.

Había entrado por la ventana de su baño como siempre hacía cuando volvía transformado en Chat Noir. Se había detransformado nada más entrar y había salido del baño para entrar en su habitación, justo en el momento en el que su padre también había entrado, haciendo que Adrien se quedara clavado en el sitio como una estaca, sorprendido. Si hubiera entrado segundos antes, se podría haber liado una buena. Pero claro, eso no se lo iba a contar

-No te he visto entrar... – Dijo su padre, sospechando de la respuesta de su hijo. Llevaba mucho rato enfrente de la puerta, esperando que su hijo entrara para, muy probablemente, regañarle por su impuntualidad. Adrien debía hacer lo que él le mandaba cuando él le mandaba

-Ah, eso es porque...He entrado por la puerta de atrás... – Se rio, nervioso

Su padre no terminó de creerse aquello, pero terminó cediendo

-¿De dónde vienes? Ya es muy tarde...

-... – ¿Qué podría decirle? No podía decirle que él era Chat Noir y que acababa de luchar contra un akuma

Como Adrien no respondía, Gabriel se enfadó aún más, sobre todo cuando vio que tenía el pelo algo mojado y en la calle estaba lloviendo

-Adrien, sé perfectamente que no has entrado por la puerta de atrás. Nathalie ha estado vigilando esa entrada toda la noche por si aparecías. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez que has estado haciendo?

El chico se quedó de piedra en el lugar. No sabía si era por la situación, pero su cerebro no pudo trabajar lo suficientemente rápido para inventarse una excusa. Y, en el caso de que lo hubiera conseguido, no habría sonado creíble. Su padre lo tenía todo controlado, maldita sea.

-Has estado con ella, ¿me equivoco? – Dijo Gabriel con cierto recelo

-¿Ella?

-Tu novia, ¿no es así?

Adrien no respondió, pero su cara reflejaba claramente la respuesta afirmativa

-Lo sabía...Esa chica es una mala influencia para ti

-¿Una mala influencia? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera conoces bien a Marinette...

-Una chica que te hace venir tarde a casa, que te hace mentirme, que te hace comportarte de manera distinta a como eres...Creo que no me hace falta saber más

Técnicamente, lo de volver tarde a casa, mentir a su padre y comportarse de manera distinta era consecuencia de su doble vida como Chat Noir. Marinette no tenía nada que ver en aquello

-No, claro que no es una mala influencia. ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas en saber realmente cómo es...?

-Oh, ya sé perfectamente cómo es, Adrien...Ella es Ladybug

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Adrien, sorprendido de que hubiera descubierto que Marinette era Ladybug y, por un momento, se paralizó ante la idea de que también hubiera descubierto que él era Chat Noir

-¿Quién te piensas que soy? Adrien, hace días te vi besando a Ladybug enfrente de casa. – Dijo con...¿asco? – Deberías ser más discreto la próxima vez.

'Ah, eso' pensó recordando esa ocasión. Le tranquilizó un poco que no supiera lo de Chat Noir, pero no consiguió calmarse del todo. Era cierto, es lo que hicieron para despedirse días atrás, pero no consideraba que les hubiera visto nadie. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado, no pensaba que habría tenido tiempo de mirar por la ventana

-Es solo que... – Trató de excusarse el chico algo sonrojado en cuanto se dio cuenta de sobre lo que de verdad estaba hablando

-Adrien, se acabó. – Su padre se cruzó de brazos – Llegas tarde, me mientes, me das excusas. Lo siento, pero he tomado una decisión: no volverás a verla nunca más

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó Adrien, alarmado. – No tienes derecho a decirme con quién puedo o no juntarme

-¡Claro que tengo derecho! Soy tu padre, Adrien. Recuérdalo siempre

En ese momento, Adrien sintió miedo de su padre. La convicción con la que había dicho las palabras era totalmente escalofriante

-Y no quiero que tonterías como esta afecten a tu brillante futuro – Continuó – Te irás de aquí para alejarte de este ambiente. Empezarás una nueva vida en China alejado de tu rutina, de cualquier distracción que pueda torcer tu porvenir, alejado de ella...Conoces el idioma y allí tienen un excelente programa educativo que me interesó desde el primer momento – Dijo como si esas dos cosas fueran las ventajas

¿Qué? ¿China?

-No... – Repuso él susurrando en un principio por miedo – ¡No lo haré! ¡No puedes! Yo aquí tengo a mis amigos, mi vida, las personas a las que quiero...¿Por qué no puedes contar con mi opinión ni siquiera una vez?

-Las personas a las que quieres no te benefician. Simplemente, no puedes seguir con ellas

-¡Estoy harto de que no me quieras como los demás padres quieren a sus hijos! ¿Alguna vez te has planteado que lo que quieres para mí no es lo que yo quiero?

Su padre se quedó contemplando a su hijo, que estaba más bien enfadado, pero no cambió de parecer. Ni siquiera se ablandó lo más mínimo, como si no hubiera escuchado aquello último

-Te recomiendo que no intentes oponerte, no te va a servir de nada. Dentro de una semana un coche te recogerá para llevarte al aeropuerto, asimílalo pronto – Dicho eso, salió por la puerta y dejó a su hijo enfadado, desconcertado y sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar en pocos minutos, cuando había estado tan feliz hacía poco tiempo en la azotea de Marinette sin la más mínima noción de los planes de su padre

* * *

-Esa verdad... – Volvió a susurrar Adrien

¿Cómo iba a contarle a Marinette que su padre la había visto como una mala influencia año atrás además de saber de su doble identidad?

Agarró la foto con seguridad y la colgó en la pared de la habitación, al lado de su cama. Desde ese día en adelante, la imagen de Marinette y él, sonrientes, rodeados de los compañeros de su clase en el instituto, también con una sonrisa, le daría los buenos días cada mañana

* * *

 _Y aquí el quinto capítulo (lo tenía prácticamente acabado cuando subí el cuarto)_

 _Sintiéndolo mucho, no he podido leer los nuevos comentarios que me han llegado y que me habéis mandado. Alguien curioso ha podido comprobarlo si se ha metido en los comentarios de esta historia y, en vez de ver los 18 que tengo, ha visto que tan solo aparecen 10,misteriosamente. Debe de haber un problema, pero ya estoy tratando de solucionarlo, así que espero poder leerlos cuanto antes. Cuando los lea, responderé a todos y cada uno de ellos sin falta :) Si queréis seguir comentando, podéis seguir haciéndolo, que ya os leeré cuando se solucione el problema._

 _¡Gracias por comentar! Y por leer. De verdad, lo agradezco mucho_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Sueño**

Faltaban aún unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera y un nuevo y radiante día se cerniese sobre las cabezas de los ciudadanos y ciudadanas.

A pesar de las broncas y las emociones recientes del mismo día, Marinette se encontraba feliz. Estaba en su habitación, sentada en su escritorio, terminando de elaborar una preciosa falda de varias tonalidades de azul únicamente bajo la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

Tikki supervisaba con curiosidad cómo Marinette hilaba una y otra vez, sin descanso y con precisión, aunque se pinchara alguna que otra vez.

-Es preciosa – Comentó la kwami, haciendo que Marinette sonriera, orgullosa de su trabajo

-¿Verdad? Y lo será aún más en cuanto termine. Ya que no puedo dormir, al menos emplearé mi tiempo en esto – Dijo para sumergirse de nuevo entre las costuras y las telas.

Alya la había llamado. Había hecho un reportaje tan bueno sobre la llegada de Jagged Stone, que incluso el propio cantante la llamó para conocerla en persona, así que había invitado de nuevo a Marinette, para que dijera lo que tuviera que decirle, o tropezara sobre él como había predicho en sus pesadillas más agoreras, pero que se quedara a gusto, aunque estaba nerviosa

Lo bueno era que se encontraba sola en su casa, por lo que nadie le diría que ya era demasiado tarde como para estar haciendo cualquier cosa que no fuera dormir.

Permaneció varios minutos en silencio, totalmente concentrada en su trabajo, mientras Tikki seguía ojeando la falda, imaginando su futuro resultado final

-Y con esto, estoy a punto de terminar – Dijo, para cortar con los dientes un trozo de hilo que le sobraba, satisfecha – Tan solo me falta... – Pensativa, se levantó de la silla y sacó una pequeña caja. Una multitud de telas, agujas e hilo de todos los colores se mostró ante sus ojos en cuanto la abrió – Hilo negro, hilo negro... – Susurró, buscando lo que deseaba para rematar su diseño – Hilo negro... – Siguió susurrando mientras rebuscaba – ¡Aquí está! – Expresó triunfalmente cuando lo agarró y lo puso ante sus ojos – ¿Eh? – De repente, escuchó un ruido que la alarmó y que la hizo dirigir su mirada al techo por instinto

No se trataba tampoco de un gran estruendo, pero teniendo en cuenta de que aún no había amanecido y era bastante tarde, consideraba que no era un ruido común, y menos proviniendo de la azotea

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – Preguntó la kwami, también mirando hacia arriba

-No lo sé, Tikki...

Armada de valor y también de curiosidad, subió las escaleras que daban a la azotea con Tikki a su lado. Un escalón, luego otro. Levantó la pequeña trampilla y asomó la cabeza, viendo una escurridiza sombra que desapareció de inmediato y que le había llamado la atención

Abrió la trampilla por completo y salió a la azotea de inmediato, extrañada y mirando a su alrededor

-Parece que no hay nadie... – Dijo Tikki aliviada

-Qué raro – Marinette se cruzó de brazos – Habría jurado que... – Se dijo para sí misma

-¿Qué pasa? – Tikki se puso enfrente de su cabeza, preocupada

-Oh, eh...Nada, no pasa nada. Volvamos dentro...

Marinette abandonó la azotea bajando las escaleras, no sin antes echar de nuevo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, dudando si de verdad había visto aquella sombra o había sido producto de su imaginación

Una vez que la chica volvió a estar de nuevo en su habitación, Chat Noir salió de su escondite. Marinette había estado a punto de pillarlo, a punto de saber que había ido allí a vigilarla en silencio sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. Suspiró, relajado. Por los pelos...O por los bigotes, que es lo que habría dicho si estuviera con alguien para escuchar sus gracias

Con el tan deseado hilo negro en las manos, Marinette volvió a sentarse en su silla para seguir con su labor. Ya le quedaba poco para terminar la falda.

-Me alegra que estés tan feliz – Le dijo Tikki alegremente cuando vio cómo Marinette empezaba a tararear una simple canción

-Sí, bueno...¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – Dijo sin mucha convicción cuando se acercó la única luz que alumbraba su habitación, una pequeña lámpara de su escritorio, para ver mejor

-Bueno, después de lo de hoy... – No había pronunciado ninguna palabra más, pero Marinette ya sabía a lo que se refería Tikki

-La verdad, no contaba con eso – Admitió con pesadumbre mientras seguía hilando con cuidado. De repente, la vista se le volvió a nublar como le había sucedido en la calle hacía horas, mareándola un poco – Es todo tan complic...¡Ay! – Se había pinchado con la aguja. Se llevó a los labios el dedo perjudicado. Aunque se había mareado, no había dejado de coser, y eso le trajo consecuencias. Enseguida dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para apoyar la frente en la palma de la mano mientras posaba el codo encima de la mesa

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Tikki

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes – Le dijo a Tikki al mismo tiempo que trataba de sonreír para que no se preocupara en exceso – No es nada. Tan solo es...

-¿Cansancio? – Tikki ya sabía qué era lo que le sucedía a Marinette: falta de sueño – Marinette, creo que deberías dormir...

-¿Dormir? ¿Y de qué me serviría? – Marinette cambió de posición. Se alejó de la mesa y, aún sentada en la silla, apoyó la cabeza en las dos manos y los codos en sus piernas, encorvando la espalda

-Al menos, deberías intentarlo

-Sí, pero, estoy segura de que me desvelaría, como me ha estado pasando...

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes tan bien como yo el motivo – Enterró su cara en sus manos, aún con la espalda encorvada, consciente de la magnitud de las palabras que iba a pronunciar, protegiéndose de su significado – Sueño una y otra vez con lo mismo: Adrien y yo llegamos de una pelea, se despide de mí y se va a su casa. Esa fue la última vez que estuvimos bien juntos. De alguna forma, ese recuerdo es lo único que me queda de mi relación con Adrien. Y no solo como pareja, sino como amigos y compañeros. Y no parece que vaya a olvidarlo tan fácilmente

-Marinette...Puede que no quieras oír esto, pero, ¿por qué no hablas con él?

La chica miró a su kwami sin saber qué decir. Otra como Alya. Cómo se notaba que no habían sufrido por él...

-¿Hablar con él? No es tan fácil... – Marinette respiró hondo. De esa manera no se enervaría – Lleva dos años fuera y ahora que ha vuelto, no sé si es lo que hubiera querido. Ya has visto como hemos acabado hoy...

-Y si quizá le hubieras escuchado y dado la oportunidad de hablar...

-Ya nada es como era. Y, sinceramente, no quiero escuchar las palabras de alguien que consiguió romperme el corazón. Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Yo ya estoy bien, tengo a mis padres, a mis amigos...

-Si así fuera, no soñarías la mayoría de las noches con eso

Ese era el principal motivo por el cual no dormía, y Marinette lo sabía. No es que le hicieran falta más horas de sueño, que también, sino que, lo poco que dormía no hacía otra cosa que soñar con cómo Adrien y ella pasaron su última noche en buenas condiciones

-Lo sé... – Tuvo que admitir al final – Una parte de mí sí que quiere hablar con él. Preguntarle cómo está, como ha estado, si ha sido feliz. Pero, por otra parte, el recordar todo el dolor me echa para atrás. Por no hablar de la chica con la que sale en esa revista...Es todo tan difícil...

'¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?' Pensó Chat Noir extrañado desde el otro lado de la pequeña ventana redonda de la habitación de Marinette

Para oír mejor y obtener datos algo más precisos sobre aquello, se acercó un poco más hacia el centro de la ventana, no contando con que pisó una teja que estaba algo suelta, escuchándose el ruido en la habitación

Marinette miró hacia la ventana. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que llevaban siguiéndola todo el día? Primero, por la mañana cuando se dirigía a las prácticas, luego, el ruido que provenía de la azotea, y ahora, de la ventana.

Sigilosamente, se acercó a ella tratando de no hacer ruido. Si estaba en lo cierto, la persona que se encontraba tras la ventana era la misma que la llevaba siguiendo todo el día. Esa persona había estado siendo igual de descuidada como para que Marinette pudiera notar su presencia.

Una vez que ya solo le faltaban dos pasos para llegar hacia la ventana y sin más reparos, estiró el brazo para comprobar si, efectivamente, había alguien o se estaba volviendo loca.

Para su fortuna, agarró algo. No era una persona, sino, más bien...No podía ser. Aquello le resultaba muy familiar.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventana, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que se encontraba allí, y se encontró con los ojos de sorpresa de él. Finalmente, le había descubierto. No le había dado tiempo a escapar, pues estaba tan inmerso en lo que ella había estado diciéndole a Tikki que, cuando quiso darse cuenta de que no seguía hablando, ya era demasiado tarde. Le tenía sujeto por la prolongación del cinturón de su traje que simulaba la cola

Así que era él el que le había estado siguiendo todo el día. ¿Por qué? Quiso preguntarle, pero la única parte de su cuerpo que consideraba activa en esos momentos eran sus ojos, que seguían clavados en los de él. Eso sí, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

Azul contra verde. No se podía aclarar quién ganó la batalla

Al final, Adrien descendió un poco con intención, hasta poner su cabeza a la altura de la de la chica mientras sus miradas seguían clavadas en los ojos del otro

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué se presentaba allí y para espiarla? Bueno, eso llevaba haciendo todo el día. Por eso Adrien la había encontrado nada más salir de las prácticas

Pero si llevaba todo el tiempo ahí, eso significaba que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho al hablar con Tikki. Que soñaba con él casi todas las noches, que quería saber de él, que no le había olvidado a pesar de todo...Víctima de los nervios, el corazón empezó a latirle a cien por hora.

Si lo había escuchado, implicaba que ahora se había dejado en evidencia a sí misma, que había confesado indirectamente sus pensamientos y sentimientos, que ahora Adrien habría descubierto su punto débil

Pero no le dio tiempo a divagar más como solía hacer. El chico puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de ella, buscando su mirada con mayor precisión, intentando emular aquella noche en la azotea tan atesorada por los dos

-Marinette... – Dijo Chat Noir, con un tono de voz cargado de culpabilidad y afecto

Él pensaba que ella ya se habría olvidado de aquello, que habría tirado a la basura aquel recuerdo como resultado de su amargo final. Pero le sorprendió, desde que había descubierto hacía menos de dos minutos que no era así, que siguiera guardando aquel recuerdo como un tesoro difícil de borrar de su memoria. Lo que era más, había dicho que muchas noches se desvelaba soñando con ello. Así que era por eso por lo que la había visto cansada y no dormía bien

A las rápidas y constantes palpitaciones de Marinette, había que sumarle el bonito color rojo que adquirieron sus mejillas tras el leve pero eficaz contacto de la mano de él con su cara. ¿En serio él estaba mirándola como aquella vez con...? No, no podía ser amor. No podía ser eso bajo ningún concepto. Eso pensó dos años atrás y nunca se lo había tenido

Marinette levantó el brazo y posó la mano en la muñeca del chico, tratando de apartarle su extremidad de su espacio vital, pero su mirada verde en la que seguía perdida se lo impidió. Allí estaba, con la mano agarrando su muñeca, pero inmóvil

Al final, Chat Noir cerró los ojos para romper el contacto visual. Apartó la mano lentamente, bajó el brazo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya iba de tejado en tejado hacia su casa. Ahora ya sabía cómo se sentía ella después de dos largos años preguntándoselo, y decidió irse. Sería mejor hablar con Marinette a una hora más conveniente y con una mayor relajación

-No, espera... – Le dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Chat Noir ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión. Quería hablar con él en ese momento; estaban solos...

Siguió unos segundos en la misma posición, mirando por la ventana, hasta que una voz en su cabeza, quizá la voz de su conciencia, la obligó a apartarse. No, no y no. No podía ceder. Y es que Marinette ya estaba segura de que Adrien no haría otra cosa que jugar con sus sentimientos. Es lo que había hecho y ese pensamiento ya no lo cambiaría nadie..., ¿no?

-¿Marinette? – Tikki salió en su busca al ver que se había quedado paralizada – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Había alguien?

-Sí... – Le respondió cuando su kwami se puso a su lado – Era...Adrien – Dijo aún sin creérselo – Bueno, como Chat Noir, pero...

-¿Adrien? – Preguntó Tikki igual de extrañada – ¿Y qué quería?

-No lo sé – Marinette se encogió de hombros. Francamente, no tenía respuesta. ¿Había ido solamente a espiarla? Todo era demasiado raro – Pero al menos ya sabemos quién nos ha estado siguiendo todo el día...

Marinette avanzó unos pasos y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Puede que lo hubiera olvidado, pero la falda seguía allí

-Lo raro es que no haya dicho nada... – Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, reflexiva.

-¡Eso es bueno, Marinette!

-¿Bueno? – La chica seguía con la mirada a Tikki, que no hacía más que dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza como consecuencia del entusiasmo

-Yo tenía razón. ¡Debes hablar con él! Tan solo quiere interesarse por ti

Ante las palabras de Tikki, Marinette se rio inocentemente. Estaba claro que no podía ser eso. Debía de haber otra explicación convincente.

Pero...¿cuál?

-¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada?

Tikki suspiró, resignada. Cuando a Marinette le entraba alguna idea en la cabeza, no había nadie que pudiera convencerla de lo contrario. ¿Y por qué se negaba a ver la realidad?

-Después de lo que has liado hoy cuando ha venido claramente para hablar contigo...

-¿Crees que la he fastidiado...? – Marinette se puso en modo dramático. Aunque Adrien hubiera conseguido hacerle trizas el corazón, eso no significaba que no pudieran hablar civilizadamente e, incluso, ser hasta amigos de nuevo – Oh, no. ¿Qué he hecho? Soy horrible. Es todo por mi culpa...

En el fondo, resultaba hasta gracioso. Pues Adrien se echaba la culpa a sí mismo, y Marinette había llegado hasta tal punto de culparse a sí misma.

-Tranquilízate – Tikki intentaba que Marinette no se subiera por las paredes, literalmente. No hacía otra cosa que dar vueltas en su habitación, lamentándose por haber sido tan brusca. Si llegaba a pensarlo, incluso le avergonzaba su comportamiento

-¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Soy tan estúpida... Ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que Adrien quería solamente hablar para arreglar la situación y las cosas entre nosotros y yo no le dejo ni empezar a explicarse. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? Se habrá enfadado conmigo, me odiará, y terminará por no querer hablarme nunca más

¿Era ella o sus pensamientos teatrales se estaban asemejando a cuando estaban en el instituto todavía y Marinette se trababa cuando quería hablar con Adrien?

-¿Por qué no vas mañana a hablar con él?

-¡Eso es! – Marinette se paró en seco, sonriendo. Tikki había dado con la clave – Tan solo tengo que ir a verle y hablar con él. Explicarle las cosas y...Un momento – Bajó de nuevo a la realidad – Ahora no sé dónde vive

-¿Y por qué no le llamas por teléfono?

-Tampoco tengo su número. Aparentemente se lo cambió cuando se fue... – Dijo entristecida, recordando cómo había intentado llamarle tras su marcha, sin éxito – Puede que Alya pueda conseguirlo... – Como una loca, corrió para buscar su teléfono y, cuando lo tuvo en las manos, llamar a Alya.

Ni siquiera marcó todos los números cuando se dio cuenta verdaderamente de la hora que era. Las 4 de la mañana...

-Puede que no sea la mejor hora de llamarla... – Dijo, colgando de repente, pudiendo recobrar la cordura – Además...Me estoy ilusionando demasiado. No puedo. No puedo volver a cometer el error de confiar en él

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que dejarlo pasar, tengo que dejarlo pasar... – Se repetía a sí misma – Recuerda cómo acabaste la última vez. No puedo consentirlo de nuevo – Todo apuntaba a que, a pesar de que la esperanza se hubiera abierto camino de nuevo, la coraza impenetrable de Marinette seguía allí, intacta

-No, Marinette. No pienses así. Mañana le llamas para hablar con él, y ya le dices lo que tengas que decirle, pero de buena manera. Lo que no puedes consentir de nuevo es no dejarle hablar. Hazme caso, por favor

Marinette se quedó un rato contemplando a Tikki, mientras pensaba en ello. Estaba claro que no quería verse perjudicada otra vez, y aunque dejarle hablar fuera lo correcto, seguramente saldría perjudicada de nuevo. Era por eso por lo que no quería ceder. No obstante, si no hubiera sido tan obstinada...Y no solo ese día, sino cuando empezó la discusión dos años atrás...Tal vez, todo habría sido diferente

-Tienes razón, Tikki. Mañana me tragaré mi orgullo y hablaré con él civilizadamente...Bueno, al menos eso espero

-Sabía que entrarías en razón – Tikki se apoyó en la mejilla de Marinette y le dio un beso como solía hacer – Es lo mejor para ti

-Sí, supongo que sí... – Suspiró, aceptando que aquello era lo mejor después de todo

Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a empezar la conversación después de la escena que le había montado hacía horas cuando Adrien se había presentado en su casa, y más después de que hubiera escuchado detrás de la ventana...Qué vergüenza...

Solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo demasiado

-Y ahora, a la cama – Le ordenó Tikki

-¿Qué?

-Ahora sí creo que deberías dormir

-Pero...No he acabado de coser...

-A dormir, a dormir – Tikki había empezado a agarrarla del brazo y tiraba de su chaqueta como podía para llevarla hacia la cama

-Espera, yo...¡Tikki!

-Ya me lo agradecerás... – Dijo. Una vez que Marinette ya estaba sentada en el colchón, Tikki apagó la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de su escritorio que Marinette había estado usando para alumbrarse mientras estaba inmersa en su falda

Aunque puede que no lo agradeciera demasiado. Tras acostarse, tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Le costaba asimilar lo que iría a hacer en tan solo unas horas, y se imaginaba una y otra vez metiendo la pata.

Cuando por fin el sueño la invadió, el despertador sonó tan solo tres horas más tarde

* * *

 _¡Buenas noticias! Como alguien ya habrá podido comprobar, ya se ha arreglado el tema de los comentarios, así que he podido leerlos todos. Me ha hecho muy feliz recibir nuevos seguidores y tantos comentarios con palabras positivas, pero, al mismo tiempo, me ha fastidiado que, justo cuando recibo más comentarios y de un mayor número de personas distintas, hay un error y no puedo leerlos en su momento. (Qué mala suerte...). Pero bueno, en cualquier caso, prometí contestarlos a todos sin falta, así que vamos allá :) (Espero no escribir algo tan extenso como la biblia...)_

 _beatrix95: Por mi parte, lo primero, permíteme agradecértelo de manera infinita, tanto por leer mi historia como por decir que es magnífica. Supongo que me gusta escribir, eso es todo. Lo segundo, perdona por responderte ahora, pero no he podido leer hasta ahora tu comentario. Y tercero, creo que Marinette y Adrien ya no van a estar tan peleados...¿o sí? :)_

 _sonrais777: ¡En ningún momento quería que te sintieras culpable! No te había dicho lo que te había dicho para que arrepintieras. Más bien era de broma. Lo siento si te he ofendido. Y por favor, no te guardes tus teorías, que siempre serán bienvenidas ^^ Y de nada por el momento madre e hijo ;) Leerás más. Gracias por halagar mi historia (Creo que PLagg ya estará más que satisfecho con su queso)_

 _ElbaKheel: ¡Saludos recibidos! Me alegro de que te guste mucho. Digo lo mismo que ya he dicho, tan solo me gusta escribir y recrearme en las palabras, pero tampoco creo que tenga un talento especial para la escritura (a lo mejor soy demasiado modesta, no lo sé...) Yo también espero que no se me acabe la inspiración, y creo que no hay señales de que e me vaya a acabar :D_

 _Dianis Mar: Espero haber saciado tus deseos de más capítulos :) Intento actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, pero últimamente estoy demasiado ocupada con los exámenes. (Ya solo me quedan los exámenes finales para acabar este curso y tengo que darle el último empujón)_

 _ElliotVanBuuren: ¡Sí! ¡Estate pendiente! La historia se pondrá más buena aún. O, al menos, eso creo...Espero... Gracias a ti por leer :)_

 _AlyedSmithPines: Su madre muajaja Mucha gente se esperaba que fuera Lila. Yo también lo habría pensado si no hubiera escrito la historia. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, no traducir cataclism cuando traducen Hawk Moth...Eso es una aberración_

 _eljefe2000: ¡Claro, adelante! No me importa en absoluto que escribas tu fic con Marinette y Adrien. Por favor, no me pidas permiso (^.^) Descuida, lo leeré y te daré mi opinión. Estaré pendiente ;)_

 _AlbaSky: Te he dejado la última, espero que no te importe. La respuesta va para largo jajaja. Me alegra mucho que te haya parecido sublime la escena entre madre e hijo. Me hace muy feliz que alguien piense eso sobre lo que escribo. En cuanto a las teorías de la madre de Adrien...pff...Me podría tirar horas divagando sobre lo que podría o no ser. También me extraña que las últimas personas que fueron Ladybug y Chat Noir vivieran hace siglos. Pero quién sabe. A lo mejor esto no es así: Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre han existido pero no han sido personas relevantes en la historia, como lo son Marinette y Adrien ahora. Y en cuanto a que Hawk Moth sea el villano definitivo...Sinceramente, no lo sé. Puede que haya otro villano que implique a todos los miraculous, pero no se han dado indicios en la serie de que así sea (Claro que tampoco se han dado indicios de casi nada). Habrá que esperar a las siguientes temporadas para descubrir algo más y avanzar en nuestras teorías, si es que avanzan algo, porque la primera temporada tampoco es que desvele mucho. En cuanto a lo de lepidóptero, ya sabes escribirlo ;) (Irónicamente, yo le huyo a todo lo que tenga que ver con cuentas, matemáticas...las odio). Y hablando de doblaje, a mí también me pareció que la persona que dobla a Chloe cante el opening. Se trata de Ana Alborg, y ahora que hago memoria, ha doblado muchas series y películas tanto para niños como para adolescentes y jóvenes adultos aquí en España. También es una dobladora recurrente para las canciones. Yo también considero que la que dobla a Marinette no pega ni con cola...Y no es la misma que dobla a Mérida de Brave. La que dobla a Marinette es Guiomar Albuquerque y la que dobla a Mérida se llama Paula Ribó (y ahora que hago memoria, es la que también dobla a Demi Lovato). En conclusión: efectivamente, el doblaje español de Ladybug se resume a 'meh'. Con respecto a lo del acento, bueno, es normal que no estés acostumbrada a escuchar el acento de España y te pueda parecer raro. Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a escuchar el mexicano, pero en el caso de los acentos no creo que se pueda hablar de mejor o peor, simplemente de diferente, aunque es lo que yo considero_

 _Hablando de doblaje latino, escuché a los dobladores que me mencionaste por internet y las voces me parecen buenas, pero claro, es lo que acabo de decir, que el acento me parece distinto, por lo que me cuesta habituarme a que los personajes, que yo relaciono con las voces del doblaje español (mejor dicho, el francés) tenga esas voces del doblaje latino (y sí, en la inglesa dicen spots on. Antes había dicho spots out. Fallo mío)_

 _Sí, tu comentario es el más largo que he recibido hasta la fecha, pero no pasa nada, si a mí me encanta ^^ Y yo estoy segura de que mi respuesta es la más larga que has recibido en tu vida. No pasa nada por las falta de ortografía, no te preocupes. Así que he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Del otro...puede que esté tardando un poco más por algún motivo. Puede ser positivo, quién sabe ;)_

 _Y si quieres dedicarte al doblaje, ¡a por ello! ¿Por qué la capital es peligrosa ahora?_

* * *

 _Y esto es todo, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie. ¡Hasta el próximo!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Akuma**

Al fin, había amanecido. La reunión con Jagged Stone había ido sobre ruedas y ahora Marinette y Alya caminaban de camino a sus respectivas casas. Afortunadamente para la primera, no se había tropezado ni hecho el ridículo. Lo que era más, el cantante se había acordado de ella y le había firmado y dedicado su último disco, que ahora atesoraba entre sus manos como si le fuera la vida en ello

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Jagged Stone me ha reconocido! ¿No es increíble? – Después de todo, la estrella del rock seguía siendo el cantante favorito de Marinette

-Claro, no es como si le hubieras diseñado una portada hace años – Dijo Alya con ironía al mismo tiempo que contemplaba con diversión cómo su amiga se ilusionaba con su nueva adquisición en su poder

-Sí, tienes razón – Aparentemente, Marinette recuperó un poco la cordura – Gracias por haberme invitado – Le dijo de corazón

-Sabía que te gustaría, eso es todo. Aunque no fue fácil. Tuve que competir con otra chica en cuanto al tema del artículo. Y no se lo tomó muy bien. Al parecer ella es una gran admiradora de él, como tú – Alya se encogió de hombros – No tienes nada que agradecerme

Marinette sonrió como única respuesta. Le encantaba ese grado de preocupación por ella y agradecía verdaderamente que Alya la hubiera tenido en su mente a la hora de ir a hablar con el cantante

Sentía que podía abrirse con ella, como tantas veces ya había hecho, contarle todo. Aunque, prácticamente, no le había contado todo. Sí le había contado que Adrien había vuelto, cuando se lo comunicó en pocas palabras cuando Alya la había llamado el día anterior para invitarla a ir con ella a ver a Jagged Stone, pero poco más. Además, tampoco le había contado que había estado a punto de llamarla a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Marinette centró la mirada en su bolso, justo en el momento casual en el que Tikki asomaba la cabeza ligeramente, indicándole a la chica lo que debía hacer y que ambas dos habían hablado por la noche. Apresuradamente y sabiendo muy a su pesar que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, puso las dos manos en su bolso obligándole a su kwami a permanecer escondida.

¿Cómo le diría a Alya lo que tenía que decirle? Después de haber sido tan vehemente a la hora de rechazar la opción de Alya de hablar con Adrien, casi resultaba cómico lo que iba a pedirle

Tal vez podía pedírselo de manera sutil, después de alguna broma o situación graciosa...No. Eso sería demasiado raro. De manera directa, quizá...Tampoco...Debía encontrar otra manera menos evidente de mostrar sus intenciones. Frunció el ceño y puso una mano en torno a su barbilla, reflexiva. De todos modos, Alya se daría cuenta enseguida, era demasiado intuitiva. Incluso a veces conseguía sorprenderla de verdad. Tal vez...

-Marinette – Alya la llamó. Había estado observando un rato sus caras de indecisión permaneciendo callada – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Aquellas dos preguntas le hicieron bajar de las nubes

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Preguntó de manera exagerada tratando de disimular su ensimismamiento – ¡Oh! Sí, sí ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – Se llevó una mano a la nuca y rio incómodamente. Estaba claro que sus disyuntivas mentales no la ayudaban a aparentar normalidad

-Bueno...Llevas un rato poniendo caras raras sin decir nada, así que está claro que algo pasa

Marinette cambió de expresión rápidamente. Su forzada y amplia sonrisa fue sustituida por unos labios inexpresivos y unos ojos que derrochaban resignación. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Alya y su poder mental. Por mucho que quisiera engañarla, no podría conseguirlo. Aunque eso en el fondo era muy bueno, ¿no? Significaba que había una férrea amistad entre ellas.

Marinette se paró en seco y Alya hizo lo mismo que ella

-Oh, claro, pero solamente estaba pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy. Ya sabes como soy, se me olvida todo y... – Marinette volvió a reírse con una falsa inocencia

-¿Estás segura? – Su amiga le interrumpió el tan cuidadosamente improvisado discurso. No sabía por qué, pero no terminaba de convencerle el argumento de Marinette – Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

-...Sí... – Le volvió a afirmar con una sonrisa. Tras esa confirmación, Alya pareció convencerse, al menos en parte, puesto que volvió a retomar la marcha, seguida de Marinette para no perderla de vista – No, escucha...Tengo algo que contarte, Alya – Finalmente, las ganas de hacer lo que quería o la culpabilidad de haberle mentido a su amiga le hicieron ser totalmente sincera. La agarró por el hombro para llamar su atención completamente, obligándola a parar de nuevo. Alya la miraba expectante. Ya imaginaba que hubiera algo más debajo de tanta risa – Lo he estado pensando mucho y, bueno, quería pedirte...El caso es que, es decir, anoche tomé la decisión y...pero eran las cuatro de la madrugada, así que no pude decírtelo antes, yo... – Interiormente, su conciencia empezó a aporrearse la cabeza. ¿En serio estaba de nuevo divagando abrumada por sus propias palabras? Suspiró finalmente y se obligó a relajarse – Lo que quería decir era...¿podrías conseguirme...el número de Adrien? – Cerró los ojos y lo soltó rápidamente de golpe, como si tuviera miedo de la reacción de su amiga

Alya se quedó un rato desorientada.

Genial, eso podía significar que Alya no la había escuchado, por lo que podía cambiar de tema o inventarse alguna excusa

-¿El número de Adrien? – Susurró, reafirmando las palabras de Marinette

O quizá ya no tenía escapatoria.

Marinette asintió levemente

-No, ¿lo dices en serio? – Alya giró un poco sobre sí misma hasta ponerse enfrente de Marinette y le agarró los dos brazos levemente, para que no tratara de evadir la respuesta sobre ese tema que ya había descartado que haría. Empezó a emocionarse y a comportarse como una verdadera niña. Cualquier palabra que decía iba acompañada de una entusiasta sonrisa – Te lo dije, te dije que deberías hacerlo ¿De verdad vas a hablar con él como te dije?

-¡No! No voy a hablar con el – Marinette se inclinó hacia atrás para no ser arrollada por su inquieta amiga al mismo tiempo que le indicaba con las manos abiertas que se calmara – Tan solo quiero tener su número por si acaso... – Alya empezó a sonreír con picardía. Eso no se lo creía ni ella – En fin, tal vez le diga alguna palabra, quizá dos...O tres...

Alya se rio y la soltó. Ya había obtenido una respuesta lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Aquel balbuceo no podía ser señal de otra cosa

-¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Lo sabía! Así que vais a arreglar las cosas

-¿Cómo?

-A hablar y volver a estar juntos...Bueno, tú ya me entiendes

-¿Qué dices? – Si alguna vez había contemplado esa última posibilidad, aunque habían sido varias, la había descartado por puro despecho. Pero estaba claro que podrían si no arreglarlo todo, volver a quedar...¿como amigos? El tan solo pensar en ello conseguía ponerla nerviosa

Alya se rio ante la expresión de apuro de su amiga

-Tranquila, tranquila. Déjamelo a mí – Rápidamente, sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear enérgicamente, como solo ella sabía hacer

Abrió un poco su bolso para mirar a Tikki y confirmar que se había enterado de todo. Orgullosa de Marinette, Tikki le sonrió y ella le devolvió a sonrisa, también orgullosa de sí misma

Algo más relajada, Marinette volvió a caminar junto a Alya, que no vería muy bien por dónde iba siguiendo inmersa en la pantalla del aparato.

Por un momento, se centró en su alrededor. Casi era la hora de comer, por lo que la calle se encontraba bastante llena. No desbordada, pero sí había unas cuantas personas con las que podía cruzarse una al avanzar. Siempre había sido una calle llena de vida. Y no solo eso, sino que hacía un día estupendo. El sol brillaba y calentaba como debía hacer en aquellas fechas primaverales. Algunas veces era eclipsado por una pequeña y esporádica nube, pero enseguida el sol volvía a recobrar su protagonismo

Era un bonito día, sin duda alguna. ¿Y qué era lo peor que podría ocurrir? Estaba segura de que Adrien no rechazaría su propuesta de hablar. Si no, no se habría interesado por ella la noche anterior. O, al menos, eso es lo que decía Tikki

-Ya está – De repente, Marinette dejó de escuchar el clásico pitido que se producía cuando se usa un teléfono

-¿Eh? – Marinette dejó de mirar los establecimientos de la calle para mirar a su amiga

-Ya lo tengo

Que ya lo tenía...¿había dicho?

-¿¡Qué!? – Gritó y algunas personas la miraron, pero Marinette pareció no darle importancia. Rápidamente, se volvió hacia su amiga y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos, sorprendida. Se lo acercó a los ojos para ver que, efectivamente, su amiga lo había conseguido – ¿Cómo has...? – Marinette miró alternadamente a Alya y al teléfono, demandando una explicación

-¿...Conseguido hacerlo tan rápido? – Alya terminó la frase de su amiga. Se cruzó de hombros y sonrió con algo de soberbia – No ha sido tan difícil. Solamente he tenido que mirar cuántas personas habían entrado en el país en los últimos tres días. De esas, tan solo unas pocas han sido registradas como que salieron del país hace dos años. Todo eso en la base de datos de...

-Vale, vale, vale. Ya me ha quedado claro – Francamente, no quería escuchar todo el proceso técnico. Tan solo quería asegurarse de que lo había obtenido de verdad. Además, no era una experta en el tema, pero lo que había hecho rozaba los límites de lo legal...¿no? Pues sí que había hecho Alya progresos con su teléfono y la tecnología...

Daba igual. Lo había obtenido y era lo que contaba. Sin ningún segundo más que perder, memorizó el teléfono de Adrien en el suyo propio

-Espero que mantengas una charla profunda con él – Dijo Alya al mismo tiempo que veía cómo Marinette estaba centrada en lo suyo – Ambos os lo merecéis

Marinette asintió enérgicamente. Terminó y se guardó su propio teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Gracias ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! – Con ímpetu, Marinette se abalanzó hacia su amiga en lo que era un fuerte abrazo, que Alya trató de corresponder, si no fuera porque tuvo que estirar por reflejo el brazo y así agarrar su propio teléfono, hasta hacía unos segundos en manos de Marinette, que había estado a punto de toparse contra el suelo – Ups... – Y esa vez, volvió a reírse forzadamente para justificar su torpeza y descuido ante la mirada de diversión de su amiga

-Tranquilízate, no ha pasado nada – Dijo Alya, pero, por precaución, alejó el teléfono del alcance de Marinette guardándoselo también en el bolsillo

-¿Sabes? Estoy sola en casa esta semana. Podrías venir y así comemos juntas... – Y compensarle lo que acababa de hacer por ella

-Lo siento, Marinette, pero tengo que estudiar. Tengo un examen en tres días y voy algo atrasada con todo el tema del artículo de Jagged Stone...Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día

-Sí, de acuerdo, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo. En otra ocasión – Le dijo Marinette con una amplia sonrisa. Después de todo, la había ayudado mucho

-Será pronto, no te preocupes – Alya se alejó un poco de su amiga para empezar a correr hacia su casa – ¡Ah! Mucha suerte. ¡Y no te pongas nerviosa! – Le dijo en voz alta unos metros más allá

Marinette la despidió con la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios

Sacó su teléfono de nuevo y buscar el número que acababa de guardar en él. Allí estaba, ya era todo suyo. No quería admitirlo, pero se encontraba ilusionada como una niña con un caramelo. Apresuradamente, Tikki sacó la cabeza del bolso

-Has hecho lo correcto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Marinette – Le dijo la kwami, pero Marinette estaba haciendo algo con su teléfono en esos momentos. Quizá mandando un mensaje

-Sí, supongo... – Le respondió Marinette con agradecimiento. Si no hubiera sido por las palabras de Tikki, jamás se habría atrevido a haberlo hecho. O puede que sí, pero mucho tiempo después, y eso no sería para nada ventajoso

Pero la calma duró poco. Algo se dio contra el suelo a pocos centímetros de donde ella se encontraba, creando un gran estruendo y llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban por la concurrida calle.

Marinette se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, mostrándose ante sus ojos una simple chica, con expresión de enfado, ropa de colores llamativos y un gran arco en su brazo derecho. Bueno, quizá de simple no tenía nada, y eso no le gustaba nada

¿Una flecha? ¿Había tirado una flecha? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué?

-¿Has visto eso, Tikki? – Le dijo Marinette sin creerse lo que había visto

La chica volvió a poner en posición el arco con el intento de volver a disparar. Marinette se agachó para no recibir el impacto, pero la flecha esa vez no había caído cerca de ella, sino unos metros más allá, justo donde estaba Alya, que todavía no había podido nada más que recorrer esa pequeña distancia desde que se despidió de Marinette para ir a su casa

No había conseguido darle, por unos centímetros, y menos mal, puesto que las flechas eran bastante puntiagudas y potentes. Incluso había podido dañar el suelo en los dos disparos que había realizado.

¿Así que ella era su objetivo?

Volvió a lanzar otra flecha que Alya esquivó como pudo, retrocediendo con un pequeño salto para no verse perjudicada por los desperfectos del suelo

-Alya... – Susurró Marinette, temiéndose lo peor si Ladybug tardaba algo más en aparecer.

En ese momento, Marinette corrió hacia un lugar oculto en cierto modo entre dos edificios no muy lejos de allí

Toda la gente que se encontraba paseando, comiendo o, simplemente, disfrutando de una tranquila y apacible caminata salió corriendo con miedo, sin saber a dónde ir o dónde refugiarse

Tras otro disparo, la misma idea se impuso en las cabezas de las personas que allí estaban, como si se hubiera tratado de un disparo decisorio: salir corriendo de esa calle por el lado contrario al que se encontraba la chica del arco.

Todas las personas excepto una, que había estado allí desde el principio y lo había visto todo. Únicamente se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada mientras comía para quedarse contemplando lo que sucedía, bastante cerca de Alya

Ante un nuevo disparo, Alya se encontraría totalmente acorralada. La chica se había puesto enfrente suya y no tenía escapatoria. La alcanzaría con el arco por mucho que corriera. Solamente podía esperar una intervención divina que la librara del impacto. Eso o algo que tirara de ella en cuanto una nueva flecha se instalara en el muro sobre el que ella se había apoyado segundos antes

Abrió los ojos una vez que había conseguido librarse de aquel ataque, viendo por fin lo que había sucedido. Una mujer rubia había tirado de ella y ahora se encontraba a su lado. ¿Por qué la había ayudado? No la conocía de nada.

Lo que también vio fue cómo su teléfono se encontraba en el frío asfalto. Estaba claro que su teléfono había estado condenado a caerse, y lo raro es que la causa no hubiera sido Marinette, pensó con ironía

-Gracias... – Le dijo Alya a la mujer por su tremenda amabilidad. Y, por qué no, valentía. Estaba segura de que todo el mundo se había ido de allí por miedo

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella, sin embargo

-Sí, no ha pasado nada – Alya trató de levantarse, pero de nuevo el miedo a ser perforada por una flecha se lo impidió

La chica, con una ardiente mirada, y no en el mejor de los sentidos, se veía dispuesta a continuar sus ataques. Tensó el arco y...la flecha no llegó a salir

-¿Eh? – Alya miró en todas direcciones, hasta que al final, pudo ver lo que realmente esperaba – ¡Ladybug!

Ladybug se había presentado allí tan solo hacía unos segundos, pero eran los suficientes como para haberle desviado el arco con su yoyo y haberle impedido que disparara.

-Lo siento, ha sido por mi culpa – Le dijo con seguridad y falsa culpabilidad cuando recogió su yoyo

La chica se volvió hacia la heroína, cambiando así la destinataria de su disparo. Pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su objetivo, Ladybug estiró su yoyo, le rodeó las piernas a la chica y dio dos vueltas con la cuerda para lanzarla por los aires, lejos

Cuando ya la chica akumatizada desapareció de su vista, Ladybug se apresuró hasta ponerse enfrente de Alya y agacharse para ponerse a su altura, reparando en el teléfono que se encontraba en el suelo. Así que se había caído. Ya sabía que, tarde o temprano, tenía que topar contra el suelo, pensó la heroína con diversión.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó cuando vio todos los previos impactos en el suelo y en la fachada del edificio. Agarró el teléfono, se lo devolvió y la ayudó a levantarse

-Sí. Gracias por evitar que me diera

-Oh, de nada, ha sido un placer – Le confesó alegremente – ¿Y sabes qué quiere esa chica de ti? ¿Por qué va detrás tuya?

-Supongo que quiere vengarse, no lo sé

-¿Vengarse? – Le preguntó Ladybug con las manos en las caderas, sin entender nada

-Sí. Hace días tuve que hacer un artículo sobre Jagged Stone para mis estudios. Esa chica también terminó haciendo lo mismo que yo, pero mi artículo fue mejor que el suyo. Esta mañana he ido a conocer a Jagged Stone con mi amiga Marinette y puede que nos haya seguido. Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a ella...

-Ya veo – Susurró. Ahora lo entendía todo – No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo – Ladybug le posó una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla y le guiñó un ojo

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Alya no estaba sola, sino que una mujer rubia con los ojos verdes se encontraba a su lado. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos tratando de saber de quién se trataba, y la mujer hacía lo mismo.

La mujer abrió la boca, como si quisiera decirle algo a Ladybug, pero terminó por no decir nada, y a Ladybug le sonaba demasiado, como si ya la hubiera visto antes...

De repente, otra flecha cayó a poca distancia de su posición, por lo que tuvo que dejar de lado todos sus pensamientos para apartarse. Así que ahora era ella la destinataria de las flechas

Como si se hubiera vuelto loca, la chica empezó a lanzar flechas y más flechas contra Ladybug, pero ella pudo esquivarlas perfectamente, saltando, agachándose y volviendo a saltar, para acercarse cada vez más a la chica.

Estiró el yoyo y le rodeó el arco, tratando de que no volviera a tensarlo con nuevas flechas

La chica no volvería a cometer el mismo error, así que, aprovechando que Ladybug tenía el yoyo en su mano derecha, tiró fuertemente del arco para tirar a la heroína al suelo y que el yoyo dejara de oprimir su arma

-Ah... – Ahogó un grito cuando cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su yoyo

-No voy a dejar que me apartes de mi objetivo

Frunció el ceño, lo recogió rápidamente y volvió a levantarse, lista para un nuevo enfrentamiento

Nuevas flechas se le vinieron encima, así que saltaba al mismo tiempo que retrocedía. Quizá era eso lo que la chica quería, alejar a Ladybug para ocuparse solamente de Alya

Claro que, Ladybug no iba a permitir aquello, pues dejaría a Alya sola y a merced de las flechas que podrían muy seguramente acabar con su vida.

Dispuesta a quitarle el arco y romperlo para liberar el akuma, tomó carrerilla, tomó impulso y se apoyó con las manos esquivando una nueva flecha para caer de nuevo de pie. Repitió de nuevo la acción hasta situarse enfrente de la chica y rápidamente, ponerle la zancadilla para tirarla al suelo, con éxito

-Y yo no voy a dejar que hagas daño a Alya – Dijo con algo de superioridad y orgullo

-¡Eso es! – Dijo Alya desde su sitio. Su admiración por Ladybug jamás acabaría – ¡Vamos, Ladybug! – La animó, y sacó su teléfono para grabarlo todo. A pesar del golpe que se había llevado, seguía funcionando

La mujer miró a Alya, viendo la sonrisa en sus labios y su entusiasmo al ver a la heroína combatir. Así que era verdad lo que Adrien le había dicho: todo el mundo admiraba a Ladybug

'Toma su Miraculous. ¡Ahora!' La chica escuchó la característica voz en la cabeza que todos los y las akumatizadas oían cuando estaban bajo la influencia de Papillon

Ladybug estiró el brazo para arrebatarle el arco, pero la chica fue más rápida. Se levantó y le agarró el brazo para atraerla hacia sí y robarle sus pendientes

Ante eso, Ladybug echó la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que lo hiciera. Ya estaba, desastre. Iba a robarle su Miraculous y así Papillon obtendría lo que quería.

De repente se le vino una idea a la cabeza de cómo salir de aquella. Agarró con la mano, cuyo brazo no estaba prisionero, la mano de la chica y se balanceó para deslizarse en el hueco que dejaban sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, obligando a la chica a hacer un salto mortal y cayendo de nuevo al suelo, esa vez de espaldas

Ladybug corrió hacia su amiga, apresurada. Estaba segura de que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que la chica volviera a contraatacar

-Alya – Le dijo una vez que estaba enfrente suya – Tienes que salir de aquí – Pero Alya no parecía muy convencida. Aunque su vida corriera peligro, ella parecía más interesada en grabar todos los acontecimientos.

Efectivamente, la chica se levantó en aquel momento

-¡Rápido! – Le exigió de nuevo Ladybug

Con algo más de concienciación sobre su vida, Alya se metió dentro del establecimiento que estaba a sus espaldas, seguida de la mujer rubia. Lo bueno es que había una gran cristalera en el local, por lo que Alya pudo seguir con su cometido de registrar en su teléfono todo lo que pasaba

Una vez que estaba dentro, Ladybug volvió a enfrentarse a la chica, que ahora parecía más enfadada por haberle quitado a Alya de su vista. Corrió hacia la heroína, por lo que ella tuvo que correr también. Estiró el yoyo y se posó sobre el tejado del edificio que se encontraba enfrente de donde se refugiaba Alya

Al parecer, la chica no podía ni volar ni dar grandes saltos, lo que era una gran ventaja...Más o menos. Mirando a todos lados para saber cómo deshacerse de la heroína, la chica había descubierto que Alya no se había ido, sino que estaba en aquel local, tras una cristalera.

Con Ladybug en aquel tejado y Alya tan cerca, podría deshacerse de Ladybug haciendo que cayera desde aquella altura y distraerla para ocuparse de su verdadero objetivo a tan solo unos metros de ella

Así que otra tanda de flechas se precipitó hacia ella. Algunas las paraba con su yoyo girándolo rápidamente para que hiciera de escudo. Otras veces, tenía que inclinarse hacia los lados y otras, saltar, todo con gran destreza. No obstante, el último salto que dio no fue del todo exitoso. Cuando volvió a apoyarse con los pies en el tejado, se resbaló y, al final, terminó tropezando, por lo que se estampó contra el tejado, no llegando a caer al suelo desde varios metros de altura de puro milagro, pero sí se desorientó un poco

Ese momento fue aprovechado por la chica para darse la vuelta y apuntar a Alya con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara

Sin embargo, de nuevo, su arco se vio entorpecido por el yoyo. Ladybug había conseguido estirar el yoyo para desviar el disparo de nuevo sin ni siquiera pensar en qué hacer, aun medio tumbada en el tejado y jadeando un poco. Tan solo debía mantener a Alya a salvo.

Le parecía increíble que le hubiera dado tiempo a parar a la chica después de haber impactado fuertemente con el duro material del tejado y recomponerse del lapsus.

Ladybug se levantó, recogió su yoyo y volvió a estirarlo para que rodeara un largo semáforo. Se dejó caer, precipitándose hacia la chica a la que tiró con una potente patada, y volvió a subir para colocarse en el edificio de al lado

-Ay... – Se quejó la chica. Se había desprendido de su arco, permaneciendo en el suelo un poco más allá de su posición

Y antes de que pudiera levantarse para recuperarlo, Ladybug parecía dispuesta a hacer uso de su Lucky Charm. Aquella chica, aunque no era muy alta ni muy fuerte, era dura de roer. Tampoco tenía ningún poder especial, solo aquellas flechas...Aquellas resistentes y duras flechas

Adrien bajó de la primera planta por las escaleras habiendo ignorado el jaleo del exterior y distraído con su teléfono móvil en la mano. Había recibido un mensaje que, a la vez que inesperado, le resultó de su interés.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa? – Le preguntó una vez que se puso enfrente de ella

Su madre pareció dispuesta a hablarle con urgencia y a contestarle, pero el chico se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba sola

-¡Adrien!

-¡Alya!

Después de haber mostrado ambos la sorpresa de haberse encontrado con el otro, Alya pudo ver con sus propios ojos que Adrien había vuelto. Se quedó mirándole a la cara, tratando de asimilar que así era, pero se percató de que tenía en su mano derecha su teléfono. Lo miró durante un segundo y volvió a mirarle a la cara. Eso significaba que Adrien habría podido leer tal vez el mensaje que Marinette le había podido mandar. Así que había acertado con el número. En el fondo, se dio palmaditas en la espalda a sí misma, orgullosa de su logro.

Pero justo cuando parecía que iban a entablar una conversación, su madre le impidió esa posibilidad

-Adrien – Le llamó seriamente, captando la atención completa de su hijo – ¿No deberías ayudarla?

¿Había dicho ayudarla? ¿A quién? ¿A Alya?

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando siguió con la mirada exactamente lo mismo que su madre estaba viendo tras el cristal.

Rápidamente, salió a la calle, encontrándosela desierta, excepto por Marinette, que se encontraba en el tejado de enfrente, y una chica lanzándole potentes flechas que ella esquivaba.

¿Acababa de llegar prácticamente y ya una persona había sido akumatizada?

Y aunque Ladybug podía evitar recibir los impactos, se le hacía pesado maniobrar para esquivarlos. El Lucky Charm había resultado ser una ostentosa bandeja de metal y se hacía complicado moverse por ahí con ella

¿Qué haría con algo así? Había pensado. Cada vez disponía de cosas más extrañas.

¿Sería para lanzársela a la chica? No. La esquivaría perfectamente. Y si no lo hiciera, podría perjudicarle gravemente, así que descartó esa opción de inmediato

Entre tanto pensamiento, mientras seguía saltando y ladeándose, trató de estirar el yoyo para defenderse, no contando con que una flecha le dio directamente, volando el yoyo por los aires y quedando ahora desprotegida

En ese momento, supo perfectamente para qué le servía aquella consistente bandeja. A punto de recibir otra flecha, Ladybug se colocó la bandeja enfrente de sí misma.

Y la flecha chocó contra el metal

Pero de la fuerza del impacto, la heroína voló por los aires hacia atrás hasta, finalmente, caer en algún lugar de la ciudad a bastante distancia

'¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho!? ¡No le has quitado su Miraculous!' Los coléricos chillidos de Papillon retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica cuando Ladybug desapareció por los aires

Adrien, que lo había presenciado todo, frunció el ceño y, con decisión, fue a refugiarse en algún lugar fuera del alcance de la vista de Alya para transformarse

Ladybug había caído en una tranquila plaza de espaldas al suelo. Apoyó los codos en el suelo para darse impulso y pasar de estar tumbada a estar sentada. A su lado se encontraba la bandeja que, aunque no estaba rota, se había doblado del impacto. En cualquier caso, en ausencia de su yoyo, le había salvado la vida

Ciertamente, había sido práctica, aunque le hubiera parecido inservible al principio

Se puso una mano en la cabeza y trató de inspeccionar dónde se encontraba. Lo único que veía eran personas a su alrededor que la miraban asombrado por la caída que acababa de protagonizar, al mismo tiempo que con miedo por si algún peligro se cerniría sobre ellos

Rápidamente, se puso de pie y buscó su yoyo por todos los lugares para volver y no dejar a Alya sola. No tenía tiempo que perder si no quería detransformarse enfrente de su amiga

No podía haber ido muy lejos. Calculó que había caído aproximadamente cerca de donde ella misma había caído

* * *

¿No te sientes algo sola aquí? Se podría decir que he venido a hacerte compañía – Chat Noir había aparecido enfrente de la chica

-No me lo puedo creer ¡Es Chat Noir! Hacía años que no aparecía – Se dijo Alya para sí misma, emocionada de poder grabar su regreso.

Lo había dicho en voz alta, por lo que la madre del chico la miró entusiasmarse por la llegada de su hijo como superhéroe para volver a centrarse en lo que ocurría. Adrien siempre le había dicho una y otra vez lo fascinante que era Ladybug y lo apreciada que era, pero nunca había dicho nada parecido sobre sí mismo

Con su bastón, Chat Noir apartó dos flechas que se apresuraban hacia él. Volvió a estirarlo para elevarse en el aire, pasar por encima de la chica y caer en el otro lado. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el chico la desestabilizó con un golpe de su bastón

-Y yo que pensaba que no me iba a aburrir...Parece que me equivocaba – Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, Chat Noir pegó un gran salto instalándose en la azotea de un edificio algo más apartado. Momento que aprovechó la akumatizada para tensar su arco

No obstante, Ladybug se apoyó en el mismo tejado del que se había caído con intrepidez. Apresuradamente, agarró una de las flechas incrustadas en él de los disparos anteriores y la precipitó contra la chica.

La flecha atravesó el agujero del arco, se lo arrebató de las manos y se quedó colgando de la flecha que ahora se encontraba clavada en la pared

La chica se dio la vuelta en su dirección cuando Ladybug sonrió triunfalmente

-¿Me echabas de menos? – Le dijo la heroína con cierta ironía, empezando a hacer girar su ya recuperado yoyo

De repente, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de ella, haciendo que desviara la mirada hacia el origen del contacto

Ahí estaba: él

Ni el Adrien engreído, ni el Adrien chistoso, ni el Adrien enfadado. Tan solo él y una sincera sonrisa que transmitía toda la confianza del mundo

El tiempo se paró para ambos ¿Qué querría con esa actitud? Si de verdad lo que quería era interesarse por ella como Tikki le había dicho la noche anterior, eso implicaba que querría ayudarla, sobre todo mostrando aquella sonrisa que conseguía deshacerla por completo

No obstante, ella le apartó con la mano para separarse y no recibir una flecha en sus cuerpos. Había sido una de las flechas que yacían en el suelo y no la había lanzado con el arco, sino con las manos. Aquella chica, aunque no pudiera volar ni nada por el estilo, tenía mucha fuerza, a pesar de sus apariencias

De acuerdo, por los viejos tiempos. Pensó Ladybug. Tras dirigirse una mirada de complicidad con Chat Noir, los dos bajaron del tejado con decisión

Ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que irían a hacer, pero después de tanto tiempo, las palabras no eran nada necesarias, por lo que ya sabían que haría cada uno. La compenetración era demasiado grande

En cuanto aterrizaron en el suelo, Ladybug se encargaría de distraerla mientras él se escabullía para destruir el arco con su cataclismo

A pesar de la fuerza de la chica, Ladybug era capaz de parar todas sus ofensivas con los brazos, bloquearle los puñetazos con los brazos e impedirle nuevos golpes con las piernas, todo para ganar tiempo hasta que él destruyera el arco y se liberara el akuma

Para su sorpresa, una vez que el arco ya no existía, ninguna mariposa salió del objeto

-¿Eh? – Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir se quedaron perplejos. Allí no había ningún akuma alojado ni lo había habido

-¡No es eso! – Gritó Ladybug. Rápidamente, inspeccionó a la chica para averiguar cuál de sus posesiones podría ser la que buscaban, llamándole la atención cómo se colocaba las manos en torno a un bolsillo. Ladybug agudizó la vista. Aquello que ocultaba era... – ¡Es eso! ¡Es la libreta de su bolsillo! – Le gritó a Chat Noir

La chica se volvió hacia él y se enfadó. Al fin y al cabo, era él el que había hecho desaparecer su arco. Furiosa, se abalanzó hacia él héroe con el fin de deshacerse de él, que él correspondió con mucho gusto con saltos, golpes de su bastón e intentos de puñetazos. Todo para quitarle aquella pequeña libreta de su bolsillo

Justo cuando la chica levantó el brazo para estamparle su puño a Chat Noir, el yoyo de Ladybug se enrolló en su muñeca. Tiró fuertemente de la cuerda y la chica se vio empujada hacia atrás con un brazo inmovilizado

Él se acercó a la chica y se agachó

-Gracias – Dijo con diversión cuando le arrebató el objeto del bolsillo de una manera tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño inocente

Rápidamente, se la pasó a Ladybug, quien destensó la cuerda de su yoyo para recogerlo. Rompió las frágiles hojas del objeto y, al fin y como esperaban, la mariposa ennegrecida salió por los aires

Ladybug capturó el akuma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, aquella vez, los dos superhéroes no chocaron los puños en señal de haber tenido éxito.

-Alucinante, ¡totalmente increíble! – Alya salió precipitadamente del establecimiento seguida de la mujer rubia con algo más de calma, aún con el teléfono en su mano, dirigiéndose a Ladybug – Por un momento pensé que te habían derrotado, pero de repente, has vuelto, y con ¡Chat Noir! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Oh, ¡Sí, bueno! – Ladybug levantó el brazo y dejó caer la mano indicando que le quitara importancia a lo que acababa de presenciar

De repente, el último pitido antes de la detransformación de Ladybug sonó, llevándose la mano a su Miraculous

-...No ha sido nada, pero ahora tengo que irme...¡Adiós! – Dijo con apuro mal disimulado

-Eh... – Ni siquiera a Alya le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio como ella estiraba su yoyo y desaparecía por los tejados de los edificios

Allí se quedaron Alya, Chat Noir y su madre.

-En cualquier caso, Chat Noir – El chico dejó de mirar en la dirección en la que Ladybug había desaparecido para mirar a la cámara del teléfono de Alya – Hace mucho que no apareces. ¿Dónde has estado? Nuestros seguidores querrán saberlo

Afortunadamente y a diferencia de Marinette, a él todavía le quedaban unos cuantos minutos para dejar de ser Chat Noir

-Bueno, por aquí y por allá. Viendo mundo – Chat Noir se apoyó en su bastón y guiñó un ojo con socarronería – ¿dónde te imaginas tú que he estado? – Preguntó con tono seductor

-No sé...Habrás estado haciendo algo importante como para dejar a Ladybug sola durante años... – Chat Noir se quedó sin palabras y cesó de inmediato su actitud burlona. No era precisamente las palabras que quería escuchar

-¡Alya! – La aludida escuchó su nombre desde la lejanía, tras de sí. Se dio la vuelta junto a las dos personas que estaban a su lado, preguntándose cuál era el origen de aquella voz

-¡Marinette! – Le dijo Alya cuando vio que su amiga corría hacia ella con preocupación – ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, a mí no, pero ¿qué ha pasado? – Ignoró a los dos acompañantes de su amiga y se abrazó a ella – ¿Estás bien?

-No te lo vas a creer – Le dijo en cuanto se separaron – He estado a punto de ser la víctima de una chica

-¿Qué? ¿Tú? – Preguntó Marinette de manera exagerada, como si no supiera nada del tema

-Sí. Menos mal que Ladybug ha aparecido para salvarme – Le dijo con calma con una sonrisa guardándose su teléfono.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ladybug? – Preguntó con sorpresa

-¡Sí! ¡Ha sido increíble! – Aprovechando que Alya estaba mirando para otro lado, Marinette le dio a Tikki, que ya estaba descansando en el interior de su bolso, una bien merecida galleta con disimulo, para volver a esconderse sigilosamente en su interior. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido, sin embargo, por Chat Noir y su madre – Primero, pensaba que iba a recibir un impacto, pero Ladybug apareció de repente y consiguió evitarlo, luego...

Marinette escuchaba con alegría y con una sonrisa como su amiga contaba su relato bajo su perspectiva de admiración, palabra por palabra, como si la propia Marinette no hubiera estado en plena acción en todo lo que Alya contaba

Mientras, las dos iban avanzando y perdiéndose en el horizonte

* * *

 _Bueno, pues séptimo capítulo. He tardado más de una semana en actualizar porque he estado visitando durante seis días el sur de España, donde en realidad nací y aunque ya haya ido muchas veces. Aun así, me encanta, y quería hacerlo para descansar después de haber acabado los exámenes finales recientemente. Espero no haberme pasado con la longitud del capítulo. Más de 6000 palabras...Uf_

 _alerosmery: Me encanta que te encante! :p Supongo que escribo los capítulos con cariño ^^ Gracias. Y perdóname, si ponía en tu nombre un punto después de ale, no aparecía tu nombre_

 _Sonrais777: ¡Oh, Dios mío! Espero que al final no te haya dado el ataque. Tienes que sobrevivir para leer la continuación ;) ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Se arreglará? ¿No...?_

 _Eljefe2000: ¡Lo siento! Debido a mis minivacaciones de esta semana pasada no he podido leer tu fic. Lo leo ya y te respondo en el siguiente capítulo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, lo siento (T^T) Y mi personaje favorito...Difícil...Pero me atrevería a decir que Adrien, pero SOLO cuando es Chat Noir. Es que es increíble cómo es por completo otra persona cuando se transforma. De verdad, me sorprende y me llevaría bastante tiempo darme cuenta que en realidad es Adrien si tuviera que basarme solamente en su personalidad, y si no supiera ya que es Adrien, claro. También me gusta mucho Tikki_

 _Dark Zeldalink: ¿Te ha encantado? Pues espero que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado para el siguiente capítulo, o sea, este :) ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ElliotVnBuuren: Tu azabache es que puede llegar a ser muy torpe y descuidada a veces. Lo que me sorprende, porque cuando es Ladybug, su torpeza se esfuma y desaparece_

 _AlbaSky: Yo tampoco me he enamorado nunca, así que meh también. Y la conversación está en proceso, pues ya sé que urge ;) Para ser sincera, no me enteré de lo que dijo Thomas Astruc. Si soy sincera, no soy mucho de redes sociales, por no decir que apenas las uso. Así que no sé qué planes tendrá para hacer de Ladybug. Espero que no se le vaya mucho la cabeza. Y, en el caso de que sí lo haga, que concuerde con la trama de la primera temporada. Lo que está claro es que hay que esperar a la segunda, que, como todo el mundo puede imaginar, saldrá el año que viene. ¿Qué mes? Ni idea... Lo del doblaje, sí sabía que cada país tenía su propio acento y cosas similares, pero pensaba que ese doblaje neutro para Latinoamérica se hacía en México. Es lo que pensaba, no lo sé. Lo siento si me he confundido, espero no haberte ofendido. Y nuestro amor por la versión en francés ya es un hecho. El opening en francés también me gusta más que el español, ya no solo por la voz, sino porque me parece que la letra tiene más sentido. PD.: Las versiones japonesas de los openings de series siempre son tan sikewhufhuweg, es decir, algo indescriptible con palabras. Espero poder ir algún día y poner en práctica lo que he aprendido en las clases. Ir a clases particulares no es del todo barato, más me vale amortizarlas. Así que vives en Venezuela...La verdad, me ha hecho gracia cuando lo he leído (pero no en el mal sentido). Te explico: ahora en España va a haber elecciones generales (a lo mejor lo sabes, o quizá no) y de repente, todos los partidos políticos de la noche a la mañana se están interesando por la situación de Venezuela para hacer campaña electoral hasta tal extremo que al final te preguntas: ¿pero las elecciones son en España o en Venezuela? En fin, no sé...Solo se preocupan por Venezuela hasta que llegue el día de votar. Luego, centrémonos en España, que somos europeos y somos superiores. Sinceramente, me dan asco estos partidos de mi país...Odio a las personas que piensan así. Y como consecuencia, se está hablando en la radio, en las televisiones, incluso en los periódicos sobre cuánta pobreza puede llegar a haber en Venezuela, cuánta violencia callejera, cuántos riesgos...Y un largo etcétera repugnante. En cualquier caso, siempre podrías mudarte o cambiarte de país si no te sientes segura en el tuyo. A pesar de la incompetencia política que hay en mi país, yo me siento bastante segura. Bueno, el caso, disfruta del capítulo, que me pongo a hablar de cosas que no tienen nada que ver :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Revelación**

Después de la ajetreada tarde, Marinette había regresado a su casa, no sin pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo hacía, como máximo, unos treinta minutos.

Después de haber fingido enfrente de Alya que desconocía por completo todo lo que esta le había estado contando, se despidieron definitivamente.

Cansada en cuanto atravesó y cerró la puerta de su casa, se sentó en el sofá y Tikki, aprovechando que Sabine y Tom no llegarían hasta dentro de unos días, se colocó flotando al lado de Marinette.

Sacó su teléfono y, con algo de nerviosismo, se atrevió a mirar si, por casualidad, había recibido algún mensaje.

Y ahí lo vio. Lo que había estado esperando y que pensaba que no ocurriría. Adrien había respondido al mensaje que ella le había mandado antes de que todo lo del akuma ocurriera

En menos de 24 horas no solo había obtenido el número de Adrien, sino también su dirección, y esta última, gracias a él mismo

Y a pesar de que era lo que había querido desde hacía algún tiempo, no se encontraba del todo convencida de hacer lo que Tikki y Alya le decían e ir a hablar con él, por no saber exactamente cómo empezar la conversación. Las únicas veces que se habían comunicado había sido a través de simples palabras inconexas o gritos por el enfado.

Estaba claro, no podría hacerlo. Únicamente al pensar en tenerlo enfrente suya, y no como Ladybug, sino como ella misma, le ponía de los nervios. Tal vez debería dejarlo pasar por un tiempo hasta que todo se calmara más. Además, si Adrien verdaderamente se interesaba por ella, sería él el que debería buscar los medios para hablar...Bueno, eso ya lo había intentado días atrás y Marinette le echó de su casa de mala manera

Pero el caso era que ella pensaba que debería ser él el que se movilizara por ella, y nada le haría cambiar de opinión

Sin embargo, la convicción pareció durarle muy poco, puesto que, al día siguiente por la mañana, Marinette se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la nueva casa de Adrien habiéndose basado en la dirección que él le había mandado, no sin preguntarse millones de veces qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí. El día anterior se había jurado a sí misma no ir...

Aunque, a pesar de toda la negación, supuso que en el fondo sí era lo que quería, y no tuvo más remedio que admitir ante su propia cabezonería que intentaba engañarse a sí misma que debería ser él el que se movilizara

-Venga ¡Hazlo, Marinette! Ya has llegado hasta aquí. No puedes rendirte ahora – La animaba Tikki como siempre solía hacer

Marinette sonrió en agradecimiento de sus palabras y centró su mirada en el timbre

-Bueno, allá voy... – Murmuró para tranquilizarse a medio metro de la puerta

Levantó ligeramente el brazo y acercó la mano a su objetivo, pero antes de tocarlo, la retiró de inmediato, por reflejo.

Volvió a repetir la operación. Giró levemente la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y con la mayor lentitud del mundo, volvió a acercar la mano con alguna que otra pausa en el proceso, como si tuviera miedo al no saber lo que en realidad iba a tocar, si le pincharía o mordería...

-¡Un momento! – Rápidamente, volvió a su posición normal – ¿Y si no está? – Dijo algo aliviada. Giró el cuerpo ligeramente a su izquierda hasta quedar enfrente de Tikki – Sería una pérdida de tiempo llamar al timbre si no está en casa. Quizá podría llamarle, asegurarme cuándo va a estar realmente, acordar una fecha... – Empezó a enumerar con los dedos todas las cosas que podría hacer para evitar el futuro inminente de llamar al timbre

Pero Tikki no le permitió prolongar más aquel autoengaño que Marinette quería procrastinar a toda costa.

Cuando Marinette aún se encontraba añadiendo a la lista todo lo que sería conveniente para no llamar al timbre en esos momentos, su kwami, ya algo enervada, aprovechó su distracción para llamar al timbre por sí misma y dar el paso que a Marinette tanto le costaba

-¡Ah! – Marinette se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente Tikki había acabado de hacer – ¡Tikki! – Dijo apurada, e intentó colocarse de la mejor manera posible, es decir, de la manera que mejor ocultara su inquietud, enfrente de la puerta de nuevo

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había llamado por su cuenta? Estaba claro que eso sería un desastre. Había un 50 por ciento de probabilidades de que Adrien se encontrara en casa, y Marinette lo sabía perfectamente. Quizá había alguna más, dado que a lo mejor él, muy posiblemente, la estaría esperando tras haberle mandado su dirección por mensaje el día anterior. En ese caso, sí que se trataría de un desastre.

Pasaron los segundos, que a Marinette se le hicieron eternos, y nadie del interior daba señales de vida. A lo mejor era verdad que Adrien no estaba. Así, podría irse y respirar tranquila

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Tikki se escondió en el pequeño bolso de Marinette que tan bien conocía. Adrien apareció tras ella, aparentemente tranquilo

De modo que..., ¿ya era tarde para retomar la opción de marcharse?

-Marinette... – Dijo él sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa. Como imaginaba, estaba esperándola de manera inminente

Ella parpadeó varias veces para recomponerse de lo que acababa de pasar en tan solo unos segundos

-¿Estás...ocupado? – Pudo decir ella sin que se le quebrara la voz

-No. Pasa – Le dijo sin dudar un segundo. Se apartó ligeramente para ella pudiera entrar, llevándose una efímera y tímida sonrisa por parte de ella

Adrien cerró la puerta y Marinette se adentró en el interior de la casa.

Lo primero que pudo contemplar fue que esa casa era mucho más pequeña que su casa anterior, y mucho más humilde. Tampoco había muebles demasiado recargados ni en abundancia, sino lo justo y necesario, pero lo que en realidad le llamó la atención fue el gran ventanal del salón y las increíbles vistas que proporcionada de gran parte de la ciudad, sobre todo a la altura a la que se encontraba

Adrien se colocó unos pasos detrás de Marinette, curioso por lo que estaría pensando, mientras ella seguía ensimismada con el paisaje que contemplaba

Al final, Marinette giró la cabeza y miró hacia atrás

-Parece increíble que vivas aquí. Es muy diferente de tu antigua casa – Le confesó con una sincera sonrisa

-Sí – Él se encogió de hombros – Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco me hace falta más para vivir, pero las vistas son increíbles, ¿no te parece? – Dijo él cuando avanzó y se puso a su lado

-Sí... – Ciertamente, eran preciosas, era como ver el corazón de la ciudad.

Pero no era ese corazón del que debía ocuparse, sino del suyo.

Y allí estaban los dos, uno al lado del otro, contemplando las vistas

-Adrien, quería darte las gracias...por ayudarme ayer – Dijo de manera casi imperceptible

Obviamente, él ya sabía a lo que se refería. De todos modos, hacía bastante tiempo que Chat Noir no hacía su heroica aparición por las calles

-No me lo agradezcas. ¿En serio piensas que te abandonaría? – Marinette lo miró con una punzada helada de dolor en sus ojos. Esas frases con doble sentido no eran las indicadas, por lo que decidió corregirse ante el riesgo de ofenderla – Quiero decir, que, al fin y al cabo, Ladybug necesita a Chat Noir

-Ya... – Prefirió creerse las intenciones de esas últimas palabras, aunque sabía que no eran las únicas intenciones en las mismas

Algo cansada, no solo físicamente, sino de toda la situación, Marinette se sentó en el suelo, observando cómo se ponía el sol en el horizonte. Ver aquello le transmitía una serenidad que no podía explicar

Algo desolado, Adrien se sentó a su lado, pero ella apenas le dio importancia

-¿Estás cansada? – Le preguntó él, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Después de todo, lo había escuchado todo tras la ventana hacía dos días

-... – Iba a responderle sinceramente, pero su coraza se lo impidió de nuevo – Bueno, eso es asunto mío... – Dijo con cierta mala intención recordando la discusión

-...Claro – Adrien sonrió forzadamente y suspiró. Era cierto que se preocupaba por ella, y a pesar de que no habían empezado a discutir, las cosas no iban del todo bien. La situación era tirante – ¿Sabes? Ayer, cuando te vi volando por los aires, pensé que no volverías – Dijo con cierto tono bromista. A ver si de aquella manera, podían relajarse un poco

-Al fin y al cabo, Chat Noir necesita a Ladybug – Dijo ella de manera espontánea, recordando las palabras que él había articulado hacía un momento

En ese momento, se escuchó a sí misma y a él reírse al mismo tiempo, con sinceridad, y Marinette se obligó a mirarle. Ya no podía aguantar más el no divisar sus facciones cuando habían entablado una conversación, por pequeña y banal que fuera.

Cuando ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo, Marinette aún seguía mirándole fijamente, y él clavó la mirada en ella de manera intensa cuando notó que le estaba mirando

Ella apartó la vista de inmediato, sonrojándose

'Idiota, idiota, idiota' Se machacó interiormente

-Adrien, el otro día cuando viniste a mi casa...sé que viniste para arreglar las cosas, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta. No debería haberte gritado, pero yo estaba enfadada y... – Tomó aire – El caso es que lo siento – Dijo de golpe, arrepentida desde lo más profundo de sí misma

Puede que se lo hubiera tomado de forma demasiado dramática cuando se dio cuenta, pero lo cierto era que le debía disculpas.

Él pudo ver que ella se arrepentía realmente, sino, no se habría encogido sobre sí misma, ni habría ido disminuyendo el tono de voz según hablaba...

Adrien se serenó y miró al frente

-No te preocupes. Quizá yo también habría reaccionado así. No tienes que disculparte – Dijo. Mirándolo sin la enajenación del momento, aquello no había sido más que una irritación perfectamente comprensible

-¡Claro que tengo que disculparme! – Alzó la voz, mirándolo. Ella quería pedirle perdón, y no era para menos. Se había comportado como una auténtica niña – Es decir – trató de calmarse – yo considero que sí...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Dijo él con diversión. Si ella quería disculparse, pues adelante – En ese caso, acepto tus disculpas, tranquila

Por toda respuesta, Marinette le sonrió con sinceridad, y él le devolvió la sonrisa

-A pesar de todo este tiempo y todo lo que pasó, pareces feliz... – Pensó él en voz alta

-Lo soy – Dijo con alegría – Están mis padres, mis amigos, hago lo que me gusta... – Bueno, más o menos – Nada ha cambiado... – En ese momento, se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras – Bueno, casi... – Claramente, le faltaba él

Marinette volvió a sonrojarse. Si Adrien no se hubiera ido, podría haber sido aún más feliz, qué duda cabía. Si echaba la vista atrás, se había pasado muchos días y muchas noches atormentada por sus propios pensamientos, y no precisamente positivos

Tras mantener una cordial y buena relación desde siempre, de repente empezó a tratarla mal y no entendía nada. Quería saber el porqué, quería saberlo, más que nada en el mundo...Y ese deseo melancólico se reflejó en su mirada en ese momento. Hacía dos años que no estaba con Adrien, y si le hubieran dicho que podría estar a su lado de nuevo, hablando, no se lo habría creído ni en un millón de años, pero estaba pasando. Marinette lo miró; estaba a tan solo a unos centímetros de ella. Ahora solamente necesitaba saber el tan ansiado motivo de su marcha, y podía conseguirlo o, por lo menos, estaba algo más cerca de conseguirlo que hacía tan solo días

Y él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos en su triste mirada, pues él apartó la suya, incómodo y con un dolor en el pecho

-Marinette, yo... – Empezó él, intentando explicarse – Tú sabes que mi padre es un hombre exigente y controlador

-Sí... – Dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza ¿Pero qué tenía que ver su padre en ese momento? – ¿Por qué?

-Probablemente no me creerás – dijo muy a su pesar – pero...

* * *

Dos años atrás, las dos personas que se encargaban de la protección de la ciudad se encontraban haciendo su labor, es decir, peleando contra una persona que, desgraciadamente y dadas sus emociones negativas, había sido akumatizada

Los dos superhéroes tenían muchas probabilidades de vencer, incluso habían conseguido acorralar a su enemigo, pero ese día, las cosas ya eran diferentes

Ladybug estaba a punto de capturar el akuma cuando Chat Noir recibió un golpe por parte del villano como último recurso para resistirse, siendo lanzado por los aires

Estando ahora sola para combatir y cansada de haber estado bastante tiempo peleando, ella sacó fuerzas de flaqueza hasta que, finalmente y tras defenderse unas cuantas veces, consiguió su objetivo: el akuma se purificó y todo volvió a la normalidad

No obstante, él no había vuelto, lo que le pareció extraño. Siempre estaba dispuesto a aparecer y hacer banales demostraciones sobre su egocéntrica persona

Un rato después, Ladybug consiguió localizar a Chat Noir desde las alturas, pues llevaba unos cuantos minutos rastreando los alrededores de tejado en tejado en su busca

Se posó en el suelo y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, extrañándose aún más. ¿Qué hacía sentado en el interior de una fuente? Estaba claro que había caído ahí después de recibir aquel golpe, pero podría haber salido perfectamente, y no lo había hecho

-¿Estás bien? – Le dijo ella con preocupación

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él pareció no inmutarse. Tan solo miraba al frente

Ladybug retiró la mano y se quedó contemplándolo con el ceño fruncido. Algo no iba bien

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la semana raro, y más hoy. Estás distraído, apenas hablas, y solo te limitas a mirar al frente sin ni siquiera pestañear

Tras unos segundos en los que solamente se escuchaba el agua de la fuente caer, finalmente él se levantó

-No me pasa nada – Le dijo seriamente mientras se ponía en pie. Se sacudió un poco el agua y le dio la espalda, como si no quisiera que le mirara

Si por nada se refería a la estúpida e injustificada obligación de su padre de marcharse de repente y de no volver a ver a Marinette, entonces sí

Sin querer que ella le hiciera más preguntas sobre el tema, parecía dispuesto a irse sin más cuando...

-Oye – Le dijo ella en el mismo tono. Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro para evitar que se marchara. Alguien no se comportaba así de raro de la noche a la mañana por nada – A mí no me engañas. Sé que te pasa algo, pero no sé el qué – Chat Noir giró levemente la cabeza con un debate interno en su mente, dudando si hablar o, por el contrario, callar. Claro que deseaba hablarlo con ella, pero, si hacía aquello, la involucraría en algo con lo que no tenía que contaminarse – Puedes contármelo, en fin, si eso te ayuda...

Sin embargo, él volvió a fijar la mirada al frente y le apartó la mano que tenía apoyada en su hombro de un manotazo. No podía

-Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada, ¿no? – Le dijo de manera cortante – Tan solo...déjame

Volvió a avanzar unos pasos para alargar su bastón y largarse de allí

-Espera – Le obligó ella – No me creo que no te pase nada – Su tono de voz había dejado ya palabras atrás de derrochar simpatía – Si quisieras, podría hacer algo por ti, pero ahora mismo no me estás dejando

-¡Deja de querer entrometerte en mis asuntos! Es algo que no te importa... – Y se hizo el silencio

Ella no podía creer que la hubiera gritado, que la hubiera hablado de esa forma tan impropia de él, incluso él mismo se quedó sorprendido de su propia actitud, parándose de repente en el sitio. Claro que había sido consecuencia de toda la presión que llevaba soportando durante días

-Un momento – Le espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Cómo que no me importa? ¡Claro que me importa! Adrien, somos novios...Me gustaría saber todo lo que te suceda. Yo solo me intereso por ti

-Si...Si de verdad te interesaras por mí – Dijo tras unos segundos callado – lo dejarías estar sin más

Se había sonrojado por las palabras de ella, aunque, afortunadamente, no había podido verlo al estar de espaldas

-¿Pero se puede saber qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo – Dijo al borde del enfado. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Una breve explicación, al menos...

La estaba volviendo loca con esos comentarios tan raros y fuera de lugar

Él suspiro, frustrado, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. No era nada fácil tratar de alejarse de ella, sobre todo porque no era lo que quería

Y entonces lo vio claro. Si él no podía alejarse de ella ya que ella se negaba, haría lo posible para que ella se alejara por su propia voluntad

-...Es muy fácil, ¡yo nunca he estado enamorado de ti! ¿Eso sí lo entiendes? – Millones de cuchillos afilados atravesaron el corazón del chico en ese momento, cerrando los ojos para, mentalmente, amortiguarse a sí mismo el golpe. Esa era una gran mentira – Por eso no quiero que me ayudes ni que te involucres con mis asuntos

Ladybug no habló en unos segundos, pues no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Le había dicho, no, le había gritado que nunca la había querido...

-¿Y qué significa eso? – Le preguntó ella, alterada – Adrien, ¡mírame! – Le gritó, ahora sí enfadada. Le parecía incómodo que él no la hubiera mirado ni una sola vez mientras mantenían aquella agria conversación. El chico se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con sus ojos azules, aguantando las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que echaban chispas – ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no me quieres? – Las palabras de Adrien martillearon su corazón dolorosamente. Estaba totalmente dolida, confusa...No podía haber dicho aquello.

Ella había estado enamorada de él desde hacía bastantes años, y seguía estándolo. No era posible que toda su relación amorosa no hubiera sido más que una incomprensible mentira.

-¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? – Pero él no parecía dispuesto a responder – ¡Hazme caso! No me ignores y respóndeme – Le soltó, nerviosa. Ella levantó la mano para posarla sobre su brazo y hacer que centrara su total atención en ella, porque seguía viéndose distraído, pero él volvió a apartársela de un manotazo

-Claro que es cierto... – Dijo desanimado en voz baja – No tengo ninguna razón para mentirte sobre eso. Es solo que no soy feliz a tu lado, nada más

Después de la paliza recibida, una mano invisible estrujó el corazón de ambos

Ella tensó la mandíbula y la expresión de su cara, y él pudo notarlo perfectamente

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – Le preguntó atónita y con desgana, tratando de no derrumbarse allí mismo.

Eran felices. Ella pensaba que ambos estaban bien, que él estaba bien. Siempre, después de darle algún corto beso en los labios o en la mejilla, decía que la quería y...

Cierto, nunca la había querido, así que, obviamente, nunca había estado bien con ella. ¿Pero por qué la había engañado todo ese tiempo que habían estado juntos y ahora había decidido dejar de mentirle?

Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que existía un Adrien que no la quería. Desgraciadamente, no se trataba de un sueño; Marinette escuchó la palabra que menos quería oír:

-Sí...Estoy seguro – Pronunció él con un tono dubitativo que ella ignoró por completo dado el dolor que la arrolló bruscamente

Y su mundo se vino abajo de repente. Adrien formaba una parte muy importante de los cimientos que constituían su vida, y esos cimientos habían sido demolidos por las palabras desagradables de él

Ya no pudo hacer nada para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Una tímida lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras miraba al chico a los ojos, totalmente patidifusa y bloqueada

Lo que ella no sabía era que él no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el futuro que su padre le había impuesto. Por supuesto, no quería obedecer a su padre, ¿pero acaso tenía alternativa? Tan solo quedaba un día antes de que un coche le llevara al aeropuerto como le había dicho. Se la había pasado la semana entera, y no había conseguido encontrar una solución para el tema de Marinette. Podría haber huido, pero seguramente, Marinette o habría querido ir con él desperdiciando así también su propio proyecto de vida futuro, cosa que no podía consentir, o se entristecería por no tener a Adrien cerca. Al final, optó por la peor opción de todas. Se había dado cuenta nada más percatarse el cariz que tomaba la conversación, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

Chat Noir se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Alejarse y dejar de herirla.

Odiaba a su padre. Estaba claro que la culpa de que todo terminara de ese modo había sido de él y nada más que de él, pero si su padre no hubiera decidido por él, si no hubiera dicho que Marinette era una mala influencia, si no quisiera alejarla de él...Las cosas serían muy diferentes. Incluso tenía pensado, en un futuro no muy lejano, quizá cosa de meses, irse a vivir con Marinette y empezar la convivencia juntos. Pero ya nada podía ser

-Espera, por favor... – Le dijo ella saliendo del estado de shock, como último recurso para que no se fuera de ese modo. Tal vez podían hablar las cosas más tranquilamente

-¿¡Es que no ves que tengo que alejarme de ti!? – El silencio volvió a hacerse el dueño del lugar. Adrien le dio la espalda y miró al suelo arrepentido. A cada palabra que pronunciaba, empeoraba más las cosas, y él era plenamente consciente de ello. Pero si ella se enfadaba, se alejaría por decisión propia – Por favor, no me busques

-...¡De acuerdo! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte, ¿me oyes?! – Chilló, con el dolor y la rabia a partes iguales, pero la segunda se impuso al primero por despecho

Chat Noir suspiró, abatido. Estupendo, ahora Marinette le odiaría para siempre.

Con la tristeza pintada en el rostro, estiró su bastón y se elevó para recorrer los tejados de los edificios y volver a lo que sería su casa solamente durante tan solo un día más. No había tenido el valor suficiente para mirarla de nuevo, pues él acabaría derrumbándose aún más

Ladybug se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar por el que Chat Noir había desaparecido, tomando la difícil decisión de no dejar que él jugara con ella de nuevo, ni con sus sentimientos, mientras el resto de las lágrimas exitosamente retenidas anteriormente se desplazaban libremente por sus mejillas

* * *

-Al día siguiente me fui a China tal y como mi padre había querido - Concluyó él, quitándose un gran peso de encima

Marinette se había quedado escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras sobre lo que en realidad había pasado aquel horrible día, el día en el que una parte muy importante de su vida se había ido de su lado, y se había quedado bastante sorprendida

-¿Qué? – Preguntó, tratando de digerir todo aquello, aquella impactante información

-Estuve dos años hasta que decidí plantarle cara a mi padre, dejar mi vida allí y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes...Volver

-P...Pero... – Ciertamente, no sabía qué decir. No quería creerse esa verdad. Por un lado, era demasiado impactante, pero por otra sí que quería hacerlo: encajaba más con lo que verdaderamente sucedió – podrías habérmelo contado, lo habría entendido y...

-¿Y arriesgarme a que quisieras venir conmigo? No. Mi padre no te consideró una buena influencia por aquel entonces, no lo habría aceptado de buena gana, además que sabe que eres Ladybug. No podía arriesgarme a que te metieras en un viaje controlado totalmente por mi padre. Quién sabe de lo que habría sido capaz. Además, no podía despojarte de tu vida aquí como hizo mi padre conmigo – Adrien la miró con la esperanza en los ojos, chocando de nuevo con sus ojos azules estupefactos. Quería que Marinette le creyera, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, aquella sí que era la verdad. Él intuyó, y sabía, que Marinette quería respuestas, y ahora él se las estaba dando sin ningún reparo, fuera del alcance de su padre, con el tiempo sanador de por medio – Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Tú formabas parte de mi vida... – Susurró, congelada en el sitio

Él se ruborizó, pero se obligó a continuar con su discurso

-Lo sé...Pero no habría sido nada justo para ti. Aquí tenías a unos padres que te quieren, amigos, habías empezado la universidad y justo te acababan de admitir para realizar las prácticas en una empresa de moda...Aún lo recuerdo, cuando viniste corriendo hacia mí y me abrazaste eufórica al enterarte de que te habían admitido – Adrien sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquella feliz escena – No podía, simplemente no podía – Negó con la cabeza automáticamente, rechazando esa opción pasada como muchas otras veces había rechazado hacía años – Y si te enfadabas conmigo, serías tú misma la que no querrías volverte a involucrar conmigo, por lo que te quedarías aquí

Marinette apartó la vista del chico y miró al frente, en dirección al ventanal, perpleja. Adrien le había dicho la verdad, eso estaba claro, por la suavidad y la bondad con la que le había estado hablando. Pero no sabía qué pensar en esos momentos. Ni siquiera tenía claro que hubiera sido mejor saber lo que realmente pasó

Empezó a respirar hondo para relajarse y asimilar todo en su cabeza, pero las lágrimas volvieron a formársele haciendo una confinada presión en sus ojos, terminando por salir

-¿Y no podías haber pensado en otra forma mejor de solucionar las cosas antes de irte? – Le preguntó casi gritando, desesperada.

Marinette se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin poder evitarlo, pues las caprichosas lágrimas siguieron su curso. Lo había pasado realmente mal todo ese tiempo sin saber nada y Adrien no lo hizo de la mejor forma

Él cerró los ojos, apenado. No quería ver a Marinette llorando y muy seguramente habría estado de manera similar cuando se fue a China

-No hay día que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho. Pero no sé por qué, no se me ocurrió otra forma... – Adrien trató de quitarle las manos de la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos a pesar de las numerosas lágrimas que supuso que debía de haber de por medio – Marinette, por favor... – Si tan solo dejara de llorar...Cada sollozo suponía realmente un gran golpe a su aún no reconstruido corazón

Al final, él consiguió su objetivo, aunque solo fuera para hacer salir de su boca más declaraciones dolorosas

-No te imaginas cuánto tiempo he estado sufriendo por tu culpa, preguntándome qué habría hecho mal para que te quisieras alejar de mí, el verdadero motivo de que te fueras... – Le confesó con una agobiante pesadumbre

Rápidamente, Marinette se levantó con la intención de volverse a su casa. Al final, la verdad también había sido dolorosa. Si estar con Adrien supondría dolor, ahora era ella la que prefería marcharse

Pero no contaba con el pequeño detalle de que no había dormido tampoco en esos días a pesar de las recomendaciones de Tikki- que solía ser muy responsable, incluso más que ella-. Por un momento, y dado el reciente sofoco, los ojos se le cerraron y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero él la sujeto antes de que eso pudiera suceder

-Lo sé, lo sé. Todo eso lo sé. Tanto que ni siquiera duermes por mi culpa – Le dijo dolido

Marinette pareció recobrar el sentido, pues se apartó bruscamente de él

-Suéltame – Le dijo de manera arisca, que él notó de inmediato

Algo sorprendido por su reacción, Adrien trató de acercarse a ella y que se relajara, pero ella se apartó para evitar el contacto y se fue de su lado, en dirección a la puerta

-Será mejor que me vaya – Dio como única explicación con gran pesadumbre

Adrien se alarmó ante esas palabras. Le había contado la verdad y sabía que ella se la había creído, pero sucedió algo con lo que no contaba, que ella siguiera enfadada después de haberle confesado lo que realmente pasó.

Apurado por que aquello no sucediera y no perderla de nuevo, la agarró del brazo cuando pasaba por su lado y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Sus labios se unieron sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente

Al principio, ella se vio totalmente sorprendida por aquel acto tan repentino, pero, al mismo, tiempo, encandilada, volviendo a vivir aquella sensación que le encantaba y que tanto había echado de menos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que evocaba aquel beso fugitivo, aquella muestra de cariño. Notó como él disminuía la presión en el brazo por el que la había agarrado, pasando la mano a rodear su cintura con delicadeza

Aquello era tan maravilloso...Hacía tanto que no experimentaba algo así...Hasta la discusión. Y, aunque ahora sabía la verdad de los acontecimientos, no le gustaba nada lo mal que lo pasó por su culpa, por su incapacidad para gestionar las cosas de una mejor manera

Es cierto, estaba cabreada

Volviendo a la realidad, Marinette separó sus labios de manera repentina, pero no hizo nada para zafarse del brazo de él que le rodeaba la cintura

Ella parecía decidida a soltarle alguna palabra hiriente, que le provocara alguna clase de dolor similar a la que ella había vivido, viendo cómo la miraban los ojos verdes de él; con expectación, en un intento desesperado desde lo más profundo de su ser que el beso le hubiera servido como recurso de no perderla otra vez

Al final, Marinette terminó cediendo ante aquella mirada que conseguía conquistarla y hacerla sentir plenamente llena

Se abandonó a sus deseos, inclinándose hacia él y rodeándole el cuello delicada, pero firmemente, para sumergirse en un nuevo beso, que él correspondió de inmediato. Cerró los ojos y empleó el otro brazo en rodearle también la cintura

Volvía a ser una sensación maravillosa, de eso no había duda. Y a pesar de que había sido ella la que había empezado el beso, el terminó marcando el ritmo. Marinette se dejó llevar. Se convirtió en un beso lento y romántico, sin prisa. Ese era su momento después de tanto tiempo, lo que era más, era el mundo el que debía esperar a que ellos dos terminaran. Y todo para demostrarle a Marinette y hacerle ver de una vez que él sí la quería

Marinette se separó, esa vez delicadamente, cuando notó que sus sollozos querían salir de nuevo de manera inminente

Las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara, a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de él. Adrien le puso una mano en la mejilla y le sonrió de manera entrañable. Él también añoraba aquello y, al parecer, había funcionado su táctica de besarla

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Marinette le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Él la abrazó también, fuertemente, y hundió la cara en su pelo, comprobando que era verdad que estaba a su lado, que, después de mucho tiempo, sus sueños se habían cumplido. En ese momento, Marinette empezó gimotear. Ella tampoco se creía aquello

-Yo siempre te he querido – Le susurró al oído para que se tranquilizara

Pero los sollozos se hicieron más intensos. Claro que, ahora eran de alivio y emoción, no de tristeza

-Lo siento, perdóname. Jamás volveré a hacer algo similar – Realmente, estaba arrepentido – No puedo verte sufrir y me he dado cuenta de que, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo alejarme de ti durante mucho tiempo

* * *

 _Uf...pues nada, otro capítulo más. Me ha encantado escribirlo, pero a la vez, he sufrido bastante. Pobre Marinette, pobre Adrien, pobres todos..._

 _Pero bueno, la revelación que todo el mundo esperaba o quería al fin llegó, así que ya podéis dejar de sufrir ;)_

 _Lo único que me gustaría pedir por primera vez es saber vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo, al que le doy más importancia que al resto. Al fin y al cabo, es un capítulo bastante crucial, en torno al que gira el resto de la historia y me gustaría saber qué pensáis. Bueno, no obligo a nadie, por supuesto, que comente el o la que así quiera ^.^ Es solo que me gustaría saber lo que os ha parecido esta revelación de la trama de la historia_

 _Sonrais777: No te ha dado un ataque, menos mal ;) Y espero que no te haya dado otro, porque aquí tienes tus ansiadas respuestas. Sinceramente, espero que no te aya decepcionado. Al menos no mucho...Por cierto, tendría que ser muy mala persona para hacer que no se queden juntos Marinette y Adrien. ¿En serio me crees tan mala persona como para ser capaz de separarlos ahora? Puede que sí o puede que no ;p Misterio, misterio..._

 _Eljefe2000: Ya he leído tu historia :D Y debo decir que al principio me llamó la atención y no sabía qué pensar. No te lo tomes a mal, por favor, es solo que no suelo seguir los crossover, y por esa misma razón me sorprendió que decidieras juntar x-overs (que no conocía antes) con Miraculous Ladybug. El caso es que empecé a leer tu fic y me encantó. Los fics en los que aparece el maestro Fu, para empezar, ya me conquistan. También me sorprendió que hicieras mala a Ladybug *-* No es común que se escriba sobre Ladybug como alguien malvada. Así que, por favor, ¡sigue con el fic! En cuanto a lo de Marinette y la madre de Adrien...Bueno, en este capítulo no he puesto nada, pero en los futuros sí ;) Y, la verdad, no creo que Tikki y Plagg se gusten (¿los kwamis pueden experimentar amor?). Yo creo que es más bien una larga unión de sus vidas por habitar en los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, el ying y el yang, la creación y la destrucción...etc., por lo que siempre han estado juntos o muy relacionados. Aunque lo único que se sabe por el momento de ellos es que ambos se conocen muy bien. Quién sabe si Marinette y Adrien podrían descubrir la identidad del otro en las futuras temporadas debido a sus kwamis. Eso sería...3_

 _ElliotVanBuuren: Muy linda :p Cada vez que escribo y la retrato despistada, trato de recordar todas aquellas escenas de los capítulos en los que es torpe y pongo sus posibles acciones y reacciones con mi trama._

 _AlbaSky: ¿Mis escenas de acción bien narradas? La verdad, cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo anterior, no me salían las palabras y hubo varios momentos en los que me quedé estancada, aunque aun así conseguí acabar el capítulo. ¡Gracias por el halago igualmente, que siempre se agradece! Y no sé cómo se llama la madre de Adrien (¿ha salido en algún lado su nombre?) Por eso siempre me refiero a ella como la mujer, la mujer rubia...Y se me hace bastante complicado, y raro...Puede que Alya ya haya tomado cartas en el asunto con lo de la madre de Adrien ;) Y, aunque todo el mundo quiera saber por qué Chat Noir volvió, creo que Marinette ha tenido que ser la primera en saberlo, siendo lo más justo_

 _No tenía ni idea que el doblaje latino se hace a veces en Miami y Los Ángeles. :o Cuando lo leí me quedé muy sorprendida. Aquí el doblaje se hace en Madrid, Barcelona y poco más. ¡Por cierto! He escuchado el opening de Ladybug en latino. Y, sintiéndolo mucho, debo decir que no solo no me gusta, sino que me horroriza. Y no porque esté en latino en vez de en castellano, que eso sería una tontería. Da igual que estuviera en ruso, en chino o en italiano. Lo digo por las voces...Me quedé paralizada cuando lo escuché. Es como que a veces van a parar de cantar y luego tratan de retomar la canción como pueden o algo así me pareció. ¿Y dicen Miraculus o me lo parece a mí? No sé, lo siento, de verdad, pero no me gusta nada. A diferencia del doblaje, prefiero la versión en castellano para el opening sobre la latina_

 _Retomando el tema de Venezuela, no pretendía ofenderte en ningún momento. Yo no pienso que en España, por el hecho de ser europeos, seamos superiores, pero hay gente estúpida por ahí que sí lo piensa. Solamente decía que todos los medios de comunicación aquí, bueno, la mayoría, están bastante influenciados por los partidos políticos cuyos integrantes quieren hacer de buenos samaritanos compadeciéndose por la gente de Venezuela de cara a las elecciones únicamente hasta que llegue el día de ir a votar y eso no me gusta nada (Con etcétera repugnante me refería a lo que hacen los políticos, no a lo que pueda haber o pasar en Venezuela). En cualquier caso, te pido disculpas_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Sentimientos**

'Sí, más te vale' Pensó Marinette con amenazante diversión ante las recientes palabras del chico

Finalmente, se separó de él. Cuando sus rostros volvían a estar uno frente al otro, se secó las lágrimas ladeando levemente la cabeza para dejar espacio a su mano secadora. Era mejor borrar cualquier rastro de aquel signo de debilidad que había supuesto el repentino llanto

-¿Mejor? – Le preguntó él humildemente cuando ella terminó su labor

Por toda respuesta, Marinette asintió con la cabeza, más relajada. Él sonrió, aliviado después de que se le hubiera pasado la asfixia

Le colocó una mano en la barbilla para aproximar su cara a la suya y darle un rápido beso en los labios

-Te quiero – Acto seguido, le soltó la barbilla y empleó la mano en recogerle un travieso mechón de pelo – Espero que lo sepas

-Ahora ya sí

La amplia sonrisa que él esbozó le dejó bastante claro a Marinette que no se había equivocado con él, sobre todo cuando ella le sonrió de vuelta y la felicidad pareció reflejarse en el verdor los ojos de él, que se tornaron brillantes

¿Significaba eso que volvían a estar juntos? La verdad, no tenía ni idea. Habría que hablarlo más adelante, supuso

-Lo que me sorprende – Dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – es que hayas podido conseguir mi número de teléfono

-Ah, en cuanto a eso... – Queriéndose hacer la distraída, miró hacia la izquierda y se rascó ligeramente la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice

-Déjame adivinar – Marinette volvió a centrar su mirada en él – ¿Alya?

Pero no le hizo falta ninguna palabra como respuesta. La sorpresa que invadió los ojos de ella le sirvió para darse cuenta de que había acertado, riéndose tímidamente. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre podría adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza

-¿Y cómo lo ha hecho? – Volvió a preguntar él, con curiosidad

¿En serio quería saber todo el proceso? Realmente, no se acordaba muy bien de todo lo que le dijo, pues estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Adrien cuando Alya le describió con pelos y señales todo lo que había hecho para obtener el número. Además, parecía que lo que había hecho no estaba demasiado permitido, así que prefirió quedarse callada al respecto

Aunque, más bien, se trataba de una pregunta retórica, puesto que Adrien, sin obtener respuesta alguna, volvió a abrir la boca para hablar

-Es curioso – Ella le miró con extrañeza ¿Qué era curioso? – A pesar de que no te dije nada, al final has acabado sabiéndolo prácticamente todo: mi número, dónde vivo ahora, dónde he estado estos dos años...

-Siento decepcionarte, pero eres tú el que me has dicho dónde vives ahora, y tu número y dónde te encontrabas lo he sabido gracias a Alya, hace apenas una semana además...

-Puede ser, pero no deja de significar que te has interesado por mí – Dijo con cierto tono arrogante

-¡No soy yo la que se ha interesado por ti! – Protestó sonrojada – Eres tú el que me siguió el otro día como un paranoico, ¿recuerdas? – Se quejó. En el fondo, él había estado violando su intimidad durante casi un día completo, por no hablar de la escenita en la ventana de su habitación...

-Sabía que te habías dado cuenta... – Confesó en voz alta – Eso me recuerda...¿Quién es esa chica que mencionaste el otro día por la noche? La de la revista – Esa parte sí que le interesaba saberla. No se acordaba de ninguna chica en particular

-Pues... – Marinette buscó apresuradamente la portada de la revista en su teléfono bajo la mirada expectante de él

Extendió el brazo en su dirección y le enseñó la foto

Adrien la miró, quedándose unos segundos inmóvil, tratando de hacer memoria

Ah, ya. Ya se acordaba de ella

-Alya me dijo que estabas saliendo con esta chica – Dijo Marinette con miedo a la respuesta que obtendría

Aunque más que miedo, fue más desconcierto lo que experimentó. Adrien había empezado a reírse a pleno pulmón y aquello a ella le resultó ofensivo, insultante incluso hacia su inquietud

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Refunfuñó ella. Tal vez si se lo contaba, podría reírse ella también. Volvió a mirar la foto, confusa, para comprobar si verdaderamente había algo gracioso en ella, pero no encontró nada en especial

-Perdona – Trató de serenarse cuando vio la expresión contrariada de ella, pero alguna risilla todavía se le escapaba de los labios – Es solo que me resulta divertido que hayas podido pensar eso – ¿Divertido? En realidad, era más que razonable que hubiera podido llegar a ese planteamiento. Antes de que Adrien hubiera vuelto, ella recordaba que le dijo que no estaba enamorada de ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo y aquella chica era bastante guapa a sus ojos – Esa chica no es mi novia. Nunca lo ha sido. De hecho, apenas la conozco – Aparentemente, Marinette se destensó y guardó su teléfono para prestar más atención a las palabras de Adrien – Tan solo es una chica con la que tuve que hacer algunas sesiones de fotos, nada más

-¿Sesiones de fotos?

-Sí. A pesar de haberme ido, mi padre quería que siguiera promocionando la ropa que diseñaba. Ya te he dicho que ir a China implicaba un control absoluto por su parte... – Dijo, volviéndole a recordar lo que le había dicho hacía tan solo un rato – Lo bueno es que me permitió que me quedara con una parte del dinero que ganaba. Quizá esa es la única muestra de cariño que me ha mostrado, si se le puede llamar así – Adrien miró al suelo con la tristeza enmarcando sus facciones

Marinette se sintió una estúpida por haberle sacado aquel tema, y se avergonzó de haberle confesado lo que pensaba que había entre él y esa chica. Eso podía haberle dejado intuir que se encontraba celosa

-Lo siento – Susurró – No debía haberte dicho nada – Volvió a insultarse mentalmente, arrepintiéndose de nuevo por hacerle a Adrien recordar la mala relación que tenía con su padre

-No tienes que arrepentirte. Querías respuestas, ¿no? – Le sonrió cálidamente, haciéndole ver que no se había afectado en absoluto – La foto que has visto en la revista fue tomada cuando nos dirigíamos al estudio. Y ya sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser los periodistas, cambiando la información a su antojo

-Sí...

-Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas sido capaz de enterarte de esto a través de Alya – Dijo con su recuperado sentido del humor

Ella iba a reírse, pero otra idea le vino a la cabeza como un rayo

-...Hablando de Alya...

-¿Qué pasa? – Se interesó él al ver la duda en el azul de sus ojos

-Cuando viniste a mi casa y nos peleamos – Empezó ella como breve introducción. No quería recordarlo, pero era para que Adrien supiera el día al que se estaba refiriendo – Me dijiste que vivías solo cuando te pregunté

Adrien tragó saliva, nervioso. Así que ya había descubierto que aquello era mentira, ¿no?

-...Sí

-Resulta que Alya me contó anoche que vio a tu madre ayer por la tarde ¿Es eso cierto?

-...Sí

Después de todo, él había estado presente cuando las dos se encontraban en la misma sala, a menos de un metro de distancia, mirando por una cristalera

-Así que, ¿vives con ella?

-...Sí

-¿Y por qué me mentiste entonces?

-Oh, vamos, Marinette. Si te hubiera dicho que vivía con mi madre, así, sin más, habría sido demasiado raro y repentino. Tampoco tenía sentido que te lo contara si no sabías el resto

-¿Qué es el resto? – Puso énfasis en la última palabra, creyéndose que, de nuevo, habría una segunda parte inédita y dolorosa de la verdad

-Básicamente, lo que te acabo de contar

Marinette arqueó una ceja, escéptica

-¿Básicamente?

-Bueno, sí

Marinette se quedó callada, centrando su vista en la expresión de él, en busca de alguna mueca que indicara que ocultaba algo

-¿Cómo vives con tu madre de repente? Pensaba que estaba desaparecida...

-Y yo también

-¿Entonces?

Adrien se estiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo que al final terminó posando en la parte trasera del cuero cabelludo y miró hacia las vistas del ventanal

-Bueno... – Tomó aire de manera profunda, pensando en cómo contarle una versión reducida de los hechos – Me la encontré en China hará algo menos de un mes, por casualidad

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Te la encontraste...? ¿Por casualidad? – Eso le parecía demasiado inusual

-Puede sonar raro – Y, de hecho, sonaba raro – pero sí

-¿Y por qué estaba ella en China? No me digas que fue tu padre el que también la obligó a irse allí – Dijo con temor por si su padre pasaba de ser un obseso compulsivo a ser un maníaco compulsivo o algo similar. En fin, no sabía si algo así podía llegar a existir, pero en su mente tenía sentido

Adrien trató de evitar reírse

-No, no lo creo – Después de todo, su padre también la daba por desaparecida, y su madre estaba allí por los Miraculous. Gabriel no sabía nada de los Miraculous...

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba

Adrien avanzó hasta colocarse enfrente del ventanal. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en el cristal y dirigiendo la vista hacia Marinette. El hecho de estar a contraluz le hacía parecer incluso más apuesto, por lo que ella tuvo que hacer lo posible para que sus piernas no se tambalearan

-La verdad – Empezó él – Todo esto tiene que ver con los Miraculous

Marinette tuvo que asegurarse de que había escuchado bien

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es cierto. A mí también me sorprendió cuando me enteré. Cuando me la encontré, me confesó que ella se había quedado allí para proteger uno de los Miraculous, todo para garantizarme un mundo mejor o algo así. Es por eso que desapareció misteriosamente. No se lo contó a nadie para no poner a las personas en peligro, supongo – Marinette escuchaba sus palabras con atención. Aquello tenía su sentido – También me dijo que... – Se posó una mano en la frente, tratando de hacer memoria – fue la encargada de proteger uno de los Miraculous cuando estaban en peligro de ser usados para el mal...

En ese momento, una idea que le pareció evidente, pero que nunca antes se lo había parecido, le vino a la cabeza. Y ella pareció pensar en lo mismo, pues intercambiaron una mirada cómplice e igual, incluso una chispa invisible pareció prenderse cuando se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. Se trataba de la razón que a veces habían rozado con los dedos livianamente, la razón por la que Tikki y Plagg no habían desaparecido: Papillon

¿Así que la madre de Adrien era perfectamente consciente de que un Miraculous había sido robado? Desconocían si lo sabía desde hacía mucho o poco, pero estaba claro que no lo ignoraba

-¿Sabe que eres Chat Noir?

-Sí. Lo sabe – Confirmó asintiendo también con la cabeza cuando se cruzó de brazos, aún apoyado en la cristalera – También sabe que tú eres Ladybug

-Tu madre...¿Dónde está? – Preguntó ella con inquietud

Pero él pareció mucho más relajado que ella. Tan solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros

-No lo sé. Últimamente – y por últimamente se refería a los dos últimos días puesto que habían llegado de China hacía tan solo cuatro – sale bastante. Supongo que irá a pasear o a comprar. Incluyo ayer, después del ataque del akuma, desapareció y no volvió hasta después de dos horas

Así que estaba totalmente confirmado. La mujer que había visto al lado de Alya el día anterior era la madre de Adrien. Se parecía físicamente demasiado a él, además, la había visto años atrás en una foto como fondo de pantalla en la habitación de Adrien. Pues claro, por eso le había resultado familiar ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Pero su cabeza decidió centrarse en sus histéricos planteamientos como parecía que le gustaba hacer. Si sabía que ella era Ladybug...

-Adrien..., ¿qué le has contado a tu madre exactamente sobre mí? – Le preguntó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular su voz temblorosa

-¿Que qué le he contado? – Miró al techo, como si quisiera acordarse de todas las palabras que le había dicho sobre ella. Al final, decidió no dar rodeos – pues, todo

¿¡Cómo que todo!? ¡Oh, no! Qué vergüenza. Y pensando que el día anterior había peleado contra un akuma enfrente de ella...Se dio un golpe en la frente y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su heroicidad le pareció absolutamente patética. Se había caído al suelo varias veces y la habían hecho volar por los aires

Solamente pudo ver las insignificantes cosas negativas, exagerándolas al máximo, ocultando las verdaderas y extraordinarias hazañas que había realizado

Se maldijo a sí misma

Bueno, más bien, maldijo a Adrien. Miles de insultos se le acumularon en la cabeza deseando salir, aunque, al final no lo consiguieron. De todos modos, no serían malintencionados tal y como habrían sido unos cuantos minutos atrás

Al ver la expresión y los gestos de apuro de Marinette, tal como pasarse una mano intranquila por la mejilla o mirar nerviosamente a los lados, Adrien se dio un pequeño impulso para alejarse del ventanal. Descruzó los brazos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marinette

Cuando estaba a escaso medio metro de ella, se paró. Con diversión, puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Quieres relajarte? – Le dijo con una sonrisa de entretenimiento ante la reacción de ella. Siempre le había gustado aquella pequeña faceta torpe y despistada suya, y no era la primera vez que lo había pensado desde que había llegado de China

Pero él no pareció contagiarle la sonrisa. Ella se encontraba seria y agobiada

-No tiene gracia, Adrien – Le repuso ella, tajante – Yo no sé qué pensaría de alguien del que solo me hubieran dicho cosas, y menos si ese alguien es Ladybug

Él reprimió de nuevo un intento de reírse. En su lugar, le agarró la mano que se pasaba por la mejilla y la bajó el brazo suavemente

-Estás exagerando las cosas... – Y así era. Su madre se lo había tomado bastante bien

-Depende – Le dijo ella automáticamente, como si ya hubiera pensado en lo que le diría

-¿De qué? – Adrien levantó una ceja, no sabiendo a lo que se refería realmente

-De lo que le hayas contado – Es obvio, quería añadir, pero no lo hizo finalmente

Así que era eso...Marinette y sus legendarias inseguridades

-Bueno... – Adrien se acercó aún más a ella. Con el brazo izquierdo, le rodeó de nuevo la cintura, adoptando una actitud más semejante a la de Chat Noir – le he contado que eres dulce, de buen corazón, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a la gente, valiente...¿Quieres que siga?

-Ahora mismo, no estoy segura – Aseguró con desconfianza

Él ahogó una risa y siguió

-También le he contado cómo nos conocimos, cómo era nuestra relación en el instituto...

-No sé si eso me gusta... – Susurró, desviando la mirada. ¿Hacía falta ir diciendo por ahí lo torpe que se comportaba con Adrien siempre en aquella época?

-...Cómo empezamos a salir juntos – continuó – hasta que pasó lo que pasó

-Espera un momento – Marinette dio un paso hacia atrás algo asustada, soltándose del brazo del chico – ¿Me estás diciendo que tu madre sabe de nuestra discusión?

-Claro que lo sabe – Respondió él como si estuviera ligeramente ofendido, confundido por la reacción de Marinette

-Lo sabía, lo sabía – Se puso las dos manos en la cabeza, horrorizada – Esto es un desastre. Ahora pensará que soy un monstruo. Alguien sin corazón o algo parecido

-¿Por qué? – Dijo él sin comprender – También sabe todo lo que hizo mi padre, así que todo queda aclarado. De hecho, fue ella la que me dijo que volviera

-¿Qué? – Marinette bajó las manos lentamente y le miró fijamente, sorprendida

-Cuando le conté todo, cómo mi padre me había obligado a irme, que yo no quería estar allí a pesar de todo, lo que pasó contigo... – Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia la calle – Me propuso que nos volviéramos y yo acepté. Para recuperar mi vida y recuperarte a ti. Me hizo prometerle que lo haría – Le dijo, recordando la convicción con la que su madre se lo había hecho prometer, ruborizándose en cuanto volvió a mirar a Marinette

Para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, agachó la cabeza y levantó los hombros aún con las manos en los bolsillos, no pudiendo hacer nada por evitar que una vergonzosa sonrisa cruzara sus labios

Pero ella sonrió del mismo modo y supuso que sus mejillas estaban igual

-Y si no te hubieras encontrado con tu madre, ¿qué habría pasado? – Se atrevió ella a preguntar, rompiendo el silencio

-Probablemente no estaría aquí, enfrente de ti

-Ya – Dijo Marinette con dolor. Agachó la cabeza, triste – Y yo probablemente seguiría sin saber nada, ignorante sobre lo que pasó...

Adrien siguió sus gestos con la mirada y torció el gesto. Avanzó un paso, poniendo una mano en su espalda

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento – Le dijo, con lástima. Estaba claro que Marinette no iba a olvidar el daño que le hizo únicamente pidiendo perdón – Soy consciente de que no puedo volver al pasado ni pretender que todo se arregle solamente pidiendo disculpas, pero... – por un momento, se quedó pensando en qué decir, optando por lo que de verdad sentía – no puedo estar ni un segundo más separado de mi lady – Agarró su mano, se la llevó a los labios y la besó, para concluir guiñándole un ojo de manera pícara, como si en esos momentos llevara la máscara de Chat Noir puesta

Marinette se quedó un momento observándolo con su mano aún entre la de él, dudando. Le había dejado caer que quería volver con ella, eso estaba bastante claro. Por una parte, era lo que quería. Claro que quería. Volver a estar con Adrien era como un sueño que parecía imposible después de dos años. Aun así, no podía olvidar todo el dolor que, aunque no le afectaba en lo más mínimo en su día a día, porque estaba continuamente ocupada, sí que le afectaba por las noches o en cualquier momento en el que le venían recuerdos a la cabeza

-Yo... – Dijo, ante la mirada esperanzada de él. Sin embargó, soltó su mano de la mano de Adrien y miró hacia un lado para romper el contacto visual – No lo sé, Adrien...

Él se perturbó por un momento. ¿No había dicho que sí entonces? Bueno, era una posibilidad. Pero una posibilidad que había preferido no contemplar con tanta intensidad como el resto de posibilidades, que eran positivas

Marinette continuó, sabiendo que debía alguna explicación más completa. O, mejor dicho, una explicación, a secas

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y... – Suspiró, apenas sin creerse sus palabras – No sé si quiero volver a estar contigo

-Pero, ¿por qué? – Su tono de voz dejaba ver que se encontraba angustiado de repente

-Fue muy doloroso para mí cuando te fuiste. Y aunque ahora sé la verdad, lo que pasó realmente, no puedo olvidar el dolor así como así, ¿entiendes? – Justo como él había supuesto. Estaba claro que un simple perdón no era suficiente – Además, si volvemos a estar juntos, ¿quién dice que no volverás a hacerme daño de nuevo? ¿Que tu padre no volverá a entrometerse?

-Mi padre no volverá a ser un problema – Le respondió él con contundencia. Ese era el principal problema, y quería exterminarlo de raíz

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que he dejado atrás cualquier tipo de relación con él – Aunque antes tampoco había tenido mucha – cuando llegué fui a visitarle y despedirme de él definitivamente. No sabe dónde vivo, con quién estoy o qué estoy haciendo

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó. No se creía que Adrien hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso

-No tengo ninguna razón para mentirte sobre eso – Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dicho lo mismo en la discusión que mantuvieron dos años atrás – Y esta vez, lo digo de verdad

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso? Pensaba que, a pesar de todo, tú querías a tu padre y...

-Marinette – Él la interrumpió con seriedad – Mi padre nunca me ha tratado con cariño. Solo me ha visto como alguien del que sacar provecho. Nunca me ha dejado hacer lo que yo quería, empeñado con que fuera alguien perfecto. Un hijo digno de él, supongo, no lo sé. Pero ya no podía dejar que me utilizara más. Por no decir que me hizo perderte – Se sonrojó ante eso último. Podría sonar empalagoso, pero era verdad – Por favor, Marinette, perdóname – Y avanzó para abrazarla – lo siento mucho

Ella notó como él la abrazaba. Podía recordar perfectamente cómo la había abrazado en el pasado para protegerla de ataques cuando se encontraban peleando, y él siempre salía perjudicado. Sonrió, reconfortándose ante aquello

Así que era cierto. Su padre no volvería a entrometerse entre ellos, y ni mucho menos ser un impedimento

-De acuerdo, está bien, está bien – Marinette hizo que separara la cabeza, quedando enfrente de la suya para hablarle con mayor comodidad – Sé que lo sientes, de verdad que lo sé – Le afirmó en voz baja

Marinette le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y juntó los labios con los suyos una tercera vez, todo para demostrarle que sí sabía que estaba realmente arrepentido

Él depositó sus manos en su espalda, bajándolas lentamente hasta su cintura cuando ella enredó los dedos de una mano en su pelo rubio, dispersándose los de la otra mano por su nuca

-No sé qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones – Le susurró cuando se separaron y únicamente sus frentes eran la parte de la cara mediante la cual ambos estaban en contacto

Ella tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder. Segundos que empleó en mirarle a los ojos como si quisiera embeberse en ellos

-Callarte

Sin darle tiempo a que él respondiera, ella hizo presión con la mano que tenía casi aprisionando su nuca, para volver a acercar su cara y hacer que sus labios se unieran de nuevo

Ya nada podía pararles. Él se ciñó aún más a su cintura y la atrajo más hacía él con firmeza. Por su parte, ella cambió una mano de posición: de detrás del cuello a su mejilla

Queriendo, necesitando, pidiendo a gritos ese beso, sus pasos les condujeron a la habitación de él, sin saber realmente a cuánta distancia se encontraba, únicamente concentrados en lo que hacían

Cuando pasaron por el marco de la puerta y ya les faltaba poco para llegar a su destino final, la cama, Marinette se tropezó con una parte de la sábana que rozaba el suelo, cayendo hacia delante y rompiendo el beso

-¡Ay! – Se quejaron los dos. Obviamente, Adrien también se vio afectado, siendo él el que realmente dio de espaldas contra el suelo, cayendo Marinette encima de él

Rápidamente, se apoyó con las rodillas y con las manos en el suelo, teniéndolo aún a él debajo, que se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, con expresión descolocada. Seguramente se habría hecho daño

Y muy seguramente, Tikki, confinada en el pequeño bolso, se habría quejado por el golpe, pero estaba demasiado abrumada en esos momentos como para escucharla

Marinette cerró los ojos y los abrió varias veces en pocos segundos, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba, con quién estaba y en qué posición

Rápidamente, se echó para atrás y dobló las rodillas al completo. Sus muslos quedaron apoyados sobre la parte inferior de sus piernas

Él aprovechó para darse impulso con los brazos hasta quedar finalmente sentado, enfrente de ella

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con preocupación – Soy terriblemente torpe... – Puso las dos manos entre sus dos piernas, en el pequeño hueco que dejaban sus rodillas, y miró al suelo, avergonzada, haciendo que él se riera

-Sí, estoy bien – Admitió con diversión, aunque se había hecho algo de daño. No mucho, sin embargo, y a ella pareció convencerle aquella respuesta

Cuando los dos se quedaron callados, Adrien estiró el brazo y le recorrió la mejilla con la mano lentamente, en un ambiente de complicidad, haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza y sonriera. Finalmente, volvió a bajar la mano y sonrió él, como si reflejara la sonrisa de ella en sus propios labios

Marinette miró a la derecha, hacia donde se encontraba la cama en la que habían estado a punto de posarse, a poca distancia

Algo captó su atención. Al lado de la cama, en la pared, había algo que había estado solicitando durante bastante tiempo

-¡Eh! – Se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a la pared, mientras él la seguía con la mirada – Esta foto... – En efecto, en la que salían ellos dos sonrientes, rodeados de sus compañeros de instituto también con la felicidad pintada en el rostro que Adrien había decidido colgar allí para verla siempre que pudiera – Pensaba que se había perdido – Pensó en voz alta

En ese momento, Adrien se levantó con facilidad y se puso al lado de Marinette, contemplando también la foto

-¿Te la quedaste tú? – Le preguntó, girando su cuerpo su cabeza en su dirección

-Sí – Admitió. No había nada de malo en ello. ¿O...sí?

-La estuve buscando por todas partes...

Marinette volvió a mirar la fotografía. La habría guardado como recuerdo de...de todo

-Parece que fue ayer – Confesaron los dos al unísono, haciendo se intercambiaran una sonrisa

De repente, un agudo pitido sonó en el sitio. Marinette dejó de mirar a Adrien, sacó su teléfono, descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja

-¿Mamá? – La primera vez que llamaba desde que se había ido de viaje, y tenía que ser justamente en ese momento

* * *

 _Esta vez, he tardado bastante poco en actualizar. Básicamente, se puede decir que me aburría y he decidido subirlo porque ya lo tenía escrito desde hacía tiempo. En mi tiempo para pensar he llegado al interrogante: ¿Qué pasará cuando Gabriel se dé cuenta de que ha estado perjudicando a su hijo y exponiéndole ante el peligro el mismo cuando es Chat Noir? Curioso el tema_

 _Tengo que decir que los comentarios que he recibido ha sido geniales, de verdad *-* Gracias a tod s de corazón. Y a los que no han comentado pero leen, también, por supuesto_

 _eljefe2000: Que sí, que la historia está muy bien ;) Sigue, ¿eh? Tienes que seguirla. O si no, haré tu vida imposible. Bueno, no creo, pero la amenaza está ahí si no continúas ;p Con respecto a la madre de Adrien y Marinette, en este capítulo no han interactuado, pero en los próximos hay altas probabilidades de que eso suceda. Y lo de los kwamis, ¡claro que tiene sentido! Que Adrien vea que Marinette habla con Tikki o que Marinette vea que Adrien habla con Plagg. Francamente, me gustaría más la primera opción, y ver cómo Adrien reaccionaría entonces con Marinette en el día a día_

 _Sonrais777: Muy lindo ^^ Aunque supongo que solo escribí y he escrito en este capítulo cursiladas. No sé...puede que sea así. Pero bueno, disfruto escribiendo y eso es lo que importa :D Por supuesto que Gabriel tuvo algo que ver. Siempre tan controlador...Pero claro, al pobre Adrien, tan poco acostumbrado a las relaciones con otras personas, no se le ocurrió una mejor forma, no_

 _Cristyliny: ¿Enhorabuena? Tengo la sensación de que me halagas demasiado :o Me gusta, claro, pero en el fondo, puedo llegar a sonrojarme. Eso sí, si no quieres dejar de hacerlo, no lo dejes jajaja. Si has sentido un nudo en la garganta, eso es que te ha llegado mi historia, y te lo agradezco infinitamente. La verdad es que sí, en realidad no solo Marinette, sino que Adrien también ha sufrido. Condenado Gabriel...¡Claro que se merecen acabar juntos!_

 _Dianis Mar: ¿Cuándo hay actualización? Pues ya, como has podido comprobar ;) Magia, energía y pasión, ¿eh? Se ve que te ha hecho reflexionar ^.^ ¿Que mi historia es casi realista? Es el halago más curioso que he recibido hasta la fecha. ¡Gracias! Por supuesto que Adrien aún ama a Marinette, debería ser idiota para no hacerlo, porque ella es increíble. En cuanto a tus preguntas, no te preocupes, que se resolverán todas, o la gran mayoría. Quedan capítulos para largo_

 _ElliotVanBuuren: ¡Eres una de mis personas favoritas que comenta! Y, si te sirve de consuelo, yo también odio a Gabriel. PD.: Seguirá interesante. O al menos, me esforzaré para que así sea_

 _Julie8448: ¡Hola! Ya te respondo que el anterior capítulo no es el último, aunque lo has podido comprobar, pero este tampoco, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente...Mi mente derrocha demasiada imaginación, así no te preocupes ;) Gracias por felicitarme, de verdad, me ha encantado leer tu comentario diciendo que es la mejor historia que has leído. Personas como tú hacen que el esfuerzo de estar pegada al ordenador durante horas escribiendo merezca realmente la pena. (Te confieso que yo no puedo parar de escribir)_

 _AlbaSky: Espero que después del confeti, los globos y los fuegos artificiales, hayas montado una fiesta en tu casa, por la ocasión ¡lo merece!_

 _(Voy a empezar a enumerar yo también porque si no me pierdo, empiezo a divagar y no puede ser)_

 _1- Adrien llegó a esa conclusión en cero segundos, ni siquiera fue planeada. Y debido a toda la presión por parte de su padre además de que solamente le quedaba un día para irse...PUM: pasó lo que pasó. Claro que, luego él tuvo que sentirse muy mal durante los dos años que estuvo fuera, lógicamente. Su madre está ¿desaparecida de nuevo? Jajaja. No. Estara con sus cosas, dando paseos...¿quién sabe? (Momento misterioso muajaja) ¡Pero por supuesto que debería conocer a Marinette! Qué menos. Es lo suyo. Estoy pensando en no darle ningún nombre y seguir refiriéndome a ella como hasta ahora. Así es más enigmático...O más estúpido, pero lo prefiero así :p_

 _2- (Los covers me han encantado) Yo sigo pensando que el opening en latino es horrible, y si te tienes que acostumbrar no gustándote desde el principio...malo. Tampoco creo que lo vuelvan a hacer. Rara vez pasa eso, ¿no? Bueno, siempre quedarán los maravillosos covers_

 _3- Nada, no te preocupes. Nada de política. ¿Ves? Con esto me refiero a que me pongo a divagar, cuando saqué el tema_

 _4- Eso digo yo. ¿Qué pasó? (T^T) Pues nada más y nada menos que una desgracia. Tenía los capítulos de mi otro fic guardados en una memoria USB, pero mi mala suerte hizo acto de presencia y hace algo así como semana y media, puede que un poco más, me entró un virus tanto en el ordenador como en el pendrive (¡Viva yo!) y se me borró parte de los datos, otros no podía abrirlos...Así que estoy teniendo que volver a escribirlos y no es nada fácil. No me acuerdo de algunas cosas que puse, quiero introducir otras y tampoco tengo tiempo. Tengo que hacer un examen de recuperación de matemáticas en breve y estoy atareada. Lo bueno es que los capítulos de este fic ya los tengo escritos y en otra memoria USB. Al menos dos más. Así que, actualizaré el otro fic...cuando pueda... :( Lo siento_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Vuelta**

En el poco tiempo que llevaban hablando, su madre le había contado cómo de maravilloso era el sitio en el que estaban, lo bonito que era y lo que estaban disfrutando, por lo que Marinette no pudo más que alegrarse

-Sí, todo bien – Dijo

Estaba claro que su madre le estaba preguntando ahora por ella y también estaba claro que ella tendría que mentir en una cosa o dos

-¿Qué tal la panadería? ¿Ha habido muchos clientes? – Oyó del otro lado del teléfono

-...La panadería... – Susurró, tan bajo que ni siquiera ella se escuchó a sí misma. Ni siquiera se había acordado de ella. Es más, no la había abierto en los días que sus padres llevaban fuera – No, no ha habido muchos – Dijo en voz baja

-Qué extraño...

-Sí, sí. Muy extraño... – Manifestó apurada – ¿Yo? Sí, yo estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? – Pensaba que sus padres se referían al ya famoso asunto de Adrien, aunque, si se ponía a hacer memoria, Marinette nunca había mostrado que se encontraba mal delante de sus padres. Tan solo de Alya y de Tikki. Miró a Adrien, quien la miraba con diversión. Así que, de nuevo, había sacado su faceta despistada... – Sí, mamá, los estudios bien – Aunque hacía días que no estudiaba nada – Y...¿qué? ¿Las prácticas? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo se le congeló

¡Las prácticas! Llevaba dos días seguidos sin ir. El primer día por ir a ver a Jagged Stone, y el segundo, por ir a hablar con Adrien

Estaba tan inmersa en sus cosas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ir al tan acogedor sitio donde la explotaban sin ningún miramiento

-Por supuesto que las prácticas van bien – dijo con una voz sospechosamente aguda – pero ahora tengo que colgar. Ya hablaremos, mamá. Adiós – Colgó inmediatamente y exhaló de manera exagerada – Oh, no... – Rápidamente, salió de la habitación para dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre el mismo sitio del salón mientras se daba ligeramente en la frente con el puño – Las prácticas...¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? – Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez – Ahora me regañarán, me echarán y tendré que decir adiós a mi sueño definitivamente – Dijo desconsoladamente. Si tan solo Alya estuviera con ella en esos momentos...

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó él. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero Adrien la había seguido y se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de ella

-Ah, nada... – Milagrosamente, volvió parcialmente a la realidad – Pero ahora tengo que irme

Sin decir ni siquiera adiós, Marinette se encaminó a la puerta para salir lo antes posible hacia su perdición. Puso la mano en el picaporte...

-Espera – Él había posado la mano sobre la de ella, aún sobre el pomo de la puerta, impidiéndole abrirla. Marinette le miró. ¿Qué querría que fuera tan urgente como para interrumpirla en su camino a la devastación? – Espero que esta vez nos veamos pronto

Ella sonrió cuando vio que él se había sonrojado, probablemente avergonzada recordando la última vez que se vieron sin decirse adiós ni despedirse. Sonrisa que él tomó como una más que válida afirmación. Finalmente, él apartó la mano, tranquilo

-Hasta luego – Sin pausa alguna, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle

Debía correr mucho si no quería meterse en un lío. Aunque, probablemente, ya estaría metido en uno bien gordo

Adrien cerró la puerta lentamente, no creyéndose que hubiera sido la propia Marinette la que la había abierto, ni la que se había presentado en su casa tiempo antes, ni la que le había besado, ni la que se había abierto con él después de mucho tiempo.

Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta que tocó el suelo, sentándose finalmente

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – Escuchó una voz burlona a poca distancia desde donde él se encontraba – Parece que al final ha salido todo como querías – Adrien miró a su kwami – ¿No llevaba yo razón en que debías contarle la verdad?

-Sí, vale, de acuerdo...Llevabas razón. ¿Contento? – Él se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ventanal mientras Plagg lo seguía

Lo primero que vio cuando posó sus ojos por el cristal fue a Marinette, corriendo sin descanso, por lo que él sonrió de manera divertida

Tan solo quince minutos después, Adrien y Plagg dejaron de estar solos

-¡Hola! – Se escuchó alegremente por toda la casa

Adrien salió de su habitación, en la que estaba recogiendo los vestigios de la mudanza, es decir, las cajas de cartón, para, finalmente, tirarlas

-Ah, hola, mamá

-¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, como le gustaba hacer cuando lo veía, e, inmediatamente, se puso a ayudarle

-Sí, todo bien – Dijo, recordando todo lo que había acabado de pasar con Marinette hacía escasos minutos. Si tan solo ella hubiera estado allí, se podrían haber conocido, pero... – Por cierto, ¿dónde has estado? Últimamente apenas nos vemos. Estás todo el día fuera y...

-Ya sabes que solamente salgo a dar paseos, Adrien – Le interrumpió ella con sequedad – Solo eso

-Lo sé, y me parece bien. Solo lo decía porque Marinette acaba de estar aquí – Dijo él con una impasividad que llamaba la atención. Psicología inversa, ¿quizá?

-¿Qué? – Volvió a recuperar su típica personalidad animada – ¿En serio? ¿Y qué ha sucedido? Bueno, veo que no estás herido, así que no ha debido de ir tan mal

Adrien dejó ver, tras un momento de perplejidad, una expresión de falso enfado en su rostro, que su madre correspondió riéndose

-Hablando en serio, ¿ha ido todo bien? – Le preguntó más calmada, pero no por ello menos interesada, mientras seguía con su labor de recoger

-Sí. Más que bien. Yo diría que ha ido estupendamente – Le confesó sin poder evitar sonreír y enrojecer

Al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, decidió divertirse un poco a su costa

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya...Ya veo que, al final, has podido hacerlo tú solo, y se diría... – se llevó una mano a la nuca y ladeó la cabeza – que no me has necesitado para nada

-Claro que te he necesitado – Le dijo, aparentemente ofendido de que su madre se infravalorase de ese modo – Sin ti, no habría sido capaz de regresar y seguiría lejos de aquí, sin la más mínima posibilidad de arreglar las cosas

Ella sonrió de manera sincera y entrañable. Sabía perfectamente lo agradecido que su hijo estaba con ella, aunque, por otra parte, no debía estarlo. Ella era su madre y ese tipo de cosas se hacen por los hijos. Aunque si se tomaba como referencia a Gabriel...Ese ya era otro tema

-Lo sé

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa, manteniéndola ambos durante unos segundos en los que no dijeron nada, tan solo se alegraban de la sonrisa del otro. Adrien había recuperado a Marinette, y su madre había recuperado a su hijo feliz. Y puede que la sonrisa de ambos se incrementara al ver al otro sonreír

-Bueno, no esperarás que me quede todo el día esperando, ¿no? Creo que tienes bastantes cosas que contarme

-Claro...

* * *

Una hora más tarde, y después de haber recibido una llamada de Alya hacía media hora para reunirse con ella lo antes posible, Marinette salía de las prácticas consternada, sin creerse lo que le acababa de pasar. Una vez en la calle, Tikki asomó la cabeza por el pequeño bolso

-Es increíble, ¿no te parece? – Obviamente, estaba refiriéndose a lo que acababa de pasar

-Sí...Quién pensaría que todo ocurriría haciendo lo que hice. Tengo suerte de que no me hayan echado

-¿Suerte? No, Marinette. ¡No ha sido suerte! Ha sido por el coraje que demostraste. Ya te dije en su momento que hiciste lo correcto

Marinette sonrió a su kwami con cariño. Siempre le daba los ánimos que necesitaba

-Normalmente soy tan desastre que no pienso con claridad, tienes razón. Además... – En su paseo, Marinette miraba las tiendas que iba pasando de largo, mirando la ropa que adornaban los maniquíes de algunas de ellas – si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no habría llamado a la puerta de Adrien

-Tan solo lo hice porque era lo mejor para ti

-Gracias, Tikki. A veces no sé qué haría sin ti...

-Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado con Adrien? – Marinette se sonrojó de inmediato – ¿Lo que ha pasado significa que volvéis a estar juntos?

-Ah, pues...Supongo que sí

-¿Supones?

-Ahg...¡No lo sé! No le he preguntado – Dijo ella, arrepentida totalmente por no haber dejado claro el tema una vez descubierta la verdad – Por eso supongo que sí, creo. No lo sé... Oh... – Dejó caer los brazos y se encorvó ligeramente con la cabeza agachada – ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?

-Marinette...¿sabes que siempre puedes hablar con él de nuevo para averiguarlo?

-Lo sé...Pero, de algún modo, me habría hecho ilusión volver a salir con él y... – Se dijo para sí misma, susurrando antes de suspirar. Pero Tikki la escuchó a la perfección – ¡Ah! – Marinette miró la hora que era en su teléfono – Y sé de alguien a quien no le va a hacer ilusión que llegue tarde. ¡Alya!

De nuevo, salió corriendo hacia su lugar de destino. Ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba varios días llenos de ajetreo. ¿Y cómo se las arreglaba siempre para llegar tarde a todos lados? Lo bueno es que había quedado con Alya en el parque que se encontraba al lado de su casa, por lo que se conocía el camino a la perfección, y podría haber sido mucho peor

Además, estaba deseando hablar con Alya y contarle todo lo que le había pasado. Lo único era que pensaba que ella le había dicho que tenía un examen próximamente y tenía que estudiar, así que le extrañó que fuera la propia Alya la que hubiera, no solo propuesto que quedaran, sino que hubiera insistido tanto en verse

Así pues, Marinette recorrió dos calles, giró a la derecha una vez, tres a la izquierda y, tras cruzar otra calle, tan solo le quedaba pasar por enfrente de su casa y acceder al parque

Cuando Marinette llegó, ella ya estaba allí, sentada en un banco y concentrada en su teléfono, como de costumbre, y con una pierna puesta sobre la otra

-¡Alya! – Gritó desde la distancia

La aludida se levantó y miró a su alrededor, viendo a Marinette corriendo hacia ella

-Ah, ¡Marinette! Ya has llegado

Una vez que Marinette se puso a la altura de Alya, las dos se abrazaron

-Siento llegar tarde, de verdad, lo siento. Y más cuando me has dicho que era algo urgente lo que tenías que contarme. He tenido algunas cosas que hacer...

-Tranquila, relájate – Alya le sonrió a su amiga y las dos se sentaron en el banco que antes solamente esta primera estaba ocupando – Ya me contarás eso después, ¿eh? – Acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Marinette se estremeciera. ¿Cómo era siempre capaz de adivinarlo todo? El espíritu periodístico supuso

-Bueno, eh, y...¿qué me tenías que contar? Aunque pensaba que tenías un examen mañana...

-No te preocupes por mi examen, lo tengo todo controlado

Marinette frunció el ceño

-¿Ah, sí? – Susurró. ¿Cómo se las había apañado?

-El caso es que Nino ha vuelto

-¿Nino? Pero, pensaba que estaba en el extranjero...¿no?

-¡Claro! Pero fue anoche cuando llegó de Hollywood. Ha estado un tiempo aprendiendo de directores y realizadores de películas

-¿En serio?

-Pero, ¿acaso es que no te acuerdas? Te lo conté hace tiempo, cuando se fue

-Ah, cierto... – Dijo en voz baja cuando agachó la cabeza

-En ese caso, tampoco te acordarás de que él y yo seguimos saliendo juntos

Enfadada, Alya se cruzó de brazos

-¿Qué? ¿Después de tanto tiempo y separados? Es increíble...

-Vamos, Marinette, ¿en serio no te acuerdas? También te dije que habíamos tomado la decisión de seguir siendo novios

Ah, sí. Pero hacía tanto tiempo de eso que...Prácticamente, Nino se fue cuando se fue Adrien, tan solo unos meses después

Marinette se sintió culpable. Era cierto. Todo lo que le había dicho Alya era cierto. Ella le había contado sus cosas y Marinette no le había hecho el más mínimo caso. Había estado demasiado pendiente del tema de Adrien, de su propio problema, de una manera tan absorbente que apenas se preocupaba por los asuntos de su amiga. Bueno, amiga...Eso en el caso de que Alya no terminara enfadándose definitivamente, y con razón

La culpabilidad se instaló en la expresión de los ojos de Marinette. Era una pésima amiga y Alya era tan buena con ella...No se la merecía en absoluto

Pero Alya, al ver la cara de Marinette, se rio, extrañándola

-Era una broma. ¿En serio pensabas que iba a enfadarme por eso? Sé que lo has pasado mal con el asunto de Adrien, y te comprendo. Tranquila, no te culpo

-Entonces, ¿está bien? ¿Nino está bien? ¿Ha disfrutado? ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros dos? – Así, con la culpabilidad por bandera. Marinette dejó que de sus labios salieran las típicas preguntas que, no por ser predecibles, fueran menos sinceras, sobre el estado de alguien al que no se ve desde hace tiempo. En cualquier caso, iría a hacerle una visita a Nino próximamente

-Sí, claro. Nino está perfectamente y nosotros estamos bien. Y, si ha disfrutado...Puede que menos de lo que pensaba – Alya volvió a reírse. Era triste pero cierto. Probablemente, a Nino también le habrían explotado – Pero no te he llamado para eso. Escucha – Le pidió ansiosamente – Tampoco hemos hablado mucho. Ya sabes, el desfase horario, yo necesitaba estudiar y él dormir...Y esta mañana no me he centrado en otra cosa que no sea lo que tenía pensado decirte

-D...Dime. Te escucho... – Marinette estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Tan importante era aquello que tenía que contarle?

-Resulta que Nino me contó que, aunque él estaba en Estados Unidos, seguía en contacto con Adrien, aunque él tampoco se encontrara aquí, sino en China

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida. Así que a Nino sí que le había dado su número de teléfono...

-Sí, y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, hablaban. Mediante una llamada, por mensaje...

-Y...¿Y de qué hablaron?

-¡De muchas cosas! Lo típico entre amigos. Pero una de ellas, según Nino, eras tú

-¿Cómo? – Marinette se sacudió la cabeza por si acaso había oído mal – Espera un momento, ¿estaban hablando de mí?

-Sí

-¿Y por qué de mí? ¿De qué exactamente? – Preguntó, deseosa de una respuesta. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho ella para que hablaran de ella?

Alya, que ya sabía el motivo, le sonrió a su amiga con cariño

-Nino me ha contado que, durante estos años, y sobre todo al principio, Adrien no paraba de decirle que te echaba de menos

-¿Que me echaba de menos? – Le preguntó, en un principio, petrificada

-Sí. También, le decía que quería saber cómo te encontrabas, quería saber sobre ti y sobre tu vida, y tenía la esperanza de llegar a saberlo a través de él

-¿A través de él?

-Sí, porque Nino podría saber de ti a través de mí. Y luego él, se lo contaría a Adrien – Alya torció el gesto, desaprobando todo aquel lío – Claro que yo me enteré de esto anoche. Nino no me quiso contar nunca nada, por si acaso tú llegabas a enterarte y llegara a ser peor para ti. Pero Adrien tampoco se atrevía a llamarte después de la manera en la que te dejó – Sea cual fuera exactamente, pues lo que sabía Alya estaba un poco maquillado por las palabras de Marinette. Algún día le contaría de verdad lo que pasó, con pelos y señales

Vaya...Era toda una idiota. ¿Por qué no se habría mordido la lengua cuando le dijo todas aquellas palabras hirientes a Adrien cada vez que él quería solucionar las cosas o, al menos hablar? Era una idiota y había sido totalmente injusta. Y, por qué no, una egoísta. Adrien también lo había pasado mal. Solo- al menos, hasta la llegada de su madre -a bastantes kilómetros de su casa, sin sus amigos, sin su vida y con el corazón roto. Por eso nunca la había llamado ni mandado ningún mensaje. Al parecer, no había tenido el valor suficiente después del numerito que le había montado el último día que se separaron y vieron por última vez. Y luego iba ella y lo hundía más en la miseria dos años después. Claro que no había estado hablando ella, sino el dolor y el enfado

Pero, ¿acaso eso era una excusa?

Alya puso las manos en los hombros de su amiga, encarándola

-Lo que te quiero decir, Marinette, es que no es cierto que Adrien no se haya interesado por ti. Se ha preocupado hasta tal punto de estar dispuesto a hacer esa locura, esa...tontería. Ya te dije que debías hablar con él – Alya tomó aire para relajarse un poco – escucha. No quiero decirte cómo o qué es lo que tienes que hacer, pero si necesitas una buena razón para hablar con él y utilizar el número que te conseguí ayer, es esta

Alya. Siempre tan buena, tan amable y tan dedicada a sus amigos, o sea, a ella. Algún día esperaba poder recompensárselo

Marinette se apartó las manos de su amiga de los hombros con delicadeza y sonrió, triunfante

-Gracias, pero ya he encontrado la oportunidad para hablar con él

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? – De la emoción, Alya parecía predispuesta a caerse del banco. Y hacer eso era difícil

-Esta mañana, en su casa, por necesidad – Marinette trató de responder en el orden en el que Alya formuló las preguntas, con éxito

-Pero, ¡eso es genial! ¿Cómo ha surgido?

-En realidad ayer, después de conseguirme el número de Adrien, justo después, le envié un mensaje pidiéndole su dirección para poder hablar tranquilamente

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces yo tenía razón!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ah, nada. Es solo que lo perdiste. Ayer un akuma quería atacarme y Ladybug me salvó

'Técnicamente, no me lo perdí' pensó Marinette con diversión

-¡Incluso apareció Chat Noir colaborando con Ladybug de nuevo!

-Sí, lo sé... – Susurró

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, no! Solamente lo suponía. Es...lo que se va comentando por ahí... – Marinette sonrió forzadamente. Ya tenía práctica en ello – Sigue

-El caso es que mientras Ladybug combatía lejos, yo vi a Adrien con su teléfono en la mano y pensé que podría estar respondiendo a un mensaje que tú probablemente le habrías podido mandar. ¡Y he acertado!

-Ah, entiendo...Oye, ¿y fue ahí cuando viste a la madre de Adrien?

-Sí

-Ya veo – Ahora todo encajaba, el motivo por el cual Alya había sabido quién era la madre de Adrien

-Bueno, ¿y después? ¿Qué pasó?

-Ah, sí – Cierto. Era ella la que estaba contando la historia – No tardó en responderme: me dio su dirección. Pero en ese momento, me entraron dudas. No sabía si en realidad debía ir a verle. Me obstiné con que debía ser él el que viniera a verme, ya que fue él el que me dejó. Luego me di cuenta de que él ya había ido a mi casa para arreglar las cosas y por mi culpa acabamos con gritos – Marinette suspiró, volviendo a pensar de nuevo en lo injusta que había sido con él. ¿Cómo podía haberlo tratado así? – Así que, al día siguiente, hoy, me presenté en su casa. Me había dado cuenta de que era lo que quería y lo que, en realidad, yo debía hacer. Llamé a la puerta – o, mejor dicho, Tikki – me abrió, y empezamos a hablar

-¿Y qué te dijo él?

-Nada en especial. Él ya sabía que me iba a presentar en su casa y me estaba esperando

-Pero, entonces, ¿te sirvió para aclararte algunas cosas? Estabas muy confusa hace unos días...

-Sí. Sí que me ha servido para aclararme. Me lo ha contado todo, Alya

-¿Todo? – Si es que aún era posible, el entusiasmo de Alya aumento – ¿Quieres decir...?

-Sí. Por qué se peleó conmigo, por qué se fue, por qué ha vuelto... – Dijo en un ya pensado de antemano orden

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y cómo ha acabado todo?

-La verdad es que no me ha gustado mucho lo que me ha contado – Le confesó algo apenada – Me ha dicho que fue su padre el que le obligó a irse, pero él no quería. Ya sabes cómo es su padre, ¿no? – Alya asintió con la cabeza, dejándola que prosiguiera – no quería que yo me enterara. Había pensado que, si llegaba a saberlo, me entristecería o querría irme con él dejando aquí mi vida. Aunque, lógicamente, me enteraría de todas maneras. No sabiendo cómo arreglar el tema y agobiado por toda la presión de su padre, terminó estallando contra mí y empezó a gritarme. Adrien pensó que, si me enfadaba, sería yo la que decidiría quedarme aquí, y así, no me despojaría de mis amigos, de mis padres, de la universidad, las prácticas...En fin, todo lo que tenía aquí

-Esa es una idea estúpida... – Le dijo Alya. Y con toda la razón del mundo – De hecho, es la peor idea de todas

-Ya lo sé, pero...Dice que no se le ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo. Y ahora pienso que haber vivido su situación no debe de haber sido nada fácil, controlado siempre por tu padre...

-Entonces...Tú...

-¿Yo...?

-¿Le has perdonado?

-Ah... – Marinette sonrió de manera radiante, olvidando el pasado – Sí. Y parece que nos hemos reconciliado

-¡Esa es una gran noticia! – Alya se abalanzó contra Marinette para darle un fuerte abrazó que terminó, desgraciadamente, por oprimirle el cuello – Me alegro tanto por ti. Sabía que podíais arreglar las cosas. Estaba convencida de ello – Alya se separó y se calmó – Tan solo tenías que haberme hecho caso y haber ido a hablar con él antes...

-Sí. Tienes toda la razón. A veces no sé qué haría sin ti – Era la misma frase que le había dicho a Tikki

Marinette dirigió la mirada automáticamente a su bolso y vio cómo Tikki, de la manera más disimulada posible para no ser vista por Alya, le guiñaba un ojo a Marinette, quien sonrió

-Ah, espera, no me has contado por qué Adrien decidió volver. Si no quería irse, podría haber vuelto antes

-Ah, eso...Eso es porque allí, bueno, por casualidad, se encontró con su madre

-¡Su madre! ¿Ha vuelto por ella?

-Sí. Adrien me ha dicho que fue ella la que le propuso que volvieran juntos. Si no se la hubiera encontrado, él seguiría allí, y yo, aquí, ignorante sobre todo lo que pasó – Marinette agachó la cabeza. No quería recordar los momentos en los que se comía la cabeza pensando en su amarga ruptura

-Eh... – Alya le puso a Marinette una mano en la barbilla para levantarle ligeramente la cabeza. Agachó un poco a suya buscando sus ojos azules – Ya lo sabes todo, ¿no es cierto? No pienses más en el pasado

Marinette analizó la sincera expresión de su amiga de manera milimétrica, para sonreír. Primero, de manera tímida, y, después, convencida, como queriendo decir 'de acuerdo'

-Pero, ¿por qué la madre de Adrien también se encontraba en China? Hmmm...¿Te ha contado algo respecto a ese detalle?

-Sí, lo ha hecho

-¿Y cuál es la razón?

-Ah, pues los Mirac...

Un momento, un momento. Había bajado la guardia e iba a nombrar los Miraculous. Que ese fue el verdadero motivo de la marcha de la madre de Adrien. Se tapó la boca rápidamente con las dos manos

-Quiero decir...Proyecto... – Tosió para afinar la voz – Por un proyecto

-¿Un proyecto? ¿Qué clase de proyecto?

-Eh... – Marinette pudo notar cómo le temblaba ligeramente la voz. Solo esperaba que Alya no lo notara – No lo sé. Adrien solo me ha dicho que se trataba de un proyecto importante, pero secreto. No me ha querido contar nada más. Seguramente él tampoco lo sabrá...

Esa mentira se llevaba el premio del día. Comparadas con ella, las mentiras que le había contado a su madre por teléfono esa mañana no eran más que claras mentirijillas para principiantes

-...Pero hay algo que no me cuadra en lo del regreso

-¿Qué es lo que no te cuadra? ¿Algo de Adrien?

-No, no. De Adrien no. Él no quería estar allí, así que no me extraña que no pusiera ningún inconveniente a la hora de volver. Pero sí me has dicho que la madre de Adrien se encontraba en un proyecto importante

-Sí

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué decidió volver de repente?

-Está claro, Alya, por su hijo

-¿Y dejar todo lo de ese proyecto allí a medias a pesar de su importancia? No. Tiene que haber algo más

¿Pero qué más iba a haber? La madre de Adrien se dedicaba a cuidar un Miraculous. Cuando se enteró de que su hijo era Chat Noir, ya no necesitaba garantizarle un mundo más seguro a su hijo, así que ambos volvieron

-Alya, creo que estás exagerando...

De repente, un pitido sonó entre ellas interrumpiendo su conversación. Era la alarma que Alya se había programado en el teléfono para retomar sus estudios del examen del día siguiente: Las 12 de la mañana

-No. Hazme caso, Marinette – Alya recogió su mochila y se levantó – Hay algo raro en todo eso, y no sé lo que es

-¿Algo raro...? – No obstante, aunque le pareciera imposible que hubiera algo detrás, Marinette confiaba en la capacidad periodística de Alya

-Pero ahora debo irme a estudiar – Y retrocedió unos pasos para marcharse – ¡Ya hablamos mañana! – Y salió corriendo

-¡Ah, no, espera! – Demasiado tarde. Alya ya no estaba en su campo de visión y, esa vez, no había sido amenazada por ningún akuma. Menos mal

Vaya. Llevaban bastante rato hablando de estudios, Nino, Adrien y vuelta a empezar, y se le había olvidado decirle a Alya que acababan de darle un ascenso en las prácticas

Una vez que estaba sola, aunque había niños y padres en los alrededores del parque, se fue a su casa con el teléfono en la mano

* * *

Ya por la tarde, cuando el sol no calentaba lo suficiente y las primeras zonas sombrías hacían compañía a las sombras estilizadas y alargadas de los edificios, Marinette se encontraba en la calle, concretamente en el portal de su casa, hablando animadamente con Tikki cuando vio, por la zona contraria del edificio, la panadería, aparecer al joven rubio de ojos verdes

En cuanto le vio, sonrió y dejó de hablar con Tikki para dirigirse hacia él, corriendo, como a veces hacía en los viejos tiempos

Entrelazó los brazos en torno a su cuello en un abrazo que le desestabilizó durante unos segundos no cayéndose por muy poco

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él sonriendo cuando ella se apartó un poco, pero no por ello dejó de abrazarle

-Oh, nada. Digamos que ahora soy feliz – Dijo ella con inocencia mal fingida

-¿Feliz? Ha debido de pasarte algo estupendo, mi lady – Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió como solo él sabía – ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Marinette dio una respuesta afirmativa con la mirada

-Da la casualidad de que sí. Y, además, acaban de ascenderme en las prácticas de moda que estoy haciendo

-Ah, ¡es genial!

-¿Verdad? – Marinette no cabía en sí de gozo. Si a Alya no se lo había terminado contando, al menos tenía a Adrien – Dijiste que aún te acuerdas de cómo hace dos años vine corriendo hacia ti para decirte que me habían contratado. Pues ahora, hago lo mismo para anunciarte que me han ascendido – Por fin, quiso añadir exasperada. Pero el momento era demasiado bonito como para estropearlo de esa agorera manera

-Me alegro mucho – Le dijo en voz baja, sonriendo cálidamente

Y tan solo la habían ascendido por plantarle cara a aquella mujer rubia, porque estaba claro que no había sido por mostrar su talento. No la habían dejado. Pero a partir de ahora aquello cambiaría, estaba segura de ello. Y todo, absolutamente todo, iría a mejor

-Adrien – Pero había una cosa que quedaba pendiente aún – hay una cosa que quiero comentarte

-¿Y qué es? – Preguntó con curiosidad

-Tú y yo...Ahora...Bueno, después de lo de esta mañana...Solo si tú quieres...ya sabes...Volvemos a estar juntos, ¿no? – Y casi pronunció la última palabra sin voz, y con miedo ante la respuesta. Además, mientras balbuceaba y Adrien le prestaba toda la atención del mundo, Marinette se había sonrojado. Y él, claramente, lo había notado

Sonrió, confiado

-Marinette, ya sabes mi respuesta

Eso era un sí, ¿no?

Adrien pareció leer los pensamientos confusos de Marinette

-Sí – Aclaro él

Habría dicho 'por supuesto que sí', pero eso le pareció demasiado ostentoso y optó por la clara sencillez

Al igual que él, ella sonrió, y se acercaron para unir sus labios, pero antes de que el contacto tuviera lugar, Adrien, alarmado, se separó para mirar algo detrás de Marinette, quedándose pensativo cuando no vio lo que esperaba

-¿Qué pasa? – Ella se volvió y miró en la dirección en la que Adrien clavaba sus ojos

-Pensaba que había visto algo...Una sombra que se ha movido – pero la sombra no volvió a moverse – nada, no es nada...

Marinette no sabía qué había captado la atención de Adrien en aquel momento, ya que ella estaba de espaldas a la sombra que decía haber visto moverse, pero lo que sí sabía es que, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, aquella noche durmió perfectamente

* * *

 _¡Capítulo 10! Y parece que fue ayer cuando subí mi primer capítulo...(Ahora es cuando debería llorar de la emoción)_

 _Aprovecho para decir que este no es, ni de lejos, el final de esta historia a pesar de que a lo mejor a alguien se lo haya podido parecer ;)_

 _eljefe2000: No, no. Retiro la amenaza ^^ ¿Algún personaje en el crossover dices? ¿De Ladybug o de otra serie? Si es de otra serie, mejor elígela tú, que eres la persona que ha creado la historia y no quiero yo aquí desestabilizarte tus planes. Pero supongo que te refieres a un personaje de Ladybug, así que lo de los kwamis me ha convencido a mí también. Quizá una mayor aparición y una mayor intervención estaría genial. Y yo diría el maestro Fu, pero como ya está, pues nada. Así que, creo que está bien como está (añadiendo lo de los kwamis, claro) PD.: Mata al padre de Adrien, no pasa nada, te doy permiso, pero cuando acabe mi historia que si no me quedo sin personaje_

 _ElliotVanBuuren: Ah, muy bien, muy bien. Demuestra, demuestra, que yo encantada de la vida ;) ¡Y gracias, por supuesto! Claro que tus ánimos son de ayuda, no lo dudes, y me encanta que quieras seguirla hasta el final. PD.: Según fui escribiendo el anterior capítulo allá por...ni me acuerdo ya, yo también pensaba que mi pervertida mente estaba dirigiéndose lenta e inexorablemente hacia el lemon. Sin embargo, no me gusta el lemon, así que interrumpí todo lo que podría haber pasado con sutileza y astucia, es decir, con una torpe e incómoda caída de Marinette_

 _sonrais777: Las madres, ya se sabe, siempre molestando en los momentos más oportunos, pero hay que quererlas irremediablemente. Espero que te siga encantando y no te preocupes, que tengo varios capítulos futuros ya escritos y mi mente chorreando ideas_

 _AlbaSky: 1- ¿Por qué no va a durar mucho la paz? Ya veo, quieres desgracias en la historia, ¿eh? ¡Alguna habrá, así que 0 preocupaciones! En cuanto a lo del nombre, ¡lo sé! pero se me hace raro ponerle un nombre que no sea el suyo auténtico, que aún, desgraciadamente, no se sabe (¿Alguna sugerencia en cuanto a los nombres que podría ponerle?). Por cierto, yo siempre he creído que la madre de Adrien es una mujer llena de sorpresas, y por eso, en esta historia no iba a ser menos ;)_

 _2-Que lío tuvo lugar, ¿no? Menudo embrollo...Pues sí, esperemos a la versión full. Y, por favor, consígueme más covers, que yo me dejo aconsejar_

 _3-Matemáticas va bien, o en ello estoy. Tengo el examen dentro de dos semanas y a mí, con aprobar...más que suficiente, pero gracias por las recomendaciones. Y guardo los capítulos en un pendrive porque mi ordenador es una chatarra que funciona cuando quiere (Desgraciadamente, es así) y que tengo desde hace bastantes años. Prefiero tener todos mis documentos en una memoria USB antes que en mi consumido aparato que apenas tiene memoria. Pero de aquí a unos meses, tendré uno nuevo, pues estoy ahorrando para ello. ¡Esperemos que mi sueño se haga realidad! y así poder tirar el que tengo por la ventana_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Fiesta**

El teléfono resonó por décima vez en le habitación. Efectivamente, había sonado muchas veces, pero Marinette apenas le dio importancia. Estaba demasiado ocupada durmiendo, aunque no fuera precisamente temprano

Habían pasado varios días desde que había vuelto con Adrien, y sus padres volverían en tan solo una hora. Quizá menos

El teléfono dejó de sonar y Marinette se dio la vuelta en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada para evitar el sonido de futuras llamadas. Si habían llamado diez veces, ¿por qué no iba a haber una onceava? Tan solo quería dormir y Tikki parecía dispuesta a quebrarle sus intenciones

Su kwami ya se había desvelado y trataba de despertar a Marinette como podía

-¿Cuál es el problema? Solo estaré unos minutos más, Tikki... – Dijo con voz somnolienta

Y se tapó aún más para aislarse del exterior. Por una vez que dormía bien, no la dejaban

-Marinette...

De repente, el teléfono volvió a sonar, como era predecible

Ya harta, por no decir desvelada, se levantó con ímpetu, bajó las escaleras no cayéndose de milagro, y buscó su teléfono, que estaba en su escritorio

Bostezó y miró de quién se trataba. Es decir, quién había estado llamando una y otra vez de manera insistente

-Marinette, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Ah, Alya... – Se frotó los ojos para que se le quitara el sueño por completo

-Llevo llamándote durante mucho tiempo

¿En serio Alya pensaba que no se había dado cuenta? Claro que sabía que había llamado durante casi una hora

Solo esperaba que fuera realmente importante lo que tenía que decirle

-Ah, sí. Lo siento, estaba ocupada y...

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo. ¿Recuperando los años perdidos con Adrien? – Alya se rio

-Eh...No... – ¿A qué venía eso? – En realidad, estaba durmiendo

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía?

-Bueno, estaba cansada, eso es todo... – En realidad, había pasado gran parte de la noche, y por qué no, de la madrugada, disfrutando de las vistas de la ciudad como Ladybug. Con lo cual, si se ponía a hacer el recuento de cuánto tiempo había podido dormir no llegaba ni a seis horas – Anoche llegué tarde y...

-¿Haciendo qué?

-¿Eh? Pues... – Marinette miró por la ventana. A lo mejor le venía la inspiración para contarle una mentira de las vistas, pero el sol la deslumbró por completo y se apartó, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para centrarse en las palabras de su amiga

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a cuando solías llegar tarde al instituto la mayoría de los días

Pero tuvo que incorporarse enseguida por la sorpresa

-¿Qué? Ah...¡No, no! – Marinette trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto. Alya se estaba acercando demasiado a la verdad – Ya sabes que me despistaba fácilmente

-Ah, ¿en serio? – Alya volvió a reírse tras unos segundos de tensión – Está bien, no pasa nada. Tan solo quería saber si iremos juntas esta tarde

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Ir adónde?

-Eh...¿Ir juntas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pero...No, ¿lo dices en serio? ¿No te has enterado?

-No...¿de qué me tengo que enterar? – Miró a Tikki confundida, por si acaso se le había pasado algo por alto y su kwami sí que lo sabía. Pero no era el caso. Tikki tampoco tenía la menor idea

-Nino da una fiesta esta noche. Ya sabes, para celebrar que ha vuelto

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Una fiesta?

-¿De verdad que no lo sabías?

-No, ¿por qué?

-La fiesta es en casa de Adrien, así que pensé que te lo habría contado

-No...No lo ha hecho

¿Por qué no se lo habría contado a ella? Qué...extraño

-Es raro que no lo haya hecho, ¿no te parece?

-Sí...Bueno, está muy ocupado. Tampoco es algo importante

En efecto, Adrien estaba atareado llevando a cabo todas las cosas necesarias para empezar el siguiente curso universitario habiendo pedido un traslado y, probablemente, no tendría mucho tiempo para sí mismo

-Bueno. En ese caso, ¿te parece bien que vaya a recogerte a las nueve?

-¡Sí, claro! No hay problema. ¡Hasta esta noche!

Y colgó

-¿Has oído eso, Tikki?

-Sí. Adrien no te ha dicho nada de la fiesta...

-¡No! Sino que Nino lleva aquí seis días y ni siquiera he ido a visitarle. Soy una mala amiga... – Se puso una mano en la frente con visible culpabilidad – Primero Alya y ahora Nino...

-¡Pero Alya es tu mejor amiga! Te conoce bien y no se enfada por eso

-¡Lo sé...! Pero aun así...Querría hacer algo para compensarle todas mis equivocaciones con ella

-¡Claro! ¡Adelante!

-Sí y...¿Qué podría hacer? – Marinette se levantó de la silla. Cruzó los brazos andando en círculo una y otra vez mientras reflexionaba – Algo que pueda hacer por ella...Algo que pueda hacer por ella...Quizá pueda hacer algo relacionado con Ladybug

Tikki, que estaba totalmente quieta, la seguía con la mirada

-¿Algo relacionado con Ladybug?

Marinette se paró en seco para explicarse mejor

-Sí, ya sabes, algo para su blog. Alya es una gran admiradora...No, pero eso no serviría. No sabría que habría sido yo – Tras descartar esa idea, Marinette volvió a su trayectoria circular – Quizá pueda comprarle algo, tener un detalle con ella...No. Eso no es demasiado. Hace años que Alya siempre se preocupa por mí y...¡Eso es! Ya lo tengo – Rápidamente, miró el calendario en su teléfono

-¿Qué has decidido?

-Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños. Podría hacerle algo especial. Algo que le haga recordar su día durante mucho tiempo

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-...Aún no lo sé. Pero aún tengo algo de tiempo, ya se me ocurrirá algo – Marinette le guiñó el ojo a su kwami – Ya lo pensaré esta tarde. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Tengo que ir a las prácticas. ¿Se te había olvidado? – Tosió para afinarse a voz – Desde hoy, oficialmente me encargo de proporcionar nuevas ideas y nuevos diseños para aumentar las ventas... – Y, afortunadamente para ella, entraba más tarde – ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Estoy más cerca de cumplir mis sueños! ¿No es genial? – Tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse a pegar saltos como una niña pequeña allí mismo – Pero antes, tengo que vestirme

Se vistió con su ropa habitual y bajó las escaleras para desayunar algo como pudo, aunque estaba bastante nerviosa. Sus padres llegaban de sus vacaciones, empezaba de nuevo en las prácticas y luego estaba la fiesta

En el momento en el que se levantó tras haber terminado, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tras ella, aparecieron Sabine y Tom con varias maletas en las manos

-¡Marinette! – Dijo su padre cuando su madre entraba y depositaba los bártulos al lado de la entrada – Marinette, ¿estás aquí? Hemos vuelto

En un segundo, Marinette se mostró ante sus padres con una radiante sonrisa. Podría haber pasado poco tiempo desde que se fueron, pero los había echado de menos

-Papá, mamá – Se fue corriendo hacia ellos y les dio un gran abrazo a los dos que ellos no dudaron en corresponder – Os he echado mucho de menos

-Y nosotros, cariño – Le dijo su madre cuando se separaron – ¿Has estado bien tú sola toda esta semana? – Le pasó una mano por el pelo sonriendo, cuando ella también sonrió ante tal gesto – Espero que no te hayas dedicado solamente a estudiar y a trabajar

Bueno, no había hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro

-Sí. No hay de qué preocuparse. He estado perfectamente – Su radiante y sincera sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios

Era normal. Había vuelto con Adrien, la habían ascendido...

-Estás muy contenta – Le respondió Sabine – ¿Te ha pasado algo que no sepamos?

-¿Qué? Pues...¡Ah, sí! Me han ascendido en las prácticas

-¿En serio?

-Enhorabuena, hija. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti – Intervino Tom

Marinette solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa aún mayor, y su madre se quedó escrutándola

-¿Estás segura de que solo es eso? – Le dijo en voz baja para que Tom no se enterara

-Eh...Yo... – Marinette miró hacia un lado en un aprieto. A su madre no se le escapaba nada, aunque estuviera cansada del viaje

-Entiendo. Ya me lo contarás más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió

Marinette asintió levemente. Con su madre podría tener mucha complicidad

-Y vosotros, ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Muchos lugares a los que ir, mucho calor, mucha gente...Pero los sitios han sido muy bonitos – Dijo su padre cerrando la puerta

Pues si querían una semana de relajación, había acabado siendo lo contrario

-Te hemos traído esta pulsera como recuerdo – Su padre extendió la mano y en ella se encontraba una bonita pulsera azul

-Es preciosa – Tras ponérsela en la muñeca, sonrió – Gracias, papá – Marinette se abalanzó a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Me alegro de que te guste ¿Por qué no te quedas y te enseñamos las fotos que hemos tomado? Seguro que te gustarán

-No, no puedo...Quizá más tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer – Después de sonreír una última vez a sus padres abrió la puerta – ¡Hasta luego!

No habían hecho más que llegar, pero, de nuevo, sus padres se quedaron impactados con toda la energía que derrochaba su hija

* * *

Después de una jornada de prácticas en la que Marinette había podido aportar nuevas y asombrosas ideas, entre ellas, la falda que había diseñado días atrás de madrugada, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó a su casa. Después de salir, un nuevo akuma había hecho acto de presencia. Era lo que le faltaba...Si accedía a combatirlo, llegaría tarde a la fiesta, pero no le quedaba alternativa

Además, ¿qué era todo aquello? En dos años los ataques de los akumas no habían llegado a cinco y en ese momento, en menos de una semana, ¿había habido ya dos?

Lo bueno, en todos los sentidos, como en los viejos tiempos, es que Chat Noir también se presentó, y siendo la fiesta en su casa...

Tras el combate, abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación apresuradamente, viendo que todavía sus padres seguían recogiendo todas sus pertenencias después del viaje. Debía darse prisa si quería terminar algunas partes de un nuevo diseño suyo antes de que Alya llegara para recogerla, y tan solo le quedaban unos cuantos minutos

-Está bien – Marinette se sentó en su silla al vuelo – Tengo que terminar esto antes de irme. Debo darme prisa...

-Quizá debas dejarlo para mañana

-¿Y dejar mi nuevo diseño a medias? No, no - Estaba demasiado ilusionada con las prácticas ya

Sin embargo, el timbre sonó tan solo diez minutos después

-¿Eh? ¿Ya está aquí?

-Es lo que intentaba decirte. No te iba a dar tiempo. Además, si Alya ya está aquí...

-¿Qué pasa, Tikki?

-Bueno...

* * *

-Ah, Alya, ¿vienes a recoger a Marinette? – Sabine había abierto la puerta después de escuchar que el timbre hubiera sonado

-Sí, así es. ¿Aún no está lista? - Alya miró la hora en su teléfono - Tenemos una fiesta esta noche y venía a buscarla

-¿Una fiesta? – La madre de Marinette miró a Tom por si él sabía algo acerca de aquello, pero él negó con la cabeza – Marinette no nos ha dicho nada de una fiesta

-Ha sido algo repentino. Ahora que Adrien ha...

-¡Ah! – De repente, Marinette apareció y le tapó la boca a Alya con una mano para que no terminara de hablar

-¿Eh? – Su madre se había quedado sorprendida por la velocidad a la que su hija había bajado las escaleras y había irrumpido en la escena

En cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de Alya, le apartó la mano de su espacio vital

-Sí, sí, tenemos una fiesta...Oh, nada importante – Marinette supuso que su cara de exagerada convicción dejaba ver su mentira – Ahora que Nino, el novio de Alya – hizo énfasis en eso último mirando a su amiga buscando con necesidad su apoyo – ha regresado, es algo que vamos a celebrar – Marinette abrió la puerta e hizo que Alya saliera por ella – Así que, ya nos vamos. ¡Hasta luego! – Y cerró la puerta de inmediato casi dando un portazo

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró, a punto de caerse al suelo de la repentina relajación que le entró. Alya la contemplaba con una ceja levantada, la diversión en los labios y las manos en las caderas

-¿Nada importante? ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Marinette levantó ligeramente la cabeza, viendo cómo Alya estaba preparada para reírse a su costa, pero con buenas intenciones, claro estaba

-Lo siento, lo he hecho por impulso. Pero habías estado a punto de decir que Adrien ha vuelto...

-¿...y que estás saliendo de nuevo con él?

-Exacto

Alya se rio y empezó a bajar las escaleras seguida de Marinette

-¿Qué hay de malo en que tus padres sepan que Adrien y tú sois novios de nuevo?

-...Eh...nada... – ciertamente, no había nada de malo en que lo supieran – pero se emocionaron demasiado cuando se enteraron la primera vez. Y ya tengo bastante con una vez...

En efecto, cuando, hace tres años, Marinette les contó a sus padres que había empezado a salir con Adrien, ambos se habían puesto muy contentos porque había algo especial entre ellos que notaron desde el principio, o algo así

-Si tú lo dices... – Alya abrió el portal y, finalmente, las dos amigas salieron a la calle

Claro que puede que Sabien hubiera escuchado tras la puerta la conversación que Marinette y Alya acababan de mantener antes de pisar la calle

* * *

Hacía bastante tiempo que Nino había llegado a la casa de Adrien. Después de todo, él era el invitado de honor, por decirlo de alguna manera. También habían llegado sus antiguos compañeros de clase para rememorar viejos tiempos. Habían pasado años, pero todos se habían llevado y se llevaban muy bien entre ellos

Después de varios abrazos de saludo, Nino se hizo cargo de la música como era costumbre. De todos modos, la ocasión lo merecía

Marinette y Alya llegaron a la casa de Adrien pasadas las nueve, escuchando la música al otro lado de la puerta. Sin duda, Alya pensó que debía tratarse de Nino y, sin duda también, llegaban algo tarde

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Alya cuando vio a Marinette mirando fijamente el timbre

-Sí, claro – Y fue ella la que llamó, a diferencia de hacía días cuando fue Tikki la que había llamado en contra de su voluntad. En realidad, se había quedado recordando aquello que le parecía ya tan lejano

Al cabo de tan solo unos segundos Adrien abrió la puerta

-Estaba empezando a pensar que no veníais – Adrien abrió por completo la puerta – pasad

En cuanto las dos pasaron, se quedaron embobadas. La gente a la que no veían desde hacía algún tiempo bailaba feliz en el salón, otros, hablaban y otros, hacían las dos cosas. Y las luces brillaban como en una verdadera fiesta. En la zona más alejada de la puerta, Nino se encontraba ocupado con los discos

Adrien cerró la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marinette, que ella respondió con una sonrisa, sacándola así de su ensimismamiento

-¡Marinette! – Rose, con su personalidad hiperactiva, fue la primera que se percató de su presencia y se dirigió hacia ella, acompañada ya del resto de los que habían sido compañeros de su clase por tanto tiempo

Todos quisieron abrazarla, preguntarle cómo se encontraba después de tanto tiempo y qué había sido de su vida, tanto que Alya incluso tuvo que apartarse para no ser arrollada. Después de todo, Marinette había sido su delegada de curso

-Vaya – Alya se cruzó de brazos y observaba con enfado fingido la escena al lado de Adrien – Parece que Marinette es bastante famosa...

-¿Famosa? – Preguntó él

-Sí, famosa. Cualquiera diría que se parece a Ladybug... - Al fin y al cabo, un montón de personas querían ver, saludar o entrevistar a Ladybug

-¿Eh? – Marinette había terminado de ser asfixiada en gran parte y había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho Alya – ¿Por...qué dices eso? – Le preguntó con voz temblorosa

No esperaba que Alya hubiera podido descubrirlo y no decírselo de manera directa

-Llegas tarde, no estás donde debes...Ya te dije que hace años que parece que tienes una doble vida – Alya se inclinó hacia Marinette y esta tuvo que echarse hacia atrás un poco – ¿Mmmm...?

Mientras tanto, Adrien arqueaba una ceja con diversión al contemplar la situación

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! Tan solo es que suelo olvidar lo que tengo que hacer...Eso es todo, ya sabes cómo soy – Y sonrió de manera tirante, pero a su parecer, de manera bastante creíble

Alya se incorporó y se echó a reír

-Tranquila, relájate. Si hay alguien que conoce tu faceta despistada, esa soy yo – Alya le sonrió para que se tranquilizara de verdad – Me voy a ver a Nino

Cuando Alya ya estaba bastante lejos, al lado de su novio, cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Es que acaso ese era el día de los secretos a punto de ser descubiertos por el resto?

Cuando Marinette abrió los ojos de nuevo, Adrien se encontraba allí, mirándola aún con diversión

'¿Qué? Pensaba que me había descubierto' Quiso decirle ella

¿Habría parecido muy ridícula? Solamente esperaba que no mucho

Para recuperar la dignidad, tosió y pasó de largo por su lado con la cabeza bien alta, como si nada hubiera pasado, queriendo disimular

Pero Adrien la seguía con la mirada con la misma expresión de diversión

* * *

Una hora después Marinette estaba sentada en una silla en el salón cerca de la cocina, al lado de Alya y de Nathanäel. Al parecer, estaban comentando algunas cosas de los últimos meses, cosas que les habían ocurrido en sus vidas. Por ejemplo, Marinette se enteró de que él había empezado a ser dibujante reputado y, de vez en cuando, hacía campañas publicitarias, Kim estaba llevando a cabo los trámites para ser deportista profesional y Chloe...

-¿Qué ha sido de Chloe? – Preguntó Alya – No ha venido a la fiesta

-No lo sé...

Alya se agachó y se acercó al oído de Marinette para hablarle solo a ella

-¿Crees que Adrien la habrá invitado?

Chloe...La que tantas veces la había ninguneado, o intentado al menos, la que tantas veces le había jugado malas pasadas, la que quería conquistar a Adrien a toda costa

-Si no está aquí... – Marinette se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Pero una parte de ella tenía miedo de que Chloe se presentara allí y quisiera coquetear con su Adrien. Él le había dicho, o más bien, dejado claro, que solamente tenía ojos para ella, pero aun así... – ¿A quién le importa si Adrien la ha invitado?

-Creo que Chloe – dijo Nathanäel con desprecio. Chloe siempre le había despreciado a él, así que le costó pronunciar su nombre con entereza – está inmersa en el mundo de la moda

-¿Qué? – Alya y Marinette se miraron

-¿No lo sabíais? Al parecer, Chloe es dueña de una reciente empresa de moda. Su padre siempre le ha conseguido todo lo que quiere, aunque para eso tenga que pisotear al resto de personas – El asco volvió a la voz del chico, así como los recuerdos a su mente

Marinette sacó su teléfono y buscó: 'Chloe Bourgeois'

Allí salía ella, al lado de su padre, saludando alegremente como si la alcaldesa fuera ella y no su padre

Marinette apoyó el codo en la mesa, sujetándose la barbilla con la mano

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian... – Se dijo para sí misma en un suspiro

Qué injusta podía ser la vida. Ella había esperado mucho tiempo para poder ascender y Chloe, por ser la hija del alcalde, tenía todo a su disposición, sin necesitar ningún tipo de esfuerzo

Al lado del gran ventanal, Nino se encontraba de pie, mirando las vistas y con la brisa nocturna acariciándole. Había dejado de estar al frente de la música por un rato, siendo el reproductor de discos el que le había sustituido

Alguien le puso una mano amistosa en el hombro y giró rápidamente la cabeza, relajándose en cuanto vio de quién se trataba

Adrien se puso a su lado, pero Nino no pronunciaba palabra. Desde que Alya había entrado por la puerta, había pasado a encontrarse sumamente reflexivo

-Es irónico – Le dijo Nino con nostalgia – Ahora eres tú el que haces las fiestas. Recuerdo cuando tu padre no te dejaba hace años

-Sí...Han cambiado algunas cosas desde entonces – Afortunadamente – Pero dime – No quería sacar ese tema en esos momentos. Adrien miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba – te pasa algo, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no

-Puede ser, pero sí desde hace un rato. ¿Estás bien?

Nino suspiró y se rindió. No tenía ningún motivo para mentir a Adrien, su mejor amigo

-Es...Alya

-¿Alya? – Adrien la miró. A unos cuantos metros de ellos, estaba con Marinette y Nathanäel conversando. Cuando se aseguró de que nada raro sucedía, volvió a centrar la mirada en su amigo – ¿Qué pasa con Alya?

-Nada, no pasa nada. En realidad, soy yo

-¿Tú?

-Sí. Han pasado casi dos años desde que nos vimos por última vez. Parece que no, pero ha sido bastante tiempo y...Dime, Adrien. ¿Qué tal estás tú con Marinette?

Adrien sonrió

-Bien. Ahora estamos bien. Hemos pasado por momentos difíciles – bastante difíciles – pero ahora estamos perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Esa conversación se estaba volviendo bastante rara

-Yo...

-No me digas que piensas dejarla

-¡No! Por supuesto que no

-¿Entonces? Nino, no te entiendo

-Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿no encuentras tu relación con Marinette vacía?

Adrien miró a su novia, quien seguía en el mismo sitio que antes

-...No

-Ya veo... – Nino se encontraba algo decepcionado por la respuesta negativa de su amigo, ya que él la esperaba afirmativa

-No, escucha, a lo que me refiero es a que nosotros hemos estado dos años separados, pero no solamente por encontrarnos en países diferentes. Y ese no es tu caso, tú has estado saliendo con Alya incluso desde Hollywood

-Sí

-Para nosotros es como una vuelta a empezar de todo lo que tuvimos, pero vosotros...¿Es por eso por lo que dices que tu relación con Alya está vacía?

-Así es. Estancada totalmente

Adrien no sabía qué poder hacer o decirle. Quería ayudarle, pero no era muy experto en relaciones

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Marinette?

-¿A Marinette?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Es la mejor amiga de Alya y puede darte buenos consejos

-...De acuerdo – Nino miró a Marinette al mismo tiempo que Adrien

Marinette se encontraba riéndose con Alya y con el resto de personas que se les habían unido a ellas y a Nathanäel, como Max o Juleka

Tal vez tenía razón y Marinette podría ayudarlo de verdad

* * *

 _Este capítulo me ha quedado demasiado corto para mi gusto, y demasiado soso en comparación con los siguientes...Bueno, en cualquier caso, gracias por los comentarios, como siempre_

 _ElliotVanBuuren: El espíritu de Alya, qué te voy a contar yo que no se sepa ya ;) Gracias a ti por esperar pacientemente las continuaciones, me encanta ^^_

 _eljefe2000: ¿Que soy tu inspiración para el fic? :O Qué honor ^^ ¿Qué tal si pones a Gabriel Agreste en la historia, pero que intervenga bastante, o a Nathanäel (y que Adrien tenga celos o algo así)? Si se me ocurre algo más te lo haré saber. PD.: Las sombras siempre dan miedo_

 _DragoViking: A mí no sé qué me hace más feliz, el haber publicado otro capítulo o que tú te los hayas leído todos en una noche ^^ Me ha hecho mucha gracia leer todos tus comentarios sobre la gran mayoría de los capítulos, porque me aparecieron seguidos ;) Y solo puedo decirte que gracias, por haberla leído, seguido y por comentar, que significa mucho para mí_

 _AlbaSky: Siento si se pierden ideas. Cuando voy a responder a los comentarios, siempre me suelo saltar algunas cosas, porque sí, porque yo soy así de despistada a veces (¿Significa eso que me estaré volviendo como Marinette?)_

 _1-Yo creo que Marinette podría abrir la panadería por las tardes, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, es después de las prácticas y en teoría está libre. La madre de Adrien está haciendo cosas misteriosas...Interesante reflexión ;)_

 _2-Ahora que los padres de Marinette han vuelto, aunque la hayan ascendido, no va a haber ningún problema_

 _3- La idea de meter a Nino ha sido relativamente reciente en comparación con el resto de ideas desde que empecé a escribir el fic. Solo pensé que también Alya, que es un ángel del cielo, se merecía también tener su media naranja, incluso aunque Marinette no pare de fastidiarlo todo siempre_

 _4- ¿La sombra? Ah, las desgracias que tanto anhelas, ¿no? ;) Yo diría que...más o menos_

 _5- No sabía que a la madre de Adrien se la llamaba por esos dos nombres. Por cierto, ¿a qué grupos en los que podría preguntar te refieres?_

 _6- Me encantan los covers, en serio, ahora son como una droga para mí. Lo cual debería ser preocupante, ¿no? ;) ¡Gracias por pasármelos!_

 _7- Sí, algo así haré. No quiero que me vuelva a pasar algo similar. No solamente perdí los capítulos, sino apuntes de clase, trabajos...Qué mal...La era informática, ya se sabe..._

 _PD.: Aquí todo el mundo de vacaciones de verano y yo teniendo que estudiar para mi querida recuperación de matemáticas...Eso sí que es un infierno_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Reunión**

No obstante, Nino no conseguía convencerse del todo de las palabras de su amigo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y Alya se vieron y su relación podría estar abocada al desgaste y, como Adrien había dicho, para ellos era diferente, pues no habían continuado su noviazgo durante los dos años anteriores y...

-Relájate Nino. Te voy a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es muy simple decirlo...

-Tan solo es simple de realizar. Estoy seguro de que ella sabrá qué hacer. No te muevas – como si pudiera irse – voy a por ella

En cuanto Adrien avanzó unos pasos y le agarró el brazo, Marinette giró la cabeza, dejando su conversación a un lado

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella confundida. Después de todo, había irrumpido allí interrumpiendo su conversación

-Lo siento, pero la necesito un momento – Le dijo a todos los que estaban allí, para terminar mirando a Marinette – Tan solo será un momento

-Eh...De acuerdo... – Y se la llevó hacia donde Nino se encontraba bajo la mirada perpleja de todos los asistentes

Tiempo después, aproximadamente dos horas después, Marinette, Alya, Adrien y Nino eran los únicos que permanecían en el apartamento. Ya era bastante tarde, estando la luna en todo lo alto. Los cuatro habían estado recogiendo después de la fiesta y se les habían pasado los minutos demasiado rápido. Casi eran las dos de la madrugada

-Bueno... – Dijo Nino tras abrir la puerta – Ha sido una fiesta...memorable – Dijo con intención que Marinette captó al instante. Salió por la puerta seguido por Alya y Marinette

-Sí...

Antes de que Marinette saliera por la puerta, Adrien la agarró del codo y ella giró la cabeza

-¿Por qué no te quedas? – Le preguntó con algo de vergüenza. Aquella pregunta podía llegar a ser...comprometida

-¿Quedarme?

Él la soltó y se pasó una mano por la nuca, nervioso

-Sí. Bueno, solo si quieres

Ella permaneció unos segundos contemplándolo, su expresión, sus ojos sinceros

Miró por un segundo a Alya y a Nino, viendo cómo ella le guiñaba el ojo, volviendo la mirada hacia a Adrien de nuevo

-Claro – Le dijo, para sonreír levemente

-Entonces nos vemos mañana – Una vez que Alya se despidió, cerraron la puerta, quedándose Marinette y Adrien solos

En cuanto escucharon el portazo, ambos se miraron

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó él

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué ha pasado? – Marinette se dirigió a la cocina acompañada de un curioso Adrien

Agarró una taza y la llenó, posiblemente de café o chocolate caliente

Dejó la taza en la mesa y apoyó las dos manos en el respaldo de la silla de la cocina para prestarle atención a Adrien, que se había quedado contemplando todos sus movimientos

-Quiero decir que qué le has dicho a Nino

-Ah, eso. Nada en especial – Dijo con tranquilidad – Pero puede que lo descubras dentro de unos días – Tras esa misteriosa respuesta, Marinette se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa... – volvió a posar la taza en la mesa – que el amor triunfará entre ellos dos. O al menos, eso espero... – Dijo con expresión interrogante. A lo mejor no funcionaba lo que le había dicho a Nino. Sacudió la cabeza negando lo último: aquello debía funcionar sí o sí

-¿Tan solo entre ellos dos? – preguntó él con dolor fingido y se acercó a ella

-Adrien, ya sabes mi respuesta – Le respondió con soberbia

Justo como él le había dicho cuando ella le preguntó si volvían a estar juntos días atrás, ella usó las mismas palabras

Los dos se rieron

-Ya veo... – Él se calmó y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la silla en la que Marinette se apoyaba – Pero, ahora que estamos solos, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas...cómo estuviste cuando me fui?

Marinette se quedó mirándolo para ver si se trataba de una broma, o de alguna prueba que él le estaría poniendo para divertirse, pero su expresión dejaba bastante claro que iba en serio

-Vamos, Adrien, ¿en serio acaso eso importa ahora? No creo que...

-Claro que importa – La interrumpió bruscamente – Quiero decir...solamente quiero que te abras conmigo si te viene bien. Siempre me he interesado por ti...

-Oh, ya lo sé. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que no me iba a enterar de que le pedías a Nino que supiera de mí a través de Alya para luego contártelo a ti?

Adrien enrojeció. Ahora que ella lo decía, era una idea algo estúpida

-Así que te lo ha terminado contando...

-...Sí – Adrien agachó la cabeza y ella terminó sentándose en la silla al lado de él – Escucha, yo...Cuando te fuiste sí que fue doloroso para mí. Te fuiste después de que me gritaras sin ninguna razón y no entendía nada. Cuando no apareciste días después intenté llamarte, pero no conseguía localizarte y pensé que, si lo de que nunca habías estado enamorado de mí era verdad, que me habías utilizado, que habías jugado conmigo – Marinette volvió a beber – El tiempo pasó y seguí haciendo mi vida: las prácticas, estar con mi familia...Apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Tenía la mente ocupada en muchas cosas, pero por las noches no paraba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera nuestra separación. Después de haber pasado tantos buenos momentos juntos no lograba entender. No lograba entender que en realidad te hubieras marchado, que no hubiera rastro de ti. No sabía dónde estabas y ni siquiera me llamaste ni me mandaste ningún mensaje...Por eso cuando apareciste en mi casa por primera vez me pareció incluso insultante que quisieras saber de mí de una forma tan descarada

Adrien, que la había estado escuchando con atención todo ese rato, parpadeó por primera vez y abrió la boca para hablar, sin saber muy bien qué decir

-Mi padre...Todo fue por mi padre. Yo no quería haberlo hecho

-Lo sé, lo sé – Ella apoyó la mejilla en su mano izquierda, reposando así su cabeza. Llevaba demasiadas horas despierta y su mano podría hacer de almohada en el mejor de los casos – También sé que no te tendría que haber gritado, y lo siento, pero...

-Te entiendo. Y no eres tú la que tiene que disculparse. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco pasé por mi mejor momento cuando no estaba aquí. Todos los días eran iguales, aburridos. No deseaba otra cosa que volver. Volver a recuperar mi vida, mis amigos, y arreglar las cosas contigo. Soy consciente de que no lo hice demasiado bien

-Es cierto... – Susurró

-Pero me alegro de que no hubieras sabido nada hasta ahora para no involucrarte en todo lo que pasó. De alguna forma, pude hacer que te mantuvieras al margen

-Sí, claro. Siempre se le puede llamar así... – Susurró de nuevo y se levantó, abrumada – pero es doloroso cuando el chico al que quieres te grita, te dice cosas hirientes y te abandona sin dar señales de vida durante dos años

-Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí...

Marinette suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que, aunque Adrien no hubiera hecho las cosas de la mejor manera posible, también había sufrido, y mucho. Y no era cuestión de remarcar su dolor por encima del de él

-Desgraciadamente, es así – Bostezó disimuladamente y agarró la taza para lavarla – pero...supongo que remover el pasado no ayuda – Dijo con una leve sonrisa. Avanzó unos pasos para colocar la taza en el fregadero, pero se tropezó con la silla, saliendo esta despedida unos metros hacia atrás – Ah...

Por suerte, él la sujetó por los brazos y no se topó contra el suelo

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de su posición: agarrada por los brazos de él y con una mano posada en su pecho-la otra seguía sujetando la taza-.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él con inquietud

-Sí. Es...Estoy bien – Dijo, incorporándose – No ha pasado nada

Marinette se alejó un paso y él la soltó, pero no apartaron la mirada el uno del otro. De vez en cuando, se miraban los labios brevemente para, de nuevo, mirarse a los ojos

Y rápidamente, volvieron a juntarse. Adrien la atrajo hacia sí por el brazo y Marinette se acercó, de nuevo posando su mano en el pecho

Se besaron

Al principio, sus labios se movieron tímidos. La conversación que habían acabado de mantener había sido agridulce

De repente, él se separó un poco rompiendo el beso

-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo también creo que remover el pasado no ayuda – Le murmuró

Marinette sonrió y asintió, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de él, pero ya de una manera más enérgica. Pasó la mano del pecho a rodearle el cuello, tarea que también llevó a cabo con la otra mano

La taza cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos y desperdigándose todos los fragmentos por el suelo

Pero aquello daba igual, es más, ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Lo único que existía eran ellos dos, abrazándose, besándose, queriéndose...

Una vez más, sus pasos les condujeron a la habitación de manera lenta pero continuada, sin pausa pero sin prisa

Entonces se convencieron de que el pasado nunca más iba a interponerse entre ellos

Marinette se sentó en la cama cuando sintió el roce del colchón en la parte trasera de sus piernas, a la altura de las rodillas

Retrocedió, una vez sentada, como pudo cuando él también se introdujo en la cama para seguir su labor de besarla

Del ímpetu que puso en el beso, ella acabo por tumbarse y él permaneció encima de ella, pero sin rozarla con su cuerpo. Marinette estaba acorralada en el hueco que las manos de él, apoyadas en el colchón, dejaban

-Sinceramente – volvió a decir él cuando sus labios se separaron una vez más – no sé cómo he podido estar dos años alejado de ti – concluyó con un bonito sonrojo para ponerle una mano en la mejilla y, así, mirarla fijamente

Pero ella, tras esas palabras, apartó la mirada con tristeza. Ella pensaba lo mismo. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y no le agradaba mucho volver a recordar un pasado que, supuestamente, habían acordado que iban a olvidar

Sin embargo, Adrien pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras, por lo que, tras maldecirse a sí mismo por posiblemente haber metido la pata, volvió a besarla sin pensárselo dos veces para que ella alejara de su mente lo que estuviera maquinando. Y ella se dejó llevar

Marinette le rodeó la espalda para atraerlo más hacia ella y que, de esa manera, además, tuviera menos oportunidades de separarse y decir palabras comprometedoras. Y él también se dejó llevar

Se tumbó prácticamente encima de ella y empezó a desviar sus labios hacia la comisura de los suyos

De ahí, a su mejilla y luego, a su cuello. Todo ese recorrido se caracterizó por pequeños y breves pero constantes besos, durante los cuales, Marinette empezó a respirar cada vez de una manera más fuerte y más entrecortada

De repente, un ruido perturbó por toda la habitación, y por qué no, por gran parte de la casa

Adrien se separó de Marinette cuando la melodía llegó a sus oídos y, cuando confirmó sus sospechas sobre su origen, se levantó rápidamente, dejando a Marinette aún tumbada y algo desconcertada

Él salió de la habitación y ella se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, viéndole marcharse

Una vez que estaba en el salón, Adrien asió su teléfono y descolgó, no sin antes extrañarse de quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola, ¿mamá? – Eran más de las 2 de la madrugada y era su madre la que le había llamado. Pero lo increíblemente raro era que no hubiera dado señales de vida antes. Y no solo que no hubiera dado señales de vida, sino que aún no hubiera llegado a casa – ¿qué? – levantó un poco el tono de voz, sorprendido – ¿Qué quieres decir con que no vendrás hasta mañana?... ¿Algo importante? ¿Qué es tan importante como para pasar toda la noche fuera?...Sí, claro, espero que algún día puedas contarme de qué va todo esto. Últimamente desapareces durante bastante tiempo y apareces de repente...Ya sé que es asunto tuyo, pero...me gustaría saberlo. Ya...pronto. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces – Y colgó, extrañado

Esa conversación había sido demasiado inusual

Así que su madre pasaría toda la noche fuera, en algún sitio, haciendo alguna cosa y no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente...¿Pero qué...? Sonaba hasta inverosímil

Con la incertidumbre instalada en la cabeza, suspiró y dejó el teléfono donde estaba. En fin, ya se enteraría algún día de aquello, fuese lo que fuese

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación. Puede que lo hubiera olvidado momentáneamente, pero Marinette seguía allí

Pasó por el marco de la puerta y la vio tumbada, de espaldas a él

Así que, ¿probablemente estaría dormida?

Se acercó a ella lentamente y sin hacer ruido para sentarse en el borde de la cama hasta comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba dormida, haciéndole sonreír de manera cariñosa

Después de todo, Marinette seguía allí con él

Se tumbó a su lado, enfrentándola, para mirarla mientras dormía pacíficamente. Casi se podía decir que una sonrisa inocente cruzaba sus labios al mismo tiempo que se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños

Tras sonreír una última vez, él también cayó rendido

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraban, o más bien, se colaban, por la ventana a su antojo, iluminando todo a su paso

Marinette emitió un sordo gruñido y se dio la vuelta en cuanto la luz hizo mella en ella, pero, desgraciadamente, ya estaba despierta. Sus pestañas aletearon hasta que, al fin, sus ojos se abrieron

Lo primero de lo que se percató fue que no estaba en su casa, cosa que le llamó la atención, así que se irguió rápidamente hasta permanecer sentada

Fue entonces cuando recordó la noche anterior. La fiesta, el tema de Nino, la conversación con Adrien...

Giró la cabeza y vio que él estaba a su lado, aún durmiendo

Entonces, ¿había pasado la noche con él? La vergüenza la invadió en esos momentos, y las dudas sobre lo que podía o no haber tenido lugar. En el pasado, rara vez habían dormido juntos, por no decir nunca

Parecía inofensivo en esos momentos, además de que sus rubios mechones discurrían egoístamente por su cara y por parte de la almohada mientras su respiración acompasada hacía levantar su pecho de manera armoniosa

Se ruborizó

Adrien Agreste, modelo, guapo, inteligente, amable y carismático, deseado por muchas, y era todo suyo. Ya no era de su fagocítico padre, así que sí, era todo suyo

Todo eso sin contar las cualidades de Chat Noir, fueran las que fueran

Se acercó a él y se inclinó hasta permanecer a unos centímetros de su cara

Ahí estaba, ajeno a lo que ella iba a hacer

Marinette se inclinó aún más hasta depositar sus labios en los suyos en lo que fue un introvertido y poco duradero beso

Como vio que apenas se había inmutado, por no decir que no se había percatado ni lo más mínimo, volvió a besarle. Pero, esa vez, durante más tiempo y con dulzura, demostrando todo lo que sentía hacia él. Así permaneció unos segundos -bastantes- hasta que decidió separarse por falta de aire

Verde

Justo en el momento en el que levantó la cabeza, le impactó el color verde de sus ojos ahora ya abiertos

Así que había conseguido despertarle de aquel modo...Bueno, era una manera estupenda de despertarse, qué duda cabía

-Buenos días – Le susurró ella, aún con sus mechones rubios atractivamente dispersos

Él, que había permanecido expectante por lo que haría ella, terminó sonriendo de manera socarrona. No se lo podía creer. Así que Marinette había hecho aquello para despertarle, que era lo mismo que habría hecho él si hubiera sido él el que se hubiera despertado primero. Su lady le deseaba, eso estaba claro. Tal y como hacía dos años, incluso hacía más tiempo. Ante ese último pensamiento, Adrien sonrió por dentro. Ya no había más fisuras entre ellos, ¿no?

Adrien la atrajo hacia sí, y tan solo separados por unos pocos centímetros, se sentó y ella dejó de estar inclinada. Él se juntó incluso más y, justo cuando sus labios se rozaron, empujó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Marinette de tal manera que, para sorpresa de ella, fuera ella la que estuviera tumbada y él el que se encontrara inclinado sobre ella

El corazón de ambos empezó a latir con fuerza. Era la primera vez que hacían algo así. Para empezar, ni siquiera habían dormido juntos antes, con lo cual, estar en aquella situación les ponía alterados

Y pensar que hacía pocas semanas no sabía nada de Adrien. Hablando en sentido figurado, no sabía si seguía vivo o no, puesto que no recibía noticias de él, siendo las fotos en revistas extranjeras lo único que le confirmaba que aún seguía con vida

Si Adrien no hubiera vuelto, haría su vida normal desde había dos años: se levantaría, iría a las prácticas, estudiaría, tal vez quedaría con Alya, de vez en cuando diseñaría algo, y vuelta a empezar al día siguiente

Y, por supuesto, Alya y Tikki habían tenido mucho que ver en aquello. Ambas la habían animado y alentado a hacer cualquier tipo de progresos en cuanto a su relación con el chico se refería, sobre todo la última semana en la que sus padres estaban de viaje y había tenido algo más de libertad para llevar a cabo aquel asunto

Un momento. Si hacía memoria, la noche anterior había estado en la fiesta, pero se había despedido de sus padres y no les había avisado ni nada por el estilo

Fue entonces cuando, asustada, agarró su teléfono, ignorando a Adrien por completo

Estupendo: una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas de sus padres quienes, con una alta probabilidad, estarían más que asustados

Cierto. Desde la noche pasada, ni siquiera les había mandado un mensaje

Apresuradamente, se levantó de la cama bajo la mirada de extrañeza de él

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo que irme a casa. Mis padres seguramente se estarán preguntando dónde estoy y... – y tenía que ir a las prácticas. Quizá luego estudiaría, aunque eso último se hubiera convertido en algo secundario desde hacía algo más de una semana

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – Y, además, literalmente

-Sí – Desgraciadamente – tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Y esas cosas son más importantes que quedarte aquí conmigo? – Preguntó él con picardía

Pero Marinette puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que no podía dar una respuesta contundente, por no hablar de que le había parecido demasiado arrogante aquella pregunta. ¿Chat Noir al ataque de nuevo?

-Me voy... – Y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y, luego, de la casa

No obstante, no lo hizo como esperaba

-Si eso es lo que quieres... – Adrien se levantó de la cama en la que había estado sentado mientras mantenía aquella conversación con Marinette.

Como ella estaba distraída, vio la oportunidad perfecta para quitarle el teléfono de la mano para retardar su ida y, quizá, hacerla de rabiar un poco

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? – Dijo ella confundida cuando estiró el brazo para arrebatarle al chico su teléfono, pero él apartó la mano a propósito. Le miró a los ojos, y lo que vio fue la diversión propagándose por ellos – Adrien, mi teléfono, devuélvemelo – De acuerdo. Algo como un teléfono era un asunto lo suficientemente serio

-Lo siento, pero no – Volvió a apartar la mano ante otro insistente brazo de Marinette

Hasta que, al final, salió precipitadamente de la habitación. Con un poco de suerte, ella saldría corriendo en su busca detrás de él

-Eh...¡espera! – Y, como esperaba, salió tras de él, momento que aprovechó él para acelerar el ritmo

Al principio, a ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Tenía que irse y sus padres no sabían nada de ella, pero al final, terminó cediendo. Por unos minutos más que no supieran nada de su hija, no se acabaría el mundo

Lo bueno es que habían dormido vestidos. No se habían quitado ni los zapatos, por lo que Marinette corrió detrás de Adrien delimitando un circuito que daba vueltas sobre el salón y la cocina. Cuando llegaban a algún mueble u otro obstáculo del terreno, entre risas, él lo utilizaba como refugio y ella como una posibilidad de poder atraparle, pero reanudaban la marcha tras rodearlo varias veces sin éxito para ella

Cuando, por enésima vez, llegaron al sofá del salón, Marinette no lo rodeó, sino que lo pasó por encima de un gran salto -y un gran impulso-. Por fin, y para sorpresa de él, Marinette pudo arrebatarle su teléfono

-¡Eh! – Se quejó él

Marinette había conseguido su objetivo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente

Justo cuando ella iba a dirigirse a la puerta con su trofeo en las manos, Adrien la sujetó del antebrazo y tiró de ella hacia sí

Ahora, Adrien tenía la espalda de Marinette pegada a su pecho. Encandilado por el momento, bajó las manos hacia la altura de su cintura y se la rodeó desde detrás

Fue entonces cuando ella giró la cabeza hacia su derecha. Adrien echó levemente la cabeza hacia delante y la inclinó hacia la izquierda para juntar los labios con los de ella

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, se trató de un beso bastante necesitado. Incluso se podría llegar a decir que sus movimientos estaban cargados de brío

Tan solo en el momento en que la conciencia de Marinette intervino en su mente ella se separó, y él pareció entenderlo todo

-Hasta luego – Le dijo él con calma y con la alegría pintada en el rostro, soltándola

Marinette le sonrió, se despidió, y salió sin ninguna prisa por la puerta

En contraposición, se dirigió con rapidez hacia su casa, pero la velocidad no le impidió darse cuenta de que algo o alguien la había estado siguiendo desde que salió de la casa de Adrien. Había remarcado su sombra varias veces en el trayecto

Adrien, extremadamente feliz como no se sentía en mucho tiempo, seguía en su casa, esperando a la llegada de su madre. No sabía nada de ella desde la noche anterior, desde que habló con ella

* * *

Había colgado el teléfono con resignación. Ocultar cosas no era de su agrado, pero así debía ser. Al menos por el momento

Abrió la puerta para volver al interior en el que había estado durante horas antes de salir para hablar por teléfono y la cerró una vez que estaba dentro de nuevo

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Por el momento, toda la noche. He dicho que volveré mañana por la mañana, así que supongo que no habrá problema – Dijo en un suspiro

-Bien

Se sentó y se echó para atrás con agobio, apoyando todo el peso de la espalda en el respaldo. Se les avecinaba una noche larga, y una semana larga, y un mes largo...

-¿Alguna información nueva?

-Sí... – Volvió a suspirar – Desde que volvió, los ataques de los akumas se han multiplicado en comparación con los de los últimos dos años. No sé si está planeado o es casualidad, pero esto último es lo menos probable

-Ya veo...

-Hoy mismo ha habido otro ataque. Desde que la figura de Chat Noir ha vuelto a aparecer públicamente, está sucediendo muy a menudo...

-Entiéndelo. Esa es una de las razones por las que volvisteis de China

-Sí. Claro que sí – Dijo casi ofendida – No he olvidado lo que tengo que hacer – Respiró hondo, con pesadumbre – Pero que también quede claro que no es la única razón de que volviéramos

-Lo sé, lo sé

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer? En teoría, yo sigo desaparecida. Tampoco es que pueda aparecer públicamente exponiéndome sin ciudado

-De momento...esperar. No podemos hacer otra cosa. Solo espero que estén preparados

-Lo están – Asintió con la cabeza – Ya dije que les vi combatir juntos con mis propios ojos hace días

-Sí, pero, puede que esta vez sea diferente

-Diferente...¿en qué sentido?

-En el sentido de que han pasado muchos años. El deseo de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir sigue ahí y...puede que su fuerza se haya incrementado, quizá sus ansias del poder absoluto

-Quizá estamos exagerando algo las cosas

-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Todo sucederá de manera inminente y no podemos perder ni dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Además, ha pasado tiempo y necesito asegurarme de que vuelven a estar tan compenetrados como antes

-Bueno, eso está en proceso – Ella se rio – Lo puedo asegurar sin ninguna duda

-En cualquier caso, volveré a observarlos durante estas semanas próximas tal y como hice hace algunos días

* * *

 _Bueno, pues este capítulo sí que me ha gustado en cuanto a longitud ^^ Son los que más disfruto de escribir y de leer después. Así que, bueno, otra incógnita en el fic ;)_

 _Sonrais777: Sí, Nino pensaba eso :) Y yo creo que la relación con Marinette avanza y avanzará BASTANTE BIEN. De alguna manera, mi mente me pide escribir cosas como las de este capítulo (sin llegar al lemon, que no me gusta)_

 _DragoViking: Tus raros reviews me han hecho mucha gracia, es cierto ;D En el buen sentido, ¿eh? A mí me alegra que te hayas dedicado a comentar todos y cada uno de los capítulos_

 _ElliotVanBuuren: Lo que Tikki le quería decir a Marinette era que Alya podría decir enfrente de los padres de Marinette todo el tema relacionado con Adrien, de ahí que Marinette saliera corriendo a taparle la boca a su amiga. Siento si te ha llevado a confusión. En cualquier caso, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo (¿En serio es difícil esperar las continuaciones de este fic? :o ) Gracias a ti, ya lo sabes ;)_

 _AlbaSky: 1-Afortunadamente, ya estoy definitivamente de vacaciones, desde ayer (¡FIESTA!) No creo que la bomba sea para tanto, o sí. No sé, eso ya depende de la percepción de cada persona ;) 2- Bah, no creo que Nino hiera a a Alya ni nada por el estilo. Por suerte y para reavivar la chispa de la relación, Marinette al rescate. Y si se piensa bien, la situación estancada de Alya y Nino podría haber sido la misma de Marinette y Adrien si hubieran seguido juntos pero separados físicamente. De ahí que tenga tanto juego lo de la separación de ellos 3-En realidad, yo creo que la fiesta la montó Nino, o sea, que la idea fue suya, pero Adrien ofreció la casa y lo organizó todo 4-He visto lo de Laura Marano en el Instagram de Jeremy Zag ^^ Últimamente no hago otra cosa que cotillearle la cuenta, no sé por qué, afición supongo, y a mí si me gustó, aunque el vestuario me pareció un poco raro, pero bueno, si ella es feliz jajaja. Sweet California...No me gusta. En realidad, la música española no me gusta, ni en español tampoco. Yo música en inglés, francés y japonés...y ya, al menos de momento 5- El kwami del pavo real...Va a ser algo difícil para mí, bueno como para cualquier persona, porque no se saben sus poderes ni habilidades ni nada, así que ya veré lo que haré 6- ¿Promo? ¿¡QUÉ PROMO!? ¿¡DE ESPAÑA!? NO LA HE VISTO. ¿ESTÁS SEGURA? En realidad, no es que me interese mucho para mí. Yo solo me veo los capítulos en francés y para perfeccionar mi destreza auditiva para practicar mi francés, con tan mala suerte que todos los capítulos que encuentro en francés TIENEN SUBTÍTULOS, pero mi prima sí que ve los capítulos en español (además de que no le gusta el francés). Y hasta que no saquen la segunda temporada, nos volveremos todos locos...Y aún queda casi un año...Muero de impaciencia 7- Me parece genial tu idea de verte los capítulos en todos los idiomas posibles. La del japonés tiene que ser increíble...Por cierto, ¿Estás aprendiendo o quieres aprender algún idioma en los que quieres ver o ves los capítulos?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Secreto**

A la mañana siguiente, cerró la puerta con algunas ojeras. La noche anterior no había dormido y la falta de sueño había repercutido en su físico

Hacía varias horas que Marinette se había ido, pero Adrien seguía en su casa, únicamente sentado en el sofá mientras mantenía alguna que otra conversación con Plagg

Francamente, tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, pero prefería permanecer inmóvil, esperando. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse giró la cabeza levemente, confirmando que era su madre la que había entrado, volviendo a mirar al frente de nuevo de manera impasible

-Hola – escuchó – ya estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien? – Dijo mientras se adentraba en el interior

-Sí, bien

La inexpresividad de las palabras de él le llamó la atención, parándose en seco

-¿De verdad que estás bien?

-Sí – Volvió a decir con sequedad

-Adrien... – Ella se sentó a su lado y le miró con preocupación. Estaba claro que sí le pasaba algo – ¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada? ¿Ha vuelto a pasar algo con Marinette?

-No, no me pasa nada y no, con Marinette todo bien – dijo para callarse. Esperaba que lo descubriera ella sola, pero decidió seguir hablando sin saber muy bien si daría resultado – Es solo que... – Aunque se calló definitivamente. De todas formas, no era asunto suyo...en parte

-¿Qué sucede? – Le pasó una mano por la espalda – ¿Es solo que...? Vamos..., ¿por qué no me lo cuentas? – Le preguntó con media sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿ahora sí puedo hablar contigo? – Adrien giró la cabeza hacia ella

Su madre se extrañó

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que cada vez te veo menos. No estás aquí para poder contarte mis cosas cuando lo necesito, sales misteriosamente, no vienes a dormir y te pasas la noche fuera, yo...Me parece bien que salgas y hagas lo que te apetezca, pero me gustaría saber de qué va todo esto...

De repente, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el jaleo proveniente de la calle, si es que jaleo era la palabra para describir el rumor del tráfico lejano desde aquella altura del apartamento

Ella, después de haberle sostenido la mirada a su hijo, habiendo en ella una incertidumbre palpable, agachó la cabeza

En parte su hijo llevaba razón, quería contarle todo, pero no estaba segura de si podía ser demasiado pronto para ello, demasiado precipitado o exagerado, tal y como había manifestado la noche anterior en voz alta, y sería imponer una preocupación en vano. A lo mejor...

-Déjalo – La voz de él volvió a sonar, decepcionada, cuando apretó los puños sobre sus piernas – ya veo que no quieres contarme nada...En el fondo eres como papá – Susurró y se levantó del sofá con la intención de irse de allí

No tenía sentido prolongar aquello

Pero ella, horrorizada por aquellas palabras, estiró el brazo para agarrarlo de la muñeca rápidamente, impidiendo así que se fuera

Él giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada contundente de ella, cosa que le hizo alterarse

-Adrien, siéntate – Le ordenó

Y él no se hizo de rogar. Quién sabe si fue por la seriedad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras o porque en verdad estaba desesperado por escuchar palabras de sus labios, fueran las que fueran

-Perdóname – Dijo ella, aunque a lo mejor, desde su perspectiva, pudiera llegar a pensar que, de algún modo, era él el que debía disculparse por sus rudas palabras – Sé que últimamente he estado ausente y puede que, dejando atrás estos años, no te haya prestado toda la atención que te mereces

-No es que no me prestes atención... – Le dijo

-Me refiero a que llevas razón en que no he estado cuando y donde debería de estar, contigo. Una gran parte de la mudanza la has hecho tú y ni siquiera he conocido a Marinette, a pesar de todo lo que me has hablado de ella y más después de haberos reconciliado – Su mirada se había tornado de impenetrable a dulce y conmovedora, lo que confundió a Adrien

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Lo que te quiero decir es... – Ella suspiró y puso una expresión melancólica – gracias

-¿Gracias? – De acuerdo, ahora Adrien estaba aún más confundido

-Sí... – Le paso una mano por la barbilla y le sonrió – Eres un chico estupendo, Adrien, y ojalá no estuvieras metido en todo esto – La melancolía se volvió a abrir camino en su mirada. Adrien se quedó expectante mientras su madre destacaba todas sus cualidades – He intentado ocultártelo durante el mayor tiempo posible, pero ya veo que no puedo prolongarlo más

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con los miraculous? – Preguntó él en un suspiro temiéndose lo peor. La expresión y la voz de su madre habían sido las misma que cuando se la encontró en China

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder, que a él se le hicieron infernales

-Me temo que sí

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, todo empezaba a encajar. Él y Marinette ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que su madre no ignoraba el robo de un miraculous, además de que también habían deducido que Tikki y Plagg seguían con ellos por una razón evidente

Adrien tensó su expresión y se puso rígido en el sitio

-Verás, Adrien, la verdad...

-Mamá, sé que sabes que un miraculous ha sido robado

La expresión de la mujer dejó ver dos cosas a partes iguales: curiosidad, por cómo se habría dado él cuenta de aquello cuando ella no había abierto la boca, y alivio, por poder ahorrarse parte de la explicación

Si se ponía a pensarlo, siempre era ella la que tenía cosas que explicar

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Es evidente, ¿no? – Dijo casi ofendido – cuando nos encontramos me dijiste que un miraculous cayó en malas manos. Yo antes de irme tenía que combatir la mayoría de los días contra akumas. Es obvio que sabes que el miraculous robado fue el de la mariposa, y que aún nada de esto ha acabado porque nuestros kwamis siguen con nosotros. Es la conclusión a la que llegamos Marinette y yo

Su madre asintió lentamente, complacida y orgullosa

-Veo que Marinette y tú habéis solucionado las cosas muy rápidamente

-Sí – Adrien se ruborizó pensando en aquello, y, sobre todo, en lo que había pasado entre ellos esa mañana – estoy feliz por ello

-Claro que sí – Ella le posó una mano en el hombro, volviendo a intercambiar una sonrisa

Y volviendo el silencio a instalarse en el lugar

-Pero, mamá...¿significa eso que habrá un enfrentamiento? – Preguntó con cautela

En ese momento, Plagg salió de la camisa de él, involucrándose en la conversación entre madre e hijo

Ella siguió mirando a Adrien a los ojos y tensó su expresión

-Es muy probable, no te quiero engañar

-Ya veo...

-Es por eso que es preciso que Marinette y tú estéis lo más unidos posible

Adrien asintió levemente, procesando la información que acababa de llegar a sus oídos. Aquello tenía sentido. Si Marinette era Ladybug y él era Chat Noir, era totalmente lógico que entre ellos hubiera una relación sin fisuras para aquel futuro enfrentamiento...o lo que fuera a ser aquello, pero...

-Un momento – Le dijo él – ¿quiere decir eso que desde el principio te has empeñado tanto en que vuelva con Marinette no por mí y mis sentimientos sino por mera necesidad? – En sus ojos se apreciaba el dolor preparado para salir por si la respuesta llegaba a ser afirmativa

En el fondo, su madre podía ser como su padre, y eso le dolía profundamente. Sin contar que jamás se lo habría esperado. Si su madre decía que sí, confirmaría que su madre, al igual que Gabriel, solo le vería como alguien del que sacar provecho o beneficio, y esa era una opción que no había contemplado. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza

-No exactamente... – Dijo ella, para asombro de él

-¿No exactamente? – Preguntó él con escepticismo y el dolor aún más preparado para salir a la luz

-Es cierto que es necesario que los dos estéis juntos y unidos. Después de todo, vuestros miraculous son los más poderosos de todos. La creación y la destrucción rigen el mundo...

-Ya...

-Pero – le interrumpió ella antes de que se marchara – esa fue una parte de mi objetivo. Por otra parte, estaba convencida de que tenías que volver con ella para que volviera a ser feliz y, aunque ahora mismo no me creas, era lo que más deseaba, por encima de todo el asunto de los miraculous

-¿En serio?

-Pues claro que sí. Hemos estado años separados, pero esperaba que no te hubieras olvidado de cómo soy

Adrien sonrió levemente con algo de culpabilidad por haber pensado en las posibles similitudes entre ella y su padre

-Y cuando por fin te encontré, lo vi claro para llevar a cabo las dos cosas, tanto por necesidad como por tus sentimientos

-...¿Has dicho por fin?

-Bueno... – Ciertamente, estaba cometiendo bastantes errores ese día que dejaban claras sus intenciones. La tensión del momento podía ser una de las causas – sí

-¿Quiere decir eso que...? – De nuevo, ella le interrumpió

-Que no te encontré por casualidad, Adrien

Él, a diferencia de con las cosas anteriores no se sorprendió tanto. Siempre le había parecido raro el que su madre la hubiera encontrado por casualidad y no era tan extraño que hubiera sido planeado, pero ¿cómo?

Ella vio la sed de información en los ojos de él

-Sabía dónde estabas cuando te encontré, es decir – se corrigió – cuando decidí encontrarte. Y no fue nada fácil. Por suerte, un día decidiste irte a un lugar alejado sin apenas personas, ya sabes, a aquella playa. Te estuve siguiendo y observando durante semanas

Él no sabía que pensar. Siempre había pensado que había estado solo. Su madre podría haber salido antes de su escondite si le había visto tan mal, tan..triste. Incluso se sentía algo engañado

-¿Así que...sabías algo más de todo esto? - Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, sin embargo

-Sí. Sabía que había sido tu padre el que te había obligado a ir a China y también sabía que habías dejado toda relación con Marinette

-Pero...¿cómo te has podido enterar de todo eso antes de que yo te contara nada?

-Alguien me lo contó

-¿Alguien? ¿Alguien que conozca?

-Supongo que no. Esa persona fue la que te dio tu miraculous. El maestro Fu siempre ha tenido buen ojo para elegir a los portadores – Adrien miró a Plagg. Estaba claro que él ya tenía que saberlo, pero el kwami dejó que ella terminara con la bonita historia – él es el guardián de los miraculous y...desde el principio estuve en contacto con él

-Espera, espera – Adrien se levantó y se colocó enfrente del ventanal. El sol estaba en todo lo alto y la calle, llena de vida – Me está costando asimilar todo esto. Me dijiste que estabas en China para proteger un miraculous

-No del todo – Así que otra mentira más, pensó Adrien – era el miraculous del pavo real, pero lo perdí. Puede que el maestro Fu cometiera un error confiando en mí... – Susurró eso último con total arrepentimiento

-El miraculous del pavo real... – Susurró él. Tan solo tenía que hacer memoria si quería acordarse de dónde lo había visto antes – ¿entonces, por qué no volviste inmediatamente?

-No es tan fácil, Adrien. Lo perdí en un viaje que hice con tu padre al Tíbet hace años y desde entonces me tiré todo el tiempo posible buscándolo. Encontrar el miraculous era lo más importante. No sabía cuánto tiempo me llevaría, así que fingí para todo el mundo que estaba desaparecida mientras buscaba

-...¿y lo encontraste?

-No. Por eso nunca volví

-Pero podrías habérmelo contado antes al menos...Todos estos años sin saber nada de ti...

-Cuando el maestro Fu pudo enterarse de que irías a China, me lo contó todo. Así podría hacer lo que fuera para que volvieras...Pero claro, cuando me contaste todo lo que te había pasado con Marinette también quise que todo te saliera bien

-¿Y cómo pudo enterarse el maestro Fu de la discusión con mi padre aquella noche?

-De la misma forma que introdujo tu miraculous en tu habitación, utilizando el suyo

Adrien pareció convencerse de las palabras de su madre, sobre todo porque en ese momento pudo entender en su totalidad los sentimientos de Marinette cuando él no estaba y no le había dicho nada a ella

-Pero...el miraculous del pavo real... – volvió a susurrar para sí. Tenía que acordarse – está guardado en una caja fuerte en el despacho de papá

-¿Cómo? – Su madre lo miró alarmada

-Por eso nunca has podido encontrarlo

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – Le preguntó aún más alarmada levantándose del sofá, habiendo palidecido de repente

-Sí...Lo vi hace años por... – Miró a Plagg. Había sido él el que había abierto la caja fuerte de su padre – casualidad. Lo tenía muy bien guardado...¿Papá está al corriente de que existen los miraculous?

La pregunta clave

Se supone que ella tenía que seguir siendo sincera. Ya había confesado una gran parte de todo y, debido al peligro inminente, sería mejor que su hijo estuviera al corriente de una vez por todas

-Sí, claro que lo está...Por supuesto que lo está – Dijo muy a su pesar tras un suspiro – Adrien, Gabriel...tu padre... – Adrien lo miraba de manera impaciente. A cada palabra que pronunciaba su madre se ponía más ansioso – puede que no quieras saber esto, pero él...es quien está detrás de los akumas

Adrien se quedó clavado en el sitio y, como su madre, también palideció

-¿Qué?...Pero...

Le gustaría decir lo contrario, pero después de conocer verdaderamente a su padre, no le sorprendía que alguien con su personalidad pudiera estar detrás de todo aquello

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu padre hizo todo lo posible para apartarte de Marinette en cuanto descubrió que ella era Ladybug?

-Me dijo que era una mala influencia... – Recordó sus palabras

-Exacto. Él detesta a Ladybug, ¿no es cierto? Esa es la razón por la que pretendió alejarte de ella a toda costa. No soportaba que la chica que conseguía derrotarlo e impedirle cumplir su objetivo fuera tu novia

-Pero...no puede ser...

-¿Tampoco te has preguntado nunca por qué en cuanto te fuiste los ataques de los akumas disminuyeron tanto?

-No...

-Cuando tú te fuiste, Chat Noir no aparecía por ningún lado como es lógico, por lo que no podría conseguir tu miraculous. De vez en cuando volvía a liberar akumas, pero solamente Ladybug aparecía, y solamente con su miraculous no obtendría el poder absoluto que tanto desea, así que cesó su actividad al completo – Totalmente atento a las palabras de su madre, Adrien volvió a sentarse – hasta que hace unos cuantos días, una noche volvió a verse la figura de Chat Noir por las calles

Así que una noche...Debió de ser la noche que se transformó para ir a espiar a Marinette tras su ventana, recapacitó él

-Desde entonces, él ha seguido con sus intenciones. Es por eso por lo que en tan pocos días ha habido tantos akumas. Ahora puede conseguir, de nuevo, vuestros dos miraculous

-...¿Cuál es su objetivo si consigue los miraculous de Marinette y el mío?

Ella suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Aquella conversación había sido asfixiante

-No lo sabemos, pero él tampoco sabe que eres Chat Noir y eso nos hace ganar tiempo...y ventajas

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio

Adrien tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y deshacerse de su palidez. No quería creerse lo de su padre, pero encajaba a la perfección. Siempre le había querido, pero nunca había recibido nada a cambio. Tan perfeccionista, tan exigente, tan impetuoso y poco cariñoso

Si ese era el caso, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para pararlo. Si volvía a pensar, fue él el que le hizo apartarse de Marinette y causar el dolor no solo de ella, sino de él. El dolor de ambos

Frunció el ceño y se levantó bruscamente

-¿Qué se puede hacer?

-El maestro Fu y yo creemos que lo mejor por el momento es esperar a ver cómo se desenvuelven las cosas

-Anoche estabas con él, ¿verdad? ¿Fue por eso que no viniste a dormir?

-Sí – Ella se levantó y agarró sus llaves. Al parecer iba a volver a salir y él la siguió con la mirada – te recomiendo que hables con Marinette y la pongas al corriente de todo

Él asintió antes de verla salir otra por la puerta

Una vez que estaba solo de nuevo, es decir, con Plagg, le flaquearon las piernas y, finalmente, se dejó caer en el suelo

Demasiadas sensaciones por un día, reflexionó. Qué decía de un día; por una mañana

* * *

Ladybug recorría rápidamente los tejados. Debía apresurarse si no quería que sus padres descubrieran que no estaba en su habitación. Había llegado esa mañana después de pasar la noche fuera y generar una gran preocupación, como para que descubrieran que había vuelto a desaparecer sin dar señales de vida, y lo que era más, sospechosamente sin salir por la puerta

Después de volver de la casa de Adrien y notar que una extraña sombra había estado siguiéndola durante todo el camino, decidió transformarse e ir a investigar por los alrededores, pero no descubrió nada

Llegó a su azotea y se metió por la trampilla justo en el momento en el que Tikki salió de su miraculous

-¿No has descubierto nada?

-No – Marinette se sentó frustrada en la silla de su escritorio – y me inquieta. Puede que sea la misma sombra que vio Adrien moverse hace días...

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?

-No...No lo sé. Es todo muy raro...

-Marinette – Escuchó la voz de su madre que provenía de la planta de abajo

-Ah...Tikki, escóndete – Su kwami le hizo caso ocultándose tras su chaqueta justo en el momento en el que Sabine aparecía por la puerta de la habitación de Marinette. Ella se quedó clavada en el sitio

-Marinette, ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí, sí...Claro

A lo mejor le regañaban, o le decían algunas palabras alentadoras tras su desaparición nocturna, pero su madre había entrado con una sonrisa

-No nos habías dicho que volvías a salir con Adrien

Ahí estaba

-Oh, claro, bueno, son cosas que pasan...

-¿Cosas que pasan? No te veía tan feliz desde hacía tiempo

Vaya...Eso terminó por molestarla brevemente. ¿Implicaba eso que por ella misma no era capaz de ser feliz si no era con Adrien?

Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que su madre llevaba razón. A pesar de que no había mostrado su tristeza con sus padres, podría habérsele notado a veces

-¿Qué puedo decir? He sido afortunada...

-Ya veo... – Su hija no tenía mucha predisposición a contar nada – en cualquier caso, ya hablaremos más luego, me alegro mucho por ti – Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta – tengo que ayudar a tu padre en la panadería

Una vez que estaba sola, Tikki volvió a salir de su escondite

-Deberías habérselo contado antes, ¿no crees, Marinette?

-...Sí...Ya sabes cómo son mis padres, tienes razón – Se levantó aliviada y buscó unos libros – En fin, supongo que tendré que estudiar, aunque sea un poco. Con todos los últimos acontecimientos hace muchos días que no lo hago

Volvió a sentarse y abrió uno de ellos, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su objetivo

El sonido de su teléfono acabó distrayéndola por completo

* * *

 _Después de una ausencia prolongada, he vuelto. He estado una semana en París visitando todos los lugares que aparecen en la serie ilusionada como una niña pequeña. Y ya no solo era mi familia la que me miraba mal, sino la gente de alrededor. En cualquier caso, tengo fotos valiosísimas, y tan solo en el teléfono tengo 1002 fotos. Sumando las de mi cámara hacen un total de 2991 fotos de todos los sitios que salen en los capítulos: la torre Eiffel, trocadero, la sala del Louvre donde el falso Chat Noir roba la Gioconda, el parque de al lado de la casa de Marinette, incluso un portal que se parecía extremadamente al suyo...Me he convertido en una obsesa de Ladybug en poco tiempo xD_

 _Sonrais777: A mí también me mató el escribirlo, claro que mi mente cursilona a veces trabaja de esa manera ;) Y vaya...¡tendrías que haber adivinado que se trataba del maestro Fu! Me decepcionas, ¿eh? ^^_

 _DragoViking: Me alegro de que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este te haya gustado también :) Mmmm...El consejo de Marinette a Nino: **secreto** (soy mala persona, por eso me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente de vez en cuando, de ahí que siempre interrumpa el amor)_

 _ElliotVanBuuren: Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! He aquí qué sigue ^^ Y más les vale ser la pareja perfecta. Después de todo, están hechos el uno para el otro_

 _ElbaKheel: Cositas de pareja normal...Yo creo que para los siguientes capítulos, preparados al cien por cien ;) Y lo que sigue ha sido este capítulo, pero tan solo una pequeña parte de lo que sigue..._

 _AlbaSky: 1-Tienes un horario curioso :o por lo menos para mí, que no empiezo hasta mediados de septiembre, aquí con el calor no se puede estudiar bien, claro que en Venezuela ahora es invierno (¿?) 2-Repito: lo que le dijo Marinette a Nino: secreto (ya he dicho que soy mala gente) 3-La verdad es que puede que Adrien quiera algo más, ya sabes, años enamorados y al mismo tiempo separados...y ya no son unos niños...Pero bueno, yo eso lo dejo para los y las profesionales del lemon 4-¡Pues sí! El maestro Fu, pero sigue dando aún así confianza, ¿no? Siempre me han gustado los fics en los que está el maestro y Fu y pensé: pues yo voy a meterlo en mi propia historia 5-Sí, ocultar sombras sí que oculta (o por lo menos eso he querido hacer ver con tanto secretismo entre los personajes), y las desgracias, de alguna manera, sí que van a estar aseguradas 6-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! Ayer vi la promo en la televisión nada más llegar del aeropuerto, pero hasta septiembre nada o algo así, es mi prima la que está más al pendiente de esas cosas porque yo solo veo Ladybug en internet. Y tengo entendido que en Latinoamérica os han engañado con lo del estreno de los nuevos capítulos, ¿no? :-/ 7-¿En serio te gustaría aprender todos esos idiomas? ¿Tantos? :o Impresionante. ¿Incluso idiomas tales como el finlandés o el griego? Sinceramente, a mí esos no me llaman la atención. De todos modos, coincido contigo en que tienes toda la vida por delante para estudiarlos 8-¡Conozco el canal! Lo sigo desde hace meses. Es una lástima que no suban solo vídeos de Ladybug, porque le podrían dedicar el tiempo que les dedican a las otras series (con todos mis respetos hacia las personas que les gustan esas otras series). Sus vídeos son muy buenos desde mi punto de vista y me los he visto todos. Cada vez que suben un vídeo recibo una notificación así que todo controladísimo 9-He estado una semana en París de vacaciones y no tenía ni siquiera wifi. No recibía mensajes ni nada por el estilo. Volví anoche. Pero, afortunadamente, ya tengo los siguientes capítulos de mi otro fic escritos. Tan solo me queda releerlos y corregir las cosas que al final no terminen de convencerme. Lo siento. Dentro de unos días hay actualización SEGURO. Y por la música, no te preocupes ;P Me vuelvo a escuchar de nuevo las otras canciones (puedo ser muy persistente con una sola canción, escuchándola en bucle 74793847 veces). ¡Un saludo a ti!_

 _Neko Baba's: Bueno, como ya te dije, me iría a París y volvería en una semana y te respondería mejor a todos tus fantásticos y motivadores comentarios :D Me alegra que después de siglos puedas estar al corriente con mi fic. Yo no diría que el tiempo vuela, que también, sino que me dediqué a subir capítulos como una loca. Por ejemplo, subí el capítulo 3 tan solo 6 horas después del segundo. Mi cabeza bullía de ideas y no podía dejar de escribir aunque no tuviera tiempo suficiente ya que tenía exámenes, pero bueno, ¡al final capítulos subidos y exámenes pasados! Gracias por felicitarme, de verdad, nunca me habían dicho que leer un capítulo ha sido agradable de leer hasta para poder relajarte bebiendo café y comiendo galletas. Puede que los personajes sean más maduros, pero disfruto mucho cuando describo a Marinette siendo torpe. Supongo que la torpeza no se va con los años ;) Y por favor, no me agradezcas el que haya respondido a tu primer review. Soy yo la que te debo dar las gracias a ti por comentar. También me hace muy feliz que te hayan salido lágrimas con, si no recuerdo mal, con el tercero, el de la pelea en casa de Marinette._

 _En cuanto a lo de la mujer, mucha gente, no todo el mundo porque hay personas por ahí que saben leer el pensamiento, que se pensaba que era Lila o la chica con la que Adrien salió en la revista que Marinette vio en el teléfono de Alya. Siempre he considerado a la madre de Adrien muy misteriosa y apenas tenemos información sobre ella, así que decidí meterla también en la historia. Personalmente, no me gusta la idea de que esté muerta. De alguna manera, quiero que sea un personaje que dé juego sin morir y ver cómo Adrien, que tanto la echa de menos, se reencuentra con ella. Tiene que ser lo más bonito del mundo, ay...Por otra parte, Gabriel a mí consigue ponerme los pelos de punta. ¿Es o no en realidad el malo malísimo que todo el mundo espera? Todo apunta a que sí, pero hubo un tiempo en el que llegué a pensar que se trataba de su hermano gemelo. No sé, la tonta de mí quería pensar que, en el fondo, el padre de Adrien era bueno. Solo el tiempo lo dirá, o mejor dicho, las dos próximas temporadas_

 _Y la pelea del capítulo 8...¿qué decir de esa pelea? Creo que ha sido la parte más difícil de escribir del fic hasta la fecha. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia aún no tenía decidida cómo sería la discusión, pero poco a poco, según iba escribiendo los siguientes capítulos, las cosas se fueron hilando y mi mente dio con la clave sobre cómo relatarla. Y al final quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Por esa razón, también es uno de mis capítulos favoritos junto con el primero y el cuarto. Me costó bastante plasmar el reencuentro cariñoso de Adrien con su madre. También me gusta mucho el noveno. Es el primero en el que los dos hablan de una manera normal tras desvelarse todo_

 _Hablando de este capítulo, creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro por qué Alya sospechaba que Adrien y su madre hubieran vuelto de China tan fácilmente. Espero haber añadido aún más emoción con esta nueva información. Estaba deseando dejarla salir desde el momento en el que subí el capítulo 1. ¡Por fin lo he hecho! Ha sido como quitarme un peso de encima. (Uno de ellos, aún tengo que quitarme más según vaya subiendo los futuros capítulos muajajaja) Quería escribir una historia de amor/desamor pero no quería que todo se quedara en eso. Al final, ese tipo de historias en el que solo hay amor terminan aburriéndome, por lo que decidí meter el suspense y la acción de trasfondo siendo verdaderamente el hilo conductor de la historia. Al fin y al cabo, la separación de Marinette y Adrien y todo el dolor, su reencuentro...fueron causados por todo el tema de Gabriel, los miraculous..._

 _También me ha hecho mucha gracia ver en tus comentarios cosas como: ¡a por el siguiente capítulo! o ¡a seguir con la lectura!_

 _Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sé cómo mostrarte mi gratitud infinita. Personas como tú son las que hacen que merezca la pena subir dos capítulos en menos de 12 horas tras pasarme 6 de ellas escribiendo como una posesa (aunque tengo que reconocer que también lo hago por gusto). Y ya termino: ¡estaré encantada de que estés pendiente a partir de ahora a mi historia! (En otro orden de cosas, en mi viaje conocí a una chica mexicana en la cola para entrar a Notre-Dame. Nos dimos nuestros respectivos números de teléfono y ahora puedo ir a México con gastos pagados porque dice que me va a invitar en el futuro si me apetece. Conclusión: las largas esperas en la calle bajo un sol abrasador veraniego hacen que las personas empaticemos mucho las unas con las otras. Lo que sí me llamó la atención fue su acento. ME ENCANTA, junto con el argentino, que siempre me ha gustado. Y cuando la llamaba me decía: 'mande' en vez de 'dime' ¿En México no suele decirse lo de 'dime' cada vez que te llaman? Tan solo pregunto porque no lo sé y me ha parecido curioso) Bueno, ahora ya sí, definitivamente te dejo tranquila ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Cumpleaños**

-De acuerdo – Colgó – Ahg... – Suspiró tras dejar su teléfono en el escritorio con resignación

Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer ese día y cada vez aumentaban más

Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, apoyando la cabeza y los brazos en él

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Tikki con inquietud

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su kwami

-Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, incluso más que hace tiempo...Y ahora Adrien me pide que quedemos en el parque porque tiene una cosa importante que decirme... – Concluyó para volver a hundir la cabeza en su escritorio. Al menos, no había llamado Alya como hacía días para preguntarle qué pasó la noche de la fiesta nada más llegar a su casa desde la casa de Adrien – ¿por qué es todo tan difícil de compaginar? – Dijo de manera casi incomprensible con la cabeza aún sobre el escritorio

-¿Algo importante? ¿A qué se refiere con algo importante?

-No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho – Levantó la cabeza y, desorientada, posó una de sus manos en la frente – Solo que tiene que contármelo y no puede esperar

-¿Crees que será...? – De repente, Tikki se ilusionó como solo ella sabía hacer

-¿Eh? ¿Que será qué, Tikki? – Marinette se quedó mirándola fijamente

-Puede que sea algo sobre vuestra relación...

-¿Nuestra relación? – Preguntó confundida. Ahora ya sí que estaban perfectamente de nuevo – ¿qué pasa con nuestra relación? Ya está todo bien y...

-¿Y si te pide que deis un paso más?

-Un paso más...¿Como hacer un viaje juntos?

-No, no. Me refiero a algo sobre sus sentimientos

-En ese caso, ¿no crees que me lo habría dicho anoche? ¿O esta mañana? – Tikki se quedó sin respuesta – En fin, será mejor que vayamos ya. No quiero llegar tarde – Y eso, en su caso, era algo muy probable – Adiós, mamá – Dijo cuando bajó las escaleras y llegó a la panadería

Su madre, que estaba detrás del mostrador atendiendo a un cliente, la miró con la extrañeza pintada en su rostro. Así que salía otra vez...

-¿Vas a salir de nuevo? ¿Estás segura?

-Pero, ¿por qué no? – Ciertamente, la cara de extrañeza de Marinette ganaba. ¿Desde cuándo sus padres le prohibían hacer lo que ella quisiese? Claro que la noche anterior les había pegado un buen susto cuando no aparecía y no respondía a llamadas ni a mensajes

-Tan solo me sorprende que ahora salgas todos los días varias veces. ¿Has vuelto a quedar con Adrien? – Marinette dio un respingo y se hizo el silencio por un momento en el que Sabine le devolvía unas cuantas monedas a un cliente

Marinette lo observó salir por la puerta y marcharse manteniendo la boca cerrada. Supuso que era mejor mantener la conversación a solas

-No. Digo sí...B-Bueno, tan solo voy al parque. Eso es todo – ¿Habría quedado muy sospechoso?

Qué tontería. Pues claro que sí habría quedado muy sospechoso

No obstante, a lo mejor su madre le habría preguntado escondiendo una desaprobación tras sus palabras

-Ya veo – Sabine sonrió cariñosamente a su hija – pásalo bien

Ah...Pues su madre estaba más que encantada

Tras unos segundos de asimilación, Marinette le sonrió de vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Definitivamente, tendría que haberle contado a su madre antes que había vuelto con Adrien. No sabía por qué había tenido miedo de que lo supiera

De repente, Marinette se vio sorprendida por dos manos que se posaron en sus hombros desde detrás

Ah, ya. Por eso

-Estoy muy contenta de que hayáis vuelto. Hacéis muy buena pareja y no sabes lo que me alegra que estéis juntos otra vez – Le decía su madre con remarcable emoción – sinceramente, no sé por qué lo dejasteis hace dos años

-Eh...Bueno... – Lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia los lados, apurada. Establecer el contacto visual con esa máquina de interrogatorio le ponía nerviosa

-Pero lo importante es que volvéis a ser uno. Tu padre y yo siempre hemos pensado que no podría haber un chico mejor para ti y...

-Mamá...

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos has contado todos los detalles de qué ha pasado con el todo este tiempo

-Técnicamente, no he contado nada... – susurró – es realidad, es algo...complicado – y doloroso – pero, mamá, tengo que irme

-Claro, cariño – Sabine, algo más consciente de que posiblemente estaba avergonzando a su hija, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió al interior de la panadería – diviértete

Una vez sola de nuevo, Marinette suspiró y cerró la puerta, encontrándose ya en la calle, sin ser consciente de que unos ojos verdes la habían observado con diversión

-¿Has visto por qué no quería contarle nada a mi madre, Tikki?

-¡Tan solo se alegra por ti, Marinette!

-Sí, pero...no sé si voy a poder aguantarlo...

Por toda respuesta, Tikki emitió una amable risa y volvió a esconderse en el bolso al mismo tiempo que Marinette remarcaba que Adrien la observaba desde la entrada del parque con las manos en los bolsillos. Algo no muy común en él...

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba hasta colocarse enfrente suya

-¡Adrien! ¡Lo siento! ¿Llevas mucho esperando? Llego tarde, ¿verdad? – Lo cual era irónico, pues la que vivía al lado del parque era ella

-No, no te preocupes. Soy yo, que me he adelantado, nada más – Y tanto. Adrien ya estaba allí cuando llamó a Marinette y le pidió que se reuniera con él – Así que, ¿teniendo una memorable escena familiar?

Marinette miró al suelo, avergonzada. Así que él lo había visto todo. Cómo su madre se lanzaba hacia ella para someterle a un interrogatorio. Y no es que le hubiera hecho preguntas, pero tan solo la forma en la que hablaba era agobiante

-Y que lo digas... – Le confesó con resignación – Supongo que mis padres nunca superaron que lo dejáramos... – bueno, y ella tampoco, aunque nunca hubiera querido concienciarse de ello, y menos ante la gente – y ahora están muy contentos de que hayamos vuelto...Demasiado

Él enrojeció de inmediato y también miró al suelo, pero no dijo nada para sorpresa de ella. Generalmente, habría esperado que dijera algo acorde con su faceta de Chat Noir, pero no fue así

Sorprendida, le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que él levantara la vista

-Adrien, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó en cuanto miró sus bonitos ojos verdes

Él la miró con indecisión, posiblemente decidido a responder, pero Marinette rompió el contacto visual mirando rápidamente hacia atrás, justo en el momento en el que Sabine y Tom, con la curiosidad corroyéndoles, se escondieron tras el escaparate de la panadería con velocidad

-Eh... – De acuerdo, sus padres les estaban espiando – Mejor vayamos a otra parte – 'donde no puedan vernos' le gustaría haber añadido

Cuando los dos avanzaban, Marinette se llevó una mano a la frente con ímpetu, casi haciéndose daño, y suspiró

Otra vez no. Estaba segura de que no aguantaría de nuevo las preguntas de sus padres, su curiosidad, su intención sobre saber más sobre su relación hasta tal punto de avergonzarla

Pero todo apuntaba a que otra vez sí

Aunque quizá hubiera sido peor si sus padres no aprobaran su relación con Adrien

-Espera, Marinette – Adrien la agarró del codo

Había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre sus padres y no se había dado cuenta de que Adrien ya había dejado de caminar. Y, de paso, casi se cae al suelo cuando él tomó su brazo

Se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él y miró a los lados rápidamente. Se encontraban en mitad del parque, resguardados por varios árboles

-Sí, aquí perfecto – Se dijo Marinette a sí misma, aliviada

De lo que no eran conscientes ninguno de los dos era que aquella misma sombra que habían remarcado en días anteriores, incluso Marinette ese mismo día hacía apenas dos horas, seguía allí

-¿Has dicho algo?

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! – Y, como de costumbre, sonrió de manera forzada tratando de disimular

Él se limitó a asentir ligeramente para volver a mirar al suelo

Marinette supuso que estaba pensando en algo muy importante. Incluso se llevó una mano a la barbilla y ni siquiera pestañeaba. Vaya, aquello se parecía a aquella vez...

-Adrien, ¿sucede algo? Ya sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas...

Él levantó la cabeza, dejando sus pensamientos en un segundo plano momentáneamente

-No te estoy ocultando nada – Dijo con suavidad para sonreír brevemente, y no de manera muy sincera – Es solo que tengo que contarte algo, y no sé cómo hacerlo

¿Algo que contarle?

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró. '¿Y si te pide que deis un paso más?' 'Me refiero a algo sobre sus sentimientos' Las palabras de Tikki resonaron en su cabeza

¿Así que se trataba de eso? ¿Adrien estaría dispuesta a...proponerle algo? Inmediatamente, se sonrojó y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sucediera

¡Un paso más! ¡Algo sobre sus sentimientos! ¡Adrien quería contarle algo sobre sus sentimientos!

Sería algo importante, sin duda. Si no, no se estaría comportando de una manera tan reflexiva

No, no, no. Marinette se obligó a bajar de las nubes justo cuando él parecía que iba a abrir la boca para hablar. Tragó nerviosa y se quedó atentamente prestándole atención

-Verás, Marinette, esta mañana...

-¡Marinette!

-¿Eh? – Ciertamente, Marinette no se esperaba un grito. Ni él tampoco. Los dos se miraron extrañados confirmándose mutuamente que ese grito era real

Unos metros más allá a la derecha, Alya se aproximaba corriendo en su dirección, seguida de Nino, con una enorme cara de felicidad en sus rostros

Marinette y Adrien giraron su cuerpo para quedar enfrente a ellos cuando llegaron a su altura

-Ah...Alya, ¿qué pasa? – Le preguntó Marinette.

Miró a Adrien y él le imitó. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos sabía la causa de aquella interrupción tan dinámica

-Marinette, ¡tengo que contarte algo que...! – En ese momento, Alya se percató de que no estaba sola – Ah, lo siento. ¿Estabas ocupada?

-¿Qué? – Pues Adrien estaba a punto de contarle algo importante. Pero si eso no contaba como estar ocupada, entonces no – No...Claro que no – Y le sonrió sinceramente

De todos modos, Alya se merecía toda su atención

-En ese caso, ¿tienes algo que hacer en un mes?

-¿En un mes? – Bueno, esa era una pregunta...extraña, pero eso solo podía significar que había algo programado – ¡Un momento! No me digas que...

-¡Nino y yo nos vamos a casar!

-¿Qué? – Dijeron Marinette y Adrien al mismo tiempo. Ella, con euforia y satisfacción. Él, más bien con sorpresa

-Pero eso es ¡estupendo! – Marinette abrazó a Alya y ella le correspondió el abrazo mientras que Adrien se limitaba a mirar sorprendido a su amigo, quien no tuvo más remedio que apartar la vista, sonrojado

Pero la estupefacción duró poco. Adrien le pegó un ligero y amistoso puñetazo en el brazo con una mueca pícara mientras Nino trataba de sonreír aparentando estar lo menos nervioso posible

-¿Y cuándo ha sido? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó el rubio

-Esta mañana – Dijo Alya inmediatamente. Al parecer, derrochaba felicidad y Marinette no se quedaba atrás en cuanto alegría viendo a su amiga – Nino me pidió que quedara con él. Pensaba que tan solo iríamos a comer algo, pero después de un romántico paseo me regaló este anillo – Alya estiró la mano, dejando ver un fino anillo plateado pero coronado con un denso y brillante diamante

Tanto Marinette como Adrien se sorprendieron ante tal vista, inclinándose hacia delante para confirmar que era real

-Vaya, no sabía tuvieras tanto gusto, Nino – Dijo Marinette, perpleja

-En realidad, era de mi madre – Dijo Nino cohibido

-Y la boda, ¿será dentro de un mes? – Preguntó Adrien con inquietud

-Bueno, no queremos esperar más y da la casualidad de que estaremos de vacaciones para entonces. No queremos perdernos clases – Bueno, tenía su lógica, aunque fuera todo muy precipitado – Por eso, Marinette – Alya le rodeó las manos con las suyas, en forma de súplica – quiero que seas tú la que me haga el vestido

La que le haga el vestido...

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿¡Yo!? – Marinette miró a todos los presentes estupefacta. La verdad, no podía creerse eso. La decisión del vestido podría llegar a ser algo muy importante, supuso, y dejarlo en sus manos...

-Por supuesto que sí. Si tengo que comprarlo y encargarlo de otra forma apenas dará tiempo – ¿Así que solo era por eso? ¿Por falta de tiempo? – Y sé que eres una estupenda diseñadora – Ah, menos mal – y hace poco tiempo me dijiste que te encontrabas estancada con tu trabajo, ¿no? – Alya se acercó a su oído para que solamente fuera Marinette la que la escuchara – ya sé que te han ascendido en las prácticas, pero aun así me gustaría darte la oportunidad de diseñar algo tan importante para mí. Por favor, dime que aceptarás

-Yo... – Marinette sonrió y abrazó a su amiga con gran entusiasmo – ¡por supuesto que lo haré!

-¡Bien! En ese caso – Dijo Alya cuando se separó de los brazos de su amiga – hemos venido a buscaros, espero que no estéis ocupados

-Eh...¿A buscarnos? – Preguntó Adrien

-¡Claro! ¿No es obvio? Esto hay que celebrarlo, además que hoy es mi cumpleaños – Respondió Alya antes de alejarse la primera. Seguía entusiasmada y ansiosa, y eso se mostraba

Maldita sea...Marinette se dio una sonora bofetada. Había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de Alya. Había estado varios días concentrada en sus estudios en compensación por los días anteriores en los que apenas había hecho nada. Y eso que había sido ella la que había previsto hacerle algo por su cumpleaños...Ni siquiera en eso tenía éxito como amiga

Pero antes de que Marinette siguiera a Alya para redimirse de su olvido, Nino le puso una mano en el hombro, impidiéndole avanzar

-Marinette – Ella le miró expectante, hasta que siguió hablando – Gracias

-Ah...No. No tienes que agradecerme nada...

-Claro que sí tengo que agradecértelo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría sido capaz de pedirle a Alya que se casara conmigo. Fuiste tú la que me lo aconsejó

-¿Así que se trataba de eso? – Le preguntó Adrien con sagacidad, levantando una ceja

Por toda respuesta, Marinette le dirigió una sonrisa de confirmación. Por supuesto que se trataba de eso. ¿Qué se pensaba que le habría aconsejado a Nino? ¿Algo tan absurdo y predecible como comprarle flores?

-No te preocupes. Tan solo quería hacer algo por Alya, por todo lo que hace por mí, y sé que contigo será feliz

Nino le sonrió con serenidad y apartó el brazo de su hombro

-¿Vamos? – Le preguntó para salir tras su futura esposa, aunque a bastantes metros de separación

Marinette asintió con convicción, dispuesta a seguir a sus dos amigos cuando volvió la cabeza

-Ah – Lo olvidaba – Adrien, lo que tenías que contarme...

-¿Qué? – Cierto. Se había olvidado de ello...momentáneamente – No te preocupes, no es nada – En realidad, sí que era importante, pero en ese instante era más importante acompañar a sus amigos a celebrar su futuro matrimonio – Vamos con ellos, ¿te parece?

* * *

Tan solo una semana después, Marinette había llegado a su casa cargada con bolsas en cuyo interior había todo tipo de tejidos, y de diferentes tonalidades de blanco y algún que otro color similar. Sacó las telas de las bolsas y las extendió tanto como pudo para que no se arrugaran

-¡Rápido! No tengo tiempo que perder

-Pero, ¿no crees que has comprado demasiadas cosas? – Tikki miraba con asombro el gran espacio que ocupaban

-Bueno, puede ser, pero como aún no tengo exactamente pensado cómo será el diseño, es mejor así. Por no hablar de que tendré que consultarlo con Alya – Dijo cuando terminaba de estirar el último tejido – Ya está – Manifestó, satisfecha, poniendo las manos en sus caderas – ¿Te lo puedes creer? En menos de un mes Alya se casará y llevando mi vestido. Me hace tan feliz que me haya pedido que yo lo diseñe...Pero no sé ni por dónde empezar

Marinette se dirigió hacia la pared más próxima a la trampilla que hacía de entrada a su habitación y contempló concienzudamente con el ceño fruncido los papeles que de ella colgaban, uno tras otro, analizándolos. Había diseños y bocetos de vestidos por todas partes. Ni siquiera quedaba un hueco libre en el que visualizara el color rosa de la pared, por no hablar del resto de paredes que, aunque por ser más pequeñas, contaban con un número menor de papeles

-¿Tú crees? Después de todo, has estado haciendo bocetos durante una semana entera sin descanso

-Y es por eso mismo que no tengo nada claro. Mira – Marinette agarró uno de los papeles de la pared y se lo enseñó a Tikki – de este me gusta el escote, pero no sé si ponerle algún adorno en la parte de la falda. De este otro – agarró otro papel próximo al primero, que soltó con brío – las mangas que le he puesto no me convencen, pues a lo mejor hará demasiado calor, por no hablar de la longitud de este – hizo lo mismo con otro papel – a lo mejor hace demasiado frío y este vestido es demasiado corto...¿Por qué no puedo decidirme por alguno? Son tantas cosas que hay que tener en cuenta que...es demasiada presión. No sé si voy a poder hacerlo – Manifestó con temor

-Marinette, salvadora del mundo y de las personas, va a ser vencida por un vestido

-Eh...No. Yo no diría que vencida, pero ¿y si...?

-¡Marinette! – En ese preciso instante, la dueña de esa voz subía las escaleras rápidamente

Poco le faltó a Tikki para ser descubierta, habiéndose ocultado tras la gran pila de tejidos que Marinette había acabado de colocar

-Ah, ¡Alya! – Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso siquiera cuando llegó arriba, Marinette la paró colocándole una mano en el hombro, extrañando a la recién llegada – No, espera. Antes de que digas nada... – Se dirigió su escritorio y asió lo que había en él para ponerse de nuevo frente a su amiga y mostrarle lo que tenía en las manos– ¿Seda o algodón? ¿Poliéster? ¿Licra, tal vez?

-Ah, pues...No lo tengo claro aún – Dijo Alya cohibida por la irrupción tan drástica de Marinette

¿Aún? ¿Que no lo tenía claro aún?

Perfecto

Desesperada, Marinette se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando caer las telas, pero las recogió rápidamente y volvió a estirarlas. Solo le faltaba que se mancharan...

-Marinette lleva toda esta semana concentrada en dar lo mejor de sí para hacer tu vestido – De repente, Sabine se presentó en la habitación de su hija

-Ah, si es por eso...Marinette, tranquila. Lo harás bien – Intentaba tranquilizarla Alya – tienes mucho talento y...tienes aún tres semanas por delante

-¡Ese es el problema! Tres semanas es muy poco tiempo. ¿Has visto todos los diseños que he hecho? – y que había por las paredes – he perdido una semana y ninguno me convence

-Pero, Marinette – Intervino Alya cuando empezó a echarle un vistazo a todos los bocetos – todos están bastante bien

-¿Bromeas? – Agarró un papel, lo arrancó de la pared e hizo con él una bola que tiró al suelo antes de que Alya o su madre pudieran verlo – este es muy largo. Este está demasiado recargado – volvió a hacer lo mismo, acabando el papel en el suelo y arrugado – y este...

-Pero... – Alya y Sabine se miraron sin saber qué decir. Marinette estaba tan...estresada

-...es horrible – A su parecer, tenía tantos defectos que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo nombrándolos. Y esa vez, en vez de arrugarlo, lo rompió en dos pedazos

-Está bien, relájate, tan solo...

-¿Relajarme? – Menuda ofensa, sobre todo si el drama ocupa la mayor parte de la capacidad cerebral – No puedo relajarme. Tengo tan solo tres semanas para hacer un vestido perfecto y ni siquiera sé qué tela voy a utilizar – Dijo señalándolas elocuentemente

Resignada, Marinette se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesta a hacer otro boceto más y, con algo de suerte, el definitivo

Tras presenciar durante varios segundos aquella escena en la que Marinette dibujaba con total destreza, Alya sonrió con picardía

-Es una suerte que no se trate de tu propia boda con Adrien. Si no, estarías aún más desesperada

Y de repente, el lápiz se salió de su trayectoria, haciendo un garabato a lo largo de toda la hoja

Estupendo. Otro boceto arruinado

-¿Q-Qué? – Es lo único que pudo pronunciar

Era cierto que ella siempre se había imaginado casándose con él, como cuando era adolescente y soñaba con tener en común tres hijos y un hámster

Pero ahora que podría ser real...Quizá era eso lo que Adrien había tratado de contarle hacía una semana cuando se enteró de la noticia de la boda de Alya. A lo mejor no lo había hecho al enterarse del futuro matrimonio, para no eclipsar a sus amigos. Pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, por no hablar de que ambos eran todavía demasiado jóvenes como para casarse. Y era cierto que la idea de que Nino le pidiera matrimonio fue de ella, pero para Alya y él el asunto era diferente. Ellos habían seguido saliendo desde la distancia y...Ciertamente, aquello tampoco tenía demasiado sentido

Lo que no sabía Marinette es que lo que Adrien tenía que contarle no estaba relacionado con ninguna boda, ni con ninguna celebración. Lo único que ella sabía en esos momentos es que se había sonrojado irremediablemente mientras sus confusiones mentales hacían acto de presencia

-La verdad, nos sorprendió mucho cuando Marinette nos dijo que ibas a casarte, Alya – Dijo Sabine – Sois muy jóvenes

-Tampoco ha sido nada planeado. Tan solo me pidió que me casara con él y después de todos estos años saliendo juntos, acepté

-¡Sí, sí! Nada planeado... – Alegó Marinette con algo de nerviosismo. En el fondo quería que ella pensara que la iniciativa fue de Nino, y no de ella

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? – Alya se cruzó de brazos. Aquello le divertía – ¿No seguirás pensando en tu posible boda con Adrien?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó escandalizada – Por supuesto que no

Bueno, seguía sonrojada, así que, con orgullo, trató de girar la cabeza para que ni Alya ni su madre se percataran del matiz rojo que su cara había adquirido, dispuesta a centrarse de nuevo en otro boceto

Alya esbozó una sonrisa al ver su reacción

-Eso me recuerda que a Tom y a mí también nos sorprendió mucho cuando nos enteramos de que había vuelto con Adrien

La aludida pegó un respingo en el sitio, tratando de no distraerse de su quehacer

-Yo creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo

-¿En serio? Yo incluso había llegado a pensar que Marinette se había olvidado de él

¿Pero desde cuándo la conversación se había encauzado de esa manera? Estaban ahí para hablar del vestido de Alya

-¡Marinette nunca se ha olvidado de él en estos dos años! Por mucho que intentara negarlo

'¡Alya!' Pensó Marinette quien, escandalizada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volvió la cabeza hacia su amiga

No podía haber dicho eso. No enfrente de su madre, la que se había tenido que enterar escuchando detrás de la puerta que había vuelto con Adrien, y, sobre todo, la que no sabía nada de cómo se había sentido ella durante los pasados dos años de sequía emocional

-¿Es eso cierto? – Parecía que Sabine estaba sorprendida – No nos había dado esa sensación

Marinette suspiró más relajada y volvió a centrarse en el diseño que tenía entre manos. Al menos había disimulado bien delante de sus padres durante los pasados dos años y podía estar bastante orgullosa de ello. Le costó demasiado

-Después de que lo dejaran, Marinette trató de seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo cierto es que nunca ha podido sacárselo de la cabeza

-Vaya...¿Es por eso por lo que no has salido con nadie más en todo este tiempo?

-Mamá... – Le dijo casi susurrando

Quizá Sabine se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso

Su madre no necesitaba saberlo. O quizá Marinette no necesitaba recordarlo

-Supongo que sí. Yo no hacía más que decirle que intentara hablar con él, incluso cuando aún no había vuelto, pero se empeñó en no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta su ruptura

Marinette cerró los puños con fuerza. ¿En serio era necesario volver a sacar aquel tema?

-Pero, cariño, nunca nos has contado cómo acabó todo entre vosotros...

-Él me dejó, ¿de acuerdo? – Marinette se levantó de la silla bruscamente

No había chillado, pero lo había dicho de una manera tan contundente que hizo enmudecer a las dos personas que se encontraban con ella

-Me dejó porque fue su padre el que le obligó a irse, y para que yo no quisiera irme con él para dejar aquí mi vida ni me pusiera triste por su ida, me dejó

-Pero Marinette...

-Me dejó tratando de enfadarme para que fuera yo la que quisiera alejarme de él y quedarme aquí. Eso fue lo que pasó

-Eso no tiene sentido... – Lógicamente, Adrien no había contado con que Marinette sí se entristecería por haber dejado una relación tan maravillosa como la suya

-Y tiene mucho menos sentido volver a recordarlo – Concluyó para bajar las escaleras rápidamente y abandonar su habitación, dejando a su madre y a su amiga perplejas

¿Habrían sido demasiado insensibles?

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y volvió a cerrarse unos segundos después de manera muy liviana

-Entonces, ¿se lo has dicho ya?

-... – Se dio la vuelta, dejando a un lado las vistas de la ciudad – No. No se lo he dicho aún

-¿A qué estás esperando, Adrien? No sabemos cuándo puede suceder algo y debemos, debéis, estar preparados

-¿Preparados para qué exactamente? No haces más que decirme que tenemos que estar listos para algo que no sabemos cómo se va a presentar. ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

-Lo que quiero decirte, Adrien, es que ya ha pasado una semana desde que te conté lo que realmente está sucediendo y no parece que estés muy preocupado

-Claro que estoy preocupado

-En ese caso deberías haber puesto a Marinette al corriente ya

-Ahora mismo creo que no es el mejor momento, eso es todo

-¿Y cuál es el mejor momento para ti, Adrien? ¿Esperar a que suceda algo? ¿A que le pase algo a ella? ¿O a ti? Solo con esa actitud egoísta nos pones en peligro a todos

-¿Actitud egoísta? – Adrien trató unos segundos en recomponerse de aquellas duras palabras por parte de su madre – Creo que es precisamente eso lo que estoy intentando evitar

Ella frunció el ceño, extrañada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Mamá, hace días nos enteramos de que Alya y Nino se casan en menos de un mes. Los dos están ilusionados y...Marinette tiene que hacerle el vestido a Alya. Además, son nuestros amigos y ahora mismo tenemos que centrarnos en estar pendientes de ellos. No querría que se enteraran de algo así antes de la boda, y mucho menos Marinette. Y ojalá yo tampoco lo supiera... – Todo aquel tema de su padre le agobiaba

-¿Esa es tu solución? ¿No saber las cosas? Tengo entendido que eras tú el que me imploraste que te contara lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo si no recuerdo mal

-Sí, pero eso fue diferente

-¿Por qué fue diferente? – Preguntó cuando se cruzó de brazos y arqueaba una ceja

-Porque no hacías otra cosa que dejar evidencias de que ocultabas información, como salir muy a menudo cuando llevábamos muy pocos días aquí o desaparecer misteriosamente de noche. Y, ¿sabes?, tiene gracia. Es justo por ese motivo que no has conocido a Marinette, la que tanto quieres que sepa todo

Descruzó los brazos y suspiró con resignación cuando acusó el golpe por parte de su hijo. En el fondo, llevaba razón

-No sé, pero esto no puede seguir así, Adrien. Marinette tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano. Y mientras más tardes...

-Lo sé, lo sé – mientras más tardara, más probabilidades había de que le pasara lo mismo de la otra vez dos años atrás – De acuerdo, tendré que contárselo. Espero encontrar el momento adecuado

* * *

¡Boda para Alya y Nino a la vista! ;)

 _AlbaSky: Antes que nada, decirte que **el otro fic ya está actualizadísimo :D** Que aclararan las cosas es estupendo, no solo Marinette y Adrien, sino él y su madre, aunque para él ha supuesto un poco un estado de shock. Y la sombra...a lo mejor no siempre es la misma persona ;p Con respecto a lo de los nuevos capítulos tengo que decir que me llevé una decepción muy grande. Cuando no se paraba de comentar el tema en twitter yo estaba en París y apenas tenía wifi, por lo que pensaba que se estrenarían en España solo o en España también, pero me costó varios días averiguar que no...Aquí es España a esperar hasta septiembre. SEPTIEMBRE. Lo cual me parece raro porque España es uno de los países en los que antes se estrenó la serie y ahora va a ser de los últimos en seguir emitiendo capítulos de la primera temporada, sino el último ya verás (así de bien va mi queridísimo país...), pero bueno, aunque a vosotros os hayan vacilado con lo de la fecha al menos lo habéis podido ver en vuestras televisiones estos días ahora ya sí definitivamente y créeme, ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE LA ENVIDIA, pero espero que lo disfrutéis vosotros que podéis. Y la ComicCon puso en modo fangirl a TODO EL FANDOM. Adrien haciendo galletas con la familia de Marinette oehfhweuriewkhitjsioecgtaer, más evolución del cuadro amoroso, revelaciones, lo que me ronda la cabeza es lo del kwami de la abeja. Todo apunta a que será Chloe, pero como lo sea, yo quemo algo del enfado. Los comics espero poder leerlos, los nuevos, los que van a poner a Chat Noir yendo a América a conocer a otros superhéroes, los que van a mostrar lo que pasó entre Alya y Nino en Animan mientras estaban en la jaula. En fin, habrá que esperar...NERVIOS, NERVIOS. No puedo esperar a la segunda temporada ya y ni siquiera han sacado el resto de capítulos de la primera en España...La vida se ríe de mí en ese sentido_

 _DragoViking: Pobrecillo, sí. Aunque es mejor que lo sepa ya de una vez por todas. En serio, estaba deseando sacar a la luz el capítulo anterior. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo :)_

 _Neko Baba's: ¿Corto el capítulo? Tenía el capítulo 13 3127 palabras. Procuro que en este fic los capítulos tengan más de 3000 palabras, pero puede que tengas razón y sea más corto que la mayoría. En cualquier caso, este ha tenido cuatro mil quinientos más o menos ;) Todo para disfrutar. En cuanto a lo de que pasen cosas malas, lo que se va a venir estar feo y demás solo puedo decir una palabra: **secreto**. Lo sé, soy muy mala persona, pero no quiero hacer spoiler. En lo referente a mi viaje a París, ¡claro que disfruté muchísimo! Es una ciudad preciosa y mi espíritu de fangirl no tiene límites, no te voy a engañar. Me subí a Notre-Dame únicamente para hacerle una foto de cerca a la gárgola donde Marinette enredó su yoyo por primera vez en origins (sí, creo que tengo un problema serio), pero hablando de origins, no puedo dejar esta respuesta sin decir que ahora mismo siento una envidia inmensa porque ya han salido los origins en latino. Volviendo ya al fic, tengo que admitir que me ha costado seguir haciendo a Marinette Marinette, pero me ha encantado al mismo tiempo, me alegra que se haya notado además ese toque de madurez en los personajes. Y la verdad es que Adrien me da demasiada pena en cuanto a su familia se refiere, de ahí que haya decidido ponerle con apoyo familiar en esta historia. Estoy deseando que algo cambien en la serie con respecto a sus asuntos familiares. Y ya te adelanto que mi fic no va a desvelar mucho sobre por qué Papillon quiere los miraculous porque, claro, yo tampoco lo sé como es lógico, así que en ese sentido va a ser más predecible que otra cosa, pero por eso yo prefiero centrarme en la evolución de las cosas, de lo que ocurre. Pero tengo que decir que si 1-Gabriel es el malo malísimo y 2-Chloe llega a ser la portadora del miraculous de la abeja habría, al menos yo, que empezar a replantearse que hago viendo una serie tan predecible para un público infantil generalmente, y ahí es cuando me entrará la depresión (pero solo si se cumplen las dos, no una) ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que oficialmente tengo un viaje garantizado a México un año de estos, no sé cuál todavía, pero la chica me ha invitado y yo encantada, claro muajajaja. Nunca he probado la comida mexicana y tampoco he visitado otro continente, los únicos países que he visitado son de Europa, así que estoy ansiosa por ir, gracias por tus consejos. Y por cierto, pensaba que se me notaba que soy española por, por ejemplo, las expresiones o la manera de escribir, ¿no? Así que bueno, yo también te mando muchos abrazos y espero que hayas disfrutado con este largo capítulo_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Historia**

El sonido tímido del timbre retumbó por toda la casa distrayéndoles, haciendo que dejaran su conversación, y por qué no, la tensión, a un lado

Adrien se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y ver de quién se trataba, pero antes de que pudiera ver a la persona con sus propios ojos, se vio sorprendido por una presión en el pecho

-Eh...Marinette – Dijo él cuando se la apartó de su espacio personal agarrándola delicadamente por los hombros. Nada más abrir la puerta se había pegado a él como una lapa – ¿Estás bien? – Parecía preocupado

Y no era para menos. Se había presentado allí y, sin pronunciar palabra, se había abalanzado con ímpetu hacia él antes de que él pudiera tan siquiera pestañear. Lo que le extrañó fue que no se diera un golpe con la puerta. Estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho si hubiera tardado un milisegundo más en abrir

-Sí – Respondió a duras penas

Además, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Y no porque tuviera lágrimas en las mejillas ni en los ojos, sino porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo podría estar haciendo

-Es... – continuó ella sin apartar la vista del suelo – es solo que lo necesitaba

Él permaneció unos segundos escrutándola, decidiendo si creerla o no

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí...No es nada – Claro que admitir que únicamente había ido para abrazarle y sentirle cerca era vergonzoso

Pero él, definitivamente, seguía sin creerla. Tenía que haber algún motivo para presentarse allí de aquella manera

-¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, no. Todo está bien, tan solo quería escaparme un momento de casa... – Él la miró sin comprender la razón de aquel deseo – ...ya sabes, por lo del vestido de Alya. Toda la presión es inaguantable

Y aunque ese no era verdaderamente el motivo, sino las palabras de la compañía que había recibido en su habitación que le hicieron recordar de nuevo todo el dolor, él pareció convencerse

La atrajo hacia sí también por los hombros y, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, le levantó la cabeza ligeramente tomándola de la barbilla para depositar en sus labios un corto y dulce beso

-Eso espero – Le dijo con una sonrisa – y... – sutilmente, giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, viendo la solución a todos sus problemas, pudiéndoselos quitar de una sola vez - ...ya que estás aquí, hay algo que necesito que hagas

-¿Algo que necesitas? ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Te importaría pasar?

-¿Pasar? – Adrien se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara – De acuerdo, ¿pero para qué quieres que pase? – Si necesitaba decirle algo, podría haberlo hecho fuera

Probablemente se trataba de algo importante, reflexionó

Justo en el momento en el que Adrien cerró la puerta, Marinette se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Aquella mujer que había visto en la pantalla del ordenador de Adrien y días atrás al lado de Alya se dio la vuelta, clavando en ella sus profundos ojos verdes

-Ah, Marinette – Dijo de manera entrañable tras esbozar una sonrisa en cuanto la vio

-Eh – Aquello le pilló por sorpresa, y casi parecía una idiota ahí de pie sin mover un músculo, ni siquiera pestañear. No se esperaba encontrarse con la madre del chico de manera tan repentina. Ni siquiera se había imaginado el día de conocerla, aunque tuviera claro que tenía que llegar. Lo que sucedía es que tampoco se lo imaginaba así – Un momento, un momento – Le susurró a Adrien sin que ella pudiera escucharla – ¿qué es esto? ¿Una encerrona?

-¿A qué te refieres con una encerrona? Claro que no – Le respondió él en el mismo tono y volumen – Mi madre quería conocerte, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-Nada, pero... – pero de esa manera...

-¿Todo bien? – Dijo con curiosidad cuando se aproximó a los dos

Marinette pegó un bote en el sitio y se separó de Adrien. Tan solo le faltaba que la hubiera escuchado

-Sí, sí. Ningún problema

Ante esa afirmación nerviosa, su madre respondió, sin embargo, con una cálida sonrisa

-¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que deberíamos habernos conocido antes, pero me alegra hacerlo ahora de todos modos, aunque sea algo tarde

-Ah, bueno...Supongo que también ha sido culpa mía. He estado...ocupada. Sí, eso es

-¿Ocupada? – Le preguntó él con extrañeza pensando que seguía susurrando cuando, en realidad, se le oía perfectamente

-Claro que sí, y tú también lo has estado

-Por supuesto, pero yo he tenido que encargarme de la mudanza. Además, que yo ya conozco a mi madre. ¿Y tú? ¿Con qué has estado ocupada?

-Eh... – Ciertamente, la estaba dejando en evidencia enfrente de su madre

-Ah – Él se cruzó de brazos y acercó la cara a la de Marinette con una sonrisa de socarronería – No me digas que has estado demasiado ocupada pensando en mí todo este tiempo

Pero Marinette le apartó la cara de su espacio vital y puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba de humor en ese momento para que su faceta de Chat Noir saliera al descubierto

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una clara carcajada de la madre de él, haciendo que los dos la miraran sin comprender

-Ya veo que sois tal para cual – Ante esas palabras, los dos se separaron avergonzados, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban – Verdaderamente, es una lástima no haberte conocido antes, pero Adrien me ha hablado tanto de ti, que en realidad es como si lo hiciera

Marinette ya sabía que Adrien le había contado a su madre todo sobre ella, se lo dijo el mismo día que se reconciliaron, pero no esperaba que tener a su madre enfrente mientras era consciente de cómo había sido todo entre ellos desde que se conocieron pudiera llegar a ser tan embarazoso

-Tampoco es para tanto – Manifestó él, cohibido. Al parecer, se encontraba tan avergonzado como Marinette en ese instante

-Por supuesto que sí lo es, Adrien – Su hijo apartó aún más la mirada cuando su madre clavó los ojos en él – Y Marinette, supongo que sabrás que Adrien me lo contó todo. Sinceramente, me hace muy feliz que Adrien haya encontrado a alguien como tú – Dijo para el sonrojo de ambos – Y debo reconocer que Gabriel no fue del todo amable con vosotros – Agarró a Marinette del hombro y se la llevó consigo, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo de manera divertida, que él interpretó como una especie de burla. Se lo había tomado de una manera muy diferente a su padre. Era tan distintos... – no fue muy acertado obligar a Adrien a marcharse y separaros

-No, no lo fue – pero..., ¿a qué venía todo aquello?

-Y ya que estás aquí, lo mejor será que te enteres de lo que de verdad está pasando

Marinette la miró a ella y a Adrien, que acababa de ponerse a su altura, alternativamente, sin comprender nada. Lo que estaba pasando era que Alya y Nino se casarían en poco tiempo, pero nada más

O eso creía ella

-Y lo que Adrien no tiene el valor para contarte – Continuó ella

Marinette lo miró extrañada y él apartó la mirada, pero la voz de su madre se interpuso de nuevo evitando que ella expresara en voz alta sus dudas

-Supongo que últimamente te habrás notado que alguien te seguía, ¿no? Observada quizá

Marinette miró rápidamente a Adrien, por si estaba al corriente de ello, pero su mirada también reflejaba la estupefacción en esos momentos. Ambos pensaban lo mismo; estaba claro que se refería a aquella presencia que se había manifestado en forma de sombra varias veces en los últimos días. Así que volvieron a mirar a la interlocutora con la sorpresa pintada en sus caras

-Sí – Dijo Marinette con miedo sobre su futura respuesta – ¿pero cómo...?

* * *

Adrien acababa de aparecer en la esquina de la panadería. No se veía demasiado bien desde aquella posición, y más con las hojas de los matorrales por todas partes, pero se le pudo distinguir claramente por el color de su pelo, que emitía destellos al contacto con los últimos e intensos rayos de sol

Aunque también se le distinguió a la perfección por su voz en cuanto habló

-¿Qué pasa? – Había dicho en cuanto Marinette se lanzó con entusiasmo a su cuello

-Oh, nada. Digamos que ahora soy feliz

-¿Feliz? Ha debido de pasarte algo estupendo, mi lady. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Desde fuera, se les veía como la pareja perfecta. Y no solo por las palabras que se dirigían, sino por el lenguaje no verbal entre ellos, tales como guiñarse un ojo y sonreírse de manera única

-Adrien, hay una cosa que quiero comentarte

-¿Y qué es? – Preguntó con curiosidad

-Tú y yo...Ahora...Bueno, después de lo de esta mañana...Solo si tú quieres...ya sabes...Volvemos a estar juntos, ¿no?

Ella dejó escapar una ligera risa ante aquel panorama que presenciaba desde la distancia, sobre todo cuando Marinette no paraba de balbucear mientras se sonrojaba y él la miraba con atención y entusiasmo

-Marinette, ya sabes mi respuesta – Se quedó expectante unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos hablaba – Sí – Dijo tras un tiempo

Se estiró un poco más para visualizar todo mejor mientras sonreía con alegría. Aquella ocasión merecía la pena presenciarla y grabarla en la retina de por vida, sobre todo cuando, inmediatamente después de que hubieran acordado volver juntos, parecían dispuestos a besarse como si supusiera un sellado de ese contrato amoroso, por llamarlo de alguna manera

Pero, antes de que pudiera ver el clímax de aquello, se vio sorprendida por un brazo que la llevó de nuevo a su lugar de origen, es decir, más introducida entre las hojas de la planta que suponía su refugio

-¡Eh! – Se quejó ante ese gesto tan brusco y repentino, y más en el momento álgido de lo que estaba viendo

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que nos descubran? – Aunque las preguntas podrían parecer impetuosas, el tono de voz del maestro Fu fue lo más gentil posible

-Claro que no. Pero tan solo quería ser testigo de un momento así, sobre todo en la vida de mi hijo

-¿Qué pasa? – Escucharon decir a Marinette

-Pensaba que había visto algo...Una sombra que se ha movido. Nada, no es nada...

-¿Has visto? Has estado a punto de hacer que nos descubran

-Tienes razón, lo siento – Dijo ella con cierto arrepentimiento. No podían pillarlos todavía, tan pronto – Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Si te parece bien, claro – El maestro Fu aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y ambos de marcharon del lugar – ¿Ya has visto por tus propios ojos como está la relación entre ellos?

-Sí, y la verdad, sigo sosteniendo que están hechos el uno para el otro

-¿Verdad? Adrien siempre me ha contado lo mismo – Dijo con melancolía mientras avanzaban. No le gustaba nada espiar a su hijo y engañarle haciendo como si no pasase nada

-Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Después de que él haya pasado estos dos años fuera...Puede que su separación sea un problema. Han estado tiempo sin verse ni interactuar el uno con el otro

-Vamos...¿y cuál es el problema? Ayer pelearon juntos y debo decir que se les veía bastante compenetrados

-Lo sé, pero necesito más tiempo para verificarlo. Y justamente es tiempo de lo que no disponemos

* * *

-O sea que, ¿nos has estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo? – Preguntó Adrien confundido. Técnicamente, suponía una violación de su intimidad

-Así es

-Pero, ¿por qué? – Preguntó esa vez Marinette

Su madre se restregó los ojos con una mano, como si estuviera cansada, y tomó aire de manera profunda

-Esto va para largo – Susurró – ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Creo que os vendrá bien – Marinette hizo caso a la primera, pero Adrien se quedó contemplando a su madre. Jamás la habría tomado por una de esas personas que agobian a sus hijos – A los dos – Y, automáticamente, él se sentó también al lado de su novia – Os he estado siguiendo porque temo, tememos, lo que puede pasar de manera inminente ahora que Adrien ha vuelto

-¿Lo que puede pasar? ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar? Que yo sepa, lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es de la boda de nuestros amigos – Adrien vio que su madre la miró con cierto reproche por que lo único que Marinette considerara como preocupante fuera una insignificante boda. Y no era que hubiera que despreciarla, pero en comparación con lo que podría pasar, la boda no suponía ni un cuarto de su importancia. Y todo porque él no le había contado nada aún – Además, no entiendo qué tiene que ver con que Adrien haya vuelto

-Lamentablemente, la boda es una mínima parte de nuestras preocupaciones ahora mismo, Marinette

-No entiendo. ¿De qué hay que preocuparse entonces?

-Si Adrien ha vuelto de China es porque yo se lo propuse

-Sí, ya lo sé – Al menos de eso estaba segura

-Lo que no sabes, es que yo no me encontré a Adrien por casualidad

Marinette lo miró por reflejo, viendo en sus ojos el desconcierto de las palabras de su madre, como si fuera la primera vez que las escuchaba y no estuviera al tanto de nada

-¿Cómo? Pero yo pensaba...

-Desde hace años, yo me encargué de cuidar del miraculous del pavo real, bueno, o intentarlo al menos. Lo perdí en el Tíbet y decidí quedarme allí hasta que pudiera recuperarlo, fingiendo que estaba desaparecida – Marinette se quedó sin habla. No tenía ni idea de que la madre de Adrien fuera la portadora de un miraculous como su hijo. O, mejor dicho, exportadora – Lo que no sabía es que Gabriel lo recuperó por mí y decidió guardárselo

-Un segundo – Dijo Marinette pudiendo salir de su taponamiento mental – ¿Por qué mencionas a Gabriel Agreste? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto? – Le preguntó a Adrien girando la cabeza hacia él

Adrien miró a su madre, que no hacía otra cosa que indicarle con la mirada que debía ser él el que le contara aquello

Él suspiró, resignado, para hacer como su madre quería. Después de todo, él tendría que haber empezado con la explicación hace tiempo, y no obligar indirectamente a su madre a hacerlo por él

-Desde siempre, mi padre ha sido el que ha estado detrás de los akumas – Confesó con un nudo en el estómago

Marinette lo miró con el ceño fruncido tratando de averiguar si aquello se trataba de una broma o de una mala pasada, pero, en el fondo, tampoco le extrañaba nada que alguien con la personalidad de Gabriel pudiera ser el malo malísimo detrás de aquello, así que su expresión pasó a ser el retrato de la incredulidad

-Vaya, yo...No sabía – En un principio, Marinette sintió pena por Adrien, y la pudo reflejar en su mirada en cuanto se giró para posar sus ojos sobre él. Se le veía afectado por esa noticia, y no era de buen agrado saber que tu padre es tu enemigo desde hace bastante tiempo, y no solo en las batallas, sino en el día a día. No había que olvidar que la convivencia con Gabriel no era del todo fácil

-Por eso – volvió a intervenir su madre – cuando decidí encontrarme con Adrien después de días y días observándole y me contó todo lo que os pasó, tomé la decisión de volver aquí con él. Teníais que arreglar las cosas, volver a estar unidos para hacer frente a lo que puede venir y... – Adrien abrió la boca para hablar – no. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, Adrien, pero te vuelvo a repetir que la mayor de mis prioridades era que volvierais a estar juntos por vuestra felicidad

En ese momento, Marinette lo miró, dándose cuenta de que madre e hijo habían mantenido una profunda conversación sobre el tema, y a lo mejor hasta varias. Así que ese era realmente el motivo de su vuelta, y no el que tenía entendido desde el principio, justo como Alya había sospechado y le comunicó

¿Y dónde estaba ella? ¿Preocupándose por un vestido que no conseguía diseñar? Qué horror. Se suponía que ella también estaba involucrada en aquello, y había sido la última en enterarse. Se sentía como una estúpida

-Cuando Adrien y yo volvimos, los ataques de los akumas empezaron a multiplicarse, ¿verdad?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza concienzudamente

-Desde que Chat Noir volvió a aparecer por las calles, empezó a correrse la voz de su regreso, sobre todo cuando vuestra amiga Alya subió un vídeo de él después de vuestra pelea con aquella chica del arco – Aquella pelea les sonaba ya tan lejana a ambos que ni se acordaban – Gabriel volvió a ver la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir vuestros dos miraculous, una oportunidad que no había tenido durante dos años, habiendo sido él el causante de la ausencia de Chat Noir, solo que él no lo sabe. No sabe de la identidad de Adrien

-Pero de la mía...sí

-Me temo que sí. Al fin y al cabo, por eso quiso apartaros mandando a Adrien fuera del país

Marinette nunca se había parado a pensar sobre aquello, y tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Nadie querría que su hijo estuviera saliendo con una persona enemiga. Y, por un momento, aunque extremadamente fugaz, agradeció que Adrien la hubiera mantenido al margen de toda su situación pasada no contándole nada de su obligado viaje a China. Si Gabriel era Papillon, quién sabía qué le podría haber pasado si se hubiera ido con Adrien bajo el control de su padre

-Por eso, Marinette, tienes que estar muy atenta a lo que suceda a partir de ahora y estar preparada para lo que pueda suceder

-¿Cómo qué? – Si podía saber de qué se trataba, mejor

-Nadie lo sabe – Respondió Adrien, que no hablaba desde hacía bastante – Lo siento, pero todo esto es raro – Manifestó posando los ojos en su madre por si acaso le molestaban aquellas palabras

-No sabemos lo que Gabriel quiere – dijo mirando a su hijo con intención. Hablando de esa manera, parecía que todo aquello de estar preparado no era más que una invención suya – pero es peligroso, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Dijo con convencimiento

Su madre volvió a tomar aire, ya mucho más relajada que cuando empezó la conversación por poder haber alentado a Marinette sobre lo imninente

-Y por eso, os he estado siguiendo varias veces últimamente

-¿Así que todas esas veces que he sentido que alguien me seguía...?

-Yo, por supuesto – Dijo con orgullo. Le había costado su esfuerzo seguirles el ritmo

-¿Incluso aquella mañana tras la fiesta en la que dormí aquí? – Inquirió Marinette cuando se dio cuenta verdaderamente de lo que había dicho – Eh...Dormí aquí del cansancio – Dijo con apuro. No quería que sus palabras se malentendieran, sobre todo porque no había sucedido nada

-¿Qué? No. Aquella mañana tan solo volví a casa directamente tras estar toda la noche fuera – Si Marinette hacía memoria, ella no había aparecido en toda la noche ni a la mañana siguiente de aquel día – había estado toda la noche reunida con el maestro Fu sin dormir y estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a vigilar

-Eh...¿El maestro Fu? – Preguntó Marinette – ¿El que nos dio nuestros miraculous?

-Ya veo que te acuerdas de él - Enunció con una sonrisa

'¿En serio soy el único que no lo conocía?' Pensó Adrien

-Claro que sí. Curó a Tikki una vez... – y le entregó el libro de los miraculous. Eso ponía una solución a la incógnita de por qué Adrien tenía aquel libro aquella vez hacía años – Lo que no sabía es que tu madre estaba relacionada con él de alguna manera

-Bueno...Ya te dije que mi madre salía de casa muchas veces y de manera misteriosa, ¿no? Todas esas veces fueron para reunirse con él por lo que sé. Mi madre siempre se mantuvo en contacto con él, incluso desde China

-Ah...Claro

* * *

Marinette salió de la casa de Adrien tratando de amueblar sus ideas dada la información recién llegada a sus oídos. No daba crédito a que hubiera estado ignorando todo desde hacía tiempo, así que prefirió irse a su casa para digerirlo allí y quién sabía: a lo mejor se le ocurría una idea genial para un vestido

Adrien decidió acompañarla en el trayecto por si le había costado asimilarlo todo, justo como le pasó a él. En esos momentos, ya se encontraban dando un agradable paseo por las calles, pero el ambiente era de lo más silencioso. Los dos caminaban al lado del otro, pero Marinette tenía cruzados los brazos sobre su pecho, como tratando de protegerse de algo que no sabía identificar, y él avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo – Habló ella por primera vez desde que salieron a la calle – Bueno, dos – Una era la sombra que presenció en el trayecto hacia su casa desde la casa de Adrien la mañana del día siguiente a la fiesta, y la otra... – ¿por qué no me había enterado antes de todo esto? Yo estoy tan involucrada como tú y sin embargo no he sabido nada hasta ahora

-Te has enterado tarde, eso es todo – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo sabías desde hace mucho? – Expresó con un mohín interrogante

-No. Tan solo desde una semana. Mi madre puede llegar a ser muy misteriosa

-No digo lo contrario, pero ella ha dicho que no tenías el valor de contarme lo que ella ha hecho creo recordar

-La verdad, quise contártelo varias veces, pero no vi la oportunidad para hacerlo

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no has visto la oportunidad para hacerlo? ¿Acaso no nos hemos visto varias veces esta última semana?

-Sí, pero a lo que me refiero es que a no he considerado que fuera un buen momento

-¿Que no lo considerabas un buen momento? – Marinette se paró en seco

-Claro que no. Desde que nos enteramos de que Alya y Nino se casarían has tenido cosas que hacer y no quería distraerte, eso es todo

-¿Distraerme? Por favor, Adrien, ¿se trata de algo importante que puede ponernos en riesgo y decides callarte? – Le recriminó, sin comprender

-¡No! Es decir, sí, pero pensé que durante un tiempo sería lo mejor. Hasta que la boda tuviera lugar y todo se calmara un poco. Era esto lo que te tenía que contar cuando nos enteramos de todo el asunto de la boda, pero desde entonces hay muchas cosas que hacer, tú tienes que encargarte del vestido de Alya y... – y un largo etcétera

-¿A que todo se calmara un poco? No me puedo creer que estés diciendo esto. ¿Quieres decir que le das más importancia a un vestido que a nuestra seguridad?

-Por supuesto que no. Y yo no puedo creer que pienses eso de mí

-¿Entonces? – Y en ese momento Marinette dio con la clave, o eso creía ella – No confías en mí para contarme las cosas importantes. Se trata de eso, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó unos instantes sin reaccionar, aturdido por las palabras de ella. No podía creer que pensara aquello. ¿Así que ella había llegado a pensar que, de nuevo, la historia se repetiría? A lo mejor era ella la que no confiaba en él como para llegar a la conclusión de que volvería a suceder lo mismo, y más cuando le prometió que no volvería a ocurrir bajo ningún concepto

Pero esos segundos de incredulidad y de sequía de palabras fueron malinterpretados por Marinette, que se entristeció y enfureció a partes iguales

-Lo sabía – Dijo sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz del miedo a lo que aquello podría suponer – Sabía que podría tratarse de eso

-¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que confío en ti – Manifestó ofendido

Era justo lo que necesitaba, que ella desconfiara de él

-No es eso lo que parece... – Susurró con tristeza cuando se encogía sobre sí misma, haciéndolo en un tono tan bajo que él no pudo escucharla, por lo que vino a continuación no fue más que silencio

Marinette volvió a reanudar el paso sin ni siquiera reunir el valor suficiente para mirar a Adrien, aunque no fuera a los ojos, mientras él la seguía. Había dicho que la acompañaría a casa después de todo

-¿Sabes? – Ella trató de cambiar de tema – Era consciente de que tu padre era estricto y controlador, pero esto...Sinceramente, no me lo imaginaba

-Ya... – Adrien trató de sonreír, aunque aquello no conjuntara en absoluto con sus emociones. En el fondo, Marinette estaba tratando de consolarle – Bueno, una parte de mí no quiere creérselo todavía

-Supongo que no debe de ser nada fácil

-No, no lo es. Siempre pensé que, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo y lo estricto que se volvió cuando mi madre no volvió, podría contar con él cuando pudiera necesitarlo, aunque ya hayamos terminado cualquier tipo de relación

Marinette siempre había tenido una relación estupenda con sus padres, por lo que no se podía realmente imaginar por lo que alguien como él pudiera estar pasando en cuanto a relaciones familiares se refería

-Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte – Le dijo de corazón, pero dio la impresión de que lo dijo por obligación, por la mera razón de que suele ser lo que se dice por compromiso, por no hablar que el tono de voz empleado por los dos desde hacía rato no era precisamente cariñoso, sino, más bien, frío, como si estuvieran a la defensiva

-Gracias, pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada

Marinette odiaba tener que seguir hablando del tema, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, sus labios ya se estaban moviendo solos para hablar

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Con tu padre me refiero

Ciertamente, esa era una pregunta que no quería responder, aunque debía admitir que quería dejar de hablar de lo que fuera. Aquella conversación con Marinette estaba consiguiendo revolverle el estómago

Y a ella también

-La verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que lo dejaré pasar por un tiempo para ver si se me aclaran las ideas – Si es que podían llegar a aclararse dentro del enredo en el cerebro de él – Es lo único que se me ocurre

-¡Pero hay que hacer algo! – Adrien la miró por impulso. Era la primera vez que levantaba la voz – Quiero decir, si tu padre es la persona que decís, la persona contra la que siempre hemos ido, hay que ponerle fin a todo esto

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? – Y él, esa vez, también levantó la voz, ofendido. Después de todo, Gabriel era su padre y lo conocía mejor que Marinette; pero trató de suavizar el tono intentando explicarse mejor, aunque no por eso habló de manera amable – Pero es mi padre me guste o no. Estaría bien que lo entendieras

-Y lo entiendo, pero...

-Si lo entendieras, no insistirías tanto en que ir a por él sería lo correcto, Marinette

-¿Cómo no voy a insistir? – Preguntó escandalizada. Desde su perspectiva, era lógico que debía hacerlo – Tu padre ha causado muchos destrozos y daños en esta ciudad, y a su gente. ¿Pretendes no hacer nada solo porque se trata de tu padre, el que nos hizo lo que nos hizo? ¿El que jamás te ha dado cariño y tenido en cuenta tu opinión?

Marinette cerró los ojos inmediatamente, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso, por muy verdadero que fuera, pero no pudo hacer nada para que sus pensamientos más profundos salieran. Justo en ese momento, Adrien la miró con el dolor inyectados en sus ojos, por no hablar de la incredulidad que lo invadió

Tras unos segundos contemplándola apartó la mirada con pesadumbre. No podía haber dicho eso, y, sin embargo, lo había hecho

Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos

Ahora tendría que quitarse del corazón esa espina que Marinette con sus palabras había clavado

-Ya veo que me entiendes perfectamente – Le susurró con ironía mal disimulada

-Tú tampoco me entiendes a mí, Adrien

-Por lo que parece, no. Ninguno de los dos nos entendemos – Lo cual era raro – Y, ¿sabes? Ahora mismo me da igual – Dijo tratando de ocultar el enfado

-¿Qué clase de relación es la nuestra si no te importa lo que nos pase? – ¿Cómo podía haber dicho que le daba igual? Ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando

-No lo sé – Dijo con abatimiento – Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea

-...Es una lástima que no lo sepas – le recriminó ella tras unos segundos – porque yo tampoco lo sé

A esas últimas palabras le siguió un incómodo momento en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué decir, qué hacer o qué haría el otro, pero sin siquiera pronunciar palabra. Que las cosas se hubieran vuelto de esa manera les pilló por sorpresa a los dos

Marinette se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. No soportaba más tener que contemplar esos bonitos ojos verdes que tantos sentimientos acarreaban en ella

Tan solo volvió la cabeza ligeramente para dirigirle unas últimas palabras con desgana

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa – Concluyó para empezar a andar en la dirección contraria de él

Únicamente cuando se percató de que él no apartó la vista de ella en todo el proceso, Marinette empezó a acelerar el ritmo hasta que terminó corriendo

Y allí se quedó él, en el sitio, congelado, como si no hubiera podido ni mover un músculo. Quería haberla tomado por el brazo y detenerla, pero no pudo moverse ante lo que acababa de pasar durante ese breve instante de tiempo.

Pero, ¿qué acababa de pasar exactamente?

No lo tenía claro, pero estaba seguro de que no habría sido ni sería nada positivo

* * *

 _Ran White: ¡Ueee! Otra persona más que se une a leer esta historia. Humildemente, espero que ta haya gustado/te guste a partir de aquí. ¡Bienvenida!_

 _Sonrais777: Me haces hasta llorar con tus comentarios. Son cortos pero muy alentadores :D La verdad, trato de esforzarme mucho para estar satisfecha con el resultado y que luego se me diga que qué capitulazo es la mejor de las recompensas_

 _eljefe2000: ¡Gracias! Y sí, Teen Titans fue una de las series de dibujos de mi infancia, pero hace mucho que no la veo y ya casi no me acuerdo de la trama. Pero mi personaje favorito era Raven, ahí tan mística, y también me gustaba mucho Starfire (se escribía así, ¿no?) Si quieres hacer un crossover con Ladybug por el hecho de temática de superhéroes, me parece perfecto, y adecuado, así que ¡escríbelo! De todos modos, Chat Noir va a conocer en los cómics que van a hacer de Ladybug a otros héroes de Zag ;)_

 _Neko Baba's: Todo el mundo se ha sorprendido con lo de la boda jejeje. Supongo que me apetecía plasmar una boda y que no fuera tan predecible como para que los contrayentes fueran los protagonistas. Sí, fue por eso, pero a ver cómo salen las cosas :) ¿Ves? Si ya sabía yo que se me notaba que soy española, aunque si dices que es por las mismas expresiones y demás, ¿será por eso que me gusta tanto el acento argentino? Es una buena reflexión y me doy cuenta ahora. En cuanto al doblaje latino...¿qué puedo decir? Sinceramente, no quieras clavar mi cabeza en una pica, pero no me gusta nada porque creo que se inventan palabras y textos que en la versión francesa NO aparecen y claro, desde mi punto de vista, queda raro, además que las voces no me convencen. Las escuché digamos por separado y no me parecieron malas, pero cuando vi un capítulo en latino pensé que desentonaban con los personajes a los que doblaban. No sé, quizá es mi imaginación, lo siento mucho, pero es lo que opino. Claro que el doblaje español tampoco es que me convenza tampoco. Me convence más que el latino porque es al que estoy acostumbrada, supongo, pero tampoco es para montar una fiesta. Así que el doblaje francés ocupa mi corazón. Ah, por cierto, ¿tu nombre es una mezcla del japonés y el genitivo sajón del inglés? ¿Algo así como el gato de la abuela? ;) Mera curiosidad_

 _DragoViking: ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando empezaste a leer mi historia y me dejaste aproximadamente un comentario por capítulo! Ahora ya me estoy acostumbrando a verte comentarlo de uno en uno ;p Qué ilusión. En relación a lo que me has dicho, a todo, tan solo puedo contestarte que puede que me encante intrigar :D_

 _AlbaSky: 1-Otra sorprendida por la boda :D ¡Qué bien! Pensaba que no iba a ser del agrado de la gente 2-Es que mami Agreste es demasiada mami Agreste. De todos modos, se me hace muy difícil ponerla en la historia porque no se sabe nada de ella. Igual cuando aparezca por fin, sea muy diferente a como la estoy retratando 3-Me hacía ilusión que fuera Marinette la encargada del vestido de Alya, su querida amiga a la que le debe tanto y la que no sabe que la decisión de la boda fue de ella y no de Nino 4-Lo del orden no lo entiendo, sinceramente. Ya me he enterado de que han emitido el capítulo de Jackady cuando ese tiene que ser justo el previo a Volpina, el último de la temporada. Bueno, hipotéticamente, porque se supone que los últimos son los de los orígenes y los ponen mucho antes. ¿Y el opening no es el mismo? Yo cuando lo escucho no noto diferencia, o a lo mejor soy yo que tengo los oídos algo atrofiados. Aquí en España no han puesto imágenes promocionales en 2d, todas en 3d. Pero ¿sabes lo que no ponen? CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS. Yo voy a quemarle a los de Disney el edificio que tengan aquí en España, en serio. EL 12 DE SEPTIEMBRE ESTÁ MUY LEJOS y no me convence. Es que parece que lo estoy viendo: vamos a tener que hilar aquí la segunda temporada con los capítulos de los orígenes (porque me parece que aquí sí van a seguir el orden. Se quedó en Kung Food y día 12 echarán the gamer). Pero bueno, a esperar...No queda otra. La vida de una fangirl es muy mala 5-Sí, ya lo vi, y tengo que decir que la mayoría de las cosas no fueron novedades, por no decir ninguna 6-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Después de París me volví a ir de vacaciones a la playa y no tenía internet, así que he estado prácticamente incomunicada hasta que la semana pasada volví, y lo primero que hice fue actualizar, tanto esta historia como la otra_

 _Ying Fa Malfoy De Potter: (¡Curioso nombre! Se nota que te gusta Harry Potter :p) Sí, sí. Los capítulos de la primera temporada me los he visto todos en francés...y demasiadas veces, creo que tengo un problema de psicólogo, es solo que me hace ya mucha ilusión contar con el resto de capítulos doblados al español. Que llevan doblados desde abril, PERO NO LOS EMITEN PORQUE NO QUIEREN AYYYYY ME VOY DE LA VIDA. Aquí a España tampoco han llegado los comics, cosa que no entiendo. España está al lado de Francia, pero nada, somos los marginados del mundo hasta para eso XD eso sí, tenemos muchas tiendas con muchos juguetes de Ladybug, demasiadas. Con respecto al kwami de la abeja, como sea Chloe me da algo, en serio, un infarto como mínimo. Es demasiado cobarde, narcisista y poco altruista como para ser una superheroína, pero no hay otra persona que cuadre con su aspecto físico, aunque está la teoría de que se tratará de una nueva alumna que se hará amiga de Marinette y Alya y recemos para que así sea. Bueno, Marinette quiere mucho a Adrien, razón por la cual le perdonaría tan fácilmente, pero paciencia, paciencia...;D Y, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ya me había olvidado de la mujer de las prácticas._ _No es la madre de Adrien, lo siento :( Fue solo un personaje esporádico inventado_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Boda**

Pasaron las tres semanas sin que ni Marinette ni Adrien se dirigieran una palabra. Ella permaneció en casa durante todo ese tiempo, lo que le vino perfecto para encontrar la inspiración y diseñar por fin el vestido definitivo para Alya, sin distracciones, pero a contracorriente. El tiempo escaseaba. Y no es que él no quisiera verse con ella, pero entendió que Marinette no estaría demasiado receptiva y no quería forzarla a hablar. Además, él también tenía su orgullo, y si Marinette no quería aclarar las cosas, no sería él el primero que se lanzara a sus brazos cuando, desde su perspectiva, fue ella la que se puso a la defensiva en todo momento y sin ninguna razón.

-Han pasado rápido estas tres semanas, ¿no crees?

Adrien, que estaba terminando de arreglarse, concretamente abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Quizá llevaba allí un buen rato mientras lo observaba sin que Adrien se diera cuenta, esperándole porque estaba tardando y tenían que darse algo de prisa si querían llegar a tiempo.

-Sí, demasiado rápido. Aún no me puedo creer que sea hoy cuando Alya y Nino se casen.

Ella esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Su hijo estaba irresistiblemente guapo y más con el traje que se había tenido que poner para la ocasión, que, por qué no decirlo, le quedaba como un guante.

Se separó de la puerta dándose un pequeño impulso hasta que se puso enfrente de él.

-¿Alguna novedad con respecto a Marinette? – Le preguntó cuando le desabrochó el botón más cercano al cuello; así le daría un toque más desenfadado y algo menos formal para su edad.

-No, ninguna. Tampoco es que haya querido presionarla.

-Ya veo – Susurró cuando le pasó una mano por el hombro para alisarle una pequeña arruga que se le había formado en la camisa.

-Pero no comprendo por qué se puso de ese modo. Estaba distante, como a la defensiva.

-Ya, y ¿te acuerdas que te dije que deberías habérselo contado en cuanto te lo conté yo a ti?

-Es demasiado testaruda, mamá. – Aunque no podía negar que eso le gustaba, a veces era un inconveniente – Ese es el problema.

-Testaruda o no, comprendo que haya podido molestarle el ser la última en enterarse. Eso es lógico, ¿no crees?

-Yo...creo que quizá no debí contarle nada.

-Vamos, ¿hablas en serio?

-No lo sé, pero quizá exageramos la situación. Lo único que sé es que han pasado tres semanas y no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

Para eso no tenía respuesta. Había pensado que la aparición de cualquier peligro era inminente, de ahí la urgencia de contarle las cosas a Marinette, pero tras casi un mes después en el que nada hubiera tenido lugar, empezó a sentirse culpable y a preguntarse si había o no sido en realidad demasiado exagerada. Sobre todo porque eso podía haber repercutido en la relación de su hijo con Marinette.

-Deberíamos irnos, ¿no te parece? Llegaremos tarde.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron por la puerta.

* * *

-¿Y qué te dijo después?

-No me dijo nada – Aseguró, convencida de sus palabras tras haber conseguido hacer memoria.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no te dijo nada?

-Pues... – era bastante obvio – Quiero decir que después de que aclarar que ninguno de los dos nos entendíamos, me di la vuelta y me fui a casa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te fuiste a casa? – Preguntó Alya escandalizada.

-Eh, sí – ¿Es que había algo de malo en ello? – Tampoco es que tuviera mucho sentido quedarme allí más tiempo – Reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Significa eso que lo habéis dejado?

-No..., pero llevamos varias semanas sin vernos y sin ni siquiera hablarnos – Aquella situación era rara. No se habían visto las caras en tres semanas y, con la excusa del vestido, aunque técnicamente era algo que tenía que hacer, las posibilidades de hacerlo se habían visto aún más reducidas. Así que solamente les quedaba hablar, y ni siquiera por una conversación como tal, sino por algún mensaje esporádico preguntando por cómo se encontraba el otro acompañado de una escueta respuesta – En cualquier caso, creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto.

Marinette alzó la vista por primera vez en unos cuantos minutos, dándose cuenta de que Alya ya tenía puesto su vestido y se estaba mirando al gran espejo que cubría una de las paredes de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban, donde tan solo había un armario, una mesa y unas sillas.

Había sido difícil llegar hasta el resultado, pero estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo. Había confeccionado un vestido largo pero de tela fina, así no pasaría ni mucho frío ni demasiado calor. La parte del escote formaba parte de un corsé blanco que, cuando llegaba a la altura de la cintura, se perdía en la tela del mismo color que ondeaba libremente, dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Era más bonito de lo que pensó que sería, pensó con entusiasmo. O a lo mejor es que le quedaba bastante bien y eso hacía resaltar los matices del vestido.

Marinette se levantó, tomando de una mesa de al lado un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Estás preciosa – Le dijo conteniendo la emoción cuando se puso enfrente de ella, depositando las flores en sus manos cubiertas por guantes de seda que le llegaban por la mitad del antebrazo.

-Todo es gracias a ti, Marinette – La aludida le respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Quizá era demasiado humilde – Y pensar que hace menos de un mes estabas tan estresada que tenías todos tus bocetos llenando tus paredes como si estuvieras histérica...

Alya se rio en señal de cariño. Risa que Marinette trató de imitar, pero con un matiz mucho menos sincero, pero sí inquieto.

-Ah...s-sí – Porque los bocetos seguían adornando felizmente sus paredes. No los había quitado aún – Es gracioso..., ¿verdad? – Manifestó con apuro.

-Sí que lo es – Dijo Alya con una última sonrisa una vez que la risa de ambas se había esfumado. Se quedó un rato contemplando las flores en silencio, momento que a Marinette le pareció extraño. A lo mejor se estaba arrepintiendo del paso que iba a dar o algo por el estilo – Marinette, en cuanto a tu problema con Adrien, quizá deberías...

-No, no te preocupes por mí. Hoy es tu día – Marinette se apartó de su amiga tomándola por los hombros y retrocedió unos pasos hasta donde había permanecido sentada mientras Alya se cambiaba – Además, yo estaré bien – Agarró algo que se encontraba en la misma mesa en la que se encontraba el ramo y volvió a acercarse a su amiga por la espalda. Alya observó cómo sus manos le colocaban en la cabeza el velo con sumo cuidado para no arruinar el peinado que tanto había costado hacerle, aunque tan solo se tratara de un recogido básico – No hay nada que el tiempo no arregle. Ya debería de saberlo, ¿no te parece? – Le dijo Marinette sonriendo al asomar de repente su cabeza por detrás, por encima de su hombro – Ya estás.

Finalmente, Marinette se apartó del espacio vital de Alya y se puso enfrente suya, pero con algo más de distancia de por medio que la vez anterior.

-No me puedo creer que haya llegado este día. Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, ¿verdad? – No quería que Alya saliera corriendo, se diera a la fuga o algo parecido como en una película.

-Aún no me lo puedo creer, pero...sí – Le dijo tras tomar aire – Hay cosas como nuestra edad que pueden parecer un impedimento, pero espero ser muy feliz.

-Claro que sí, ya lo verás.

-Y ya sabes lo que dicen. De una boda sale otra boda – Le dijo Alya guiñándole un ojo.

-Eh...No creo que una boda sea lo mejor para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros – Reflexionó para sí misma con los brazos cruzados mirando al suelo.

En ese momento, se empezó a escuchar un ruido de voces, pasos y risas que provenía del exterior de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban.

Así que todo indicaba que la ceremonia era inminente.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Parece que la gente ya está llegando y todo está a punto de comenzar – Marinette se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para salir por ella – Te veo en un rato.

Alya asintió justo antes de que Marinette cerrara la puerta y ella se quedara sola, retocándose el velo mientras se miraba en el espejo, con el corazón a mil por hora cuando el ruido del exterior se incrementaba. Eso implicaba que había cada vez más y más gente.

* * *

Justo en la periferia de la ciudad, se había dispuesto una amplia parcela al aire libre pero encerrada entre edificios, delimitada por altos setos con flores que hacían de paredes para darle algún que otro toque rural. La entrada al lugar se hacía por un arco conformado únicamente por las hojas, que contactaban con la de los setos, de un rosal, desperdigándose las finas ramas y las flores sin ninguna orden, pero respetando el hueco por el que deberían pasar las personas. Nada más entrar, una alfombra roja recorría toda la estancia en línea recta hasta el improvisado altar, habiéndose colocado sillas a ambos lados de esta.

Todas las preparaciones fueron algo espontáneas y se hicieron sobre la marcha, ya que no había habido demasiado tiempo para disponerlo todo, pero se había hecho lo mejor posible, con ilusión, y el resultado no había sido tan desastroso. Incluso le daba un toque encantador a la vez de sencillo.

-Qué horror. ¿Qué es esto? – Escuchó Marinette nada más salir de la sala en la que había estado con Alya – Se supone que esto es una zona tranquila.

-Cálmate, siempre estás igual – Le repuso su acompañante, una mujer de su edad que estaba agarrada a su brazo – Mira, parece que es una boda.

-¿Una boda? ¿Aquí? – Se quejó – ¿Y quién se supone que va a tener que soportar la celebración?

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y la gente? ¿Y el ruido? Está noche mis compañeros y yo tenemos que trabajar hasta tarde.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón – Reconoció ella con sosiego – Pero no se puede hacer nada, vivimos aquí.

-Lo que tú digas – Malhumorado, obligó a la mujer a soltarse y se fue del lugar refunfuñando.

* * *

Con un impoluto traje, Nino ya se había presentado en el sitio, y se encontraba frente al altar esperando a Alya quien, a su vez, estaba esperando que el resto de invitados llegase, así que, para calmarse y reducir los nervios, se encontraba hablando con Adrien, que estaba sentado justo detrás de él.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – Le preguntó Adrien, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, eso creo – Dijo tras un suspiro – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Era evidente, pensó él.

-Porque no paras quieto desde que hemos llegado.

Nino no paraba de mirar a todos lados con cualquier mínimo ruido y pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, como si no encontrara la posición indicada para esperar a su futura esposa.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es solo que estoy nervioso.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero quizá deberías dejar de tocarte el traje. Vas a acabar puliéndolo como sigas.

-¿No parezco raro con él puesto? Oh, claro, para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres modelo y te queda todo bien, pero a mí...

-…¿También se podría decir que estás un poco histérico? – Añadió con diversión.

-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Y si nada sale bien? ¿Y si Alya no aparece? ¿Y si cambia de opinión y me deja plantado?

Adrien negó con la cabeza, exasperado. Dijera lo que dijera, iba a ser imposible que Nino se calmara.

-No va a dejarte plantad...

-¡Marinette! – Antes de que Adrien pudiera acabar la frase, Nino arrolló a Marinette, que acababa de llegar – Dime que Alya no se ha arrepentido, que no se ha ido. Por favor, dímelo.

-Ah...no – En ese momento, Marinette se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la impresión de verse arrollada en cuanto llego al altar, Nino solo estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso – Tranquilo. Alya está aquí, no se ha ido – Le dijo con una sonrisa para tratar que se relajara.

-Menos mal – Nino se calmó bastante, pero no en apariencia, pues seguía con sus movimientos nerviosos.

-Y estoy segura de que casarse es lo que más desea en estos momentos, así que no te preocupes – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Algo más convencido, Nino regresó al lugar en el que se encontraba y Marinette lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Adrien, quien se había quedado mirándola desde que ella había aparecido, ruborizado.

No sabía si era porque llevaba casi un mes sin verla y la sequía de encuentros le había hecho olvidar realmente cómo era, pero en un primer momento no la reconoció. Llevaba un bonito y simple vestido de dos colores. Mientras que la parte que iba del escote a la cintura era negra y ceñida, la parte de la falda era de un color claro muy próximo al blanco y bastante laxo, hasta la altura de las rodillas. Era un vestido que ella misma se había diseñado-tampoco es que tuviera mucho dinero para comprarse uno después de comprar las telas para el vestido de Alya-, razón por la cual, Marinette había estado confinada en su habitación teniendo aún menos tiempo para poder hablar o verse con Adrien. Y quizá eso le vino bien.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero, al final, Marinette se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada dirigiéndola al lado contrario. Tal y como estaban las cosas, le resultaba incómodo incluso que la estuviera observando.

Ante aquel rechazo, él se sentó al lado de su madre, suspirando cuando lo hizo. Las cosas se habían torcido por una tontería, no iban del todo bien y no sabía qué iba a ser de ellos dos.

-¿Así que esa va a ser la solución? – Le preguntó su madre tratando de burlarse en cuanto él se sentó. Claramente, lo había presenciado todo – ¿Sonrojarte?

-¿Eh?... – Pero rápidamente, él se percató de la mueca pícara de ella – No, claro que no... – Susurró, incómodo, haciendo que ella se riera.

Por supuesto, a Marinette también le resultaba incómodo tener que estar allí, deseando que Alya apareciera de un momento a otro y todo pudiera normalizarse en cierta medida, pero aún los invitados estaban sentándose y la mitad de las sillas seguían aún vacías.

Pero, afortunadamente, algo llamó su atención, y la de todos los de su alrededor, pues eran los que no estaban inmersos en ninguna conversación. Y no era Alya la que había hecho acto de presencia-seguramente seguiría mirándose al espejo para tratar de calmarse-, sino un ruido repentino y seco que provenía del acceso al lugar, cerca del rosal que conformaba la entrada.

Adrien, su madre y Nino se miraron, preguntándose de si se había tratado de su imaginación o eran algo que habían escuchado de verdad, pero este último descartó ese pensamiento y dejó de darle importancia dado su alto grado de nerviosismo.

Por supuesto, Marinette también se había dado cuenta de aquel ruido, y antes de que Adrien o su madre centraran su vista en ella, decidió ser ella la que fuera a ver de qué se había tratado, disminuyendo la presión en su corazón a cada paso que daba mientras se alejaba. Mientras menos tiempo estuviera allí de aquella manera tan incómoda, mejor.

Cuando llegó al origen del estruendo, todo parecía normal. Las personas seguían hablando animadamente mientras entraban e iban colocándose en sus sitios.

Avanzó un poco más hasta pasar por el arco de flores. Semejante ruido no había podido ser producto de su imaginación. Dio unos cuantos pasos justo cuando su zapato emitió un sonido estridente. Estaba claro que había pisado algo. Cuando levantó el pie ligeramente y miró al suelo se dio cuenta de que lo que había pisado en realidad era una hoja marchita de alguna planta. Se agachó y la tomó con la mano, observándola. Acababa de empezar el verano y las hojas deberían presentar una coloración verde, por no hablar de que no hacía nada de viento, por lo que tampoco debería de encontrarse allí.

Pero la cosa no quedaba ahí. No se trataba de solamente de una hoja, sino de varias que formaban un camino sinuoso. Así que Marinette se levantó, curiosa, y siguió el rastro para, de esa forma, encontrar su origen.

Según iba avanzando, aunque no fue mucha distancia ya que lo hizo lentamente mientras miraba el suelo durante todo el rato, las hojas iban siendo cada vez más, hasta que vio lo que vio, llevándose una profunda sorpresa que le hizo pararse de repente.

Bastante cerca de la entrada al recinto de la boda, dos árboles estaban derrumbados como si hubieran sido talados, y permanecían inmóviles y con aspecto deteriorado. Es decir, ya no seguían con vida.

¿Había habido un huracán, un tifón o algo parecido y ella no se había dado cuenta? Bueno, había estado días y días encerrada en su habitación para hacer el vestido de Alya, así que, aunque poco probable, esa fue una opción que decidió no descartar hasta el último minuto.

Miró al cielo, pero tan solo estaba un poco nublado.

Un momento. Si hacía memoria, esos dos árboles ya se encontraban allí cuando ella llegó al principio, pero formaban parte de la decoración junto con los setos florales que cercaban la parcela en la que iba a tener lugar la ceremonia.

No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ese estado, pero estaba segura de que, por sus recuerdos, no hacía mucho tiempo que habían sido podados, si es que se le podía llamar así, y el ruido que había escuchado había sido el impacto contra el suelo.

Pero, si no se había tratado de un desastre natural, la otra opción solo podía tratarse de una fuera descomunal o algún poder que...

Sorprendida y con los sentidos alerta, miró a su alrededor, buscando algo o a alguien que hubiera sido el causante de tal destrozo y que ella hubiera pasado por alto por solamente centrarse en mirar al suelo, pero no vio a nadie.

No, no. Seguramente eso sí que eran solo imaginaciones suyas. ¿Para qué derribar dos árboles con malas intenciones? No tenía ningún sentido. Tanto estrés le había afectado. Sí, sería eso.

Tomó aire y descartó esa opción de inmediato, predispuesta a volver. Era la boda de Alya y nada más.

-Será mejor que vuelva – Se dijo para sí misma.

Y Marinette volvió en el momento idóneo. Pocos minutos después de que volviera a estar en el altar, y tras ignorar a propósito la mirada interrogante de Adrien desde su sitio, quien obviamente quería saber qué había visto Marinette, Alya empezó a recorrer la alfombra en dirección a quien sería su futuro esposo.

Así que ya había llegado la hora.

Todos se levantaron y se giraron con expectación para ver a la novia. Y Alya avanzaba lentamente entre música nupcial de una pequeña orquesta y comentarios de admiración, emoción y un poco de envida por parte de los invitados-muchos de ellos siendo del bonito vestido que Marinette había diseñado-, además de un corazón cada vez más avocado al infarto de Nino.

Incluso Marinette se puso nerviosa. Por su amiga, claro estaba, y porque nunca se imaginó que una boda pudiera ser tan imponente. Algo tan alegre, pero a la vez tan serio y comprometido...

Rápidamente, Alya llegó al altar, recibiendo una sonrisa radiante por parte de Marinette. Estaba guapísima y, no quería ser prepotente, pero había hecho un estupendo trabajo con el vestido. Misión cumplida.

Alya tomó la mano temblorosa de Nino para ponerse a su lado. Aunque hubiera que fijarse demasiado para ver que en realidad estaba temblando, Alya se lo notó enseguida. Quizá porque ella se encontraba igual. Y era totalmente comprensible. Era un paso muy importante el que habían decidido y el que estaban dando, pero estaba claro que tenían un gran futuro por delante.

Todo parecía maravilloso.

Pero justo en el momento en el que Alya se quitó el velo de la cara, otro ruido similar al de tiempo atrás volvió a escucharse. Y esa vez todos y todas fueron consciente de él, ahora que el silencio se había hecho el rey en la boda.

Tan solo alguna tos o estornudo se podía escuchar con claridad. El resto de personas se miraban unas a otras con confusión y en todas direcciones, preguntándose qué habría pasado. Todo parecía normal.

Hasta que se visualizó a un hombre que acababa de entrar en el lugar y que, tras tocar el arco de rosas que había de entrada, lo destruyó, cayendo los restos marchitos al suelo.

Marinette se temió lo peor.

Con cara de enfado, el hombre se agachó y tocó la alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el altar. De nuevo empezó a deteriorarse, adquiriendo una tonalidad marrón que se extendía desde la zona en la que su mano había hecho contacto hasta donde Alya y Nino se encontraban.

No obstante, Marinette fue más rápida. Se levantó y tomó a Alya por el brazo para apartarla antes de que la alfombra, que estaba pisando, se estropease. Y Adrien hizo lo mismo con Nino, que también se vio apartado bruscamente de la alfombra.

Tras presenciar aquello, Adrien intercambió una mirada de preocupación con su madre, que se había levantado precipitadamente y se había colocado al lado de su hijo. Ambos también se temieron lo peor.

En cuanto el hombre, aún con sed de destrucción, tocó varios instrumentos que conformaban la pequeña orquesta y los redujo a polvo, el caos se instaló entre las personas y cundió el pánico más absoluto.

Los invitados se levantaron y salieron corriendo en direcciones no muy claras. Estaba claro que tenían que salir de allí, pero la única entrada-y salida-al lugar estaba taponada por aquel extraño hombre que destruía cualquier cosa que tocaba, y los frondosos setos simulaban paredes a la perfección, así que la gente se limitaba en dar vueltas en círculo o apartarse lo máximo posible de la entrada.

Marinette miró a Alya y a Nino, que trataban de permanecer lo más juntos que les era posible el uno del otro contemplando el panorama con horror. ¿Por qué? Era su boda, era su día, su momento especial, y se lo habían estropeado por completo, sin ninguna razón aparente, pensó Marinette.

Adrien y su madre parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión. Habían pasado días, semanas, sin que nada ocurriera, ¿y tenía que ser precisamente en ese momento? ¿Justo cuando más habían bajado la guardia? Eso era demasiado rastrero. Era una boda, una celebración. Tan solo tenían su mente puesta en ella.

Pero no era tiempo de lamentarse. Había que hacer algo y quedarse paralizado no era una opción viable si querían solucionar las cosas. O al menos eso trató de transmitirle a Adrien su madre cuando le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo presión para que reaccionara. En cuanto él la miró, sus ojos transmitían la orden de actuar. Adrien tenía que dejar a un lado los pensamientos angustiosos de luchar contra su padre, indicándole que era lo correcto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Adrien, tras estar convencido, a medias, vio a su madre alejarse precipitadamente.

A realizar sus gestiones misteriosas, supuso.

Marinette tomó a Alya del brazo separándola de Nino. Estar en pleno centro del lugar no ayudaba mucho a no verse perjudicada.

-Alya, tienes que irte de aquí.

-¡Eh! Pero, ¿qué va a pasar con la boda? Se supone que...que hoy iba a ser mi día especial. No entiendo a qué viene esto, no sé por qué... – Alya parecía triste, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa y enfadada, lo que era bastante lógico.

Incluso Marinette se sintió culpable, aunque ella, en realidad, no tuviera la culpa de que alguien hubiera sido akumatizado de nuevo. Claro que, si ella no fuera Ladybug, todo sería normal y...

Pero no era el momento indicado para pensar eso.

-Lo sé, siento que las cosas hayan acabado así, pero debes irte. – Le ordenó de manera contundente cuando se puso delante de ella, tratando de protegerla ante lo que podía venírsele encima – ¡Date prisa!

Quizá fue la primera vez que Alya escuchaba unas palabras de Marinette acompañadas de una gran decisión, lo que la llamó la atención, bloqueándose unos segundos antes de hacerle caso y alejarse del lugar.

-Nino – Le llamó Adrien, distrayéndolo de su tarea de observar abstraído lo que sucedía – creo que sería mejor que te fueras.

-¿Qué? ¿Que me vaya?

-Sí. Deberías ponerte a salvo. Este lugar no es seguro.

-Pero, la boda y... – Viendo el panorama de alrededor, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese día no se casaría. Estaba claro que la boda no seguiría adelante – ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

-Yo te seguiré en cuanto pueda.

-¿Me seguirás en cuanto puedas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No es momento para preguntas. ¡Vete!

Y, milagrosamente, Nino le hizo caso, sorprendido por la seriedad de sus palabras. Trató entonces de ocultarse para no ser atacado mientras Adrien lo observaba marcharse.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, muy probablemente para seguir ordenando a las personas que se encontraban allí que se fueran, se encontró con Marinette, que también le encaró en ese momento, pues justo había terminado también de asegurarse de que Alya se dirigía a un lugar seguro.

Como si el caos que les rodeaba hubiera dejado de existir, se miraron a los ojos, pero congelados, sin ninguna expresión aparente.

De vez en cuando, alguno de los dos separaba un poco los labios para hablarle al otro, pero por miedo ante la reacción que los comentarios podrían ocasionar, las palabras no salieron de ninguna de las bocas. De todas formas, tampoco habrían sabido qué decir exactamente. Llevaban semanas sin hablarse y mandar, aconsejar o simplemente advertirse sobre los peligros no era la mejor manera de volver a dirigirse la palabra, por lo menos no la menos brusca e intimidante.

Al final, Marinette apartó la mirada con cierto remordimiento. No había nada que pudieran decirse en esa situación que no fuera incómodo. Y Adrien también la apartó, un milisegundo después de que ella lo hiciera. Casi se podía decir que se había tratado de un reflejo automático y, evidentemente, él se sentía igual que ella.

Marinette terminó dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo y buscar un lugar en el que transformarse rápidamente. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo permaneciendo en el sitio estancada desde que el villano apareció.

Adrien, por su parte, pudo refugiarse en una esquina, la más alejada de todo el bullicio. Cuando miró alrededor para asegurarse de ello, entreabrió su chaqueta, permitiendo que Plagg saliera de ella y se colocara a la altura de sus ojos.

-Pensaba que hoy iba a ser un día alegre y relajado.

-Y yo también, Plagg – dijo en un anhelado suspiro – y yo también, pero ya has visto lo que está pasando – Concluyó para quedarse pensativo.

-Estoy seguro de que no quieres oír esto, pero tenemos que hacer algo. Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

Adrien miró a su kwami con incredulidad. ¿Plagg siendo responsable? Ni en sus mejores sueños.

Aunque ya intuía por dónde quería encauzar la conversación. Se trataba de combatir con su padre y, aunque siempre lo hubiera hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía sabiéndolo todo, y Plagg era consciente de ello.

-Sí, claro que lo sé. ¿Acaso tengo alternativa?

Pocos segundos después, Chat Noir apareció en la escena.

* * *

Todo era un caos y se hacía difícil poder ver qué había más allá de los invitados que corrían desorientados e histéricos, por no hablar de algún que otro empujón que recibía.

Ladybug corrió a ayudar a las personas que, víctimas del pánico, se habían caído o se habían quedado rezagadas, ayudándolas a levantarse y no quedarse atrás, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar a toda la gente que podía. Si lo único que hacían era chillar, asustarse, correr en círculos sin una dirección fija y ocultarse de mala manera, las cosas no mejorarían en absoluto. Justo cuando ayudaba a una niña a levantarse, se percató de una mujer que trataba de refugiarse en una esquina, con bastante miedo. Cuando Ladybug se aseguró de que la niña se reunía con sus padres, se dirigió hacia ella por si estaba herida o algo parecido.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó cuando se encontraba a su lado.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y, en cuanto la vio, pareció relajarse.

-Sí. Yo estoy bien, pero, mi marido...estaba muy enfadado cuando se enteró de que aquí habría una boda. Tiene que trabajar hasta tarde.

Así que se trataba de aquel hombre que había visto nada más salir de la sala en la que Alya se había estado cambiando. Tampoco le sorprendía, pues le había visto bastante cabreado, pero decidió no darle importancia. Aunque no era nada justo que Papillon hubiera podido encontrar emociones negativas ese día, pero tampoco era de extrañar. Había demasiadas personas, por lo que sería fácil que alguien se enfadara o se entristeciera. Sin embargo, justo en la boda era demasiada casualidad. Se puso una mano en la barbilla de manera inconsciente mientras reflexionaba. De alguna forma Gabriel tuvo que enterarse de que la celebración tendría lugar, pero Adrien había cortado todo tipo de relación con él. No sabía dónde vivía, con quién se encontraba o qué hacía, pero, ¿entonces?

-No te preocupes, yo me ocupo. Por el momento, deberías irte de aquí y buscar un lugar más seguro – Le dijo Ladybug con una confiable sonrisa.

La mujer asintió y se fue de inmediato, aunque Ladybug no pudo ver a dónde exactamente, pues tras aconsejarle a la mujer que se marchara, se precipitó hacia la salida, donde se encontraba el hombre akumatizado tras esquivar varios codazos de personas que corrían en dirección contraria. Y no supo cómo lo hizo, porque le costó no ser arrollada por la muchedumbre, pero, al fin, se posicionó enfrente del hombre, quien la miró al instante, justo cuando acababa de destruir uno de los altos setos que acabó cayéndose encima de muchas sillas.

Ladybug desvió la mirada a su izquierda ágilmente para asegurarse de que ninguna persona había sido perjudicada por ese último ataque. Afortunadamente, aquellas sillas se encontraban vacías cuando el seto cayó, por lo que fijó, de nuevo, la mirada en aquel hombre, esperando que hiciera algo contra ella.

Pero le sorprendió lo que hizo. No se movió. Tan solo la característica silueta de una mariposa se instaló frente a sus ojos, por lo que estaría recibiendo órdenes o consejos de Gabriel supuso, y, a su lado, aparecieron dos personas más inmediatamente. Esas dos personas...¿eran los compañeros con los que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y que había creído escuchar que había mencionado antes? Era muy probable.

Ladybug se puso a la defensiva, no sabiendo qué iban a hacer, pero tenía que estar preparada.

Uno de los hombres recién llegados avanzó unos pasos a la derecha. La multitud ya se encontraba quieta, justo detrás de Ladybug para estar protegida, pero las personas que la conformaban dejaron un hueco para que el hombre pasara, echándose incluso más para atrás para alejarse todo lo posible de él, con miedo, entre murmullos y algún que otro gritito ahogado.

Ladybug lo había observado desde el principio para saber qué se traía entre manos. Ninguno de los tres la había atacado, y eso le parecía sumamente extraño.

Hasta que escuchó una voz, que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

El hombre volvió a donde se encontraba, arrastrando consigo a una persona del brazo, que tiró al suelo en cuanto se puso delante de Ladybug.

-Eh, cuidado – Le espetó con cierto enfado.

Ladybug abrió los ojos al máximo. Era Alya la que estaba en el suelo a un metro de distancia de ella. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con ella?

-¿Qué vas a hacerle a Alya? – Le gruñó Ladybug al akumatizado que había aparecido desde el principio y que parecía el líder.

-Ladybug... – Susurró Alya mirando a la heroína con devoción porque se preocupara por ella, pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza y miedo en sus ojos. Después de haberle estropeado el día, no sabía qué iban a hacerle. Pero nada bueno creía.

La heroína vio cómo el hombre, en vez de responderla, esbozó una retorcida sonrisa de satisfacción por el resultado de sus acciones. Y eso consiguió enfadarla.

-¡Suéltala! Alya no tiene nada que ver con esto – Dijo con la mayor de las antipatías.

-¿De verdad crees que tienes el derecho de decidir, Ladybug? Todo lo de esta boda me da náuseas – Masculló con desprecio.

Tras otra sonrisa similar pero de menor magnitud, el hombre se aproximó a Alya y se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura, tocándole la mejilla con la mano izquierda.

-Si de verdad te importa ella, deberías ir a buscarla, ¿no te parece?

Y, acto seguido, puso la mano derecha en el suelo, que empezó a resquebrajarse, abriéndose una profunda grieta que obligó a los asistentes a correr de nuevo sin rumbo fijo con el susto en el cuerpo, empezando todo de nuevo, levantándose una gran polvareda que impedía ver con claridad. Todo eso había sido planeado, no cabía la más mínima duda.

Ladybug había saltado antes de que la grieta se abriera en el espacio que conformaron sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, por lo que no se había visto afectada, pero en cuanto bajó el brazo que se había colocado en los ojos para protegérselos del polvo, Alya ya no se encontraba allí, ni el otro hombre tampoco, pero sí una parte de tela blanca de su vestido.

No había otra explicación posible. El vestido se había roto en todo el proceso.

Oh, venga ya. Primero interrumpen la boda, luego se llevan a Alya y, para rematar, le rompen el vestido que había hecho con tanta ilusión, incrementándosele aún más el cabreo.

Tenía que salvar a Alya, tenía que ir a por ella, pero...

Miró hacia atrás, viendo que todo el escenario de pánico se había reanudado. Allá a lo lejos, vio a Chat Noir combatir con la persona que lo había iniciado todo, tratando de repelerlo co su bastón para que no le tocase. Si no, sería el fin para él.

¿Debería avisarle de que se iría a rescatar a Alya? ¿Que fuera con ella?

No. De otra manera, el sitio se quedaría desprotegido, así como las personas. Él debía ocuparse de protegerlas si ella debía irse para salvar a su amiga. Se quedaría solo luchando, pero alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de ese caos. Optó por no decirle nada. Además, estaban distanciados desde hacía tiempo y quién sabía si enfadados y quería distanciarse.

Sí, él podría apañárselas por sí mismo. No le quedaba otra.

Sin más dudas, Ladybug estiró su yoyo y se perdió por los edificios. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo desde que Alya había desaparecido de su vista y no era tiempo de arrepentimientos.

* * *

Chat Noir se agachó para esquivar una silla que voló por los aires y volvió a incorporarse para seguir corriendo. Había decidido que debía dejar de intentar apartarle con su bastón, pues sería mucho más rápido hacer que corriera tras de él para alejarle de allí, que es lo que tenía que garantizar, pero el hombre se había vuelto más agresivo con él. Su padre sí que debía de ansiar su miraculous fervientemente.

Volvió a agacharse para evitar otro golpe, viéndose obligado a saltar considerablemente para evitar que el suelo le engullera, ya que otras grietas se abrieron de manera exactamente igual a como había ocurrido con Ladybug.

Aquel poder de destrucción, pensó mientras reanudaba la carrera, era muy similar y casi igual de eficaz a su cataclismo, pero a diferencia de él, podía usarlo de manera ilimitada. O eso le pareció. Por lo que su padre había conseguido perfeccionar las akumatizaciones con el paso del tiempo. Quizá cuando él estaba fuera y apenas había ataques, había dedicado sus horas a investigar sobre cómo poder hacerlo.

O al menos eso fue lo que se le ocurrió, pero no lo sabía con certeza, pero la que se había montado allí no era normal, era un despropósito que jamás se habría imaginado. Todo había ido demasiado lejos por tan solo unos miraculous, y lo que más le dolía es que era su padre la persona que estaba detrás de todo aquello, y tampoco Marinette le había apoyado, cosa que consiguió aumentar su tristeza.

Aunque, ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿dónde diablos se había metido Marinette? ¿Le había dejado solo? Tal y como habían estado durante tres semanas, el que le hubiera dejado solo podía llegar a no extrañarle.

Para evitar que uno de los setos que milagrosamente aún estaban enteros, se paró en seco, dejando de correr.

De acuerdo, debía alejarlo de allí de una vez por todas. Esa táctica de correr no estaba funcionando, solo estaba empeorando las cosas y sembrando más aún el caos, sobre todo si Ladybug no estaba presente.

Salió de la parcela deteriorada en la que se iba a celebrar la boda y estiró su bastón para posarse en la parte más alta del edificio de al lado, que formaba parte los que encerraban dicha parcela, y, como bien había supuesto, el hombre le siguió. Con su cataclismo, destruyó sin pensárselo dos veces la antena de televisión que se encontraba a su lado, y los restos cayeron muy cerca del akumatizado.

No obstante, en ese momento se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Tan solo se había dejado llevar por la rabia que sentía. Su padre causó todo aquello y le costaba aceptarlo, pero eso no justificaba que él tuviera que ponerse a su nivel y querer causar daño a alguien. Después de todo, aquel hombre no tenía culpa de nada, tan solo estaba siendo controlado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de querer que la antena lo golpeara para así deshacerse de él? Era totalmente inadmisible.

Chat Noir permaneció con la cabeza agachada mientras sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, no dándose cuenta de que el hombre empezó a levantarse. De nuevo, la silueta de la mariposa se instaló frente a sus ojos, exigiéndole el miraculous de Chat Noir de manera impetuosa.

Se levantó de manera rápida poniéndose frente al héroe.

Impresionado, Chat Noir retrocedió unos pasos para no ser tocado y no verse perjudicado. Adrien había estado distraído pensando en combatir contra su propio padre ahora que sabía quién era él, razón por la cual no había podido reaccionar ni rápida ni correctamente. Y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre había podido levantar tan rápidamente. Volvió a retroceder cuando el hombre volvió a insistir, encontrándose con el límite del edificio. Ya solo podía pisar aire. Pero, como Chat Noir apartó la mano para evitar que se llevara su anillo, el hombre le golpeó en el brazo, desestabilizándole y cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

Desde aquella altura, aquella altura considerable.

No se trataba de unos pocos metros, ni de unos cuantos metros, ni de bastantes metros, sino de demasiados metros.

La caída fue rápida. Tuvo lugar a tal velocidad que él no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para asimilar que estaba cayendo y reaccionar ante lo inminente. A diferencia de lo previsible, él no vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos cuando todo terminó.

En pocos segundos, se estampó contra el suelo y todo se volvió confuso, provocando la sorpresa de todos y todas las asistentes, invitados, y demás personas que por allí pasaban. Gritos de asombro resonaron, susurros de incredulidad provocaban eco, algunas palabras cortas se escapaban de la boca de algunos, pero hubo una persona a la que además se le cortó la respiración de inmediato.

Un poco más allá, el cuerpo inmóvil de Chat Noir, casi se podría decir inerte, yacía en el asfalto.

Totalmente quieto y con los ojos cerrados, lo único que parecía activo en él era una profunda herida en la sien de la que no paraba de brotar sangre, desperdigándose esta por el suelo bajo la mirada de horror de todos.

-Adrien... – Dijo en un ensordecido grito, horrorizada casi sin aliento cuando, apurada, había terminado de abrirse paso entre las personas corriendo desde la lejanía y pudo contemplar en primera fila el panorama.

En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo para ella.

El chico que lo había empujado se colocó enfrente suya, sonriendo con malicia por lo que había conseguido. Como de costumbre, sería ordenado por Papillon de quitarle su miraculous, y más ahora que no podía siquiera ponerse en pie. Y como de costumbre también, no obtendría lo que quería.

Avanzó unos pasos, con calma, pues todo estaba hecho con Chat Noir bajo su perspectiva, cuando una mujer rubia rápidamente se puso a la altura del héroe ensangrentado.

Se agachó y lo miró con pánico en cuanto vio la profunda herida de su cabeza, luego con tristeza, pasándole una mano por el pelo y apartarle uno de sus mechones rubios para que dejara de ser un recipiente de sangre, y luego, de repente, dejó de mirarle. Cerró los ojos llena de ira e impotencia cuando una lágrima ya se deslizaba sobre su mejilla. Todo aquello había ido demasiado lejos.

Aquel chico...Todo fue la culpa de aquel chico. Había sido él el que lo había empujado. Pero ya se sabía quién estaba verdaderamente detrás de todo esto.

Cuando el chico siguió avanzando decidido a quitarle el anillo a la fría mano de Chat Noir, ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta, encarándole.

-¡Gabriel, para! – Gritó, desesperada porque su petición fuera la cura milagrosa que funcionase – Ya es suficiente – Susurró tratando de pedir compasión por su hijo, pero eso solo pudo escucharlo ella.

El chico akumatizado se paró en seco para contemplar a aquella mujer que había irrumpido en escena después de que la silueta de una mariposa se hubiera instalado enfrente de sus ojos.

Aquel pelo rubio, algo desordenado por la agitación pero bien cuidado, los ojos verdes repletos de lágrimas y de ira, los labios temblorosos y entreabiertos que dejaban escapar jadeos mientras se ponía de manera protectora enfrente de Chat Noir queriendo, no, deseando que todo finalizase de una vez por todas.

No le hizo falta más.

Por sí solo, el akuma salió de sus gafas y el chico, ya habiendo vuelto a la normalidad, se desmayó y también cayó al suelo, solo que desde menos altura.

Y nadie le prestó atención. Todas las miradas se centraban en Chat Noir y en aquella desconocida mujer rubia que había vuelto a agacharse para estar a la altura del héroe.

La herida no paraba de sangrar y no parecía que él tuviera intenciones de moverse. Simplemente porque no podía. La única confirmación de que estaba vivo era por la respiración que hacía levantar periódicamente su pecho con debilidad.

Volvió a llevar su mano a la herida, incluso sus propios dedos se mancharon de sangre, pero su hijo no se quejó en ningún momento. Era como si no pudiera reaccionar, como si estuviera...sin vida.

Alarmada, volvió a dirigir la vista a su pecho, volviendo a observar aquel rítmico levantamiento y descenso ocasionados por la entrada y salida de aire de sus pulmones. Aquello le relajó en cierta medida, si es que la relajación era lo que podía permitirse sentir en esos momentos.

Y es que todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía que eso podía llegar a pasar, que su hijo no se movería, que no reaccionaría ni respondería. Lo único que supo es que cedió ante sus emociones y se puso a llorar de una manera tan silenciosa que era tremendamente desgarradora. Tan solo el primer pitido del miraculous que indicaba la detransformación distorsionó el ambiente ensordecedor.

* * *

Uf...UF...UUUFFF. Sinceramente, además de ser muy largo, me ha costado mucho, muchísimo, escribir este capítulo, así que solo espero que no haya quedado muy ridículo, he intentado esforzarme :D

Sonrais777: Noooo. Pobre Adrien :O Solo espero no haberte dejado demasiado indignada, sobre todo con el final de este capítulo

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Bueno, en todas las parejas hay discusiones tontas ;) No he dicho que no me guste tu nombre. Precisamente porque es raro me parece una genial idea que te lo hayas puesto

HelenaconH: Ya te he respondido por mensaje privado, pero lo que te digo ahora es que he puesto puntos por ti ;D Aunque seguro que me habré dejado alguno por ahí. Intentaré mejorar eso. ^^

DragoViking: Efectivamente, la intriga continúa muajajaja

AlbaSky: 1- Estoy de acuerdo en que son las cosas que pasan y me alegro de haber podido plasmar la inseguridad de Marinette. He hecho lo que he podido :) 2- También estoy de acuerdo en que Adrien aguanta mucho, pero no me imagino a Tom siendo el malo XD 3- No, no. A pesar de todo, mami Agreste ayuda. O lo intenta 4- ¿Querías drama? PUES TOMA DRAMA CON EL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO MUAJAJAJA *risa malvada* 5- No sé si el vídeo habrá influido en algo, pero la serie está siendo muy popular ahora. Esperemos que siga así, que la segunda temporada está creando una gran expectación 6- ¿No te gusta la Navidad? En realidad a mí lo único que me gusta es que son vacaciones jajajaja Y en cuanto a lo que viene próximamente, ME VA A DAR UN INFARTO. HAY TANTOS SPOILERS, TANTAS SORPRESAS ANUNCIADAS, TANTO TODO. No sé si voy a poder aguantar la espera hasta mayo, y espero que se cumplan nuestras expectativas. El especial de Navidad me llama la atención por lo de la calidad de la animación y la nueva información que nos proporcionará, pero no me convence lo de que sea un musical. No me gustan los musicales 7- Mmmm...Yo creo que la portadora de la abeja no va a ser Chloe, por lo de la información de que habrá nuevos personajes. Todo el mundo, además, quiere que Alya sea la portadora del miraculous del zorro. ¿Es que no hay más gente en el mundo para poseer un miraculous? Y, sinceramente, no lo puedo afirmar al cien por cien, pero estoy segura de que el miraculous del pavo real está relacionado con la madre de Adrien (como todo el fandom, claro) 8- Sí, lo de los miraculous de la serpiente, oso, águila... Aunque yo creo que lo que habrá será más cajones en la caja. Y espero que el miraculous del gato negro y de la mariquita sigan siendo los más poderosos 9- Me ha sorprendido bastante que vaya a haber alguien más malvado que Hawk Moth. ¿Cómo sera el o la susodicha? Qué nervios, nervios :D 10- A mí también me asusta el live action. Ay como la fastidien escogiendo a los actores. AY DIOS COMO LA FASTIDIEN. Ojalá seleccionen a gente creíble, pero me da curiosidad cómo van a ser los efectos especiales. Aunque no sé si ver de nuevo los orígenes, por muchos actores de carne y hueso que haya, puede llegar a no cansarnos...

Neko Baba's: Gracias por la felicitación. Tengo la sensación de que me adulas demasiado (que me encanta, ¿eh?) :D Espero que este te haya parecido también una chulada, o te hayas muerto por el final. Pero lo siento por la mueca triste de tu cara, espero que se haya pasado ya jajaja. Ay...Marinette tan tozuda y Adrien tan afectado...No ha sido una buena mezcla, no. Pero quién sabe. A lo mejor lo de la pelea no es algo malo necesariamente. Después de la tormenta, viene la calma ;) Y, claro, las peleas en una pareja son comunes. La verdad, tengo que ser sincera; lo de "bichito" del doblaje español ME ENCANTA y técnicamente es la traducción literal de "buginette" en la versión francesa. Suena adorable jejeje. A mí lo que me da miedo es que hayan hecho horrores con el resto de capítulos. No puedo esperar más,pero ya queda menos para el día 12 que es cuando los estrenan aquí, ueeee. ¡Fiesta! (Y es justo cuando vuelvo a la universidad...pf...No se puede tener todo en la vida). Y Plagg es muy adorable también, pero no me gusta como lo retratan en muchos fics, donde dice que quiere queso sin importar que sea relevante para la historia o tenga sentido en un determinado momento. ¡Y gracias por la historia de tu nick! No te lo cambies, que está perfecto, tan solo tenía curiosidad. Pero baba significa abuela en japonés, la manera cariñosa de decirlo. Llevo un tiempo aprendiendo japonés y te lo puedo confirmar. Al menos eso. Una oración compuesta con doble subordinación y tecnicismos igual ya no jajaja. Pasé un buen fin de semana (me llamaste bonita jejeje), gracias. Espero que tú también. ¡Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Inconsciente**

Ladybug se apoyó en el suelo llegando al punto de partida, donde todo había comenzado. Había estado a punto de vencer a aquellas personas que habían atrapado a Alya. Había conseguido salvarla, pero la atraparon a ella en su lugar. Sin embargo, el destino le sonrió y ella no tuvo que hacer absolutamente nada más. Como por arte de magia-es decir, otra magia distinta-los akumas se liberaron solos y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Regresó, extrañada por completo, al punto de partida para ver cómo habían evolucionado las cosas allí, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con que toda la gente que había sido invitada, y algunos curiosos, se encontraban formando un círculo alrededor de algo...o de alguien.

Según iba contemplando reparaba en las caras de las personas.

¿Qué había pasado allí mientras ella estaba ausente para que todos tuvieran esa cara de consternación? ¿Habría pasado lo mismo con el akuma que él había estado combatiendo y todos se habían quedado estupefactos?

No. Eso era poco probable. Quizá sorprendidos, extrañados, e incluso indiferentes, pero no tan atónitos.

Como veía que no podría avanzar mucho si las personas allí reunidas seguían con la labor de no marcharse, pasó por encima de ellas enredando su yoyo en un poste. Volvió a apoyarse en el suelo tras el salto, ahora por delante de todas esas personas curiosas. Y no había nada fuera de lo normal. Tan solo...

Adrien y su madre.

¿Y por qué él estaba tendido en el suelo? Al igual que ella, que estaba...¿llorando?

Cuando avanzó hasta colocarse enfrente de ellos dos, bajo la mirada de todos los asistentes deseosos de saber qué es lo que haría Ladybug ante todo aquello, tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no gritar cuando vio lo que vio. Se tapó la boca con las dos manos y dejó caer su yoyo al suelo. Tampoco pudo evitar que le temblaran las piernas en un primer momento.

En pocos segundos, su cara había pasado de derrochar confusión y algo de enervación por no saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo a ser el mero reflejo de la incredulidad.

-¿...Adrien? – Preguntó, aunque no supo cómo le salió la voz. Obviamente, no se creía nada de todo eso.

Él no podía estar así, no podía estar tendido en el suelo con una remarcable herida en la cabeza de la que salía sangre con total libertad y pintaba el suelo de rojo. Pero su madre la miró en cuanto, confundida, pronunció el nombre de su hijo para confirmarle, entre lágrimas, que lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión.

Así que sí que estaba llorando. Aquello era...real.

No...Todo menos eso. Estaba...¿muerto?

Su primera reacción fue retroceder un paso y se puso las dos manos en las mejillas al mismo tiempo que miraba al suelo. Tenía la sensación de que, si no lo hacía, la cabeza se le desprendería de los hombros.

Tenía que escapar de aquella pesadilla en la que él estaba en esa situación. Él siempre había sido la viva imagen del ánimo, el optimismo, del dinamismo, no de la quietud y la frialdad que, junto con la palidez, recorría su rostro de manera escalofriante. Él no podía morir. Él...

Dejó de pensar en cuanto se dignó a mirarle casi sin atreverse. En un primer momento tan solo levantó ligeramente la vista con miedo de lo que se encontraría ante sus ojos.

La pesadilla seguía allí.

Sus mechones estaban cubiertos de sangre a pesar del intento de su madre de que no lo estuvieran. El verdor de sus ojos no se podía presenciar y él estaba pálido.

Y ya no pudo contenerse más.

Lo único que tenía color en él era el símbolo de la pata de gato de su anillo, que acababa de reducirse acompañado de un pitido. El segundo. Pronto volvería a ser un mero civil.

Se apresuró a ponerse a su lado y se agachó, teniendo a su madre también agachada y enfrente de ella, con los ojos y la cara llena de lágrimas, y Ladybug supuso que ella, repentinamente, estaría igual, sobre todo cuando vio la herida desde tan corta distancia.

Se contuvo para reprimir una arcada. La herida no tenía muy buena pinta. En realidad, parecía grave, de eso no había duda. Ladybug intentó tocarla. Alzó la mano y unos dedos temblorosos iban en dirección a la herida, cuando escuchó la voz de la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Está vivo – Tan solo pudo susurrarle.

Extrañamente, se alivió muchísimo. El hecho de que tuviera una grave herida en la cabeza y él se encontrara inmóvil no cambiaba, pero seguía con vida.

Seguía con vida, se repitió mentalmente varias veces hasta que pudo reaccionar, a duras penas, sin embargo.

El tan solo contemplar la idea de perderlo de nuevo, y más de aquella manera, le hacía estremecerse como nunca.

Le miró a la cara. En el fondo, parecía que dormía. Por reflejo, le apoyó una mano en la mejilla, la del lado contrario a donde se encontraba la herida, y la deslizó con cuidado por su cara de manera descendente hasta la barbilla siguiendo el contorno de su rostro, para retirarla de nuevo. No daba crédito a aquello.

-Pero yo no... – Si tan solo hubiera estado con él cuando todo pasó. Si no se hubiera ido por su cuenta...Eran un equipo, maldita sea – ...¿qué ha pasado? – Por fin su mente se desbloqueó y lo preguntó.

-Le empujaron – Dijo su madre haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no trabarse. Al parecer, ella estaba igual de alterada que Marinette. Y era lógico – estaba subido a aquel edificio...No se dio cuenta. Llevaba tiempo pensando y afectado por el descubrimiento de su padre y estaba distraído. A partir de ahí, pasó todo muy deprisa.

Ladybug torció el gesto. Quizá ella tuvo algo de culpa en todo aquello. Desde que se enteró que Gabriel era el causante de los akumas, ella no había estado de su lado. Y no solo eso, sino que encima llevaba tiempo separada de él, habiendo podido hacerle sentirse peor.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Había que llevarse a Chat Noir de ese lugar, de la vista de todos, o se detransformaría allí mismo. Las dos se miraron, adivinando el pensamiento de la otra, que era el mismo.

Afortunadamente, pudo ser llevado a una sala no espaciosa pero tampoco minúscula donde, tras poner varias telas sobre una robusta mesa, lo tumbaron. Se trataba de una sala que formaba parte de todo el complejo donde Alya y Nino iban a celebrar la comida después de la ceremonia matrimonial, ya cancelada.

En lo que la ambulancia llegaba, trataron de limpiarle la herida como pudieron. Por fin la sangre pareció remitir en cierta medida, pero había que tener bastante estómago para mirar todo el reguero de sangre que había en el suelo, donde él había caído.

Pocos segundos después, justo cuando el tercer pitido sonó, algunas de las personas encargadas de llevar a Chat Noir a aquella sala, desaparecieron por la puerta, quedándose únicamente su madre y Marinette, aún como Ladybug.

No había hecho uso del Lucky Charm, pero, aun así, activó por propia voluntad la detransformación. Prefería ir al hospital como Marinette y no como heroína. De esa manera, no llamaría la atención.

En nada de tiempo, Tikki ya se encontraba flotando al lado de Marinette, siendo consciente de su mirada perdida clavada en la cara de él mientras que de sus ojos lo que resbalaban eran incontrolables, pero pausadas lágrimas. ¿Por qué demonios habría discutido con él hacía semanas? Marinette tan solo podía echarse la culpa a sí misma por no haber estado allí cuando todo sucedió, aunque en realidad no fuera en ningún aspecto culpable de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Parece que la sangre está disminuyendo – Dijo su madre.

Era cierto. Cada vez era menos sangre la que salía, pero aquello no era nada positivo. En absoluto. Adrien no abría los ojos, no se movía, no respondía cuando se le llamaba.

Marinette la miró y ella la miró también tratando de intercambiar una sonrisa tímida. Sabía que había dicho eso porque tenían que tener algo, quizá era esperanza, a lo que agarrarse.

Marinette volvió a mirar a Adrien y no pudo evitar que de sus labios, acompañado de un dolor en el pecho por verlo de esa forma, se escapara un sollozo, aunque rápidamente trató de controlarlo.

-Sé que le quieres mucho – Sonrió débilmente la mujer al decir aquello. No estaba el ambiente para sonrisas más profundas – Se nota en cómo le miras. Adrien es alguien que se hace querer – Confirmó, orgullosa de su hijo.

'Bueno, no por todos' Le gustaría haber añadido, pero no lo hizo.

Marinette dejó atrás la vergüenza-más o menos-y suspiró mientras no apartaba la vista de él.

-Sí, llevo enamorada de él prácticamente desde que no conocimos. Desde el instituto... – Concluyó para volver a suspirar – pero fui una estúpida con él diciéndole cosas que no debía y ahora... – ahora a lo mejor no podría hablarle nunca más, pero no pudo exteriorizarlo con palabras; se le quebró la voz.

La mujer le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos cuando el cuarto y penúltimo pitido resonó.

-Saldrá de esta – Le dijo convencida. Tenía que hacerlo.

Fue lo único que le dijo cuando la puerta de abrió bruscamente y las dos se separaron, desviando la mirada hacia ella. La persona que había entrado se paró de golpe cuando vio las personas que se encontraban allí.

-Gabriel... – Susurró, tensándose todo su cuerpo

Lo primero que hizo fue toparse con la mirada de Marinette que, aunque cargada de lágrimas y vestigios de ellas, desprendía irritación y enfado hacia el que, desde siempre, había sido su diseñador favorito.

Ya no había secretos por ninguna de las partes: Él conocía la identidad de Marinette desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora ella sabía que él la conocía. Por eso les había separado, por eso quería alejarla de Adrien, por eso les había causado dolor a ambos. Y, en ese momento, más dolor a Adrien.

Pudiendo ser consciente de los pensamientos de Marinette, con incomodidad su mirada se desvió irremediablemente a la persona que tenía sentada a su lado, no pudiendo creerse lo que vio.

La había dado por desaparecida, incluso por muerta. No había tenido la más mínima señal de ella en años y resultaba que se encontraba a escasos metros de él.

Por eso, en cuanto la vio a través del chico al que había akumatizado, lo cesó todo para precipitarse a la escena y presenciarlo todo por él mismo.

Y la expresión de ella era la misma que la de Marinette, con lágrimas en los ojos y la rabia contenida, solo que ella tenía posada su mano sobre la fría mano de su hijo.

Su hijo.

Quiso seguir pensando en su esposa, pero su mirada, de manera caprichosa, se centró en Chat Noir quien, con la serenidad pintada en su rostro, permanecía desvanecido sobre aquella improvisada camilla.

Con algo de pavor avanzó unos pasos hasta él, bajo la mirada desconfiada de las dos.

Quién sabe de qué sería capaz.

Pero permaneció quieto, cuando el último pitido del anillo sonó y Plagg salió de él bastante aturdido, pero no tardo en colocarse, al igual que Tikki, al lado del portador del miraculous al que estaba conectado para mirarlo con pena. Tanto el traje como la máscara de Chat Noir desaparecieron, dejando ver la verdadera cara de Adrien y, por supuesto, la herida seguía allí.

Gabriel se quedó paralizado.

Así que era verdad. Su hijo, al que siempre había querido sobreproteger hasta la saciedad, estaba allí mismo en un estado no muy deseable. Y por su culpa. Y si lo pensaba, siempre le había puesto en peligro y siempre había ido en contra de él. Por eso cuando le ordenó que se fuera a China, Chat Noir no aparecía por ningún lado.

Apretó los puños.

¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de la verdadera identidad de su hijo? Por eso no era tan raro que Ladybug fuera su novia, por eso en el pasado no volvía precisamente pronto por las noches, por eso aquella noche de la discusión con él traía el pelo mojado del agua de la lluvia del exterior, por eso tenía un anillo que era muy similar a uno de los miraculous que él tanto ansiaba. Pero se confirmaron sus sospechas: era el auténtico.

Y entonces se le vinieron a la cabeza todas las veces que mandó akumas para ir en contra de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Las veces que le había puesto en peligro, a él y a Marinette, a la chica que él quería.

Había sido todo por su culpa. Por su culpa, su hijo estaba inconsciente, cadavérico y con una considerable magulladura en la zona de la frente. Aquello se le había ido de las manos.

Trató de asimilarlo, respiró hondo y se acercó lentamente a su hijo para ver mejor y más de cerca lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Precisamente se había precipitado allí para verlo por sí mismo.

-Adrien...

-¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante? – Resonó la voz contundente y enfadada por toda la sala.

Fue entonces cuando Gabriel volvió a pararse en seco y miró a su esposa confundido. ¿Desde cuándo ella le hablaba de ese modo? Por no hablar de su expresión. En sus ojos seguía la rabia que había visto cuando él entró en la sala y la vio por primera vez en años.

Quizá su desaparición tenía algo que ver en su cambio de actitud.

Pero, en realidad, lo que le hizo hablar de ese modo fue tener a su hijo en tal estado, cosa de la que Gabriel no pareció darse verdaderamente cuenta.

En ese momento, la ambulancia llegó y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba perdiéndose por la carretera. Haciendo máximo uso de su influencia, Gabriel había conseguido desalojar el lugar y hacer que las personas que se encontraban en los alrededores para informarse sobre el estado de Chat Noir se fueran a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Una vez en el hospital, todo se volvió gris. El suelo, las paredes, la perspectiva de todos. Incluso el cielo, que parecía hacer compañía al resto de las cosas. Se había puesto a llover con fuerza cuando Adrien fue llevado a una cama después de que se le hubiera inspeccionado y tratado la herida. Incluso a Marinette, que sin ninguna duda ya se encontraba sentada en una silla a su lado contemplándole, le pareció que su brazo estaba recibiendo las frías y martilleantes gotas de lluvia del exterior.

Un momento...Marinette se miró sorprendida el brazo y se levantó de repente. No era ninguna ilusión. La ventana estaba abierta y verdaderamente estaba mojándole la piel. Cerró la ventana y se secó como pudo el brazo con la mano cuando volvió a sentarse, aunque daba igual que se secara. En aquella habitación hacía frío. No sabía si era por un problema de aclimatación, por una bajada repentina de las temperaturas o porque aquel ambiente era de todo menos cálido y acogedor.

Siguió entonces sin apartar la vista de Adrien. Estaba como antes: inmóvil y sin ningún color de viveza en la cara. Tan solo era su pecho el que seguía moviéndose ligeramente.

No pudo hacer nada para que la expresión de la preocupación cruzara su cara. ¿Cuándo despertaría? ¿Llegaría a mejorar? ¿Empeoraría? ¿Se moriría?

No, no. Eso no. Se dio varios golpecillos con las dos manos en la cabeza para desechar esa nefasta idea.

Pero tampoco parecía que fuera a recuperarse con facilidad.

Apoyó los brazos en un lateral de la camilla y enterró la cara entre ellos, dispuesta a sumirse en la más profunda de las depresiones, cuando pudo escuchar varias voces provenientes del exterior.

-¿Eh? – Miró a la puerta confusa, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin apartar los brazos de su posición.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Vaya, aquella voz no sonaba agradable.

-...¿Acaso no es evidente?

-Sinceramente, ahora mismo no sé lo que es evidente o no para ti – Dijo tras contener una risa irónica – No, no me toques – Le dijo levantando la voz con toda la antipatía que podía acumular.

-Tan complicada como siempre...Es evidente que quiera verlo después de lo que le ha pasado, además de lógico.

-¡Sería lógico si no hubieras sido tú el que ha mandado a su hijo al hospital! – Ciertamente, perdió los papeles. Y no era para menos. Adrien estaba en una situación espantosa – Escucha, Gabriel...No sé qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza al hacer todo esto, pero te aseguro que nada justifica el mal que has hecho.

-Escucha, ya sabes cómo soy. Yo jamás le haría daño a Adrien.

-No, escúchame tú – Le interrumpió ella bruscamente – Adrien está muy grave y es todo por tu culpa. Ya no sé quién eres, Gabriel.

La verdad, él siempre había querido sobreprotegerlo, pero desde dentro, nadie podría creerse ya lo que Gabriel había dicho.

-Pero, pensaba que habías muerto. Todo el mal que he hecho...fue para recuperarte.

-¿Muerto? – Susurró – Tienes que revisar tus contactos, Gabriel...

-Pero todo ha sido por ti.

-No me vengas con esas ahora, por no decirte que no te creo en absoluto – Estaba completamente segura de que había algo más que le estaba ocultando en cuanto a las razones para haberse vuelto malvado – ¿Qué me dices de todo el sufrimiento que le has causado a Adrien? ¿Acaso no eres consciente de que nunca le has escuchado? ¿Que nunca has tenido en cuenta su opinión?

-¿Estás diciendo que no quiero a mi hijo?

-Oh, sí, ya veo que lo quieres, sobre todo cuando le haces irse a China en contra de su voluntad.

-Ya veo que lo sabes todo, ¿no? Así que habéis estado viviendo juntos...

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder cuya causa Marinette, desde el otro lado de la puerta, no pudo descubrir.

-Sí. He estado viviendo con él y... – suspiró, para calmarse supuso – nunca debiste obligarle a que se fuera. Él no quería y le obligaste a que dejara todo aquí, toda su vida. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tu hijo no ha sido feliz allí. Deberías haberlo visto. Estaba...triste, como sin vida.

-Tan solo hice lo mejor para él.

-Por favor, Gabriel. ¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor amargar a tu hijo de esa manera tan autoritaria?

-Eso es porque no sabes las personas con las que se juntaba. Sin ir más lejos, su novia.

-¿Marinette? – Marinette se estremeció al otro lado de la puerta ¿Qué podría tener en su contra? Y lo que era peor, ¿le pasaría a ella algo ahora que Gabriel sacaba el tema? – Marinette es una chica estupenda – Ah, bueno. Menos mal – No podría imaginarme alguien mejor para Adrien, pero déjate de tonterías. Tanto tú como yo sabemos por qué la odias.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Se dio un tiempo para procesar la información, supuso.

-Ella es...

-Ladybug, sí. Y por eso supongo que suponía un problema para ti, para tu objetivo, ¿no es cierto? – Él se mantuvo callado, pero no hacían falta palabras. Quien calla, otorga – Y tu hijo es Chat Noir. ¿Vas a decirme que también le odias a él? En ese caso, no me extrañaría nada por qué le has hecho lo que le has hecho ni cómo lo has tratado.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo no sabía que era Chat Noir. Nunca lo he sabido.

-¿Y si él no lo fuera, eso justificaría hacerle caer desde tanta altura para que se abra la cabeza?...Gabriel, tienes que terminar con esto cuanto antes. Es lo mejor para todos.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba detrás de todo esto?

-Eso no es lo importante. Lo que verdaderamente importa es que tienes que entregar tu miraculous. ¡Ahora!

Era cierto que el tono de voz de él no había parado de ser agresivo, pero el de ella, para sorpresa de Marinette, no se había quedado atrás y no se había dejado amedrentar.

-Y, si no te importa – continuó – devolverme el mío. Ese que tienes guardado en tu caja fuerte.

Parece que a Gabriel no le hizo falta una explicación sobre aquello. Imaginó inmediatamente que lo supo por Adrien.

-Así que desapareces y toda la culpa es mía...Qué irónico – Masculló entre dientes, tratando de masticar el recelo por parte de su esposa.

-No, es cierto. La culpa es solo mía – Le repuso ella rápidamente – No sé en qué pensé cuando decidí no volver y dejar a Adrien con alguien como tú.

-¿Cuando decidiste no volver? ¿Y qué es lo que has estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? Creo que al menos merezco una explicación.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente – Dijo de manera cortante para apoyar la mano en la puerta y abrirla bruscamente para entrar.

La cerró con ímpetu, pero tratando de no pegar un portazo que creara un disturbio, encontrándose a Marinette con la cabeza metida entre los brazos. Tenía que fingir que no había escuchado nada, y le había dado tiempo a agachar la cabeza de milagro. Suspiró aliviada en cuanto no levantó ninguna sospecha de que había estado al corriente de toda la conversación del exterior.

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa triste cuando vio aquel panorama desolador. Las intenciones de hacerlo eran buenas, pero las emociones no eran reales. Tan solo esperaban que se despertara lo antes posible. Aunque, lamentablemente, pasaron ocho días con sus largas noches y nada cambió.

* * *

 _Oficialmente, ya tengo 100 comentarios gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que opináis sobre mis capítulos. No me lo esperaba, ¡qué genial! ¡Os lo agradezco mucho! y creo que con el accidente de Adrien he generado las reacciones que esperaba :D_

 _HelenaconH: No sé que significa ese "Wooooot", pero me ha hecho mucha gracia ;) Debo decirte que consigues sacarme los colores y todo teniendo tan altas expectativas de mi historia, cuando empecé a escribirla porque me aburría hará meses. Eso de explorar los personajes es una parte muy importante para mí. Estoy cansada de leer fics en los que solamente hay acciones programadas y típicas, no sé si me he hecho explicar, e intento fijarme mucho en cómo de verdad son los personajes, por ejemplo, cuando pongo partes de Marinette siendo torpe (me encanta escribir esas partes). No sé si esta capítulo te ha resultado buenísimo, o si por lo menos te ha gustado mínimamente, pero agradezco enormemente las expectativas, que significan muchísimo para mi, además de que aún quedan cosas por revelar, claro (me va a quedar la historia más larga de lo que pensaba). En cuanto a lo de que repito palabras...honestamente, me fijo mucho en no repetirlas, así como no repetir estructuras o expresiones, PERO es muy posible que en el capítulo anterior me pasara eso de reincidir con determinadas palabras. Era tan largo que cuando fui a corregirlo y repasarlo la pereza que me entró sobrepasó los límites de la troposfera, lo reconozco. Así que, en cualquier caso, gracias infinitamente ^^_

 _DragoViking: Lo dicho, la reacción que esperaba muajajaja_

 _Sonrais777: Alya está bien. Aaaaaay, no sé con el resto y antes he generalizado, pero creo que en ti he inducido la reacción que quería. ¡Qué felicidad! Las incógnitas pronto, pronto :)_

 _Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Tengo que ser sincera contigo, AMO escribir capítulos largos cuando la inspiración me viene, y con esta historia, no para en absoluto. Ya tengo el final pensadísimo ;D Me agrada que te guste leer capítulos de esta longitud. A muchas personas puede echarles para atrás, supongo, por lo menos a mí sí, sobre todo si la historia ya tiene tropecientos capítulos como está parece ya y, por encima de todo, si está mal escrita. Ese es el motivo por el cual quiero expresar las ideas y narrar lo mejor posible, cosa que parece que ha funcionado porque me han dicho que hay simbolismo en esta historia y me ha hecho extremadamente feliz. Creo que contigo también he conseguido la reacción que quería con el final del capítulo anterior._

 _Eljefe2000: ¡Ueeeeee! ¡100! Madre mía, no me lo puedo creer. ¡100 comentarios! Cuando lo vi, me costó asimilarlo. Siempre he visto historias con esa cantidad de comentarios o más, incluso 200 y pensaba: "bah, yo no llego a algo así en mi vida" y parece que al final lo he conseguido, bueno, lo habéis conseguido. Y en esta historia las cosas fluyen mucho, no lo dudes ;) La verdad es que no, nunca he jugado. De hecho, no sabía ni lo que era, tuve que mirarlo en internet. Lo siento..._

 _AlbaSky: ¡Hola otra vez! 1-Espero que lo de la boda arruinada no te haya decepcionado, pero lo veía una ocasión idónea para que se formara el caos y así añadir dramatismo y más suspense y más indignación y más de todo jejeje 2-Sinceramente, lo del trabajador enfadado fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para un o una akumatizada (*remarcando mi falta de originalidad a la de 1, a la de 2...*) 3-Me ha costado poner a Plagg "responsable", pero no me gusta cuando siempre retratan a Plagg como un ser que solo quiere comer queso y es la única relevancia que tiene en la historia 4-Marinette ya está bastante arrepentida ;) 5,6,7 y 8 (xd)-SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ. Que yo sé que querías drama. Llevas varios capítulos pidiéndola, así que considérate bien servidita muajajaja Puedes llorar si quieres 10-Thomas lo ve todo y eso me encanta, así no será la serie nada predecible. O a lo mejor son justamente las teorías más extendidas las que son predecibles y Thomas está al corriente de ellas, como es lógico. Eso pasa con el capítulo por ejemplo de Jackady. Me da la sensación de que Thomas sabe que creemos que Gabriel es el malo como es evidente y juega con nosotros. ¡Qué ganas de que llegue la temporada 2! Mayo, llega ya, por favooooor. Va a ser una de las pocas veces en las que me voy a alegrar por que mis padres me obligaran a empezar a estudiar francés de niña ahora que lo pienso 12- Sí muajajaja. 8 capítulos el lunes 12 y 5 el martes 13. En realidad, el resto de capítulos se había doblado ya en marzo, MARZO, pero a partir de mayo/junio ya las televisiones aquí dejan de mostrar sus contenidos habituales y empiezan a emitir series y películas de relleno porque el periodo de junio a finales de agosto coincide con las vacaciones de verano y poca gente ve la televisión, por lo que los datos de audiencia no son buenos por esas fechas y supongo que decidieron no arriesgarse a que el resto de capítulos se pudiera extender hasta junio. Por lo que, técnicamente, no estábamos atrasados en el sentido de que llevaban doblados desde que llegaron desde Francia a principios de año (es una de las pocas cosas buenas de España, que está al lado de Francia y llegan las cosas antes), pero no les dio la gana seguir emitidiendo. Eso sí, luego hicieron un maratón de dos días de todos los capítulos que faltaban. Les daríamos pena o algo a los de disney channel. Y estuve muy emocionada pegada al televisor para ver los capítulos cuando podía (no pude ver algunos porque estaba en la universidad, pero me los vi después por la noche en internet). Y ahora más emocionada todavía porque en una semana conoceré a Thomas Astruc, que viene a Madrid (le inflaré a preguntas) 13-Pixie girl...No sé si me convence. Además, no me parece un concepto innovador, sino típico y no sé si querré ver la serie. Veré el primer capítulo, pero dudo mucho que me enganche. Ya veré..._

 _Neko Baba's: Yo sí que no me puedo creer lo de los 16 capítulos, bueno, ya 17. Me va a quedar la historia más larga de lo que pensaba y me da miedo que alguien pierda interés o piense que se están enredando mucho las cosas. El pavor es REAL. Pero bueno, yo seguiré con mis capítulos interminables. Lo de que Adrien se viera perjudicado es otra de las cosillas que estaba deseando sacar a la luz muajajaja. No sé cómo he aguantado el escribir tantos capítulos de digamos relleno antes de ello, pero al fin y al cabo han sido unos capítulos necesarios...supongo...ESPERO. Ay, siento haberte asustado mientras leías (pero creo que es algo positivo por el efecto que he logrado). Y en cuanto al resto...lo que me has dicho: es cuestión de tiempo saber lo que pasará ;D y en el fondo si me supo mal relatar que iba a haber una boda para luego: PAM, estropicio, aunque lo hice a propósito porque era lo que buscaba, claro. Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero las he chocado desde mi casa ;) ¡Qué va! El japonés no es nada difícil. Es de los idiomas más facilillos que te puedes imaginar. Lo único malo es un tercio de la escritura, que proviene del chino. El chino SÍ que es difícil (y por muy china que sea Marinette, no me va a gustar el chino en la vida. Yo soy proJapón). Me he encontrado con muchas fangirls de 11 años a las que les gusta Francia y el francés y el chino automáticamente desde que existe Ladybug, así casualmente, y eso me da mucha rabia sinceramente. ¿Qué idiomas quieres aprender? ¿Sabes? Mediante twitter me he dado cuenta, quizá me equivoco, por favor, corrígeme, de que por allí por latinoamérica no hay mucho control de idiomas, ¿es eso cierto? español y poco más (o a lo mejor he hablado con muchas de las fangirls estas de 11 años xd). Y mi fin de semana...pf pinta denso. Ya he vuelto a la universidad y tengo que trabajar el doble porque el fin de semana que viene voy a la Japan Weekend, no sé si la conoces. ¿Y eso de un torneo para la caridad? ¡Qué curioso! Nunca había oído hablar de algo así y cuando lo leí me recordaste al capítulo del Gamer (lo sé, estoy obsesionada), espero que llegárais a preliminares por lo menos, ya me contarás :D si quieres, claro._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Materialización**

Marinette se revolvió en la silla con incomodidad. Llevaba ocho largos días con aquel panorama en el que parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, porque Adrien no experimentaba ninguna mejoría. Seguía inconsciente. Aunque tampoco empeoraba, y quizá eso era bueno.

Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba salir de allí, de aquel ambiente opresor que le hacía asquearse, sobre todo cuando el médico le miraba las pupilas teniéndole que abrirle los ojos y encontrándoselos en blanco. No sabía mucho de medicina, pero supuso que eso era una mala señal.

Se encogió sobre sí misma, faltándole el aire. Tan solo quería encontrarse mejor y aquella silla dispuesta a contracturarle la espalada no ayudaba en absoluto.

De repente, le sonó el teléfono y lo agarró rápidamente.

Se trataba de un mensaje de Alya, diciendo que se encontraba en el hospital con Nino.

Por un momento se culpó a sí misma. Desde el fatídico día de la boda, no había hablado con Alya, ni se había interesado por cómo estaría después de su secuestro y su experiencia traumática en la ceremonia. Nino sí había ido a visitar a su mejor amigo, pero no se habían dirigido muchas palabras. Las veces que Nino había entrado a la habitación, Marinette seguía embotada en sus pensamientos en aquella silla, no prestándole atención a su alrededor ni lo más mínimo.

Por eso, supuso que le vendría bien salir de allí y airearse un poco. En definitiva, relajarse.

Se levantó y por un momento le flaquearon las piernas. Supuso que era la consecuencia de permanecer sentada durante tanto tiempo.

-Voy a salir un momento – Dijo vagamente.

Avanzó unos pasos, centrando toda su mente en que al fin respiraría aire fresco. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta por dónde pasaba. Pisó uno de los cables que inundaban una zona del suelo, y Marinette salió disparada hacia la puerta.

-¡Ah...! – No supo cómo, pero pudo frenar a tiempo para no darse un golpe contra la pared – Uf...

Pero Marinette contempló horrorizada el resultado de su torpeza: como una reacción en cadena, aquel cable desplazó una de las máquinas hacia la otra punta de la sala, golpeando esta a un perchero y amenazando con caer encima de la camilla en la que Adrien se encontraba.

Por suerte, su madre pudo pararlo a tiempo agarrándolo al vuelo medio metro antes de que cayera.

Por un momento, se quedaron todos los asistentes en silencio, asimilando lo que podría haber ocurrido.

-Vaya – bromeó el médico – ya veo que eres una novia de riesgo – concluyó para reírse.

-Bueno, es solo que estoy cansada...Sí, es eso – Aunque casi le da un buen golpe a Adrien.

Sin embargo, su madre sonrió gentilmente para quitarle importancia, entendiéndola perfectamente.

-Sal sin problemas, Marinette. Llevas muchos días aquí dentro.

-...Claro – Dijo tras suspirar.

Abrió la puerta y salió por ella, encontrándose de repente en un amplio pasillo con gente que iba y venía, enfermeras, enfermeros y pacientes sentados en sillas esperando su turno y recepcionistas. En definitiva, un ambiente animado, dentro de lo posible.

Encontrarse con aquello fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Llevaba días estancada en una habitación no muy acogedora y aquella presencia de idas y venidas le hizo recordar que la vida seguía avanzando, aunque ella no lo hubiera notado en los días anteriores.

-Marinette.

¿Por qué no despertaba? Cada día había sido como una punzada directa a su corazón y a sus esperanzas de que pudiera salir adelante.

-Marinette...

Era muy extraño que Adrien no pudiera salir de ese estado cuando los médicos afirmaban una y otra vez que estaba más que estable.

-¡Marinette!

La aludida levantó la cabeza rápidamente, asustada por el tono de voz tan alto que acababa de pronunciar su nombre.

-Vaya, Marinette...pareces eh...cansada – Alya se sorprendió al ver su cara. En efecto, Marinette no había pegado ojo en un tiempo considerable, y eso se notaba. Tenía ojeras y la expresión evidente de cansancio – Lo siento, ¿te he asustado? Veo que estabas distraída.

-No, no. Tan solo estaba...pensando.

En ese momento, Marinette luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le humedecieran los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Nino estaba al lado de Alya también.

-Así que pensando... – No solo parecía cansada y tenía ojeras, sino que Alya también remarcó en que se le notaban los surcos de lágrimas anteriores por las mejillas – Creo que llevas demasiados días dándole vueltas al tema de Adrien.

-Sí, puede ser – Admitió con desgana en un solo suspiro. Por supuesto que sí llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas, y los nervios, sinceramente, la estaban consumiendo.

-¿Cómo está Adrien? – Dijo Nino.

-No lo sé...

-¿Qué quiere decir que no lo sabes? – Le preguntó Alya enarcando una ceja. Después de todo, llevaba ocho días encerrada en la habitación. ¿Quién mejor que ella para saber el estado del chico?

-Quiero decir que no lo sé. Los médicos dicen que está bien, pero no despierta. Si estuviera bien, abriría los ojos, ¿no? Eso sería lo lógico...

Alya y Nino se miraron sin saber qué decirse. Jamás pensaron que podrían ver a Marinette tan fuera de sí, tan poco animada. Estaba profundamente afectada, de eso no había duda.

Alya le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para reconfortarla mientras se la llevaba hacia la puerta.

-Vamos fuera, ¿te parece? Tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

* * *

Adrien cerró la puerta, dubitativo. Era la última vez que pisaría esa casa. No era lo que quería hacer, pero no le quedaba otra. Con una maleta en una mano y una pequeña mochila en la otra, bajó las pequeñas escaleras que estaban más allá de la entrada. El resto de sus cosas ya se encontraban allí.

El coche gris le esperaba unos pasos más allá, incluso su padre se había dignado a aparecer allí, con todo preparado para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Cuando llegó, Gabriel le abrió la puerta para que se montara. Según su perspectiva, mientras antes lo hiciera, mejor. Antes se ejecutarían los planes que tenía para su hijo.

Con un nudo en el estómago, Adrien centró su mirada hacia su alrededor, tratando de impregnarse lo máximo posible del ambiente que no podría volver a sentir en bastante tiempo.

-Sube, Adrien – Escuchó.

Miro por última vez a su padre, dándose cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Claro que, nunca había podido hacer nada.

-Papá... – se atrevió a decir antes de hacerle caso a Gabriel. Cualquier oportunidad para frenar lo inminente era más que bienvenida – ¿y qué pasa si...decido volver?

Gabriel se colocó mejor sus gafas, como si se hubiera tratado de un gesto para disimular una futura enervación por las palabras de su hijo.

-Entonces tendrás que demostrarme que has cambiado. Tendrás que demostrarme que ya no te interesa nada de lo que dejas aquí. Ya te lo dije, ¿no? No quiero que tengas malas influencias.

-¿Pero y si es mi propia decisión?

-Adrien...

-Sería sobre mi vida, papá.

-Sube de una vez, Adrien – Le ordenó masticando las palabras. Se diría que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estallar allí mismo. Podría tratarse del deseo de no darle a su hijo una nefasta última imagen de él, aunque no lo estuviera consiguiendo del todo.

-Pero...

Gabriel miró una última vez a su hijo de manera pétrea e impenetrable, cosa que le provocó un escalofrío a Adrien. Estaba claro. No podía seguir replicando o saldría perjudicado. Es decir, más aún, así que decidió callarse.

Se sentó en el asiento trasero, y su padre cerró la puerta generando un gran estruendo.

Adrien abrió los ojos de inmediato, sobresaltado por aquel gran ruido que aún recordaba, pero que había aparcado en un rincón amargo de su memoria.

Lo primero que sintió fue un intenso dolor en la parte superior de su frente, así que se llevó una mano al lugar, encontrándosela vendada. Trató entonces de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo se resintió y tuvo que volver a tumbarse mientras exhalaba con fatiga. Lo único que pudo hacer fue echar un vistazo alrededor con la mirada.

¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada que le hubiera hecho tener que permanecer en una camilla rodeado de cables y máquinas futuristas, porque, sí, como ya había intuido, se encontraba en el hospital.

Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a su madre a su lado, sentada en una silla mientras miraba perdidamente lo que había más allá de la ventana. Cualquiera diría que solamente estaba deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

Estiró el brazo y trató de tocarle suavemente el brazo, como señal de que estaba despierto.

Ante tal ligero contacto, su madre dejó de lado lo que estaba observando con detenimiento para girar la cabeza hacia el origen de lo que le estaba haciendo ciertas cosquillas en el brazo derecho, abriendo los ojos al máximo cuando lo hizo.

-¡Adrien! – Se levantó de la silla de un respingo y se inclinó hacia la camilla en la que su hijo se encontraba para contemplar durante unos segundos que era real lo que estaba llegando a sus ojos. Inmediatamente, no pudo contenerse durante más tiempo y se inclinó aún más para darle un deseado abrazo – No me lo puedo creer. Has despertado. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que...¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Creo – Dijo tratando de no ahogarse por los brazos de su madre, pero, aun así, él le correspondió el abrazo – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada? – Preguntó ella sorprendida cuando se separó. Al parecer, también le estaba faltando el aire.

-¿Debería acordarme? Tan solo que había discutido con Marinette poco tiempo antes de la boda de Alya y Nino.

-¿Nada más?

Adrien trató de hacer memoria, pero los recuerdos habían decidido caprichosamente de no salir a flote.

-No.

Su madre volvió a sentarse en la silla, algo más relajada. Después de semejante golpe en la cabeza, era normal que no se acordara de determinadas cosas.

-Verás, Adrien, por lo que tengo entendido, Marinette y tú no os hablasteis durante varias semanas después de que os pelearais. Incluso el día de la boda no os dirigisteis la palabra.

-¿No nos hablamos durante tanto tiempo? – Preguntó sorprendido

-No que yo sepa. Ella estaba ocupada y quizá esa fue la razón por la que no os hablabais.

-Claro... – típico de la tozuda de Marinette – pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el motivo por el que estoy aquí?

-Tiene mucho que ver, bastante más de lo que crees. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que debíais estar más unidos que nunca? Te lo repetía todas las veces que podía y fue una de las razones por las que volvimos de China.

-Claro que me acuerdo – Al menos de eso sí.

-Pues bien, el día de la boda, tu padre hizo de las suyas e invitó a algunos akumatizados a la boda – Dijo con rencor cruzándose de brazos – No podía haber escogido otro momento, ¿verdad?

-Precisamente en la boda... – Susurró. Había que ser demasiado retorcido para hacer algo así en una celebración – Eran...tres, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? Espera un momento, ¿te acuerdas?

Adrien se posó una mano en la parte de la frente que no estaba magullada, aunque sí vendada.

-Eh, más o menos...Tan solo me vienen algunos recuerdos cortos a la cabeza.

-Quizá eso sea una buena señal, ¿no crees? – Dijo sonriendo con ternura cuando le tomó una mano en señal de cariño – El caso es que como Marinette y tú estabais enfadados, y separados – recalcó esa última palabra – tu padre pudo salir triunfante – al menos en parte – Empezaste a combatir a uno de los chicos tú solo. Te subiste a un edificio, para alejar a la gente del akumatizado supongo, y te empujó para robarte tu anillo. Claro que tú estabas distraído por el tema de tu padre, así que caíste al suelo desde mucha altura. Te hiciste una profunda herida en la cabeza y ahora estás aquí – Soltó de golpe estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo agitado de todo lo que había pasado – Sigues teniendo tu miraculous, pero llevas casi nueve días inconsciente.

-¿Nueve días? – Preguntó con sorpresa.

Adrien tragó con pesadumbre y apartó la mirada de su madre para mirar al suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿De verdad había sucedido todo aquello?

Así que su padre le había perjudicado otra vez...

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica. No importaba cuántas veces esperara algo de su padre, siempre acababa decepcionándole, ahora lo tenía claro. Le dolía profundamente haberse dado cuenta de que hubiera sido él el que le hubiera hecho estrellarse contra el suelo hasta acabar hospitalizado. Aunque hubiera sido indirectamente a través de una persona, la cosa no cambiaba.

-Un momento – De repente, una presión se instaló en su estómago como consecuencia de los nervios y la incertidumbre – Marinette...¿Dónde está Marinette? – Le preguntó a su madre con horror. A lo mejor le había pasado lo mismo que a él por haber estado separados, a lo mejor estaba incluso peor, a lo mejor estaba...muerta. Eso justificaría por qué no estaba allí en esos momentos. A lo mejor... – Mamá, ¿está bien? ¿Ella está bien?

Su madre observó la angustia en sus ojos y la alteración en sus palabras, por lo que no tardó en responderle, aunque para él hubieran pasado horas desde que obtuvo una respuesta.

-Tranquilo, Adrien. Marinette está bien, no te preocupes – Enseguida, su cuerpo se destensó por completo, incluso le pareció que le faltaban las fuerzas hasta para permanecer medio incorporado, por lo que se dejó caer hasta tumbarse de nuevo – Marinette ha salido un momento para despejarse. Y no la culpo. Lleva aquí dentro desde que llegaste.

-¿Lleva aquí ocho días?

-Sí. No se ha apartado ni un segundo de tu lado. Es más, me parece que esta noche ni siquiera ha dormido por si despertabas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacer eso? – Estar allí durante un día ya se hacía insoportable.

-¿En serio tengo que decírtelo yo? Puede que estuvierais enfadados, pero no hay duda de que Marinette te quiere mucho. Se le nota en cómo te mira – Dijo alegremente – Y eso también se lo dije a ella – Rápidamente, se levantó del asiento – Mira, Adrien, no sé cuántas veces vais a discutir por tonterías, pero dejad ya de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Hay tantos sentimientos positivos hacia el otro por parte de los dos que me parece una estupidez que no hagáis otra cosa que entorpecerlo todo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, Adrien se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. Todo tipo de tonterías se habían interpuesto entre ellos y se podrían haber evitado, pero en realidad, si reflexionaba, no importaba. Quería a Marinette y eso era más que suficiente.

-Por cierto – Adrien levantó la cabeza para mirar a su madre, quien ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, en cuanto volvió a hablar – tu padre ha venido a verte – Dijo cuando apoyó su mano en el picaporte – Supongo que querrías saberlo.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí – abrió la puerta para salir cuando se le vinieron algunas palabras más a la cabeza – no te ha visto, sin embargo.

Pero, ¿por qué?

-Espera, ¿dónde vas?

-A avisar a Marinette, por supuesto – ¿dónde si no? – Querrás verla después de todo, ¿no?

-Claro que sí – Sinceramente, era lo que más deseaba.

-Bien – Tras una última leve sonrisa, desapareció de la habitación con un ligero sonido de la puerta. Un sonido que marcó el inició de su reflexión acomodándose en la camilla.

Su padre.

Un tema bastante difícil que tendría que solucionar cuanto antes. No podía permanecer durante mucho más tiempo de ese modo, pensó cuando resopló.

No podía darle ninguna oportunidad más. Irremediablemente, el resultado sería el mismo. Quizá no sería separarle de Marinette, quizá no sería hacerle caer desde una altura considerable, pero tenía claro que no sería nada positivo, aunque en verdad no supiera qué le depararía el azar si volvía a confiar en él.

Aun así, no podía arriesgarse.

Tenía que acabar con la relación con él, fuera cual fuera, de una vez por todas. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Era todo demasiado complicado, por no decir que le extrañaba que Gabriel supiera dónde había estado viviendo él, al menos sospecharlo, que Alya y Nino se casarían y dónde y cuándo tendría lugar la ceremonia.

Claro que, bien mirado, su padre y sus contactos y sus artimañas siempre habían sido complejas, por no hablar de su personalidad, impenetrable y fría como el hielo. Incluso había despertado recordando la última vez que le vio antes de irse a China.

Pensaba que lo había olvidado, o al menos era lo que quería, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar quedarse dormido entre tanta reflexión volviendo a soñar con lo mismo.

* * *

-Así que llevas todos estos días atormentándote por las últimas palabras que le dijiste.

-Sí. No fui muy amable – Marinette bebió un poco de agua que Alya le había ofrecido para tranquilizarse. Habían salido a la calle y se encontraban sentadas en un banco en la acera que se encontraba enfrente del hospital, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, lo que fue idóneo para bloquear los intensos rayos de luz solar al mismo tiempo que el poco viento que recorría las calles podía llegarles – No sé si podré disculparme de ahora en adelante. Ha sido todo culpa mía, Alya.

-¿Por qué ha sido culpa tuya? No es tu culpa que Adrien se cayera desde lo alto de un edificio.

-Eh...¿Cómo? – Marinette miró por reflejo a su amiga, encontrándose con una sonrisa de soberbia en sus labios.

-Sí, ya sabes, cuando se transformó en Chat Noir en la boda...y tú en Ladybug.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo...Lo sabes? – Por un momento, Marintte temió que Alya pudiera molestarse. Ladybug siempre había sido su heroína favorita, su ídolo, y también su mejor amiga a la que veía con mucha frecuencia y que guardaba el secreto – ¿Pero, cómo?

-Venga...¿En serio crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? Era evidente, ¿no crees? Además, te vi transformarte en la boda.

-Me viste...

-Me sorprendió la valentía con la que me ordenaste que me ocultara, así que traté de averiguar por qué. Te seguí y te vi transformarte, eso es todo. Por eso cuando uno de los villanos me tiró al suelo y te vi defendiéndome me emocioné, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo por ti, por si podía pasarte algo.

-Alya...yo... – ¿Lo único que sentía Alya ante ese descubrimiento era miedo por Marinette por si salía perjudicada? ¿Cómo podía ser Alya tan impresionante? – No sé qué decir. Llevaba tiempo deseando contártelo, pero no sabía cómo. Al final te has acabado enterando de una horrible manera.

-No te creas. Estoy muy contenta de que seas tú. Quiero decir, ¡eres mi mejor amiga! Mi mejor amiga es Ladybug. Así que supuse al instante que Adrien era Chat Noir. Lo confirmé cuando me dijiste que Adrien había tenido una especie de accidente – esa era la vacía excusa que Marinette pudo inventarse – y por eso estabas todo el día en el hospital con él. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

-...Eres increíble.

-¡No es para tanto! Tan solo soy observadora.

-Algún día, cuando todo esto pase, te lo contaré todo, tal y como sucedió – Por ejemplo, se refería a la pelea que tuvieron tras vencer a una akumatizado un día antes de que Adrien se fuera a China – Te lo prometo – Concluyó para abrazar a Alya. Por fin tendría la oportunidad para abrirse totalmente con su amiga, como había estado deseando desde siempre.

-Claro – Respondió Alya cuando le devolvió el abrazo – nada me gustaría más.

-Pero, mientras tanto, Adrien sigue aquí dentro y tengo que permanecer a su lado. No puedo marcharme aún – Le confesó al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Alya.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...

-¿Tienes la solución para que Adrien despierte?

-¡Marinette!

Tanto la aludida como Alya giraron la cabeza hacia la voz. En cuanto lo hicieron, vieron a la madre de Adrien precipitándose hacia ellas dos. Se miraron, extrañadas. Eso significaba que había pasado algo, y Marinette no pensó en positivo especialmente.

-Marinete... – Al fin, se puso a su altura y pudo hablar con regularidad – Me ha costado mucho encontrarte. Sabía que habías salido de la habitación, pero pensaba que no estarías en la calle.

-Sí, lo siento, tan solo es lo que necesitaba.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, lo sé perfectamente. Es solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí. Adrien acaba de despertarse.

* * *

 _Definitivamente, tengo que decir que me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo. Por falta de tiempo por haber empezado ya a tener que estudiar con exámenes, he escrito este capítulo entre descansos y clase y clase en la universidad. La buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo escrito porque lo escribí hace un mes jejeje. Me vino la inspiración a la cabeza y me dediqué a escribir, tan solo me faltaba un capítulo que hiciera de puente entre el anterior y el siguiente, es decir, este._

 _Sonrais777: Ay, ¡es justo lo que estaba esperando! Meter DRAMA a todo, concretamente a las relaciones. Se podría decir que lo he conseguido, ¿no? Al menos un poco :p Para saber lo que pasará con Adrien falta poco ^^_

 _Anislabonis: Muchísimas gracias por decir que mis dos historias son hermosas, de verdad, significa mucho para mí. Lamentablemente, esta vez no las voy a actualizar a la vez. Lo voy a intentar, pero tengo que estudiar mucho, que ya empieza de nuevo la temporada de hacer exámenes. (Menuda depresión). Pero actualizaré lo antes posible._

 _DragoViking: Estoy totalmente convencida de que todos los fans de la serie del planeta también le tienen mucho odio a Gabriel XD, como yo, por eso he relatado lo que he relatado._

 _Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Adrien noooo jejeje. La verdad es que a mí me da también un poco de pena él, bueno, cuando escribí su accidente. ¡Pero bueno! Inspiración al poder, ¿no? ;) La verdad, no me refería a escribir mal de no saber narrar o transmitir pensamientos o ideas (que también, porque si no se le quita mucho potencial a una historia, un libro, etc.), sino a escribir, por ejemplo, con faltas de ortografía a propósito. Eso me pone de los nervios, sinceramente._

 _Neko Baba's: ¿¡Cómo que os hicieron papilla!? Claro que la gente suele prepararse mucho para todo, da igual lo que sea, siempre habrá alguien que s ehaya tirado 478527396526 meses preparándose xD. A la siguiente, revancha, ¿eh? ;) No sabía de la existencia de esos torneos, y me parecen curiosos. Ojalá en mi país se hicieran más cosas por el estilo, pero o no se hacen o yo no estoy enterada. Hablando del capítulo, tengo que reconocer que a mí también me pareció caótico, el anterior, y tenía miedo del resultado, pero decidí publicarlo igual (¡a la aventura!), porque, además, es lo que dices, Gabriel es tan...Gabriel que es desesperante, y la madre de Adrien es tan dulce y comprensiva (al menos yo he querido retratarla así. Cuando salga en el futuro en la serie y sea muy diferente me pegaré a mí misma, pero hasta entonces, estoy a salvo), que no se puede evitar que el matrimonio choque...supongo. Lo que sí me ha emocionado ha sido lo de que mi historia va por muy buen camino cuando, desde un principio, no pensé que se alargaría tanto, pero mi mente trabaja por sí sola y ya ves, a punto de alcanzar los 20 capítulos, porque aseguro ya que va a sobrepasar los 20. Veremos cómo acaba todo, pero el final ya lo tengo más que pensado muajajaja (y escrito)._

 _En cuanto al tema de los idiomas, la verdad, aquí el inglés se promueve muchísimo (y se controla muchísimo) y el francés también (¿será porque estamos al lado de Francia?). El resto de los idiomas no son de tanta relevancia, pero en muchos colegios e institutos se enseña alemán, italiano o portugués, incluso latín y griego, y el nivel no es precisamente bajo. También hay muchas academias, porque cada vez hay más concienciación de la importancia de los idiomas, pero esto último se da desde hará aproximadamente solo una década. Sí decían que el chino iba a ser un idioma importante, pero me parece que se está desinflando la popularidad, no sé, simplemente es un idioma que, importante o no, no me planteo estudiar. Yo con mi inglés, mi francés y mi japonés soy feliz ya, no quiero más, que se me colapsa el cerebro ;) Pero ambas sabemos español y también es un idioma muy importante ^^_

 _La Japan Weekend es un evento en el que hay puestos y salas con material de Japón, manga, anime, videjuegos, conferencias sobre estos, puestos para comprarse pósters, llaveros, camisetas, entre otros, sobre todos esos mangas y demás. Me he comprado muchas cosas de Ladybug bastante baratas muajajaja, muchos pósters, fotos y colgantes, así que estuve en el cielo. Este año también vino Thomas Astruc, así que le conocí (¡UEEEE!) me firmó un collage que le hice, me hice fotos con él y bueno, todo lo que se puede hacer en una relación fan-ídolo. Lo más gracioso de todo fui yo hablando con él en un francés marcado por el nerviosismo. Si creo que se me olvidó hasta el español de lo histérica que estaba xD_

 _(Y no te preocupes, no me hartas, me encantan los comentarios largos. ¿Sabes qué es ver un comentario nuevo y darte cuenta de que tiene palabras y palabras? Significa que alguien ha dedicado su valioso tiempo en ti jejeje. A mi me pasa siempre que me da la sensación de que tardo más en escribir las respuestas a la gente que el propio capítulo, aunque no sea así, claro está)._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Reconciliación**

Se incorporó dando un salto sin prestarle atención a su previamente golpeada pierna del casi accidente que había protagonizado al salir de la habitación, porque sí, se había hecho daño, pero no le había prestado atención al dolor hasta ese momento, en el que pudo sentir algo. Incluso en un primer momento se desestabilizó, pero no se cayó al suelo ya que pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Miró alrededor por si alguien había visto aquella proeza. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Algo más relajada al no haber sido vista, tomó aire y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse precipitadamente a la habitación.

Con una mano temblorosa, abrió levemente la puerta al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba preso de los nervios. ¿Estaría bien? Tenía que estar bien. No habría soportado la idea de que no estuviera recuperado o, al menos, consciente y sin secuelas remarcables.

No soportaría perderlo de esa manera, de una manera tan...tonta.

Se asomó al interior cuando la rendija que dejó fue lo suficientemente amplia para que le cupiera la cabeza.

Estaban el pleno día, por lo que las cortinas tapaban las ventanas impidiendo que la luz cegadora inundara toda la habitación, haciendo que la sala estuviera iluminada, pero no con destellos incómodos.

Y, aunque según su madre ya estaba consciente, se le partía el corazón al verle así. En una fría camilla, con una venda en la cabeza y rodeado de aparatos y cables para ella interminables en una fría habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se aproximó hacia donde él estaba tumbado cuando él se agitó en sueños. Lo notó porque frunció el ceño momentáneamente. Ella sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, preguntándose en qué estaría soñando. Así que estaba dormido, y parecía que plácidamente. Estaba tan guapo así dormido que no pudo hacer nada por evitar sonrojarse.

Se acercó un poco más a él e, inconscientemente, empezó a acariciarle el pelo con afecto, tanto como la venda que cubría su frente se lo permitía. En sus mechones ya no había ni rastro de la sangre que, bastantes días atrás, los había bañado sin cuidado y, aparte de la venda que tapaba la herida, no parecía tener otros signos que indicaran que debía estar en el hospital.

Había estado aterrada cuando lo vio en el suelo el día que todo sucedió, y lo estuvo aún más cuando, pasados los días, no despertaba, por mucho que los médicos pudieran insistir en que estaba estable.

A partir de ese momento, tomó la decisión de no apartarse de él nunca más por simples tonterías. Él era parte de su vida, una parte fundamental, y no la dejaría escapar de nuevo por su egoísmo, y eso que pensaba que ya había aprendido la lección.

Entre tanto pensamiento en el que no había apartado los dedos de sus mechones, las pestañas de él se agitaron haciendo que Marinette retirara la mano inmediatamente por temor a haberlo despertado, pero ya no se podía hacer nada por evitar que le hubiera sacado del mundo de los sueños.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron con lentitud hasta darse cuenta verdaderamente de quién se encontraba allí, concretamente en la misma camilla que él y, más concretamente aun, toqueteándole el pelo.

-¿Marinette? – Dijo, confuso.

Se podía decir que su voz había sido casi un susurro, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara sin problemas. Únicamente estaban los dos en la habitación. Solo que ella se había quedado un momento hipnotizada por el color intenso de sus bonitos ojos que tanto había anhelado volver a ver, habiéndole entrado mariposas en el estómago por fin pudo hacerlo.

Se obligó a bajar de las nubes y a sus labios a reaccionar.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó ansiosa, con visible preocupación. Después de todo, había estado varios días inconsciente.

Trató de incorporarse hasta permanecer medianamente sentado. Hablar tumbado era algo incómodo.

-Bueno, supongo que no estoy en mi mejor momento, pero estoy bien – Confesó con serenidad. Era cierto que aún le dolía la cabeza, pero tampoco estaba al borde de la muerte ya y quería apartar de su mente los pensamientos sobre el tema de su padre. Ahora estaba hablando con Marinette y tenía que concentrarse en ella plenamente – Pareces cansada.

Viendo aquella preocupación en sus ojos que Adrien creyó que había disimulado, Marinette estiró el brazo para agarrar un vaso de agua que estaba apoyado en una mesilla de al lado. Supuso que su madre lo habría dejado allí específicamente para él.

-Bebe – le sugirió con suavidad para evadir el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Obviamente, no quería hablar de ella – te vendrá bien.

Él la hizo caso y tomó el vaso para llevárselo a los labios. Supuso que era lo mejor para seguir tranquilo.

Marinette sonrió levemente y se quedó contemplando cómo él bebía con calma. No era una ilusión. Estaba consciente y eso la alivió en todos los sentidos.

Cuando el vaso pasó a estar vacío, él estiró el brazo y volvió a dejarlo en el sitio del que Marinette lo había obtenido. Entonces decidió incorporarse aún más apoyándose en los codos para darse impulso hasta estar totalmente sentado, pero Marinette le puso una mano en el hombro para que no lo hiciera y volviera a tumbarse.

-No, no te levantes. Tan solo descansa – Le obligó dulcemente.

Pero él no le hizo caso. Le apartó la mano con suavidad y se sentó, como él quería.

-Aunque me haya dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, al menos puedo sentarme.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? – Le inquirió ella con sorpresa. Después de semejante golpe, pensaba que habría perdido la memoria. No de toda su vida, pero al menos sí del día en el que todo ocurrió.

-No. Tan solo que aparecieron varias personas akumatizadas y decidimos combatirlas. El resto... – trató de hacer memoria, pero no dio resultado – está confuso – Marinette se extrañó. ¿Cómo sabría lo del golpe entonces? Pero él captó la interrogación en su expresión y trató de aclarársela – Mi madre me ha contado el resto.

-Ya veo... – Claro, era lógico. Después de todo, su madre era la primera persona a la que había visto tras despertar y su maltrecha mente se preguntaría por qué estaba en el hospital.

-Pero, la boda...¿Qué ha pasado con la boda? – Adrien se veía preocupado. Ciertamente, quería que su amigo Nino se casara con la mujer a la que quería.

¿Su madre no le había contado esa parte? Quizá quería contarle las cosas poco a poco.

-La boda se suspendió – Manifestó con tristeza. Al parecer, también deseaba que Alya se casara con el hombre al que quería – Alya fue secuestrada. Tuve que ir a por ella en mitad de la pelea y... – y un montón de más datos confusos que Marinette, moviendo las manos a la altura de su cabeza, se empeñó en no contarle en esos momentos.

-Un momento, un momento...¿Alya fue secuestrada? – Pues sí que se había perdido cosas. Marinette asintió con la cabeza con pesadumbre – ¿Y está bien?

-Sí. Conseguí salvarla, pero... – pero lo había dejado solo mientras tanto.

Adrien la miró con admiración por unos segundos y luego, con cariño.

-Tan increíble como siempre.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó escandalizada – No soy increíble – 'Eres tú el increíble' quiso añadir, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada al respecto – Además, me han dicho que soy alguien se riesgo para ti... – Él la miró con expectación. ¿A qué se refería con eso? – Esta mañana, al salir de la habitación he tropezado y he estado a punto de tirarte encima aquello mientras tú aún seguías inconsciente – Marinette señaló el perchero con timidez. Él podía empezar a hartarse de aquella faceta torpe que no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Pero, para su sorpresa, escuchó una bonita risa a menos de medio metro de ella, haciendo que ella lo mirara sin saber qué hacer o decir exactamente.

-Así que, de riesgo, ¿eh? – Dijo él divirtiéndose con todo aquello, haciendo que ella enrojeciera de la vergüenza – no te preocupes. Eso nunca ha sido un problema.

Con el ceño fruncido aparentando enfado, Marinette le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo, provocando una risa mayor en él.

-¡Eh! Yo no soy alguien de riesgo para ti.

Tras apagarse la carcajada y dedicarle una última sonrisa, él miró por la ventana para reflexionar, entre un espacio que dejaban las cortinas, mientras que Marinette miró al suelo volviendo ella a recordarlo todo. Fue tan...doloroso verlo en aquella situación, que jamás podría sacárselo de la cabeza, y le parecía un sueño volver a escuchar su risa.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Era como si el silencio se hubiera impuesto entre ellos de manera amenazante si no hubiera conseguido dominar la habitación.

-Te caíste – Le dijo inconsciente de que lo decía en voz alta.

Adrien, al escuchar su voz, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chica con curiosidad.

-Después de que me fuera, te empujaron y te caíste desde mucha altura – Dijo con el terror en sus palabras – te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo y... – las lágrimas se le formaron preparadas para salir a flote – perdiste el conocimiento.

Sí. Eso concordaba con lo que le había contado su madre tiempo antes.

Tras eso, Marinette se estremecía en el sitio mientras intentaba continuar con su relato.

-Cuando yo llegué te vi tirado en el suelo, inmóvil y pálido...y me asusté mucho. No sabía qué había pasado. Todo fue muy confuso y...pensé que estabas muerto – Ya no pudo hacer nada por que las lágrimas se le resbalaran por las mejillas con total libertad. ¿De verdad se había derrumbado como una niña pequeña? Mientras, él la miraba con confusión. ¿Por qué se había puesto a llorar de repente? No obstante, pudo notar la angustia de sus palabras – Fue por mi culpa – Ah, ya. Lloraba por eso – Si no te hubiera dejado solo, no te habría pasado nada y ahora no estarías así, yo...fui una egoísta. No te quise escuchar y...mira lo que te ha pasado.

Marinette se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano tratando de aparentar que ya estaba más calmada, pero no es que lo estuviera.

-Eh, eh... – Le interrumpió él con dulzura. Adrien alzó su mano derecha y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla para secarle las lágrimas – ¿Por qué lloras? – '¿Acaso no es evidente?' decía la expresión de Marinette – No es tu culpa.

-Claro que lo es. No tendríamos que haber discutido. Si no te hubiera dejado solo, si hubiera estado contigo, ahora no estarías así.

Pero Adrien la interrumpió negando concienzudamente con la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, Marinette, por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso. Te equivocas – Le dijo con ternura. De alguna forma tenía que tranquilizarla – Lo que pasó, pasó y no podemos hacer nada. Tanto tú como yo sabemos quién fue el responsable – Adrien se calló unos segundos para recomponerse y así poder proseguir con su discurso – En cambio...

Por fin, Marinette levantó la vista por completo, para encontrarse con la expresión seria de Adrien, casi petrificante.

-Era yo el que pensó que estabas muerta...o algo peor.

-¿Yo? – Vaya, ciertamente, eso era lo último que ella creía que él pensaría.

-Fue tan solo un momento, pero... – Él le tomó una de las manos que ella tenía apoyada en la cama para no caerse de la misma y como Marinette no opuso ninguna resistencia, se la tomó con más fuerza. Pensaba que le había pasado algo, que la había perdido y de alguna manera tenía que asegurarse que no era una ilusión lo que estaba viendo. Justo como...Adrien abrió los ojos al máximo por un segundo. Era justo como ella había hecho con él aquel día. Aquel día en la azotea en el que ella le había agarrado la mano y le impidió irse a su casa. Adrien sonrió entrañablemente. Era cierto, tanto si les gustaba como si no, que algunas cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos tras dos años – pensé que – volvió a intervenir él – que si a mí me había pasado algo como...esto – Dijo señalando la venda que tenía puesta alrededor de la frente con un gesto elocuente – a ti también podría haberte pasado algo. Que hubieras resultado herida o...no quiero ni imaginármelo, yo...pensé que te había perdido.

En ese momento, tras las palabras de él, los dos se miraron a los ojos como si una corriente eléctrica les hubiera obligado a hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Adrien se sintió como Marinette en el pasado: pensando que había perdido al otro, a la persona que quería y sin saber cómo estaría o qué le habría pasado. Y toda esa incertidumbre resultaba tremendamente frustrante.

Y Marinette pareció saber lo que él estaba pensando. Pareció leer sus pensamientos empáticos, mientras se sonrojaba y emitía un último sollozo que parecía entremezclado con una risa vergonzosa. Ya entendía en su totalidad, en su propia piel, cómo había estado ella.

No dijo ninguna palabra, pero a Adrien no pareció hacerle falta ninguna señal más. Pasó su mano de la mano de Marinette a su brazo en dirección ascendente poniéndole a ella los pelos de punta, estremeciéndose. Cuando su mano llegó a su mejilla, Marinette se sentó mejor en la camilla y se inclinó hacia él sin procurarlo, era como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia independiente de su cabeza.

Por su parte, Adrien, aunque estaba sentado, se incorporó aún más, ansioso por lo que iba a suceder.

Se acercaron lentamente, demasiado lentamente, incluso parecía que no se juntarían nunca, pero en el proceso se dirigieron miradas que no se podrían describir con palabras. Si hubiera que decir algo, se podría decir que derrochaban deseo, ansia, pasión, anhelo y, sin tener que olvidarse de ello, compenetración.

-Olvídate de eso – Le susurró ella antes de que, por milímetros, sus labios se pusieran en contacto.

Fue algo que, aunque ya lo habían experimentado varias veces, les pareció nuevo a ambos. Quizá fue por toda la angustia vivida los días pasados la que les hizo disfrutar aquel beso como nunca, el típico sabor dulce tras un bocado amargo, sobre todo cuando él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre y le correspondió el beso con ternura y pasión a la vez.

Cuando se separaron, el primer impulso de ella fue juntar su frente con la de él, pero se acordó de la herida y, en vez de eso, separó la cabeza unos centímetros. Los suficientes como para, en su lugar, pasarle la mano por la venda con cuidado mientras ponía una expresión de tristeza. Solo esperaba que se recuperara en su totalidad lo antes posible. Alguien como él no se merecía aquello. Pasó la mano al pelo, volviéndoselo a acariciar con dulzura bajo la mirada intensa de él, que había analizado todos sus movimientos y facciones desde que habían dejado de besarse.

-Marinette – Le dijo con cautela, como si le gustara pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó ella en el mismo tono.

Él permaneció contemplando su expresión expectante que tanto le gustaba durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-No te vayas – Le pidió.

Y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Jamás.

Adrien esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando ella finalmente apartó la mano. Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y lo que vino a continuación fue un abrazo sincero y necesitado. Ambos estaban sanos y salvos y esa era lo mejor que les podría pasar en esos momentos. Como de costumbre, Marinette apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él refugió la suya en el pelo de ella, aspirando su aroma.

-Perdóname – Dijo él con la barbilla aún apoyada en el hombro de ella.

-No. Perdóname tú.

-¿Qué? – Adrien se separó rápidamente de ella, sorprendido, apartándola posando las manos sobre sus hombros – Marinette, tenías razón, tienes razón. Fui yo el que no te escuchó. Mi padre es retorcido e interesado. Es una persona horrible – Susurró con pesadumbre con la cabeza agachada – pensaba que, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, lo que nos hizo, podría darle una oportunidad, aunque fuera mínima...Pero ya veo que me equivoqué – En ese momento, volvió a levantar la cabeza, mirando a Marinette con los ojos fríos como el hielo, lo que a ella le impactó bastante – No puedo creer que haya estado a punto de estropearlo todo entre nosotros otra vez, y más cuando te aseguré que mi padre no volvería a ser un problema. Lo siento mucho.

Marinette le indicó que se callara poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios.

-No. Soy yo la que lo siente – Le confesó con toda la suavidad que podía almacenar en palabras – No hice un esfuerzo por comprenderte y no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera cuando me enteré de todo. Ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que tú podrías estar sufriendo y fui una completa idiota al tratar de ponerme a la defensiva cuando tú lo estabas pasando peor que yo – Marinette vio que la cara de él reflejaba la más grande de las expectaciones ante sus palabras, y decidió ir al grano con todo aquello, para que le quedara claro de una vez, no sin antes tomar aire profundamente – Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que nos ha pasado ni lo que nos pase – O eso esperaba – Ya sabes que mi corazón te pertenece y así será siempre.

Interiormente, sonrió de manera triunfal por haberlo soltado de golpe, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta de la nariz. Sonaba peor en voz alta que en su cabeza todo ese tiempo que había decidido decírselo, si despertaba.

Como hipnotizado por sus palabras, Adrien levantó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla, cerrando ella los ojos con el contacto.

-Ya lo sé – Le colocó la mano en la barbilla y acercó su cara a la suya – De verdad que ya lo sé y espero que tú también sepas que es lo mismo para mí – Dijo un segundo antes de besarla de nuevo.

Pero el momento de felicidad duró poco.

Los dos escucharon una tos que provenía de la puerta haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente y miraran a su lugar de origen.

La madre de él había entrado y se quedó contemplándolos, sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo con ternura. Ciertamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Un momento...¿cuándo había entrado? ¿Así que se dedicaba a espiarlos?

En realidad, había llamado, pero estaban tan absortos en sus sentimientos que ni siquiera lo habían escuchado. Al no escuchar respuesta, había entrado, preocupada, por si les había pasado algo a cualquiera de los dos, especialmente a su hijo.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron sin saber exactamente qué poder decir y enrojecieron al pensar que les habían descubierto.

Pero su madre estalló en una divertida risa mientras se acercaba a la feliz y avergonzada pareja que ahora también se reía.

-Ya veo que estás totalmente recuperado – Le dijo a su hijo con diversión mal disimulada.

-Bueno – Adrien dejó de reírse para poder responder – aún me duele la cabeza, pero sobreviviré – Dijo burlándose.

-Eso espero – Su madre le pasó una mano por el pelo como Marinette había estado haciendo, pero durante menos tiempo. ¿Qué tendría todo el mundo con su pelo? – Adrien, cariño, siento interrumpiros... – Él y Marinette volvieron a mirarse y a sonrojarse – pero he venido precisamente por eso. Ahora que has despertado, el médico tiene que ver cómo estás.

-Claro – Fue su única respuesta.

Tras una rápida hora de intenso chequeo médico, una conversación animada y algún que otro comentario divertido, el médico abandonó la habitación alegando que Adrien podría abandonar el hospital en tan solo unos días si seguía con ese ritmo de recuperación.

Marinette había permanecido todo el tiempo sentada en la silla que habría hecho de cama, pero no fue el caso.

Cuando el médico se marchó, exhaló fuertemente, aliviada. Al menos no había vuelto a decir lo de que era una novia de riesgo. Porque no lo era...¿no?

Incómoda, se revolvió en la silla, pudiendo escuchar la conversación entre madre e hijo.

-Es una buena noticia que puedas volver a casa en unos días.

-Sí. La verdad, es algo incómodo estar aquí.

-Además, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco, algo cansado de que todos sintiera pena por él. Aunque claro, por otra parte, era perfectamente normal.

-Vamos, todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado por mí y tampoco ha sido para tanto. Una venda en la cabeza y... – Dijo él, tratando de quitarle toda la importancia posible al asunto.

-¡Adrien Agreste! – Le espetó su madre, tan al borde de perder los papeles que incluso Marinette, que estaba debatiéndose entre el sueño y el permanecer despierta, la miró sorprendida – Has estado ocho días inconsciente. Ni se te ocurra decir que no ha sido para tanto.

Ni Marinette ni Adrien respondían, tan solo se quedaban mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban centrando su atención en ella se obligó a relajarse, exhalando fuertemente.

-Lo siento, Adrien, perdóname. No quería decirlo así, pero – se masajeó la frente y suspiró – todo ha sido demasiado impactante en poco tiempo. He pasado por unos días bastante malos.

'Como todos' pensaron los dos, entendiéndola perfectamente al instante.

Se levantó del sitio en el que estaba sentada.

-Voy a tomar el aire un momento, no tardaré mucho – Concluyó para salir rápidamente por la puerta.

Sorprendido por su reacción, Adrien miró a Marinette, suponiendo que ella, también víctima de la sorpresa, estaría mirándolo.

Pero Marinette se encontraba más ocupada tratando de no cabecear demasiado. Cada vez que decidía erguirse, se le cerraban los ojos y su cabeza había cogido la manía de agacharse.

Para que eso no sucediera, se puso una mano en la frente y sujetarse la cabeza, por temor a que fuera a caerse incluso al suelo.

Porque tenía que permanecer despierta, tenía que estar allí con Adrien por si la necesitaba o por si le pasaba algo. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Aunque era cierto que tenía bastante sueño. Desde que todo sucedió, no había dormido lo que se decía perfectamente. La noche anterior, para empezar, no había dormido lo más mínimo, y no supo qué le hizo conseguirlo. Los días anteriores tampoco había dormido demasiado. Dos horas, quizá tres...y todo eso desde hacía seis días. ¿Quizá más? Frunció el ceño. No. ¿Eran realmente tantos días? Ahg...ya ni se acordaba de cuántos días había estado abasteciéndose de sueños ligeros y esporádicos acompañados de una gran preocupación...Era...

-Marinette – La llamó él con delicadeza, pero contundencia al mismo tiempo – ¿por qué no duermes un poco?

No se había dado cuenta, pero había estado repitiendo la acción de cabecear y cerrar momentáneamente los ojos.

-¿Qué? – Trató de recomponerse en cierta medida para que dejara de notársele el sueño – ¿por qué dices eso?

-Esta noche no has dormido nada, ¿no es cierto? Y conociéndote, tampoco habrás dormido demasiado los días anteriores.

-Tampoco es que necesite dormir...

Adrien puso un gesto de desaprobación ante la insistente negación de ella de preocuparse por sí misma y por su bienestar.

-Marinette, por favor – Ambos sabían que sí lo necesitaba, pero con lo testaruda que era ella por lo general... – Vete a casa a descansar – Le sugirió mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿A casa? Pero... – Estaba claro que ella había dicho que no se iría de él jamás ¿y ahora estaba pidiéndole que se marchara?

-Ya lo has oído, ¿no? Yo estoy bien. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Ella iba a contradecirle, a manifestarle que, a pesar de que estuviera bien, no quería dejarlo durante más tiempo, pero la mirada firme de él le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Suspiró, resignándose. En el fondo él llevaba razón.

-De acuerdo – Se levantó de la silla y esa vez sin tropezarse. Mentalmente se felicitó a sí misma por tal hazaña– entonces volveré más tarde.

Victorioso por que sus palabras hubieras surtido efecto, Adrien asintió lentamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Al fin Marinette entraba en razón y descansaría, porque era lo que ella necesitaba.

Se dirigió a la puerta y, tras dedicarle una sincera sonrisa, la abrió para salir por ella.

Cuando la cerró, volvió a suspirar ¿Por qué siempre se veía afectada a la hora de dormir siempre que Adrien estaba de por medio? Una broma del destino supuso.

Pero no se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente supondría una broma del destino hasta que, unos segundos después, visualizó a Gabriel unos metros más allá de su posición, resguardado en una esquina con su teléfono en la mano, tratando de no llamar la atención con una cara no demasiado alegre.

Repentinamente, pareció terminar con las labores de su teléfono, y sus ojos se clavaron en ella cuando levantó la mirada.

Marinette se congeló en el sitio.

* * *

 _Pues nada, otro capítulo más, y en especial con este debo decir que a veces me da por escribirlos empalagosos, cosa que de vez en cuando me encanta ;) También adelanto que, aunque la historia me va a quedar más larga de lo que pensaba, tan solo quedan unos capítulos. Tres, quizá cuatro. Cuando se acabe, escribiré otras historias, por supuesto, o por lo menos lo intentaré. Mi otra historia la continuaré, claro está._ _La universidad y sus profesores, que son demasiado exigentes :(_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Retorno**

Ya podía despedirse de lo de dormir tranquilamente, sobre todo cuando Gabriel se aproximó a ella. Marinette podía sentir cómo cada paso que daba retumbaba en su cabeza, y ya no sabía dónde se encontraba, si en el hospital, en su casa, en qué ciudad...Tan solo sabía que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Gabriel Agreste, el culpable de todos los males que les habían acaecido tanto a ella como a Adrien.

Se sentía pequeña ante su mirada impenetrable que la escrutaba con intensidad. A saber qué estaría pensando, sobre todo siendo ella Ladybug. En ese momento, sería perfectamente capaz de destruirla, de arruinarle la vida, de hacerle algo que le hiciera pagar que ella había sido la heroína que le había parado durante años. Trató de echarse hacia atrás para separarse, pero la puerta cerrada hacía de tope y sus piernas no le hacían caso como para salir corriendo.

-Ya veo que estás aquí.

-¿Eh? – Justamente, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del diseñador.

-¿Cómo está Adrien? No creo que pasar a verle yo mismo sea la mejor opción para él – Le parecía extraño que le estuviera hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, como si quisiera entablar una conversación amorosa. Marinette pensó que parecía que había reflexionado sobre las palabras que su esposa le había dedicado días atrás que pudo escuchar tras la puerta, en el mismo instante en el que llegaron al hospital.

-...Bien. Acaba de despertar.

Gabriel asintió casi imperceptiblemente, bajo la mirada escéptica de Marinette. Le resultaba increíble que reaccionara de esa manera.

-Eso significa que ha mejorado.

-Sí. En unos días podrá salir.

-En ese caso, asegúrate de cuidar bien de Adrien.

-¿Qué? – ¿Acaso sus orejas la estaban engañando?

-Él te quiere, ¿no?

-...Sí.

-Después de todo, puede que no seas una mala influencia para Adrien.

¿Y decía aquello después de haber hecho todo lo que había hecho?

-Yo...nunca lo he sido. A él le gusta ser Chat Noir y yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso – Marinette tragó fuertemente. No se creía capaz de haberle dicho eso a Gabriel a la cara – Ambos hacemos lo que nos gusta. No se puede hacer nada si no lo comprende...

-Nunca lo he comprendido, ¿verdad? Puede que tengas razón – Gabriel..., ¿dándole la razón? – nunca me he esforzado por comprender a mi hijo. Siempre ha tenido aspiraciones y deseos que yo no he sabido ver – Desde el punto de vista de Marinette, Gabriel estaba siendo el protagonista de un soliloquio de reflexiones internas. No sabía qué estaba haciendo ella allí ya – Tampoco he sabido ver que eras tú la persona que le hace feliz. ¿Sabes? – Marinette se irguió en el sitio. Después de un rato, volvía a encontrar sentido a su presencia en el lugar – no fue nada fácil seguiros.

-¿Cómo? ¿Seguirnos?

-¿Cómo crees que descubrí lo de la – por un momento, Gabriel se quedó callado, como si quisiera añadir algo y no precisamente positivo – boda? Yo estaba allí cuando os enterasteis.

-Así que... – Fue ese día que volvió a casa de Adrien tras la fiesta y se sintió observada. Esa misma sombra, ahora relevado que era Gabriel, también los espió en el parque cuando Alya y Nino anunciaron su boda – fue esa vez que pensé que alguien me seguía.

-Supongo que no fui demasiado sutil si pudiste sentirme.

-No había necesidad de hacerlo. Adrien nunca se ha sentido cómodo con su relación paternal y seguro que cuando sepa esto estará aún peor.

Gabriel juntó las manos detrás de su espalda tras recolocarse las gafas con incomodidad.

-Entonces supongo que no habrá necesidad de que se lo cuentes, ¿no crees?

-Yo creo que Adrien debe saberlo.

-¿Quieres que sufra?

-No, por supuesto que no – Además, ¿desde cuándo le importaba a Gabriel si su hijo sufría?

-Confío en que serás una chica lista.

Después de sostenerle la mirada unos segundos, Marinette agachó la cabeza. No se atrevía a seguir contemplando a Gabriel.

-Aunque parece que quieres contárselo todo – prosiguió él – esa fue la razón por la que quise que Adrien se marchara, y por la misma que se llevaron a tu amiga el día de la boda para que fueras a rescatarla. Para separaros.

Pues, si de eso se trataba, lo había hecho de sobresaliente.

-Solo así conseguiría que no fuerais tan fuertes. Claro que yo no sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir, y ya veo que lo que hay entre vosotros dos es algo demasiado fuerte. Como bien acabo de decir, es algo que tampoco supe ver. Puede que sea algo tarde para darme cuenta. Por ello, te vuelvo a pedir que cuides de Adrien.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boda del diseñador antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse pausadamente, como si nada fuera con él, como si no fuera su hijo el que estuviera a escasos metros en proceso de recuperación. No esperaba una disculpa, pues no era algo propio de él, pero lo que no pensaba que iba a pasar era el mantener una conversación tan...civilizada.

Marinette le observó marcharse hasta que salió por la puerta y pisó la calle.

No sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que lo vería.

* * *

Después de que él pasara, Marinette le siguió y cerró la puerta débilmente días después de que Adrien recuperara la conciencia. Una vez que estaban en el interior, se dieron cuenta de que la casa estaba inerte. Se notaba bastante que nadie había estado por allí en unos cuantos días, y menudos días.

Estaba anocheciendo, y la única luz que había en el lugar era la del atardecer, cegadora, entre amarilla y naranja.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono, como si estuvieran cansados de una carrera en la que acababan de participar. Qué mortificante había sido todo, ni siquiera podían llegar a creerlo.

-Será mejor que abra las ventanas – Dijo él para que el ambiente dejara de estar tan enrarecido, distrayendo los pensamientos de ella.

-No, espera – Antes de que él desapareciera de su vista, Marinette pudo agarrarle por el brazo, girando él la cabeza con mohín interrogante – Ya lo hago yo.

Él captó enseguida las intenciones de ella, por lo que sonrió cariñosamente después de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy bien, Marinette, de verdad. Puedo hacerlo yo.

-Lo sé – automáticamente, Marinette disminuyó la presión sobre su brazo al ver que había conseguido detenerlo – pero me quedo más tranquila si te sientas.

-No tengo alternativa, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no.

Ahí estaba, la testaruda de Marinette que tanto adoraba.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Al final, él llevó las manos al aire y se rindió, divirtiéndose en todo el proceso – Me sentaré si es lo que quieres.

Con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Adrien se sentó en uno de los sofás como ella quería mientras Marinette se encargaba de la tarea de airear la casa en su lugar.

En la mesa, vio un periódico de varios días atrás-supuso que había sido su madre la que lo había comprado y dejado allí-y que le llamó la atención, así que lo asió, pudiendo ver mejor la portada. Pero, sinceramente, era con lo que menos deseaba encontrarse nada más llegar del hospital.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó ella con curiosidad cuando se puso a su lado y terminó de hacer su quehacer. Adrien no se había dado cuenta, pero se había quedado un buen rato contemplando la página que sostenía entre sus dedos, aunque a él solamente le hubieran parecido segundos. Y aquello a Marinette le pareció extraño.

En cuanto ella se sentó a su derecha, comprendió de dónde procedía esa parálisis tan repentina de él. Adrien tenía en su mano nada más y nada menos que el periódico cuya portada se centraba en el incidente de hacía varios días, y sobre todo, la fotografía que acompañaba a la noticia era mortificante. Gabriel Agreste aparecía como protagonista en una boda que estuvo marcada por la tragedia, y el diseñador se había presentado allí para sorpresa de todos, empezando a ordenarle a la gente que se marchara del lugar sin ninguna razón aparente.

Adrien volvió a suspirar. Así que había sido él el que había logrado que la gente se fuera a su casa para así no revelar su identidad a las personas. Eso era algo que Marinette ya sabía, pero que no le había contado a Adrien por no querer perturbarle más aún.

-No sé qué decir, Adrien – Dijo ella arrepentida, agachando la cabeza mientras su eco de voz resonaba por toda la casa. No sabía si debería haber dicho eso, pero algo en su interior le decía que era a ella a la que le tocaba hablar – Supongo que es algo que me queda grande.

Él trató de sonreírla, aunque de manera forzada. Eso le recordaba a la vez en la que se enteró de todo y ella se puso a la defensiva. Ahora estaba tratando de ser lo más comprensiva posible, y se lo agradecía infinitamente aunque no pudiera demostrarlo en esos momentos. Lo único que consiguió fue tratar de quitarle importancia al hablar mientras atisbaba un tono de voz algo menos serio.

-No es necesario que digas nada. Yo tampoco sabría qué decir – Declaró encogiéndose de hombros, cohibido.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu padre?

-¿La verdad? – Si Adrien hacía memoria, esa pregunta ya se la había hecho semanas atrás – He estado pensando mucho últimamente, y creo que lo mejor será que vaya a verle – Adrien decidió retomar su explicación cuando remarcó la expresión confusa de ella – Mañana iré a casa, a mi casa, y hablaré con él.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-No lo sé. No sé si es lo que quiero hacer o no, pero sí sé que tengo que hacerlo. Esto no va a poder seguir así por mucho más tiempo.

Sorprendida al escuchar aquello, Marinette se quedó escudriñando la expresión de él, por si cambiaba de opinión al respecto, para asegurarse de que lo decía de verdad, que había convicción en sus palabras. Tras unos segundos en los que él también la estuvo mirando fijamente, la mano de Marinette se posó sobre su hombro.

-Decidas lo que decidas, me parecerá bien – Dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía paz – Te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

Por toda respuesta, él sonrió de manera radiante. Le agarró la mano que tenía posada en su hombro con toda la suavidad del mundo y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Tampoco hacían falta palabras porque, simplemente, aquello no se podía demostrar con vocablos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Ciertamente, Marinette se había sorprendido por aquella acción tan repentina, por no decir que le recordaba a Chat Noir, y no a Adrien, y estando tan afectado...

-Nada, es solo que eres muy especial para mí. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Eh... – De acuerdo, ahí estaba. Chat Noir en estado puro. Marinette apartó la mano con cierta desesperación en su gesto – Tan vanidoso como siempre – Pero sus palabras le provocaron a él una sincera risa. No obstante, ante su carcajada, Marinette decidió levantarse e irse del lugar, pero él la agarró la muñeca a tiempo – Vamos, vamos, tan solo era una broma – Le dijo tratando de contenerse.

Una broma...Eso confirmaba que había más faceta de Chat Noir en Adrien ese momento.

Marinette consiguió soltarse de su enganche para cruzarse de brazos.

-Creo que debería volver a casa, por lo menos hasta que consigas relajarte.

Y fue entonces cuando se acabó la armonía.

-No – Dijo él inmediatamente, serio de nuevo – No te vayas.

Marinette había podido detectar en su tono de voz cierta pena, pero no sabía a qué se debía exactamente. Se ponía a bromear y de repente en menos de unos pocos segundos volvía a entristecerse. Lo debía de estar pasando realmente mal para tener tantos cambios de humor.

-Por favor... – Volvió a intervenir él al darse cuenta que Marinette no había movido un músculo ante su petición, y temía haberla asustado o que en realidad decidiera irse. Tan solo quería estar con ella, era lo que más anhelaba.

Afectada por cómo estaría sintiéndose él, se sentó de nuevo a su lado sin dejar pasar más segundos, haciendo que él se destensara.

Marinette lo observaba mientras volvía a coger el periódico para contemplarlo durante un largo momento. De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño levemente, otras veces se revolvía el pelo como resultado de la frustración, y entre medias se encontraba inexpresivo. En ese momento, ella quiso abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que ella siempre estaría con él, que no le abandonaría, que tenía alguien con la que contar en su vida, que...

-Dime, Marinette – Le dijo él de manera repentina.

-¿Sí? – Fue lo único que pudo articular. Llevaba un rato reflexivo y no esperaba que la llamara.

-¿Alguna vez...tuviste miedo de quedarte sola?

-Eh...

Aquella era una vieja herida, bueno, no tan vieja, pero hacía tiempo que no se reabría: la ida del país de él.

En un principio, Marinette pensó que se trataba de una broma, o que él quería volver a recordarlo todo sin saber el motivo, porque habían acordado olvidar el pasado. Incluso una parte de ella pensó que quería volver a sacar a flote la tristeza de ella, para equipararla con la suya y, de esa manera, que pareciera menor y tuviera algo con lo que consolarse mínimamente.

No obstante, él intuyó sus pensamientos y trató de frenarlos rápidamente. Claro que sus palabras habían sido confusas y ambiguas.

-Quiero decir...No hablo de mí y de ti, sino que tú siempre has tenido a tus padres.

Así que se trataba de eso. Adrien seguía apenado porque siempre había tenido una relación nefasta con su padre, hasta el punto de afirmar que había estado solo.

-No estás solo, Adrien – Le dijo concienzudamente cuando le apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo – tienes a tu kwami.

De acuerdo, aunque fuera cierto, menuda idiotez. Marinette no supo qué le llevó a decir aquello, pero lo hizo irremediablemente. Ante sus palabras, Marinette se sonrojó de la vergüenza mientras se insultaba interiormente.

-Sí...Me vendrá bien – Manifestó él con ironía – Lo único que hace Plagg es quejarse y comer queso.

-También tienes a tu madre.

-Cierto, pero...

-Y me tienes a mí – Concluyó con seriedad. Aquella era una gran verdad, y no quería que dudara de ello.

Él emitió una pequeña risita que ahogó enseguida por sus palabras.

-Sí, lo sé. Tienes toda la razón. No sé por qué he pensado eso – En ese momento, Marinette acercó su cara a la suya y empezó a besarle delicadamente la mejilla sin ninguna razón en especial. Tan solo le apeteció hacerlo – Es cierto que Plagg se ha convertido en un buen amigo para mí, y es bueno contar con alguien que te escuche. Mi madre también es alguien fundamental para mí. Me ha ayudado mucho durante todo este tiempo y...tú... – Adrien dejó de hablar repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo – Marinette, ¿qué haces? – Le preguntó con cierta curiosidad detrás de la cual escondía una pizca de asombro. Ella había seguido besándole mientras él hablaba, sin intención de parar – que... – incluso había enredado una mano por sus mechones rubios – yo...Ma-Marinette...espera...

Le costó horrores hacerlo, pero ella terminó separándose de él parando de besarle. Pero no fue fácil. Él era como una droga para ella de la que costaba desengancharse, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que alejarse, pero lentamente, como saboreando y tratando de experimentar el beso sobre su piel incluso en la distancia, aunque tan solo se tratara de unos pocos centímetros.

Pero justo cuando se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, estáticos, después de que ella se apartara de manera vacilante, Adrien soltó de manera brusca el periódico sobre la mesa como si hubiera dejado de importarle todo el tema de su padre, incluso como si le quemara sostener unas cuantas hojas en las manos. Impulsivamente, agarró a Marinette por los hombros y la empujó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topó con el resto del sofá.

-Ah...

Él permaneció encima de ella apoyando las manos aún en sus hombros. En ese momento y en esa posición, se dio cuenta de que no fue verdaderamente consciente de lo que había hecho, tan solo se había dejado llevar.

Marinette podía visualizar las facciones perfectas de él que se enmarcaban entre los mechones rubios cayendo hacia delante y el color reluciente y puro de sus ojos. Si tan solo...

Levantó el brazo y le posó la mano delicadamente por la gasa que había sustituido a la venda de los días anteriores que, como era más pequeña, no se había dado cuenta de que permanecía allí hasta que algunos de sus mechones en esa postura se apartaron de su frente. Marinette no pudo hacer nada por evitar esbozar una expresión de tristeza. No importaba cuántas veces se lo repitiera interiormente, porque ella seguiría pensando que había sido su culpa, al menos en parte.

Pero Adrien sonrió de manera melancólica, dejando ver en su expresión que no se podía hacer nada para que ella no se preocupara tanto. Lo que había pasado había pasado, había que seguir adelante, y él, por supuesto, lidiaría con ello. Tampoco es que tuviera otra alternativa.

-No te preocupes – Le susurró de forma melosa antes de acercarse a ella y besarla con cautela. De esa manera se olvidaría por un instante de todo.

No obstante, ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder en eso. Adrien era vital para ella. Bruscamente, se separó de él empujándole el pecho con las dos manos mientras todavía ella permanecía tumbada, acción que le dejó a él confundido por completo. Aquella era una forma muy abrupta de romper un beso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? – Manifestó escandalizada – Adrien, te quiero. ¿En serio crees que lo voy a dejar pasar? ¿Que puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Olvidarlo sin más?

Él permaneció escrutándola unos segundos sin saber qué decir, impresionado por sus palabras. Jamás podría plasmar con palabras lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera tan terca, y justo más en ese momento. Estaba totalmente irresistible.

-Al menos por esta noche – Le dijo en el momento exacto en el que recorría su mejilla en dirección descendente con una de sus manos – No me gustaría que el tema de mi padre tuviera más importancia entre nosotros dos. Por favor, Marinette.

Ella se quedó algo sorprendida al ver que Adrien se estaba comportando de una manera extremadamente sentimental en esos momentos. No es que fuera raro en alguien como él, pero sí que era remarcable. No todos los días actuaba de ese modo. Pero Marinette sabía perfectamente la causa: tan solo necesitaba algo de cariño, por poco que fuera, para compensar el vacío que le había dejado su padre, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

-No puedo prometerte nada – Dijo en el preciso momento en el que se incorporaba ayudándose con los brazos hasta permanecer sentada quedando a la altura de Adrien, por lo que él tuvo que echarse hacia atrás ligeramente para dejarle espacio – Pero lo intentaré.

-No sabes cuánto significa para mí – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Y creo que, antes de que me interrumpieras, estábamos haciendo algo, ¿no te parece?

-Ah, sí. Estaba diciendo que me iría a casa hasta que consiguieras relajarte un poco.

Adrien trató por todos los medios no reírse antes las palabras tan ingeniosas de su novia.

-No, no es eso – Le confirmó cuando le tomó una de las manos como hacía unos minutos – pero buen intento.

Acto seguido, Adrien la atrajo hacia sí tirando de su mano y con el antebrazo volvió a besarla antes de que ella pudiera dejar salir de su boca otra palabra que pudiera descolocarle. Marinette se acercó más a él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos para no separarse. Alejarse de él era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo, y sentirlo por cada célula de su piel era una cura milagrosa de cualquier mal para ella. Y lo mismo debió de pensar él, puesto que rodeó a Marinette por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo como nunca antes había hecho, y la besó con tanto ímpetu que Marinette irremediablemente volvió a caer de espaldas al sofá.

-Ay... – Se quejó ella ligeramente antes de que se rieran a la vez.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? – Lo único que hizo Marinette fue asentir brevemente. Estaba claro que había algo en lo que estaba pensando – Marinette, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Eh? Nada, no me pasa nada – Obviamente, Marinette no tenía la conciencia tranquila. Estaba ocupando su mente con los recuerdos de su conversación con Gabriel. No podía ocultarle nada a Adrien, pero no quería que sufriera más. Todo lo de su padre ya era agua pasada.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Estás segura?

Marinette decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Había dicho que intentaría apartar de su mente a Gabriel al menos por esa noche.

Asintió para alivio de él, quien se levantó apresuradamente y le tendió la mano. No quería perder más tiempo ya, lo tenía absolutamente claro.

-Ven conmigo.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Marinette le tomó la mano que él le había ofrecido, sorprendida, viéndose levantada por su fuerza. Rápidamente, Adrien la llevó de la mano a toda velocidad a su habitación, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, él la acorraló en la puerta para volver a besarla de manera frenética. Casi se podía decir que no aguantaba más tiempo para descargar todo su deseo con ella. Incluso se atrevió a quitarle la camiseta con brío y tirarla al suelo a pesar de su timidez.

-Lo siento, Marinette, pero no puedo soportarlo más – Le susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios con la respiración jadeante.

-Está bien, Adrien, no tienes que disculparte – Ahora fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa. Enredó una mano en sus mechones rubios para eliminar de nuevo la distancia entre sus bocas.

La oscuridad ya se hacía presente en cualquiera de las estancias de la casa. El atardecer ya se había consumido bajo un denso cielo azul iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, mientras que era la pasión la que iba a consumirles a los dos de manera inminente. Adrien entrelazó sus dedos con los de Marinette mientras se dejaba hacer por el beso que ella había empezado y en el que ella estaba marcando el ritmo, llevándola en silencio y sin ni siquiera preguntar desde la puerta hacia la cama. Él se sentó, invitándola a ella a sentarse a su lado para seguir su labor. Y ya sabían lo que seguía: un beso en la mejilla, en la boca, otro en el cuello.

Adrien paró un segundo para quitarse a sí mismo la camiseta como había hecho con Marinette, solo que esa vez, sus movimientos fueron algo más patosos como resultado de la excitación. Le costó horrores deshacerse de ella. Tiró la camiseta allá a lo lejos, sin importarle lo más mínimo su paradero, y se centró en los ojos azules de su novia. Lentamente, la tomó del hombro para hacer que se tumbara de manera delicada, aunque ella no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Poco a poco, ambos se deshicieron de las prendas que aún quedaban cubriendo sus cuerpos. Los besos se hicieron más enérgicos, más intensos, pero más torpes.

-Te quiero, Marinette – Le dijo Adrien segundos antes de separarse de sus labios, aún rozándose por las comisuras, cuando se hundió completamente en ella.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Marinette que estaba apoyada en la almohada a la altura de su cabeza, con parsimonia, cuando la escuchó emitir un amago de gemido.

-Lo sé – Fue lo único que le dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

* * *

Adrien abrió la puerta con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de lo que se encontraría en el interior de la casa. Le pareció sumamente siniestra, por no hablar de que creyó que incluso chirrió al abrirse.

La luz se coló en el recibidor, que estaba a oscuras, por lo que Adrien se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo unos segundos hasta que su visión se habituó a la escasa iluminación.

-¿Papá?

Finalmente entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí tras echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor con los ojos.

-Papá, soy yo – Explicó para tranquilizarlo por si no quería responder al pensar que se trataba de un extraño, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Extrañado, giró a la izquierda para adentrarse en el despacho de su padre, pero también se lo encontró desierto. Ni siquiera Nathalie se encontraba allí arreglando papeleo u ocupándose de cualquier otra tarea que el diseñador le hubiera ordenado hacer.

-Eh...Papá...¿Nathalie?

Dirigió una vez más la mirada a su alrededor con las manos en sus caderas, pero no estaban, hecho que confirmó cuando recorrió todas las habitaciones de la casa y estaban asoladas. Volvió al recibidor sin saber a dónde ir para encontrar a su padre. Era como si se hubiera volatilizado de manera repentina, pues todos los objetos de la casa permanecían allí.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en el mismo instante en el que Plagg salía de su camisa. A lo mejor tenía algún negocio o desfile al que asistir. Aunque se le cruzó otra idea por la cabeza. ¿Habría huido? No pensaba que su padre fuera tan cobarde como para pegar la espantada sin ni siquiera haber decidido hablar con él.

Subió las escaleras de nuevo seguido de su kwami y se dirigió a su habitación para echarle un vistazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por ella, así que tuvo la intención de comprobar cómo estaba todo, y como sospechaba, todo seguía igual. Las estanterías estaban vacías, no quedaba nada, por lo que todo estaba en orden. Pensó en todos los momentos vividos allí, en todas las veces que se encerraba para que su padre saciara sus deseos de no dejarle salir, y él miraba en su ordenador cualquier noticia de Ladybug para descubrir su identidad o recrearse en su heroicidad y valentía.

-Así que tu padre no está, ¿eh? – La voz de Plagg interrumpió sus divagaciones.

Adrien puso las manos en sus caderas y suspiró abatido.

-La verdad, es algo que podría esperar, pero no creía que me decepcionaría tanto – Con resignación, se sentó en su cama y agachó los hombros y la cabeza – Mi padre no quiere dar la cara. En momentos como estos, no sé qué pensar.

-Siempre puedes pensar en lo que pasó anoche con Marinette – Le dijo Plagg mientras juntaba sus bracitos al lado de su cabeza, en señal de parecer adorable.

Inmediatamente, Adrien enrojeció por las palabras provocadoras de su kwami. Hacía menos de doce horas que Marinette y él hicieron el amor por primera vez.

-N-No me refiero a eso – Escandalizado, Adrien apartó a su kwami en el aire con la mano, se levantó y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda mientras escuchaba a Plagg reír.

En ese momento, se percató de que había un papel en la mesa de su escritorio que antes no había visto. Consecuencia de echar un rápido vistazo únicamente, supuso.

Extrañado, la cogió y vio que estaba escrita a mano con una sobria caligrafía. La abrió para leerla y, en menos de un minuto, se quedó paralizado. Obviamente, no se creía nada de lo que acababa de llegarle a sus ojos.

Plagg dejó su carcajada a un lado y se colocó al lado de Adrien, quien volvió a leer el trozo de papel que sostenía entre sus perfectos dedos.

 _"Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. Desde que tienes uso de razón, he intentado que te convirtieras en el hijo perfecto, obligándote a que hicieras cosas que no querías, pero yo no me había dado cuenta de que siempre has tenido otras aspiraciones que yo no he sabido ver; hasta ahora._

 _Por ese motivo, me voy a China a empezar una nueva vida y cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré demasiado lejos._

 _En cuanto a mis propiedades, ahora todo lo mío es tuyo. Desde mi empresa hasta la casa. Emplealos bien._

 _Te quiero, Adrien_

 _Gabriel"._

Adrien y Plagg se miraron sin saber qué tenían que hacer en ese momento, en especial el que se acababa de convertir en una de las personas más ricas y poderosas del país.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21- Lluvia**

-Repítemelo otra vez – Le pidió, sorprendida por lo que acababa de llegar a sus oídos.

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga de nuevo? – Adrien giró la cabeza hacia Marinette y enarcó una ceja con mohín divertido.

-¡Sí! Es decir, no llego a entenderlo del todo.

Adrien alisó el papel que tenía entre las manos lo máximo que pudo y se dispuso a leer por segunda vez lo que él sabía que Marinette no se creía en absoluto.

-"Ahora todo lo mío es tuyo. Desde mi empresa hasta la casa. Empléalos bien". – Repitió con voz mecanizada al citar las palabras textuales de su padre.

-Eso quiere decir... – Marinette se levantó, dejando de estar tumbada en la cama como había estado mientras escuchaba las palabras de Adrien, quien estaba sentado en el borde del colchón, y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Sí...? – Dijo divirtiéndose para que ella pudiera proferir una frase completa. A lo mejor incluso llegaba a alguna conclusión.

-...que ahora todo es tuyo, que... – Bueno, eso es justo lo que Adrien había leído – que te has convertido en el heredero de todo – Levantó la voz, sin creerse lo que acababa de repetir él.

-Sí. Eso parece.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso! ¿No estás contento? – Marinette se levantó y le entraron ganas de pegar saltos, pero se contuvo por riesgo de parecer estúpida – Es para alegrarse. No todos los días recibes una noticia así. ¡Piensa en lo que puedes hacer ahora que eres el dueño de todo!

-Claro...

-Ahora sí que no estás atado a nada ni a nadie, puedes ser libre de verdad. Puedes hacer todo lo que te plazca. Es lo que siempre has soñado, Adrien.

-Supongo...

Marinette se extrañó. Lo único que recibía de Adrien eran pocas palabras acompañadas de un desánimo remarcable.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás contento?

-No...Quiero decir, sí. Sería lo normal estarlo, claro.

-¿Entonces? – Marinette volvió a sentarse a su lado para prestar más atención a sus futuras palabras.

Adrien esbozó una sonrisa forzada para terminar por resignarse.

-No es lo mío, Marinette – concluyó para echarse para atrás y dejarse caer en el colchón, abrumado, poniéndose la carta de su padre sobre la cara para ocultar esa sensación.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Ella también se dejó caer para tumbarse a su lado y le quitó la carta de la cara para poder hablar con él con propiedad.

-Piénsalo, ¿acaso me imaginas dirigiéndolo todo? Todos los negocios y tantos líos que mi padre tenía entre manos – Dijo mirando al techo, pensativo – Yo no soy como él. No puedo ser tan estricto, tan ordenado, tan controlador.

-¿Sabes? No es necesario que seas como tu padre para estar al mando de todas sus cosas.

-Y tampoco es necesario que sea yo el que tenga esta responsabilidad tan pronto...No sé si me entiendes.

-...¿Piensas que tu padre te lo ha dado todo por culpabilidad por lo que hizo?

-Es posible. ¿Por qué ahora? No quiero controlar nada, y menos todavía, pero me molesta el tener que hacerlo ya porque él pueda sentirse culpable. Si es así como se siente, podría redimirse de otra manera.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-...No lo sé. Solamente es una intuición. – En realidad, sí que lo sabía, pero no quería decirlo tan pronto, por no decir que no sabía cómo.

-En ese caso, ya pensaremos en algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tú crees? – Adrien dejó de mirar al techo y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda esperanzado, encontrándose con la atenta mirada de ella.

-Eh, bueno, o al menos, eso espero... – Ciertamente, Marinette no tenía la respuesta definitiva, pero confiaba en dar con la solución para el problema de él tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano, claro estaba.

Adrien se rio inocentemente. Marinette y sus inseguridades...

Acercó su cara a la suya reduciendo la distancia para darle un anhelado beso que ella le correspondió de inmediato.

-Seguro que sí.

-Pero ahora tengo que irme. – Rápidamente, Marinette le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y se levantó para marcharse.

-¿Te vas? – Le preguntó él cuando se incorporó hasta volver a quedarse sentado mientras contemplaba cómo se alisaba la ropa después de haber estado tumbada en la cama.

-Sí. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas en las prácticas. Diseñar y aportar ideas, encargarme de gestionar la próxima colección...Hace mucho tiempo que dejé solo de servir cafés, ¿sabes?

-Sí, algo había oído. – Dijo tratando de bromear. – En ese caso, nos vemos después.

Después de que las palabras de despedida de ella llegaran a sus oídos y la puerta se cerrara, Adrien dirigió la mirada a uno de los cajones de su armario, como si le llamara silenciosamente, como si una fuerza invisible lo atrajera y le obligara a hacerlo. Se levantó y estiró la mano para abrirlo lentamente. Casi tenía la sensación de que se desvanecería si lo hacía a una mayor velocidad.

Plagg se puso en su hombro justo en el momento en el que los miraculous de la mariposa y del pavo real aparecían ante su vista, habiendo estado en el interior del cajón desde hacía horas, desde que llegó de su antigua casa. Su padre los había dejado al lado de la carta, también sobre su escritorio. De ahí que creyera que Gabriel le había dejado todo a él por culpabilidad.

Debería habérselo dicho a Marinette, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. Quizá necesitaba algo más de tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Plagg?

-Contárselo a alguien..., ¿no?

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. – Como muchas otras veces, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

* * *

Horas después, Adrien salió de su habitación tras reflexionar durante un buen rato, además de estudiar. Puede que lo hubiera olvidado, pero la universidad seguía formando parte de su vida. Abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que su madre entraba en la casa.

-Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Giró la cabeza, sorprendida de que su hijo se encontrara al acecho. Ni siquiera le había saludado.

-Ah, Adrien. Me has asustado. – Cerró la puerta y se deshizo de la fina chaqueta que llevaba para depositarla en el respaldo de una silla. – Claro. Dime. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos.

-¿Que nos sentemos? – Preguntó con preocupación. – Adrien, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele la herida?

-No, no, estoy bien, de verdad. En realidad, me gustaría hablar de otra cosa. – Manifestó con una gran seriedad cuando se sentó.

-Adrien, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Ella se sentó lentamente enfrente de él sin quitarle la mirada de encima por miedo a lo que le iba a decir. No parecía demasiado feliz en ese momento.

-Verás...Bueno, no sé cómo decir esto.

-Adrien, di lo que sea ya. Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Estás seguro de que tú estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Y Marinette?

-También.

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata?

Adrien tomó aire y decidió hablar de una vez por todas. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía callarse durante más tiempo.

-Esta mañana he ido a casa...de papá – aclaró necesariamente según su punto de vista.

-¿Has ido a ver a tu padre?

-Sí. – Admitió con firmeza. – Bueno, lo he intentado.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo. ¿Has ido o no has ido? Me preocupa que vayas solo.

-He ido, a hablar con él, pero no estaba. Al principio pensaba que estaría en alguna gestión o en algún desfile. No me sorprendía porque siempre ha hecho todo lo relacionado con su negocio cuando tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas más importantes. Sin embargo, no estaba. Ni en un desfile, ni en una sesión de fotos, ni en nada. – Terminó con pesadumbre.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque me he encontrado esto encima de mi escritorio. – Adrien estiró el brazo y le puso en su campo de visión, en la mesa, la carta que le había dejado su padre.

Cogió el papel entre sus manos y leyó las palabras que allí yacían. Una a una, devorándolas como si quisiera extraer más información de la que venía, mientras Adrien esperaba con impaciencia su reacción o, al menos, su respuesta. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó él cuando le concedió el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera leerlo todo más de una vez.

-Así que tu padre se ha marchado. – Susurró con sarcasmo. – Ha sido muy valiente por su parte, ¿no crees?

-Mamá, no es eso lo que más me preocupa ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué es lo que más te preocupa?

-¿Acaso no has leído el resto? Lo de que todo lo suyo es mío ahora.

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo que lo he leído.

-¿Y por qué no me dices nada al respecto? No sé qué hacer. No quiero nada suyo, yo tengo mi vida. Creo que quedó bastante claro cuando decidí volver y no hacerle caso de nuevo en ninguna decisión que él pudiera tomar por mí.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Adrien? – Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. – Tu padre es así de concienzudo. Cuando quiere algo, no lo deja ir tan fácilmente, y ahora lo que ha querido es dejártelo todo a ti.

-En el caso de que quisiese, creo que aún es demasiado pronto. No puedo evitar tener la impresión de que lo ha hecho todo únicamente por remordimiento.

-Puede ser.

Volvió a poner el papel enfrente de sus ojos para leerlo una vez más con algo más de cautela, predominando el silencio en el lugar. Adrien llevaba razón en que era demasiado joven para llevar y encargarse de todo por sí mismo, pero también era alguien bastante capaz. Y si podía gestionarlo todo, estaba segura de que podría obtener grandes beneficios y dejar un legado. En definitiva, ser un mejor gestor que su padre. Además, no estaba solo. Ya no.

Alejó el papel de su vista y lo soltó sobre la mesa para devolvérselo a su hijo.

-Acéptalo, Adrien. – Le dijo resignada, como si fuera evidente que sería la mejor opción de todas, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que su hijo no querría.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido. Era la última persona que pensaba que le diría eso. – ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Piénsalo bien. Es una gran oportunidad para ti. No todos los días se hereda una fortuna. Además, es la única cosa que ha hecho tu padre por ti que no te perjudica.

-Ya...

-¿Se lo has contado a Marinette?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que debería estar contento porque podré hacer lo que siempre he soñado. Ser libre de verdad sin estar atado a nadie. – Dijo de un tirón. Solo esperaba haber recordado sus palabras con exactitud.

-¿Y por qué quieres empeñarte en no hacernos caso a ninguna de las dos?

-No es que no quiera haceros caso, pero me parece que no voy a ser capaz, que no voy a estar a la altura.

-Eh, Adrien, ¿de qué hablas? Un chico como tú puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. Alguien que no sea capaz no asiste a una multitud de clases extraescolares que compagina con el instituto, sus sesiones de fotos y con sus tareas de superhéroe. Alguien que no sea capaz no podría soportar todo lo que has soportado tú con tu padre. Alguien que no sea capaz, Adrien, no eres tú. – Finalmente, estiró el brazo para acariciarle la barbilla en señal de cariño. – Créeme.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – Le preguntó, esperanzado.

-Sí.

El silencio volvió a retumbar en todas las esquinas de la casa, acompañado, no obstante de una sonrisa sincera y agradecida de él.

-Así que creo que ya no hay nada más de qué hablar, ¿no te parece? – Dijo ella haciendo el amago de levantarse de la silla de una vez por todas.

-No, espera. – La detuvo él. – Hay otra cosa más.

-¿Otra cosa más? ¿Te ha dejado algún otro negocio que desconocíamos? – Preguntó ella tratando de bromear.

-No. No exactamente. En realidad... – Inmediatamente, se levantó para entrar en su habitación. En menos de cinco segundos y tras escuchar algunos ruidos, volvió al salón, para poner en la mesa dos objetos tan familiares como anhelados.

Ella no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par, no creyéndose ni por asomo la imagen que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

-¿Qué? Adrien, ¿esto es...?

-Tu miraculous, sí. Y el de papá.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el miraculous del pavo real ya se encontraba en sus manos.

-¿Cómo los has conseguido?

-Estaban al lado de la carta de esta mañana. Yo no he hecho nada.

-...Parece que tu padre está arrepentido de verdad. Siempre ha sido tan introvertido y misterioso que nunca sabes qué va realmente a hacer.

-¿Tú no has hablado con él?

-¿Yo? No. Ni pienso hacerlo. Desde que discutí con él en el hospital cuando te pasó lo que te pasó no he vuelto a saber de él.

-Ya veo... – Adrien se llevó una mano a la barbilla momentáneamente para pensar. Se podría decir que adoptar ese gesto le ayudaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿En qué estás pensando, Adrien? No quiero que vayas a ver a tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? – De repente, levantó la vista y apartó los pensamientos que acababan de venirle a la cabeza. – No es eso. No estoy pensando en nada.

-Pues yo estoy pensando en lo que significa todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres con todo esto? – Adrien remarcó la fuerza y el empeño con los que su madre apretaba su miraculous entre sus manos, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca más.

-Creo que está bastante claro. Que tu padre haya entregado su miraculous supone que ya no hay ningún peligro, que todo se ha terminado.

-¿Significa eso que Marinette y yo tendremos que deshacernos de nuestros miraculous? – Preguntó con un dolor en el pecho. Estaba con Plagg desde hacía años. Ya se había acostumbrado a su manera de ser y, en el fondo, se había forjado una fuerte amistad entre ellos, por no hablar que adoraba ser un superhéroe y disfrutar de las vistas parisinas desde los tejados y otras construcciones, haciendo piruetas en el aire. Supuso que pasaba lo mismo con Marinette y Tikki.

-Bueno...Ya no hay peligro, pero no creo que al maestro Fu le importe que os quedéis con los miraculous.

-¿No acabas de decir que ya no hay peligro?

-Y así es, pero hay una cosa que no te he contado.

'Oh, no. Otra vez, no' pensó él con miedo de las futuras palabras de su madre.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El maestro Fu y yo hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente, y hemos contemplado la posibilidad de que él deje de ser el gran guardián.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó escandalizado.

-El maestro Fu ya no es precisamente joven, Adrien. Además, pensamos que es mejor dejar la responsabilidad de los miraculous a alguien que haya experimentado el peligro de combatir.

-Es decir, que la responsabilidad ahora será de Marinette o mía...

-No del todo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser de uno solo? El maestro y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que ambos seréis los indicados para la labor de proteger los miraculous. La unión que tenéis es tan fuerte que no podríamos imaginar a dos personas mejores para la tarea.

-Espera un momento, ¿has dicho que tenemos una unión fuerte? Si no recuerdo mal, en el hospital me dijiste que no hacíamos más que discutir por tonterías.

Su madre se rió de manera inocente.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho: tonterías. Así que tanto tú como Marinette os encargaréis de cuidar los miraculous. Es una gran responsabilidad.

Adrien resopló.

-No sé, no sé. Todo está cambiando demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a acostumbrarme a una noticia cuando ya hay otra nueva.

-Adrien, ¿me permites una sugerencia?

'¿Otra más?' pensó él.

-Adelante.

-Pienso que, ahora que se ha solucionado todo, la mansión podría volver a habitarse.

-¿La mansión de papá? – Obviamente, también había sido suya en parte, pero desde hacía años, solamente la consideraba de la propiedad de su padre. Aunque ahora fuera suya al completo, no terminaba de verla como una de sus pertenencias. – No, ni hablar. – De manera definitiva, Adrien se levantó de la silla para no volver a sentarse, haciendo todo lo posible por terminar la conversación. No le gustaba mucho el cariz que estaba tomando.

-¿Por qué no?

-No pienso volver a esa casa, mamá. Me trae demasiados recuerdos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres vivir aquí conmigo que en una casa más grande con Marinette, a solas? Me halagaría, claro, no me malinterpretes, pero...

-Espera, Marinette y yo..., ¿a solas?

-¡Claro! ¿Pensabas que me iría yo con vosotros? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Sois jóvenes y sois pareja. Yo no pinto nada ahí, así que yo me quedaría viviendo aquí. Y es un buen comienzo para tu nueva vida. Vuestra nueva vida. Ahora es tu casa, Adrien. ¿Qué me dices?

-Yo...No lo sé. Tendría que hablarlo con Marinette.

-Creo que es lo mejor para los dos, si soy sincera. Solo espero que no me deis nietos.

Adrien enrojeció como un tomate en milisegundos.

-Por supuesto que no. Aún somos demasiado jóvenes para eso.

Después de reírse a costa de su hijo, su madre se acercó a él con la intención de contemplar mejor sus facciones.

-En cualquier caso, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

* * *

Marinette terminó las prácticas con un notorio cansancio, pero, al mismo tiempo, con una gran satisfacción. El día había sido productivo, y la nueva temporada se acercaba, por lo que más le valía dar lo mejor de sí misma.

Antes de que pudiera salir del edificio, visualizó a Adrien tras la puerta, que era de cristal. Así que había ido a esperarla. Eso le hizo sonreír de manera incondicional. Después de todo, él estaba allí para ella.

Sin embargo, remarcó en algo que sostenía sobre su cabeza, así que frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo tuvo todo más claro.

-Ya veo que sales algo más tarde hoy. ¿Muchas cosas que hacer?

-Y que lo digas...Pero, Adrien. ¿Por qué has traído un paraguas? No está lloviendo. – ¿No? Miró al cielo, confundida, pero, efectivamente, ni una gota de agua caía. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera nublado. O a lo mejor era por falta de agudeza visual nocturna.

-Ya lo sé. Es solo que me gustaría evocar aquella tarde del día en el que te enamoraste de mí.

Las mejillas de Marinette se volvieron rojas de manera automática. Seguía sosteniendo que no era necesario recordar aquella época en la que se comportaba de manera torpe e insegura con Adrien.

Bueno, más o menos como en esos momentos, pero sin ser oficialmente pareja.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Verás. – Adrien estiró el brazo, por lo que el paraguas pasó a estar ahora sobre la cabeza de Marinette. – Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Marinette se puso nerviosa. No escuchaba más lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan solo a su corazón rebotar en su pecho.

-He pensado toda la tarde en lo de la herencia y...

-¿Y vas a aceptarla? – Preguntó ella con esperanza antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase siquiera.

-...Sí.

-¡Sabía que lo harías!

-No estoy tan seguro de si es lo que quiero hacer ahora, pero lo haré. – Marinette asintió con felicidad. En el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para Adrien. – Ahora que la empresa es mía, que la casa es mía...Tengo una proposición que hacerte.

-¿Una proposición? ¿De qué hablas?

-Estaba pensando...

-¿Sí?

-Que tú y yo...

-Adrien, ¿qué pasa? Estás consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa. – Dijo ella separándose levemente, ya algo enervada.

¿Por qué no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso en ese día?

No, tranquila, escucha. – Adrien volvió a acercársela a él agarrándola levemente por el brazo. – No es nada malo. Es solo que estoy nervioso y no sé cómo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que siempre nos pasa lo mismo? – Preguntó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto para que se relajara. – Venga, ¿qué pasa? Puedes decirme lo que sea, Adrien.

-Pues...Ahora que la empresa y la casa es mía – volvió a empezar él para ver si no se quedaba trabado en esa parte. – ...Me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir conmigo.

-¿Vivir...contigo? – ¿En serio había dicho aquello?

-Sé que es una locura. Sé que somos muy jóvenes aún, pero te quiero. Jamás voy a abandonarte. – No supo cómo, pero consiguió no sonrojarse en ese momento, al contrario de Marinette, cuyo color en las mejillas era cada vez más intenso. – Y, además, sería una lástima desperdiciar una casa tan grande. – Reconoció para dejar de sonar tan sentimental.

-Vivir contigo... – Volvió a decir. Parecía que estaba en estado de shock.

-Eh..., sí. Eso es lo que he dicho. ¿No quieres? Supongo que era una tontería. Olvídalo. – Dijo bajando el paraguas.

Por fin, Marinette bajó a la tierra de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! – Marinette rodeo con su mano la de Adrien que agarraba el mango del paraguas y volvió a elevarlo, como si fuera un deseo de volver a recrear esa magia que ella había estado a punto de romper por su aturdimiento, y él la dejó hacer por completo con expectación. – En realidad es que no sé qué decir. ¿Vivir contigo? No pensé que llegarías a pedirme algo así, no pensé que llegaría el día en el que viviría contigo. Llevo muchos años fantaseando con algo así.

-Ya sé que tu amor por mí ha sido siempre muy puro y desinteresado. – Se dijo para sí en voz alta con una sonrisa. – ¿Es eso un sí?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – Rápidamente y sin pensárselo durante un segundo más, se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarle con entusiasmo. – Me encantará vivir contigo. – Le dijo cerca de su oído.

Lentamente, separó la cabeza de encima de su hombro para colocarla enfrente de la suya. Tenerlo tan cerca seguía provocándole mariposas en el estómago. Eso no había cambiado, y esperaba que nunca cambiara.

Él pestañeó varias veces, tratando de pensar con curiosidad lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le susurró con el tono de voz bajo.

Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir pensando. Marinette redujo la distancia entre sus labios, haciendo que se juntaran encajando a la perfección, como ya habían hecho otras veces.

El paraguas cayó al suelo cuando Adrien empleó los brazos en rodear su cintura, al mismo tiempo que ella repetía la operación, pero en torno a su cuello.

La primera gota de lluvia impactó en la nariz de ella, seguida de muchas gotas más que, literalmente, bañaron a la pareja sin pretenderlo. A pesar de la lluvia repentina y del paraguas en el suelo a pocos centímetros de distancia, el beso siguió su curso en pleno chaparrón, pues era lo más importante y lo que más requería la atención de ambos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Futuro**

La puerta se abrió sin hacer apenas esfuerzo ya que, a pesar de que la casa había estado vacía durante mucho tiempo, había vuelto a estar habitada, y nada más y nada menos que por cinco inquilinos. Tres pequeñas siluetas se proyectaron sobre el suelo de mármol del amplio recibidor, a cada cual de mayor altura que la anterior, pero de poca estatura aun así. Concretamente, se trataba de una niña y dos niños de no más de siete años que acababan de entrar en la casa después de jugar juntos en el jardín en una primaveral tarde de domingo.

Al escuchar el ruido, los dos adultos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a recibir a los pequeños.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – La niña, siendo la pequeña de los hermanos, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio a su padre y corrió hacia él con toda la ilusión del mundo. Era idéntica a su padre, por lo que era bastante guapa.

Adrien se agachó e hincó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña Emma, agarrándola al vuelo en cuanto llegó a estar enfrente suya. Se levantó ágilmente y la aupó con rapidez por los aires. Aquella vocecita y aquel entusiasmo refiriéndose a él como su padre hizo que se le iluminara la cara, por no hablar de la risa de diversión que salía de los labios de la niña ante los zarandeos de su progenitor, por lo que, además, una inocente risa del joven también hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué ha hecho hoy mi heroína? – Se refirió a su hija claramente haciendo referencia a su vida como Chat Noir y si él y la madre de la niña eran superhéroes, su hija no podía ser menos. – ¿Lo has pasado bien con tus hermanos? ¿Tienes hambre? – La niña tan solo asintió concienzudamente, a lo que Adrien respondió bajándola y colocándola a la altura de su pecho, donde la niña apoyó sus manitas – ¿Sí? Bueno, justo es la hora de cenar, ¿vamos, Marinette? – Le preguntó mirándola de reojo. Pero la aludida no estaba dentro de ese ambiente de idílica felicidad, por lo que el joven se extrañó y centró toda su atención en ella, dejando libre a su hija en el suelo, quien se unió a sus dos hermanos perdidos por las habitaciones de la casa que habían empezado a formar un gran jaleo – ¿Marinette? – Desgraciadamente, seguía sin dar señales de vida a pesar de que, físicamente, su cuerpo estuviera en la estancia. – Eh, oye Marinette, ¿qué pasa?

Adrien era un padre estupendo, no cabía la más mínima duda. Lo notaba cada vez que sus ojos brillaban cuando pasaba tiempo con alguno de sus hijos, cuando les preparaba la comida o simplemente les leía un cuento, sobre todo a la pequeña Emma, quien daba clara señales de ser su favorita. Pero, en cambio, ella...

He ahí el problema.

Habían pasado seis años desde el primer embarazo de Marinette y desde el primer momento supo que no estaba destinada a pasar el resto de sus días como madre. Consumidos por la pasión tras reencontrarse cuatro semanas después en las que ella había tenido que abandonar el país por un viaje de su brillante carrera en el mundo de la moda, ni siquiera se percataron de tomar precauciones. Así que su primer hijo no había sido más que un accidente, pero eso no quitaba que el pequeño Hugo no fuera querido por sus padres. Años más tarde, dos embarazos más siguieron al primero, pues Adrien se empeñó en aumentar los niños a su cargo. Desde que había probado el sabor de la paternidad, estaba pletórico, encantado de mostrar afecto a su descendencia y poder hacer con sus hijos todo lo que su padre no llevó a cabo. A pesar de que era él el que se encargaba de prácticamente la totalidad de la casa y de los niños, pues ella estaba más centrada en su carrera profesional, Marinette no soportaba estar encerrada en una vida en la que su libertad se veía encarcelada en unos muros con barrotes familiares. Y la pasión seguía ahí entre ella y Adrien, claro que sí, pero desde los últimos años, sus quehaceres familiares habían ocupado el centro de sus vidas y cada vez que, por ejemplo, se sentaban a la mesa, los únicos temas de conversación eran el colegio de los niños o los juegos a los que habían dedicado su día.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres más café?

Claro que toda la estampa familiar no había sido más que un sueño de la noche anterior.

Tras cabecear bruscamente ante la llamada de atención que llegó a sus oídos, levantó el rostro, dejando ver que su mano rodeaba el asa de una taza. Había sido una noche movidita. ¿Por qué demonios tenía pesadillas siempre que hubiera en su mente un tema que no le gustara? Jamás lo entendería, pero decidió no darle más vueltas. Bastante había tenido con caracterizarse a sí misma como una madre de tres hijos.

-Marinette, ¿me oyes?

Qué raro...Eran casi las once de la mañana y el sol brillaba en todo lo alto. Y no es porque hiciera calor, que también, sino porque los rayos de luz se colaban por las ventanas, taladrando todo a su paso. Razón por la cual tendría que estar más que despierta.

-Sí, te oigo. Y sí, me vendrá bien para despejarme. – Susurró, somnolienta.

Adrien torció el gesto, extrañado por esa reacción de su novia, pero aun así vertió un poco de café que acababa de hacer, de la cafetera a la taza de la joven. Ambos estaban en la cocina. Después de que él se hiciera cargo de preparar el desayuno, Marinette se había despertado dando tumbos por la cocina, hasta que se clavó contundentemente en una de las sillas de la mesa, dejándose caer. Luego, tras decir 'buenos días' con un débil tono de voz, apoyó la frente en la mano para, muy probablemente, seguir durmiendo, a pesar de que no estuviera ya en la cama y estuviera llevando su ropa del día a día y no su pijama.

-Me da la sensación de que no has pasado una buena noche.

-Y que lo digas... – Volvió a susurrar con cansancio, sin ni siquiera pensar en que Adrien la escucharía.

-Además, esta tarde tenemos la boda de Alya y Nino – Después del primer intento fallido, todo el mundo deseaba que, con todos los asuntos resueltos, la ceremonia saliera bien de una vez por todas.

-Uf, no me lo recuerdes. – Y, automáticamente, terminó posando la cabeza también en la mesa como evidente síntoma de cansancio, recreándose en la calidez del recipiente entre sus manos que humeaba. No sabía cómo iba a aguantar toda la noche despierta de fiesta, y aunque se alegraba por sus amigos, no quería ni pensar en lo que se le venía encima.

Inmediatamente después de llenar la taza de una adormilada Marinette, dejó la cafetera en la encimera y se sentó enfrente de su novia, escudriñándola, tratando de comprenderla, pero lo único que hacía era permanecer inmóvil mirando el fondo de la taza. Eso si no tenía los ojos cerrados, claro, porque no podía verle bien el rostro desde ese ángulo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. – Trató de bromear, pero no consiguió darle a su voz el toque burlesco que había pretendido. – Eh, me estás empezando a preocupar – Le confesó posando una mano sobre uno de los brazos de ella que tenía apoyado en la mesa.

Tan solo ante esa afirmación y ese ligero contacto, Marinette se vio obligada a reaccionar, pasándose una mano por la cara.

-No, no, estoy bien de verdad. Tan solo he pasado una mala noche, eso es todo.

Conque una mala noche, ¿eh? ¿Solo eso?

-Escucha, ya sé que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que decidiste venirte a mi casa. Tan solo llevamos un mes viviendo juntos y...entiendo perfectamente que puedas sentirte incómoda al dormir conmigo – Se sonrojó él. Si lo pensaba bien, habían pasado a hacer vida de pareja rápidamente – dejar la rutina con tus padres, entre otras cosas. Tal vez me precipité al pedirte que te vinieras conmigo.

-¡No, no! – Por primera vez en el día, Marinette pareció espabilada. También ella se había sonrojada al pensar como tal que dormía con Adrien todos los días, y amanecía a su lado. La verdad es que aquello era mejor de lo que jamás se habría imaginado – No, no es eso.

¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? Lo único que había hecho Adrien desde que retomaron su noviazgo -pleitos esporádicos aparte- había sido volcarse en la relación, dulzura y atención.

-¿Entonces? – El chico estaba tratando de sacarle más información que le pudiera explicar...básicamente algo – ¿Es solo eso? – Pero, lamentablemente, tenía que arrancarle las palabras si quería esclarecer los hechos – Te conozco y sé que hay algo más.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo no me noto nada raro. – De tal manera que bebió con ímpetu. Y por fin parecía humana.

Pero a Adrien ese arranque de positividad no le convencía en absoluto. Como acababa de decir, la conocía. En cualquier caso, el chico se levantó.

-Está bien, está bien. – Estaba claro que no había mucho más que hacer.

Si Marinette no soltaba prenda, tampoco podía obligarla.

-No, Adrien, espera.

Menos mal que lo había detenido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo que era más, tan solo con escuchar su voz, independientemente de las palabras que hubiera pronunciado, se habría parado.

-Dime. – Dijo ansiosamente. Intentó que no se notara su agitación, pero no tuvo éxito en su misión.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Y sin más remilgos, le prestó toda la atención del mundo. A ver si iba a ser él el único en la relación que ocultaba información.

-¿Tú...quieres tener hijos?

Adrien tragó nervioso, y por qué no decirlo, petrificado en el sitio, hincando sus ojos abiertos como platos en Marinette. Estaba seguro de que si estuviera comiendo algo, se habría atragantado. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Aún estaban en la universidad -a pesar de que estudiaran más bien poco dados los recientes acontecimientos- y eran muy jóvenes. Aun así, jamás de los jamases pensó que su novia podría preguntarle algo como eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Inquirió en un solo soplo de aire. Ni siquiera hizo demasiado esfuerzo en mover los labios porque las palabras se escaparon de su boca paralizada.

Y volvió a sentarse del impacto de lo que acababa de llegar a sus oídos. Un mareo incipiente del susto le invadió de manera repentina.

-Sí, bueno, por nada, es decir... – Vaya…, ¿habría metido la pata hasta el fondo sacando el tema de su pesadilla? – Siempre he pensado que serías un buen padre, sobre todo después de la mala experiencia que tuviste con el tuyo. Me imaginé que querrías tener una familia numerosa rodeado de niños, que sabrías desenvolverte muy bien con ellos. – Sí. Muy probablemente la habría fastidiado – Es igual, no tiene importancia.

Marinette fue a levantarse para dejar el tema aparcado. Ciertamente, había sido una tontería hablarle de su miedo, sobre todo porque no era más que un mundo que se había creado en el mundo de sus sueños, pero Adrien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así como así después de haber soltado una bomba como aquella. Se echó hacia delante y estiró el brazo lo máximo que pudo, rodeando el de ella con una mano y, así, detenerla.

-Un momento, para. – Le exigió, aunque con suavidad. – Aún no he respondido a tu pregunta.

-Claro. – Murmuró.

La chica volvió a apoyarse en la silla, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él, que también la miraban con intensidad. Lo cierto era que ese verde punzante se clavaba en todo su ser.

Tan pronto como se sentó de nuevo, Adrien emitió una ligera risilla humilde agachando la cabeza. Se pasó una mano por el pelo desviando la mirada con cierta cohibición, porque aún mantenía una sonrisa tímida.

-Vaya, me halaga que pienses eso de mí. Y puede que tengas razón, ¿sabes? Es posible que sea un buen padre y te mentiría si te dijera que no se me ha pasado esa idea por la cabeza – Oh, no. ¿Así que su pesadilla iba a convertirse en realidad? ¿Iba a convertirse en madre o, al menos, verse con la presión de tener que serlo? El corazón de Marinette empezó a latir a cien por hora y notó cómo enrojecía por momentos. Un hijo de Adrien...Nunca, nunca y nunca, se repitió mentalmente – Pero mi respuesta es no.

-¿No? – Preguntó con confusión.

-Eh...Sí, eso es lo que he dicho – Culminó con otra sonrisa, aunque esa vez, más relajante y conciliadora. – Tener hijos supone una gran responsabilidad. Una gran responsabilidad a la que no estoy preparado para hacer frente. Así que no.

-Entiendo...

Menos mal...Ya podía respirar tranquila.

-¿Por qué querías saber algo como eso?

Si algo que estaba claro es que no sería capaz de despegarse de su mirada penetrante, así que decidió desembuchar de una vez por todas.

-Está bien, te lo contaré – Se rascó momentáneamente la frente, no sabiendo por dónde empezar exactamente – Verás, esta noche he tenido un sueño muy raro.

Ah...De tal manera que por ahí iban los tiros. Adrien ya intuyó de qué se trataba todo aquello, cruzándose de brazos con seguridad, reafirmándose en sus convicciones.

-Teníamos cuatro hijos...No, tres – Después de todo, ¿qué más daba tres que cuatro? Ya tendría bastante con uno – Y llevábamos varios años ya viviendo juntos. Tú también aparecías, y te ponías muy contento al tomar a nuestra hija en tus brazos que, por cierto, ¿sabes que se llamaba Emma? – Justo como ella había predicho en su adolescencia – No me acuerdo de cómo habíamos llamado a los otros dos niños, pero sí sé que habían venido de jugar del jardín y nos preparábamos para cenar todos juntos en familia. Creo que no estábamos casados, o tal vez sí. No lo sé, eso no lo recuerdo bien.

Si Adrien notó su nerviosismo por aquella confesión del sueño, no lo demostró. Simplemente, se limitó a hacer más amplia y duradera la sonrisa que había conquistado sus labios hacía tan solo unos minutos. Adoraba cuando Marinette sacaba su faceta torpe, la que, además, se trababa con sus ideas y palabras. En realidad, le encantaban todas sus facetas, pero aquella era la que más gracia la hacía. A decir verdad, estaba decidiendo si reírse a pleno pulmón o, por el contrario, guardar silencio para que no se sintiera ofendida. Sin embargo, le entraron unas ganas terribles de besarla, pero no se callaba. ¿Cómo iba a besar a todas esas cosas que estaba profiriendo por la boca sin descanso?

Lentamente, Adrien se levantó hasta situarse detrás de ella, quien, por otra parte, como seguía divagando, no se había ni percatado del cambio de posición del chico.

-Y lo cierto es que yo me veía atrapada en la situación de ser madre, encerrada. No sé si me entiendes.

No obstante, el rubio de ojos verdes le rodeó con los brazos el cuello por detrás, haciendo que ella pegara un respingo en el sitio y se callara. No perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle.

-¿Encerrada dices? Qué tontería, pero si entras y sales de la casa cuando quieres...

Obviamente, lo que acababa de decir no tenía nada que ver con el. Marinette no paraba de hablar y de exteriorizar sus preocupaciones de una manera algo burlesca, así que Adrien decidió burlarse de la situación y divertirse a su costa.

La sensación de escuchar la voz de Adrien detrás de su oreja no era nada nueva para ella. Después de todo, la experimentaba muchas noches al acostarse cuando decidía irse a dormir. Es más, siempre que él parecía profundamente dormido y ella se metía en la cama, a su lado, el chico se encargaba de rodearle la cintura y murmurarle cualquier demostración de afecto como 'te he echado de menos todo este tiempo que he estado solo en la cama' o, simplemente, 'descansa, Marinette. Te quiero'. Sea como fuere, no parecía acostumbrarse al escalofrío que la recorría de arriba abajo cada vez que hacía eso. Era sumamente incitante.

-¿Pero qué...?

Incómoda, se levantó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar al chico, que no estaba haciendo otra cosa que provocarla a conciencia. Sin embargo, se topó con algo que no esperaba. Adrien la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, pegándola sobre su cuerpo. Entonces, sus dos perlas azules examinaban su rostro en busca de la verdadera razón de increparla de ese modo tan sugerente, esperando por lo que haría.

-Y por esto me enamoré de ti – Alegó, sin más.

Marinette pestañeó varias veces, alterada. Además, notó cómo su cara iba tornándose cada vez más y más colorada.

-¿P-Por qué dices eso de una manera tan casual? – Rezongó.

Que estuviera distraída en sus pensamientos no implicaba que él tuviera derecho a meterse con ella.

-Ah, ¿acaso no es cierto? – Inquirió, haciéndose el inocente.

-Yo no he dicho que no lo sea, pero...

-Shh...

Depositó una mano en su mejilla, eliminando la distancia entre sus labios. Siempre era reconfortante tener ese tipo de contacto con Adrien, sobre todo después de la agitada noche, así que empleó sus brazos en rodear la espalda del chico, quien no opuso resistencia alguna.

-Nada de embarazos, ¿eh? – Masculló a escasos centímetros de su rostro.´

Y volvió a besarle, pero más fugazmente porque acababa de recordar que tenía algo pendiente, dejando a Marinette inclinada y besándose con el aire por un breve momento.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

Se dio la vuelta siguiéndole con la mirada, pero no sacó nada en claro. Tan solo pudo apreciar cómo tomaba unos papeles en la mano procedentes de un armario cercano. En cuanto terminó de recoger todo lo que quiso, se plantó de nuevo enfrente de Marinette, depositando los papeles en la mesa.

-¿Qué son todos estos papeles?

Adrien suspiró, sofocado, pasándose las manos por la cara y echándose momentáneamente el pelo hacia atrás.

-Son todos los documentos que me traspasó mi padre sobre su empresa y la casa y todo lo que ha querido dejarme – tampoco quería aburrirla, así que no se extendió mucho más.

Marinette miraba alternadamente a los papeles y a la cara de su novio, que solo estaba centrada en los folios con cierto agobio. No entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con ella?

-¿Y qué pasa con todo esto?

-Verás. He estado reflexionando y a pesar de que no quiero nada suyo, he terminado aceptándolo, pero la empresa...Quiero que seas tú la que dirija la empresa de mi padre.

Un silencio sepulcral se abrió camino en la estancia. Adrien estaba esperando una respuesta o una señal de vida por lo menos, pero Marinette no sabía exactamente qué decir.

-¿CÓMO? – Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que había oído era lo que creía que había oído – ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Adrien asintió – ¡No! Pero ¿estás loco? – Sí, ciertamente, tenía que estarlo para hacer algo así. – Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo llevar una empresa, Adrien.

-Ni yo tampoco – Razón por la cual había manifestado desde el primer momento que todo sería suyo que era demasiado pronto para ser el heredero – Aunque de moda sí que sabes, y bastante. Yo, simplemente, me limito a ser modelo – Que, por cierto, ahora que sacaba el tema, le habían llamado varias veces de varias agencias después de que se desligara de la marca de su padre, aunque, por supuesto, seguiría posando para Marinette siempre que ella quisiera o lo necesitara.

-Pero..., ¿y qué voy a hacer con una empresa a mi cargo?

¿Eran demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos pero no para llevar las riendas de la empresa Agreste?

-Eso ya lo descubriremos, pero pienso que es mejor que tú lleves el mando. Hace tiempo me dijiste que estabas estancada en tu trabajo y tu sueño siempre ha sido ser diseñadora de moda, ¿no es así? Ahora tienes la oportunidad. Siendo sincero, no se me ocurre nadie mejor para ocupar el puesto de mi padre.

Marinette se hipnotizó contemplando al rubio. Así que se había acordado de que hacía tiempo no estaba pasando por una buena racha en las prácticas. Además, se acordaba de que había leído que Chloe estaba inmersa en el mundo de la moda gracias a la posición de su padre, por lo que, después de varios años de arduo y sacrificado trabajo, Marinette por fin tendría la ocasión en sus manos que la catapultaría hacia lo más alto.

-Siempre me estás metiendo en líos – Y dándole problemas, como el desamparo cuando se fue a China sin decir nada al respecto o cuando se cayó desde tanta altura en la boda de Alya y Nino y estuvo días con el corazón en un puño – Y, francamente, no sé cómo voy a salir de esta, pero aun así, me da la sensación de que tengo que agradecértelo, ¿no es así?

Le agarró ligeramente del cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella a su antojo con cierto matiz socarrón. Esas situaciones le recordaban a cuando no eran más que unos adolescentes y, en uno de sus combates, él adquiría una actitud seductora y ella le seguía la corriente. Y él debió de pensar lo mismo, porque esbozó una sonrisa guasona al mismo tiempo que ambos se acercaban para volver a sellarse en un beso.

-Sí, la verdad es que estaría muy bien.

Pero el beso no llegó a comenzar. Tikki había sobrevolado de la habitación en la que ambos dormían, dejando unas galletas ignoradas, y se había posicionado enfrente de la morena.

-Marinette.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron obligados a separarse bruscamente, y eso, sinceramente, fue bastante drástico y cortante para los dos, por lo que se sonrojaron al saber que habían tenido testigos de su futuro contacto labial.

-¿Qué pasa, Tikki?

Mientras tanto, Adrien se dispuso a guardar toda la marabunta de papeles que había acumulado en la mesa en menos de cinco segundos y volvió a meterlos en el armario del que procedieron. Luego, se puso al lado de Marinette, escuchando atentamente a lo que su kwami tenía que decir.

-¡Hoy es el día de la boda!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente sin saber a qué venía eso. Eran más que sabedores de que la celebración era ese mismo día.

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿No deberías ir a ayudar a Alya con su vestido?

-Sí, es cierto que había quedado con ella, pero aún es pronto, ¿no crees? Aún son las once de la mañana... – Más bien, las doce. Las once eran cuando había decidido levantarse después de la convulsa noche anterior – Oh, no.

Eso significaba que volvía a llegar tarde. ¿Para qué variar la rutina, no?

-Eso quiere decir que tengo que irme. Gracias Tikki, no sé qué haría sin ti – Se precipitó hacia la habitación seguida de su kwami, asió su vestido para la ocasión y volvió a salir al recibidor, desde donde Adrien la había estado observando con diversión – Nos vemos allí luego

-Pues claro – Después de todo, no se perdería la ceremonia por nada del mundo.

Después de guiñarle un ojo al chico, Marinette desapareció por la puerta.

Tras unos segundos en el que el ruido de la puerta había retumbado en toda la casa, Adrien dio unos pasitos hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la pared más cercana. Ya hacía tiempo que estaba con Marinette y ya tenía que estar más que acostumbrado a ella también, pero aún no conseguía que el pulso no se le acelerara cada vez que estaba con ella, le hablaba, veía sus divertidas reacciones y, por supuesto, cada vez que la abrazaba, la besaba o tenían otro tipo de contacto físico.

De repente, Plagg se puso a la altura de su cabeza, por lo que su vista se vio dirigida al kwami guasón que en esos momentos flotaba frente a él con ojos burlones.

-¿Y t-tú que estás mirando? – Rápidamente, se apartó de la pared para dejar atrás a Plagg. No necesitaba que nadie remarcara nada de su relación con Marinette de una forma tan satírica como lo haría él – Vamos, hay mucho que hacer.

* * *

 _Después de un parón de casi un año, ¡he vuelto! Estuve tremendamente inmersa en la universidad, así que no tuve ni siquiera tiempo para dedicarme a escribir y tengo que reconocer que incluso se me olvidó que tenía esta historia pendiente. Lo siento y disfrutad :)_


End file.
